


Today...For You

by Lidashen



Series: Tomorrow's Yesterday [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Cliche, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 95,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidashen/pseuds/Lidashen
Summary: When Im Jaebum was 11 years old, he sent a letter to his old house to relay a message of loneliness. He didn't expect a reply, but the 10-year-olds sassy current resident took it upon herself to rebuttle and told him to learn to love the new place that he was at. When they met he didn't know who she was, but she gave him her love, nonetheless. "Today, I will start my love for you."





	1. Lost Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some cliches teen angst romance. 
> 
> Jaebum's age = 16.  
> Jisoo's age = 15. 
> 
>  
> 
> The sequel: [Autumn is Here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013466)

It was during Autumn that he sent a letter to his old house. He wanted to relay his loneliness to whoever was living there. His sanctuary was no more. He didn’t need a reply either.

It was during Autumn that she received a strange letter from the past owner of the house she lived in. The message in the letter was just that, ‘ _It’s lonely here.’_ Curious, she wrote back to him and asked him what loneliness was like over there.

He was ticked and so he wrote back answering, _‘loneliness is loneliness, there is no differences regardless of places.’_

Angry, she wrote back and explaining to him the four basics of loneliness that she believed made big differences. And that they’re both the same as each others, lonely.

When he told her that he disliked what was outside his window, she wrote back and told him to learn to like it.

Day by day he learned to like what was outside of his window as each day he received a letter from her.

And she had fallen in love with that place because of him.

––•••––

_“Can we meet?”_

 

“Jisoo! How can you be so sure that he’s really a 15 years-old boy?” Her cousin, Jennie asked. The two were on their way home from their errands.

Jisoo bit her bottom lip and wondered if she could trust her cousin. After-all, they’re best friends. She hesitated, but pulled Jennie in close and whispered to her, “I saw him!”

Jennie gasped, her eyebrows furrowed, not believing Jisoo, “How–“

“He came and delivered the mail in the mailbox in front of our house!” Jisoo grinned in joy with her eyes squinted, re-imagining the scene of his side profile and his back, “Ah~, he looks so handsome!”

“Aish.” Jennie sighed, rolling her eyes, “Aigoo, somebody is dreaming again.”

Jisoo glanced shyly at Jennie’s words then smiled secretly. She couldn’t stop smiling and dreaming since the day she saw him. She was in her room, peaking from the curtain out the window and saw a boy with his guitar, going to their house’s mailbox and delivered the mail, and after that he tapped the box with a contented smile. That image was forever embedded in her mind.

“Really, what if he’s a creep?” Jennie insisted.

Jisoo pouted in anger and said, “I’ll take you with me to see him!”

Jennie grinned. Jisoo sighed in defeat when she saw that her cousin just wanted to see the mysterious ‘mail-boy’ –Their nickname for him.

––•••––

He came again.

Jisoo pulled Jennie over to the window, she raised the curtain a tiny bit to watch him.

“Handsome right?”

“Mm!” Jennie nodded ferociously, “Wah, Jisoo-yah, I wish you all the luck in the world!” The both of them giggled and laughed, and gossiped some more about him.

––•••––

He waited for her under the tree that he used to frequent with friends. He had fond memories of the place and couldn’t wait to meet with her and tell her the stories he had in his hometown that he couldn’t say it in letters. Even though he was nervous, his hand was gripping tightly onto those letters and he breathed as the wind blew by.

“Im Jaebum-shi!” She called.

He opened his eyes and saw her hair flowing in the wind and her smile as she ran toward him, and he smiled back.

“GAEUL!” He grinned widely, calling out the nickname that he gave her.

She stammered in her footsteps, her smile slightly disappeared when she hesitated her decision.

He smiled brightly welcoming her. His nervousness slowly evaporated as she approached, “Gaeul?” He asked again.

Jennie smiled and nodded.

––•••––

Jisoo was really hurt inside, she couldn’t fathom what her most dear cousin, her best friend did. She trusted her and shared every secret with her. Jisoo’s eyes brimmed with tears as Jennie cried, apologizing.

She hugged her tightly from behind and apologized again and again, “I’m sorry Jisoo-yah. I startled when he called out your name. I don’t know what to do, so I–!”

Jisoo cried bitterly. Yet, could not bring herself to hate or fault her cousin. She faulted herself for not having enough courage to go see him herself, for not bravely go to him. She couldn’t blame anyone. She was the one that asked Jennie to go see him for her. She was a fool.

Jennie wailed, still hugging tightly onto Jisoo and apologizing every second until Jisoo sniffed and wiped her own tears away.

“You have to treat him well.” Jisoo muttered.

Jennie nodded.

“Don’t let him feel lonely,” she advised while her tears flowing down.

Jennie nodded.

––•••––

It was Winter that she ran to him, and on the way she tripped a few times.

He was waiting in the cold for his lover, a secret tryst that they planned in order to run away with each other. His heir status was revoked, therefore so was their arranged marriage.

He breathed into his palms and closed his eyes while waited.

“Jaebum-shi!”

He heard the voice and opened his eyes. He gulped disappointedly when in front of him wasn’t her, “Jisoo-shi,” he said bitterly.

Jisoo noticed his expression and felt miserable. To see her crush in front of her looking devastated, to see her most beloved broken and she would bring him more heartache with this news. She couldn’t bared to do it, but she had to. She extended her arm, in her hands was a letter.

“Sorry. Jennie couldn’t come,” she murmured.

He took the letter but was severely disappointed, and felt ill. He dropped down and cried with his head in between his legs. He was a foolish 15 years old.

Jisoo sat awkwardly next to him. Even though it was cold, even though it was heartbreaking to see him this way; she didn’t mind because she didn’t want him to feel lonely.

 

 

 

 


	2. A Little More...

When she awkwardly sat next to him in that cold winter night, they became a bit closer.

When she announced to him that she liked him and wished to be next to him for a few days to cheer him up; he thought it was foolish and that he did not need any pitiable love.

He was known to be someone who was very stubborn, but she wasn’t any better. For three days, she insisted to accompany him in that Lake House.

He left her alone, but she was a clever girl who knew well the stomach of teenagers. When in despair, instant noodles would always be there to cheer you up. She went and bought an assortments of instant noodles, along with milk, eggs, cheese, leeks, mushrooms and beef. She had concluded that that would be their celebration meal to welcome Winter.

The first night, he sat and watched her amusingly as she tried to figure out how to prepare the leeks and mushrooms. Luckily the house came with an already set of utensils, cookwares and knives. The first time she used a knife to cut the leeks, she cut herself. He clicked his tongue at her but ran to get the bandages.

He concluded that she didn’t know how to cook so he took over.

In those three nights in the lake house, he had to re-plan his life now that the girl he thought he’d spend the rest of his life with ran from him. And the girl he only met twice – and each time when they met she would hide behind a bush or a tree – was accompanying him.

Jaebum watched as Jisoo took care of the mosquitoes and insects with an electric swatter.

“Weird.” He mumbled to himself, “Who’d look so happy swatting mosquitoes.”

Jisoo smiled, turning her gaze to him. “It’s fun! Hearing those tak-tak-tak sound.”

He smirked and scoffed but smiled while watching her.

“Kim Jisoo.” He whispered.

“Hm?”

He walked over to her side and sat in front of her.

She blushed when she realized the distance between the two of them had became much much closer.

His face was very close to hers.

She gulped and whispered, “What are you doing?”

“Uncomfortable?” He asked the obvious while staring into her eyes.

Jisoo avoided his gaze while backing away from him but he smiled, held her in his arms so she wouldn’t move further away.

“You said you wanted to be my girlfriend right? Now is your chance.”

Jisoo stared into his eyes and realized that it was a different side of Im Jaebum. Then again, what did she know about Im Jaebum? She was never with him, nor ever came face to face with him whenever Jennie brought him over. She would always hide and let them had their own time.

“So…” He whispered, stroking her face gently, “How about it? You seems to really want to be my girlfriend, let’s try it.”

Jisoo hesitated but gently nodded.

Jaebum smiled, leaned in to give her a kiss.

It was her first kiss, so it was a bit stiff. She didn’t know what to do but that made him laugh.

And throughout the night, he taught her how to kiss him back.

It was a bit sudden, it was a very quick change of heart, but that was the heart of teenagers. They fell deeply in love one moment, and fell out of love the next when they found someone else to rely on.


	3. Today, I Will Start My Love For You

Not even two weeks after dating and Jisoo wanted to break up. She was very hurt when he stated the obvious during an argument they had.

He was angry that for the past few days she had been nagging him about him staying out at night, doing what he loved, busking. He didn’t like it when people around him forbade him to sing on the street, and would definitely not like it coming from her.

“Even though you’re my girlfriend, what I do is none of your business. I don’t like it when others try to manipulate me,” he warned.

Jisoo squirmed lightly. Gently holding onto his arm and replied, “I wasn’t trying to tell you to stop, or try to manipulate you. I was worried. It’s not good to be out so late at night.” She said in her tiny voice.

“We obviously don’t match, it’s useless this love that came from pity,” he said angrily.

Jisoo didn’t understand what she did wrong. All she asked for was for him to stop going out so late at night. She didn’t want him to be out in the cold all by himself. Yet, she too thought that it was best that they’d stop trying. He was right, their love started from pity, it would never work out. Though she often wondered if he would love her if he knew that she was the real Gaeul.

Jisoo released her hands and said almost inaudibly, “Then let’s break up.”

Those words, she never thought she would say it, but it came out of her own mouth. It wasn’t even two weeks and they were doomed. It wasn’t fair, she didn’t even get to show him how she would be as a girlfriend. She had hopes that she would do everything to cheer him up and that he would feel all the happiness in the world. It was a foolish thought.

Jaebum nodded regrettably before leaving.

––•••––

Jisoo was sadden and for two straight days she kept thinking about _them_ that she had forgotten to eat. She was very bothered by the whole situation. She tried hard to understand why they broke up over something so small. She really wanted his answer, did they really not match? Or was that he still couldn’t get over Jennie? Was she really that bad? All the questions, it bothered her greatly. It was her first love, but it was so brief. The most important question that Jisoo wanted answer to was; why did he insist on busking on the street? what was so special about the street that he’d risk his life and stay out all night, almost every night just to sing? It bothered her so much, she wanted answer to that question and she wanted to ask but what came out of her mouth that night was something completely different.

“Kim Jisoo! Are you going to just give up like that?” She scolded herself while pacing in her room, “In your letter, you promised Gyeoul that when you meet him, you’ll make him happy and feel loved, how could you? How could you say those words without even trying further?” She berated herself.

Jisoo then got the grand idea of going to Seoul and go see him busking. After her classes, she would get on the bus and leave for Seoul. It was a bit tough searching for him at first, but his driver, Lee Kwang Soo noticed her and took her to his usual spot. Where she would watch him singing happily into the night while playing his guitar. When she saw him smile, she felt horrible for stopping him doing what he loved. However, it also hurt when she realized that all this time, she was full of herself. He found other ways to be happy. What made her so special that she thought that she would bring him happiness?

For the few nights that she had watched him, her smiles turned into frowns the more she contemplated about her foolishness. How proud she was, thinking that she would bring him happiness. Eventually she sulked, not daring to look up whenever she came to watch him. And for some odd reason he felt a little guilty, wasn’t happy seeing her that way. It wasn’t that hard to spot her in the crowd. He had been glancing over at her each night that she came. Even if she tried to hide, he could still spot her. His driver who towered over the crowd was a landmark himself. And he was always there next to her as instructed by Jaebum when he saw her after the first night.

“Kwangsoo oppa, I think I’ll go home now.” She whispered. “I would like to go home by myself. I already know the bus route. I’ll take the bus instead, you stay here with him.” The more she watched him, the more depressed she got. She concluded that she had a disease, a narcissistic disease; a bad case of superiority and that she needed to change herself. She had to forget him and let him be happy.

When Jaebum saw her turning away with a disheartening face and slouched shoulders he couldn’t continue his busking so he followed her. There was something he wanted to ask her.

“Kim Jisoo!” He called.

Jisoo startled when she heard his voice. She took in a deep breath before turning back. She was afraid that he would misunderstand and would say something even more hurtful that she couldn’t take it so she blurted out, “I gave up on you! So don’t worry, this will be the last time we’ll see each other.”

Those words bothered him. He walked toward her with anger in his eyes. She stood her ground when facing him. He got so close that she had to look up while he stared down at her.

“Kim Jisoo.” There was something that Jaebum wanted to know, so he asked, “What is it about me that you like?”

She stared at his intense gaze. She could see that he wanted to know, but why ask this question all of a sudden? However, she did prepare the answer to this question beforehand –if he ever asked– but she couldn’t get her answer out and just desperately stared into his eyes.

“What is it about me that you like? Follow me around? Was it Jennie that requested it?”

_Jennie…So he does think of her often…Well, I shouldn’t be envious, it wasn’t long since they broke up…Uhn…Why does it hurt?_

Jisoo looked downcast and Jaebum noticed at the mention of Jennie’s name that she looked even more sad.

Since it came to this, Jisoo decided to give him the answer that she had prepared when she received his request to meet up.

“You look lonely.” She blurted out.

His heart raced nervously as he wondered what those words meant. Was she mocking him? How would she knows, what would she knows about him to conclude that he looked that way?

“I wanted to keep you company. At least until you found happiness.”

He scoffed, “What are you, a martyr?”

She cringed, she understood. She too was embarrassed at herself for thinking that she would bring happiness to anyone, “I know, I am an idiot with superiority complex.” She murmured, “I’ll change myself to become better…”

Jaebum understood now. He understood why she looks down for the past nights. She saw that he was happy and realized that she was not needed.

“So…Until I’m happy…then you will leave?” He asked.

She nodded. That wasn’t the plan though. She really wanted to be his girlfriend, but she would leave if he loves somebody else. So long as he found his happiness. That was her plan.

Jaebum took in a deep breath as he was annoyed at the moment, told Kwangsoo to take her home.

––•••––

The next day Jaebum asked her to come see him at the Lake House. He waited for her out in the garden while she rushed over. She tripped a few times along the way.

“Did you run here?” He asked when he saw her gasping.

She nodded.

“Did you trip?” He asked when he saw scratches on her hand.

She nodded embarrassingly.

They stared at each other for a brief moment before she asked, “Why are you calling me out?”

“Why did you rush whenever I call you out?”

Jisoo chewed on her lips, eyes averted his gaze, fingers twitching, picking on each other. She couldn’t really answer this question. But while she was running to him she was hoping that he would be fine, smiling while waiting for her.

Jaebum relaxed his eyes and took her by the hand.

“Kim Jisoo.” He called, and she looked up at him, “Listen. I won’t repeat myself, so listen carefully.”

Jisoo’s heart beat rapidly, she could hear it. She couldn’t turn her eyes away or have her hand feeling her heart to calm herself. He was about to say something, and she could feel that it was something that she had wanted to hear despite not knowing what! Despite knowing well that it would not be ‘I love you’. That would be too soon and not his character. Yet, his gaze told her it would be something that would make her happy for days.

Jaebum turned her hand over to have her palm face up. He placed a wooden plectrum in her palm.

“Kim Jisoo, Today–” He paused, “I, Im Jaebum, will start my love for you.”

Jisoo’s eyes widen staring at the wooden plectrum with a guitar etched on it.

Jaebum wondered if she even heard him, but seeing her lips curved into a smile while her eyes glistened staring at the plectrum, satisfied him. He was happy, but he did not show it.


	4. You Are My Present

Jisoo sat on the swing and laughed uncontrollably by herself. She was tremendously happy but at the same time worrisome. Worried about what to wear for her first date with Jaebum. Right after his confession, he rarely came to see her. It was disheartening. She wondered if he was joking, but he called and told her that he would pick her up for a date. All her sadness, worries, and anger were lift off with just one phone call. 

“Ahh! What to do?” She groaned staring up at the sky. 

She couldn’t decide on what to wear; it was between a dress or casual jeans. It would be cold out so a dress would be freezing, but dresses would make her more feminine and pretty. She was sure he would appreciate that more.

“Miss Jisoo!” Kwangsoo called. 

“Kwangsoo oppa…” Jisoo whispered, she was startled and wondered why he came but was ecstatic when she thought that Jaebum would be with him. 

“Miss Jisoo!” 

“Jaebum?” She asked immediately. 

Kwangsoo laughed, “Sorry Miss, the Young Master has to study, he can’t come.” 

Jisoo pouted in disappointment. 

Jaebum smirked when he saw her disappointed face. He was watching in the car. The glasses were tinted so nobody could see from the outside. 

“The Young Master wanted me to give you a message.” Kwangsoo said.

“What is it?” Jisoo jumped in joy.

Kwangsoo handed her a few bags with brand names on them “Young Master said not to worry too much about what to wear. He personally picked them out himself.” 

Jisoo nodded, happily hugging tightly those bags, bid Kwangsoo farewell since she couldn’t wait to go see what he bought for her. 

When Jisoo opened the bags, she became perplexed. His taste was not like other guys, she thought to herself. The clothes that he bought were not cute at all! Sweatshirts, jeans, long heavy scarf, beanie, puffy coat that was probably her height, leather boots, thick cotton socks. All of these put together would not be cute at all! She groaned. She had at most 12 hours to think whether to wear the clothes he bought, or pick out her own. 

Surely if he personally picked them out he would want her to wear it and that would make him happy. 

Jisoo sighed dramatically, “I supposed this is my fate,” she pouted and decided that she would be an embarrassing puffed ball tomorrow. 

––•••––

Jaebum tried his hardest to suppress his smile when he saw her, actually wearing everything he bought her. 

“Where are we going that I have to wear this?” She asked immediately. 

Jaebum stared at her from top to bottom. He pursed his lips together and smiled slightly, it was so faint that if one blink, one would not see it. 

“Hiking, then ice skating,” he answered. 

She groaned. Had she knew, she would definitely wear a dress for ice skating. 

“What is with that face?” He asked, then explained himself, “Like this is very warm. If something happen to me up in the mountain, You can stay warm by yourself before the rescue team comes. I’m actually being a responsible boyfriend,” he smirked. 

She was suspicious, but went along. She was deprived and was too excited to say no to him. However, she wanted to know why he didn’t get her gloves. 

“So I can feel your cold hand.” He said, holding her hand, helping her up the trail. 

  


Along the way they did not speak much to each other, but she could feel the warmth of his hand. It seemed like he was nervous since his hand was getting sweaty. 

“Kim Jisoo, are you tired?” He asked. 

She shook her head, “Are you?” 

He shook his head lightly. 

Jisoo wondered how long would they be hiking, the road up seemed endless. Would they have to go back down? How long would their date last if an hour already passed and they’re still not up at the peak? Jisoo had a lot of questions that she wanted to ask him, but she couldn’t due to privacy. If she asked, he would scold her for poking her nose at other people’s business. Especially with something that he only ever revealed in letters.

She was so curious on the subject of him moving, and to where he would move and when would that be that she couldn’t hide her deep thinking face. They just started dating, it wouldn’t be fair if he leave. At least give her a few months to be his girlfriend. 

Despite not showing it, Jaebum was very observant of her. He exercised all his senses when it came to her. It was something that he had decided to do when he saw her watching him busking. He noticed that she would easily get lost in her own thoughts and in the end would get depressed or frustrated with herself. 

“Kim Jisoo.” He muttered, “What is it that you have to say to me? Say it now since I have times. I won’t guaranteed to you that I will have more times for you when exams are coming.” 

Jisoo glanced over at him. 

He stopped and turned to give her all of his attentions, “It’s something that’s really bothering you isn’t it? Don’t worry, I won’t scold you, I promise.” 

“Mm…Will you move away?” She wanted to add the word ‘again’ but she held herself back. 

Jaebum gazed at her, gulped and answered honestly, “I might…I will.” 

Jisoo stared pining at his words.

“Don’t worry, it won’t be neared. I will probably leave after I graduate high school–“

“But–“

“We probably won’t even be together by then.” He joked, “So you shouldn’t be worrying or feel bad about the future.” 

Jisoo bit her tongue, holding back her frustration. She couldn’t help and agreed with him. They might not be together by the end of the year, she was worrying too much. 

She nodded. 

He was still holding on tight to her hand, then he gave it a tug, signaling her to keep walking. 

Jisoo didn’t understand why they were hiking, she wanted to go back down and was about to tell him so but when she saw a tiny little smile on his face, she smiled and continued with him. 

“We’re getting nearer,” he said.

“Nearer?” 

“We are going ice skating,” he said. 

Befuddled, Jisoo turned to him and asked, “An ice skating rink on top of a mountain?”

Jaebum suddenly stopped. Jisoo stopped then turned her head to the front to see a board that said: “Welcome to the Winter Solstice.” 

“This place is owned by our family. There is a small ice skating rink here. There won’t be any guests here for the week.”

Jisoo was too excited when she realized that her date was not just hiking up the mountain that she completely didn’t even noticed Jaebum’s attempt of a joke. Jaebum made a loud sigh when she was prancing to the entrance of the Inn. He was hoping that she would react differently, especially to his obvious wordings but she was completely oblivious and in her own world. 

Jaebum smiled when he looked at her grinning and laughing. 

“Jaebum-ah!” She called and his smile disappeared, “Let’s go in! I’m cold!” 

“And here I thought I had you prepared for the cold and you’re still cold? Next time I’ll buy you two layers of that coat so you can be a marshmallow.” He berated, taking out his key.

She pouted and crinkled her nose at him. It’s okay, he could buy them, but the decision to wear would be hers, “hmfp! Buy all you want, next time I won’t wear them!” She replied. 

Jaebum shot her a glare. The nerves of hers! 

Jisoo looked away while suppressing herself from smiling by biting her bottom lip. She was very happy because his tone was not hurtful. She could tell that he was being playful with her. Even in all his seriousness and with those supposed hurtful words; his intentions and his tone were different from before. 

When the door opened, she was in awed at the cozy spacial place, and the staff greeting them. Jaebum on the other hand, was very annoyed. He had specifically said that he would like the place to be emptied of people, not even with the staff. 

“Young Master,” The Innkeeper bowed and whispered to him, “The Old Madame wouldn’t allow you to stay here if we’re not here.” 

He rolled his eyes, he knew. However, he had hopes that for once it would go according to his plan. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll try our best to stay out of your way,” The Innkeeper reassured. 

“Mm,” Jaebum nodded.

Jisoo felt a bit pitiful for Jaebum when she saw his aloof face. She heard about his background from Jennie before but to see it herself, somehow it was not as grandeur as what was said. 

The maids took Jisoo to her room and Jaebum to his. Kwangsoo drove the car up another route. 

When Jisoo entered her room she was surprised to see racks of clothes, dresses and all sorts. 

“Miss Jisoo, help yourself to all these clothes. Wear whatever you feel best fit you. We have other sizes stocked up. If the size here don’t fit, please let us know,” said the maid. 

Jisoo nodded. 

“We will come pick you up at the Young Master’s requests, so please take your time,” they said before leaving her be. 

Jisoo took off her coat and wandered around the room. She thought about their date while feelings the fabrics of the dresses, “What a special day.” She whispered to herself with a smile, “And here I was thinking of something simple, like going on a walk along the street. Then we’ll go to the ice skating rink then after that we’ll have dinner and go back home…” 

Jisoo suddenly remembered that she told her parents that she would be back by 10pm. She left her room immediately to go find Jaebum to tell him about her curfew so he wouldn’t be in trouble with her parents. They knew about him after-all. He did visit them when he was dating Jennie, and if he came over and her dad saw them together that would not look good. So it would be best for him to have a good image and she would explain later if things became steady. 

“Jaebum-ah!” She called out his name while running in the hallway. 

Kwangsoo was just leaving Jaebum’s room when he saw Jisoo running in search for his Young Master, he couldn’t help but call her over. This driver of Jaebum was a bit mischievous in nature. It was also a surprise that Jaebum liked him better than most of his driver, since he lasted longer. 

“Jaebum-ah!” Jisoo called with a grin, opening the door to see Jaebum in the middle of changing his clothes. She gasped and immediately turned around, “I didn’t see anything.” 

Jaebum kept his cool and smirked, “Turn around.” 

She shook her head. 

“Turn around, I’m done,” he said.

Jisoo actually wanted to look, but out of courtesy and she heard that guys don’t like it if a girl was too obvious; she didn’t want to risk her image. But since he gave permission, she slowly turned herself around and faced his half naked body. He let out a small chuckle when she gasped attempting to cover her eyes with spaced-out fingers. 

Jaebum picked up two shirts: one was black with grey stripes, and one was white with black stripes. 

“Which one would you like for me to wear?” He asked. 

Jisoo’s eyes widen at the thought of getting to pick clothes for him. She suddenly became serious while staring at the two shirts with sternly focused eyes. 

Jaebum narrowed his eyes, “You don’t have to think so hard. I look good in anything.” He had very high ego, one of the things that Jisoo noticed. 

Jisoo pouted after hearing that, “Why did you ask when you know you look good in both?” 

Jaebum closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, “That has nothing to do with your taste. What I asked for is your choice.” He tried to be more obvious, hopefully she’d understand that to him, her opinions matter. 

Jisoo stared intensely at the shirt then closed her eyes and eenie-minie-moed the two shirts and stopped at the black one when she forgot the words halfway. Jaebum was secretly smiling when she was closing her eyes, but as soon as she opened them he reverted back to his aloofness. 

“Black it is,” he put the shirt on and she pouted. She wanted the white one. 

He glanced over at her and saw her moping face, but this time he would let it be. Hopefully next time she would not let her decision be determined by luck. 

“Kim Jisoo,” he called. 

“Hm?” 

“What is it that you want to talk to me about?” 

“Ah!” She had almost forgotten, “I told Mom and Dad that I’ll be back by 10pm. That is my curfew…” She scrunched her nose, “Sorry, only way for them to let me go out–“

“I know,” Jaebum replied with a tiny smile while putting on his tie, “I’ll take you home after we have dinner. Go get dress, we’ll go ice skating then we’ll have dinner and you will be home.” 

Jisoo grinned, nodded and ran back to her room to put on a dress that would go well with his shirt. 

  


  


Jisoo fell over first few times when she tried to get use to the skates. Jaebum tried to help her up and told her to hold onto his hand, but she wanted to do it herself. She slowly got the hang of skating and went around Jaebum in circles. Since she wobbled he stood still at one place so she could make him as a landmark. When she wobbled and about to fall she used him as a supporting pole. 

Jaebum could not take his eyes away from her and wherever she moved, his eyes moved along. He smiled, “Kim Jisoo, I offered you my hand but you refused. But this is what you have decided to do to me?” He asked jokingly about her hitting him every time she was about to fall. 

Jisoo giggled and laughed but did not stop. She found it amusing that he didn’t move but let her do whatever she wanted. This was the best time for her to get her payback, and she did. 

  


They had a full course meal after their skating was over. The food was so good that Jisoo didn’t say a word throughout dinner. She was enjoying the food too much. Jaebum sat and watched her contentedly. When she finished her meal, he asked, “Ready to go home?” 

Her smile suddenly disappeared. She had forgotten about her curfew. Time went by so quick when they were having fun. She wondered if she was eating too fast because had she eaten at snail pace their time would extend a bit. 

“It’s almost 7. We’ll be right on time if we leave now,” he said. 

Jisoo nodded but was sad about it. 

“Go pack up, I’ll wait for you outside,” he said, leaving the dining hall before she could say anything. 

“Pack up?” Jisoo questioned. She remembered she didn’t bring anything with her. Then she looked at herself and remembered her original clothes, he must’ve meant for that, “I guess these dresses are only here for guests.” She pouted, a pity, she really liked the dresses. Jisoo clicked her tongue and shrugged, following the maid back to her room. 

When Jisoo entered her room, she saw three luggages that weren’t her, “Am I in the wrong room?” 

The maid laughed, “No, you are in the right room. Miss Jisoo, the Young Master had all the clothes on the racks packed for you. You can take them home with you.”

Deadpanned, Jisoo wondered what was the special occasion that he went all out, “Why?” She whispered. 

The maid smiled and replied, “The Young Master probably wanted to say thank you for spending time with him on his birthday.” 

“Huh?” She looked at the maid in shock, “Today is his birthday?”

The maid nodded, “Didn’t he tell you– Miss Jisoo!” 

Jisoo ran out of her room to find him. 

“Please put on your jacket, it’s cold outside!” The maid shouted, bringing the jacket along with her, but Jisoo paid no attention to her. She just wanted to find Jaebum. 

_This fool!_

She thought and scowled. She was going to unleash her scolding on him this time! 

She saw his black coat, his broad back as he looked up to the tree while waiting for her by the car. 

“Jaebum-ah!” She shouted then ran and gave him a hug. Almost knocking him over as she embedded herself onto him with her arms wrapping tightly around his waist. 

His eyes widen in shock. He was so shock that he didn’t know what to do with his arms. She was wearing only her thin dress. His brows furrowed in anger. 

“Kim Jisoo!” He muttered. 

She looked up to him with her puppy eyes and whimpered, “fool.” 

Jaebum wrapped his arms around her, “What is it?” he asked calmly. 

“It’s your birthday, why didn’t you tell me?” 

“You didn’t tell me it was your birthday three days ago either,” he replied back. 

“You didn’t ask!” She retorted.

“Kim Jisoo, what kind of a girlfriend are you? Usually it’s the girlfriend that nag their boyfriend about their birthdays. You, you didn’t even leave a message. Shouldn’t you want your boyfriend to celebrate your special day with you.” He chided her, “Am I not good enough to celebrate it with you?”

Jisoo pouted while staring into his eyes. He didn’t mean those words. She could tell that he meant it that way due to embarrassment for not knowing her birthday. If he really meant what he said, he wouldn’t bring her on a date all the way up here and gave her all those gifts. Yet, it frustrated her that he chose to say mean words to hide himself. 

“You were busy! I didn’t want to disturb you,” she replied. While pressing her face against his chest, she then murmured, “you didn’t even call.” 

Jaebum knew he was wrong so he took in a deep breath and said, “Sorry.” 

Jisoo smiled, tightening her arms around him. 

“I celebrated my birthday without you. It was a big party. I didn’t think you would fit in so I didn’t invite you,” he said casually. 

Again with those hurtful words! 

Jisoo scowled then muttered, “I didn’t even get to give you a present.” 

Jaebum smirked while gently rubbing her head before whispering, “You are my present.” 

Jisoo was stunned when she heard those words. She wanted to see his face, but she couldn’t move. He had already engulfed her in his embrace, and he would not let her see his big smile. 

“Jaebum-ah,” she whispered. 

“Don’t move,” he ordered as he had his coat wrapped around her, “Kim Jisoo.” 

“Hm?” 

“Aren’t you cold?” He asked the obvious, but Jisoo was numbed from the coldness that it was only when he mentioned that she noticed. 

She wailed at her freezing legs. 

He snorted and she heard his suppressed laughs and felt his chest moving. She winced, was not happy at him mocking her. 


	5. Winter Lava Cake

Jisoo called Jaebum and told him that she got sick. She got a high fever and didn’t feel like eating anything but had a huge craving for sweets. Not just any sweets, she wanted a particular type of cake from a particular coffee shop. He opted to go and get it for her, but she wanted to go with him. She wanted to eat at the place and not at home.

Jisoo just wanted an excuse to be with him. When a girl was in love, and when she was sick, the person she most wanted to be with and be spoiled by would be her significant other. Especially for a young girl like Jisoo. She wanted to see his face and hear him talk, even if his words were not beautiful words that would shower her with praises, she still wanted to hear him.

Jisoo tugged on his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Kim Jisoo,” he muttered. They were on the bus because Jaebum snuck out of the house. He was banned from going out of the house until he could finish his upcoming exams. He took a deep breath and scolded her softly, “There are many cake shops around town, why must it be from a specialized coffee shop that you forgot the way to?” He glared at her.

Jisoo stared at him and whimpered. She had no energy left to argue back, but she meekly asked, “Why did you come then?” She then returned to her original position and mumbled, “We’re already on the bus and you’re complaining?” She had gotten more clingy these past days. She hugged him, but was completely stuck to him, pressing herself against half of his body. Luckily they chose to sit way in the back so others couldn’t see them, but the few that were standing. Even the couple that sat besides them were a bit embarrassed.

Jaebum gulped, averted his eyes from their gazes and whispered to Jisoo, “Kim Jisoo, don’t you feel a tiny bit of shame?”

Jisoo pouted, she didn’t care. She just wanted to be with him, she was too tired for other people opinions. She felt herself to be very lucky that she had a boyfriend that spoiled her. Forget about others’ eyes, she felt safe in his arms and happy resting on his shoulder, and that made her illness a bit better.

After three hours, they found the coffee shop, tucked in a small alleyway, a bit out of the city.

Jisoo was still holding onto his arm and hand. She wouldn’t let him go and she was grinning stupidly, she could smell the beautiful vanilla, chocolate and coffee scents all in one.

Jaebum looked up at the sign and read, “The Fish Pond…” He sighed at the absurdity of the name, “Really…uh!”

She dragged him in immediately, “Hurry, the Winter Lava Cake is not gonna be made after eight!”

Not even ten minutes settling in and she ordered almost everything on the menu.

“Can you finish all of them?” Jaebum asked. He didn’t mind paying, but could she really eat all of it?

Jisoo nodded ecstatically but Jaebum squinted, raising his brow. She could not be trusted, especially with a fever.

The Winter Lava Cake came out first. She beamed, her eyes almost disappear. The cake that she had been craving for – for days! Jaebum rested his cheek on the back of his hand so he could secretly smirk at her.

The Winter Lava Cake, was a flan white chocolate base cake with warm caramel and eggnog flowing out when cut opened.

Jisoo squirmed at the first bite, the second bite, the third bite, then she remembered Jaebum sitting across from her. She hesitated a bit, she wanted him to try it too, but the cake was so delicious she didn’t want to share. Jaebum was staring at her, he made it clear with his eyes that he was waiting for her to give him a piece. He sighed loudly when she averted her gaze at the last piece on the dish.

“I’ll get you another one,” he said.

She smiled picking up the last piece, “Ah!” she gestured for him to open his mouth.

Jaebum turned away with a puff, “I don’t want it anymore.”

Jisoo groaned with a pout then ate it. He immediately narrowed his eyes, glaring at her.

When the rest of the items came out, she took one bite from each then left them be. She had no more appetite for them.

“You’re done?” He asked when he saw her shoulders collapsed as she leaned back on her chair.

She nodded at him, “So full, but feeling so wasteful.” She eyed the rest on the table.

Jaebum sat up from his chair and started to eat them. Jisoo held onto the cup of hot chocolate while watching him eat. She was surprised that he liked sweet things.

They took the subway home. She was too tired and so was he. She rested her head on his shoulder and was sound asleep. He was sleepy but tried his best to stay awake to let her have a nice rest. When he saw her smiling in her sleep he couldn’t help but planted a kiss on her forehead.

––•••––

Kwangsoo felt very bad that his Young Master got sick and was left to live alone at his mom instead of the Im’s main house. Jaebum requested to live at his mom place until he recovered from his fever. He didn’t want anyone to disturb him. He knew full well that his mom was on business trips away in Europe. Great Grandmother Im also knew, and used that to punish him. Thinking that it would make him feel abandoned and that only the Im family care for him so he would come back to them. Kwangsoo wasn’t even allowed to stay with him.

Kwangsoo went to see Jisoo for help. He told her about Jaebum’s condition. Her heart ached when she heard that he was left alone again. She blamed herself when she found that it was because of her that he received a punishment and got sick.

She called him and told him that she would come and take care of him, to which he objected.

“Kim Jisoo! I will not open the door for you if you come. You’ll have to sleep out in the hallway,” he threatened her.

“I’m coming no matter what!” She shouted back.

“JISOO!” He clicked his tongue in anger when she hung up on him.

It was difficult to live alone when one was sick, but it would be more difficult with her around. Especially of his weird habit that he did not want her to see. He didn’t want her to come and see his room either. He gulped and thought of his punishment for Lee Kwangsoo. The only way she found out about this was definitely through him.

Jaebum felt so frustrated, he groaned and slammed the table when he couldn’t think of a way to turn her away. In his mind he decided to leave her out there when she came, but who was he kidding? He could never do that. Furthermore, he also wanted to see her. The problem was, he was afraid of himself. Afraid of the things he might do, the urges he had for her.

Kwangsoo led her to the door of the apartment. She rang the bell a few times but he didn’t come out to open. She got even more worry. Kwangsoo received a text from him.

_Kwangsoo, take her home._

Kwangsoo stuttered at Jisoo.

Jisoo knew when she saw Kwangsoo checking his phone. She shook her head with welled up eyes. Kwangsoo licked his lips, he texted back to his Young Master.

_I think Miss Jisoo is going to cry if you don’t open the door._

_Take her home._

Kwangsoo looked back at Jisoo who was shaking her head at him with a pout and a whimper. She would not leave until she see him.

“Jaebum-ah!” She called out, “I will sleep out in the hallway until you–“ He opened the door, prompting her to grin widely.

He didn’t look happy but he also looked very tired and exhausted. He looked like he could collapse any moment. Yet, he had enough energy to gave Kwangsoo a death glare as Jisoo squeezed herself into the apartment from the small gap of the door.

“How are you feeling?” Jisoo asked while hugging him, she placed her hand on his forehead as he steered his eyes over to look at her, “Woah! You’re burning! Should we take you to the hospital?”

“No.” He said, “I’ll be fine. I just took some medication. I just need to lay down and sleep.”

Jisoo nodded while he wobbled, about to collapse but Kwangsoo caught him. Jisoo startled. Kwangsoo had to calm her down while carrying Jaebum to his bed and let him rest. Jisoo didn’t leave Jaebum’s side until his fever subsided. Kwangsoo messaged Jaebum’s dad to tell him about the Young Master’s condition before he left.

“Gaeul…” He whispered in his sleep while Jisoo was next to him. She put her ears close to his lips and heard him repeating that name over and over.

Jisoo held his hand and moved his hair away from his face, “I’m sorry that I didn’t do a good job at bringing you happiness,” she whispered, “I’ll do better.”

Jisoo felt guilty. Gaeul was no longer her nickname. She knew he could never forget. She could blame nobody else but herself for leaving her role to somebody else. She was the one that asked Jennie to go and see him. When Jennie left, all she could do was took up the role, but she didn’t do a good job. Jisoo secretly cried while holding onto his hand and fell asleep beside him.

In the middle of the night, Jaebum woke up feeling agitated due to the heat. He was sweating in his sleep. When he opened his eyes and saw a glimpse of Jisoo curling up beside him, he immediately groaned and moved away. He got up and stumbled to the bathroom. When he shut the door, Jisoo was awaken.

She saw the empty bed and the lights shone brightly from underneath the bathroom door; she jumped out of bed and knocked, “Jaebum-ah. Are you alright?”

From the other side, he sighed leaning against the door, “Kim Jisoo,” he said.

“Hey!” She was elated, “Your voice is much stronger and clearer than before!” She grinned, “You are getting better!”

He breathed and smirked, “Kim Jisoo.”

“Yes?”

“I will be very weird for the next few hours as I regain my energy. Don’t be surprised,” he warned.

Jisoo tilted her head and wondered what his words meant, “o…okay.”

He opened the door and she came face to face with him almost fully nude. He had a bathrobe on, but it was opened. He only had his briefs on.

Jisoo gasped and turned away from him. So many thoughts ran through her mind. What would she do in this situation? She could hear his heavy breathing from behind her, and felt his hand at her waist.

“Jisoo,” he whispered softly. A tone that she never thought she would hear calling out her name. Her heart could not take this. She wanted to run away. One moment ago he was calling out _Gaeul._ And now her name, in the softest way, “Jisoo,” he repeated again.

He was leaning against the wall, dozing off. His hand was still on her waist, “Jisoo, I want a hug.”

Her heart trembled, he was asking her for a hug?

“Jisoo,” he said again, “I want a kiss,” he said with a breathy voice.

Jisoo gulped, she need to get away immediately! This had gotten too weird, she was more afraid of herself if he kept begging this way.

“Jisoo.”

“Jisoo.”

“Jisoo.”

He sighed again and again. Her heart was about to explode if he kept it up.

“Ji–“

She turned around and covered his mouth. He pulled her forward and hold her tight.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, “When I’m sick,” he managed to say with his shorten breaths, “I’m very weird and clingy.”

His arms tightened as he breathed into her neck, “I will try my best to hold back.”

Jisoo didn’t know what to do, but she hugged him and tip-toed to give him a peck on the cheek. After few minutes he told her he was hungry and so she went to make him something to eat while Jaebum hurried to close and lock the door. He wanted her out of his room for the night.

Jisoo slept on the couch when she couldn’t get back into his room. She was worried that something might happened but he left a piece of paper underneath the door with a message that said, “Sleeping.”

 

In the morning.

Jaebum was much better. He was greeted with plain congee and some black stuff mixed with tofu. Jisoo sat opposite of him with her hands inside her long sweater’s sleeves. She waited patiently for him to try out her cooking, although she had the hunch that it would be terrible.

Jaebum glanced at the food, then at her. Then he glanced over her hands hidden in her sleeves.

“Kim Jisoo, are you cold?” He asked while not breaking away his gaze from her hands.

She shook her head.

He picked up his spoon and tried the plain congee.

She leaned in with enthusiasm, “How is it?”

He swallowed, it was a hard swallow, but he lightly nodded with the tip of his lips slightly pulled up. She didn’t trust him.

“Try that one!” She pointed to the stirred-fry tofu and mushroom dish. He noticed her finger has a bandage on. She quickly pulled her hand back.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Stirred-fry Tofu and mushroom…”

“Where is the mushroom?” He asked.

“Mmm…” She looked at them and awkwardly pointed to the black stuff.

He closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath.

“Sorry, you don’t have to eat it–“

“Let me see your hands,” he ordered.

She pulled them back and hid them under the table while shaking her head.

“Jisoo!” He called sternly.

She stared at him in shock, he called her first name. She suddenly was reminded of last night. For a moment she thought that he was back to that weird Jaebum from last night.

“Your hands. Let me see them or I won’t eat or take my medication.”

She pouted and gave him her hands.

His lips pursed in anger when he saw some splotches on her hands and bandages on her fingers.

“I wasn’t careful, so I burned my hands. I already put ointment on them so you don’t have to worry.”

Jaebum picked up his chopstick and started eating everything. He didn’t say anything, but the way he swallowed the food told her that it was hard to eat. She felt so bad that she discreetly tried to pull the dish to her side but he saw and pulled them back.

“If it’s bad don’t eat it. You’ll get more sick.”

“It’s okay. I got sick because I ate a lot of sweets. Eating more salty stuff should balance it out,” he joked.

She squinted her eyes, deciphering the words then cringed at him mocking her.

He smirked, covering up his mouth.

She turned away in anger and would not look at him.


	6. Winter & Autumn

Jisoo sighed and pondered while watching the snowfall. The name Gaeul had became sacred by now. It belonged to her, obviously! However, it didn’t belong to her anymore due to her stupidity. She let it became somebody else. It hurt a lot when she heard him calling out that name when he was unconscious. But she knew she had no rights to be hurt. 

“But I can still get it back!” She said to herself, “How?” She tapped her fingers on the desk while she thought of a way to make it her nickname and to make him call her by that name. 

She then snapped her fingers when she thought of a great idea. A very simple idea and hopefully it’d work. A plan like this would get the ordinary boys swoon but to Im Jaebum, who had an unpredictable personality, it would be a tough ordeal. She shrugged her shoulders then shook her head, she decided to deal with Im Jaebum’s unpredictable outcome after she carried out the plan. 

––•••––

After Kwangsoo’s message to Jaebum’s dad regarding his collapse at home, Dad immediately relayed the message back to Great Grandmother Im. It scared her so much that she ordered for Jaebum to be back at the main house immediately. So he could be under the care of their private doctor. 

Jaebum was not very happy when he was brought back to the house. Yet, he had to deal with them. Kwangsoo was requested by Jaebum to stay with him until he was well. For whatever reason, Jaebum seemed to like having Kwangsoo around. He had a habit of changing chauffeurs after a month or two. So when he stuck to Kwangsoo, his father made sure that the request was fulfilled. If Jaebum could have it his way, he would change the whole staff waiting on him as he deemed them as belonging to his Great Grandmother and were only there to spy on him. They would report his every moves back to his Great Grandmother and he didn’t like that. Even though he didn’t like them, he didn’t make it hard on them, he was a very respectful kid that was not hard to handle at all. The staff kind of liked him. 

Jaebum was lying on his bed, reading leisurely when Kwangsoo came over and stood beside him. Kwangsoo secretly couldn’t keep it in so he let a little smile slipped out before whispering to him.

“Young Master.” 

“Hm?”

Jaebum couldn’t be bothered to raise his eyes at him. 

“Miss Jisoo called.” 

Jaebum closed his eyes and exhaled, that name was deemed as sacred in the main house. The name that brought him so much headaches the past days. He didn’t want anyone to know further about her. Even though he knew that Great Grandmother probably already had her whole family investigated. 

“Young Master…” Kwangsoo whispered.

“What does she wants?”

“She wants to see you.” 

“Tell her no.” Jaebum answered flatly. He still remembered the other night. It was not that he was embarrassed, it was just that he was still sick, and the thought of her brought up some discomfort. 

“She said it’s urgent, she has something to tell you.” Kwangsoo relayed back the message as best as he could. 

“Why couldn’t she just tell it to you?”

“She said she wanted to confess to you.” 

Jaebum snorted and laughed in jest, “This girl really has no shame,” he sighed and closed his book. 

––•••––

Jisoo waited for Jaebum underneath the tree neared the Lake House. She had plan to confess to him. Not the type of confess of love as she did it before. This was her attempting to get back her nickname. She had decided to call him Gyeoul as a nickname with the excuse that he was unconsciously calling her Gaeul when he was sick. Hopefully that he’d feel bad and embarrassed about the other night, he would accept immediately. It was a well thought out plan. No boyfriend would want their girlfriend to misunderstand them calling out a different name other than their girlfriend’s, so if she said it this way, he would play along to get over the explanation part. 

“Jaebum-ah,” Jisoo said sweetly while pinching on the end of his sleeve. He stared at her with head slightly tilted. Jisoo wanted to hold his hand and stare into his eyes, but she chickened out when she saw his intense gaze. Resulted to having her head down and fingers pinching his sleeve. Feet gently kicking the ground. 

“Kwangsoo said you have something to say to me?” Jaebum responded. 

“I want to confess.” 

Jaebum smirked. From the time he came to the time she started to stutter, trying to propose something, he had his eyes locked on her.

Jisoo couldn’t bear to look at him, she looked down over at his sleeve and attempted a conversation.

“I’m over here, Kim Jisoo-shi.” Jaebum called for her attention, “Please give your boyfriend some attention if you’re going to drag him out in the cold for a confession.” 

Jisoo scrunched up her face then raised her head to look at him. Images from the other night was still crystal clear to her. That blushed face of his when he had the fever, the voice that was calling out her name softly. Jisoo quickly thought of something to make herself angry at him so she wouldn’t be swooned by this face, those eyes that kept staring at her as if he knew what she was thinking, they’re mocking her for the other night, for sure! 

“Jaebum-ah.” 

“Hm?” 

“Can I give you a nickname?” She asked. 

“Is my name not good enough?” He asked in return. 

Jisoo groaned at his seriousness then shook her head and murmured, “Usually girlfriend and boyfriend would have nicknames for each other, so other people wouldn’t know–“

“I’m sorry, but we don’t play on the same playground,” he said, reminding her that they didn’t live in the same neighborhood, didn’t go to the same school and didn’t have same friends. 

She was really annoyed with him, “But I still want to give you a nickname!”

He sighed when he noticed that the nickname was an after-thought, there was something else bothering her, “What is it? I need to know before I give you the permission.” 

Jisoo smiled and said, “Gyeoul!” 

Stunned, Jaebum gulped. He stared at her with eyes becoming mildly erratic as he sorted out his thoughts. He didn’t want her to know what he was thinking, but he thought it was odd that she wanted to call him this. Even Jennie didn’t mention it nor called him by that name. He was waiting for her to bring it up, but she never did. 

Jaebum smirked lightly then asked, “Why Gyeoul?”

“Because you look lonely and cold!” She giggled with glistened eyes. 

He scoffed, “You’re laughing because your boyfriend looks like a lonely person? And here you are trying to be a good girlfriend?” 

Jisoo pouted, “You know I was joking,” she murmured. 

“If I’m Gyeoul, then should you be Snow?” 

Jisoo shook her head, “I want to be Gaeul!” She looked away, suppressing her smile. 

“Why?” He asked. 

Jaebum stared suspiciously at her. He was too caught up and didn’t think about it before, but now that he gave it a few more thoughts, he started to wonder when exactly did Jisoo moved into that house. Jennie told him that she moved away from the house and her cousin’s family moved in, but when? 

“Um…To be honest, the other night when you were unconscious,” she took a deep breath, “You called me Gaeul.” Jisoo lied, she knew it wasn’t her that he called out, but she really wanted to take back that name, hopefully, hopefully he would allow it. 

Jaebum smirked, “Stupid.” 

Jisoo glared at him in agony.

“That wasn’t for you,” he said flatly.

That’s right, she had forgotten that Im Jaebum was an unpredictable guy. His inner-working wasn’t like other males. Then again, Jisoo’s perception of men were observations of her dad, the classmates of hers and Im Jaebum. There was never anyone else. 

“I know.” She murmured to herself, looking downcast. 

Jaebum looked away, then he glanced over at her hand. She was still holding onto the hem of his sleeve. Then he gazed at her face. He chewed on the inside of his lip when he remembered something. That girl that he saw underneath the tree two years ago. The source of his headaches since the beginning, and the reason for his subconscious feelings that prevented him from fully making up his mind. She lived in that house, or was she just there to visit? But she was there two years ago. 

Jisoo gathered her courage and grabbed his hand. She continued, “I don’t care! I will be your Gaeul in the future. The only Gaeul you’ll remember will be me!” she declared with a confident smile. The wind passed by and she closed her eyes feeling the breeze. 

Jaebum stared at her face and asked, “Jisoo, when did you move into that house?”

“Hm?” Jisoo opened her eyes and tilted her head, “What house?” She had forgotten the lies that she and Jennie concocted to cover up their mistake. 

Jaebum smirked, “The house that you’re currently residing in.” 

Jisoo gasped, “Ah…” She steered her eyes away as she thought hard of the answer. 

Jaebum waited patiently. The longer she thought of her answer, the more elated he became inside. He could almost figure out his answer, but he wanted confirmation. 

“After Jennie moved,” she answered. 

Jaebum stared at her and blinked once as he smirked. 

Jisoo didn’t understand his expression, but she felt a bit uncomfortable. 

“So…you’ll be the only Gaeul that I remember in the future?” He asked.

She nodded. 

“Okay.” 

Jisoo raised her eyes in shock at how easy that was. 

Jaebum had a faint smile on as he searched for the pieces for the puzzle that had popped up in his mind.

––•••––

Jaebum sat at his desk and stared at the secret journal that he kept. He kept re-reading the passage that he wrote from two years ago. 

_I saw something today. Something very mesmerizing. I feel a bit guilty, however. Because I stopped and watched for more than five minutes of just this girl smiling while watching the fallen leaves. She lived in my old house, I think? I hoped so. Because if she’s not Gaeul…Yet, why does looking at her made me happy? I shouldn’t be doing this. Yet, each time I visit my old house, I wish to see her and I often seen her under the tree, reading and laughing._

And a few passages that he wrote from last year. 

_That girl, is my girlfriend’s cousin!_

_._

_._

_What do I do with my own self? The girl I loved since eleven, who always wrote to me during my worst time, I should cherish her, but there is another girl that had captivated me without even speaking to me. The two times I met her, she hid herself behind the tree or the bush. What an odd girl, I shouldn’t pay any attention to her. Actually I think after meeting her, I think I felt a little better. If she is this odd then it is better that I don’t get too close. Am I being too judgmental?_

Jaebum clicked his tongue and sighed in frustration. He threw his journal across the desk, out the glass window that looked out to the common room. It landed on the floor and woke Kwangsoo up. Kwangsoo was sleeping on the couch as he waited for Jaebum to get ready for his cram classes. 

Kwangsoo picked up the journal and handed back to Jaebum. Jaebum tried to calm himself and grabbed the journal. He opened it and added: 

_Conclusion: I am a terrible human being._


	7. Waited For You

Winter vacation was over, Jaebum became even more busy as he prepared for his last few exams for the end of the term. He couldn’t go anywhere else much but cram classes. The cram school he went to was part of his school, Seoul Elite International Academy (SEIA) so students there were mostly from prestigious family. It was mostly a socializing club for all the top students. 

Jisoo who often missed him would go and see him and waited out in the cold. She refused to stay in the car as instructed. When he saw her, he let her joined him in the class. However, he instructed her to not sit too close to him. It was better that she sat in the back row where nobody could see her. 

Jisoo who sat in the back was very bored. All she could see was the back sides of all these wealthy kids who were diligently writing down their notes as the instructor lectured. Few times she noticed some female students glancing, peeking over at Jaebum. Of course, it was expected that there would be many female students having interests in him, after-all he was handsome, smart and wealthy. Rather than feeling jealous, she found it amusing. Few times she let out some small giggles that caught the attention of the dead silence class. 

Jaebum was sitting in front of the class and he too heard her. He didn’t give her any attention and kept his gaze up at the board and the instructor. 

The instructor saw Jisoo’s face and was wondering who she was. For the past few days she had been there, he couldn’t make out from which family she was from. He even searched the system to see if she was a student in his class but found that she was an extra. 

“That female student in the back.” The instructor pointed to Jisoo. 

Jisoo gulped, she pointed to herself to confirm with the Instructor, and the Instructor nodded, motioned for her to stand up. She stood up and bowed while eyeing Jaebum’s back. She could tell from his back that he was tensed. 

“What is your name?” 

“Kim Jisoo.” 

“Ah~ from what family?” 

Jisoo was confused, wasn’t it obvious from her last name? 

The Instructor smiled when he saw her confused face, “Seems like you’re in the wrong class then, if you don’t know from what family you’re in.” 

“More like the wrong school,” said a student, mocking her. The rest of the class let out some faint chuckles. 

The instructor smiled and calmed down the class. 

Jisoo glanced over all of them and pouted in anger, she responded, “No, I’m definitely in the right class. I wasn’t here to study. I was just here waiting for my boyfriend.” 

The class laughed while Jaebum took a deep breath, he wasn’t laughing at all. He was more tense than ever. 

“Miss Jisoo, who is the special boy that brought you to this tedious boring lecture of mine?” The instructor asked with a smile.

Jisoo hesitated but daringly pointed to Jaebum’s back, “Jaebum’s.” 

Jaebum closed his eyes, wrinkled his nose and forehead before sighing. He looked away while the instructor looked at him with a grin, and the class teased him with their giggles and chuckles.

“Im Jaebum-shi,” The instructor called, Jaebum raised his eyes at him. 

The female classmates pouted, they glared with jealousy at Jisoo. 

“Im Jaebum-shi, I understand that your family is powerful and they owned possibly half the school, but don’t you think this is a bit much? You shouldn’t bring your girlfriend to class like this.” 

Jaebum had thought this over days ago. If they were to get caught, he would carry out this one plan: He took in a deep breath and announced, “I don’t know her.” 

The class guffawed, the female classmates especially enjoyed it the most. 

“Of course,” they said, “Jaebum oppa’s family is at the top of our country, of course a girl like her–“

“I’m sorry, I guess I’m in the wrong class then,” Jisoo said in her meek trembling voice before running out of the class. 

Jaebum let out a desperate sigh when he heard her voice, his eyes darted back and forth. He had thought of her reactions if he ever to say those words, and he had thoughts of ways to make it up to her. But her trembling voice struck him in the heart, so when the instructor resumed his class, Jaebum stood up and apologized. He stated that he didn’t feel well so he had to leave early. He rushed out of the classroom to go after her. Jaebum thought he could get away with it, but not even a minute after hearing her trembling voice that he gave in as his mind was pre-occupied of her scrunched up, crying face. If it was going to happen like that, then he wouldn’t be able to focus in class. He best ran after her instead. 

Jisoo bit her lips, trying to not cry. She held onto her emotions well. She sniffed, scrunching up her face to not let those tears roll down. Kwangsoo saw her running out and asked her what happened. She didn’t answer, but told him that she wanted to take the bus home herself. 

“JISOO!” Jaebum called. 

She stopped when she heard him, but she didn’t turn back. She was very angry. She didn’t cry before but when she heard his voice, her tears fell. 

He stopped and stared at her back and saw her wiping her face. She was definitely crying. He swallowed his dignity and ran to her when she was about to run. He grabbed her by the wrist and she glanced to him with hurtful eyes before turning away. Jaebum bit his bottom lip then he glanced over at Kwangsoo who was watching them carefully. Jaebum then dragged her to go with him to an opened corridor at the school where nobody could see them. 

He stared at her face for a brief moment, _God, why did you make her this cute?_ And he landed a deep kiss on her. It was in due time as he remembered since they started going out, he only kissed her once. How he could hold it in for that long was a mystery to himself. 

Jisoo didn’t expect his reaction to be like this. She was angry at him for saying those words in front of everybody but she was such a weakling that a kiss could wash away all her anger. Perhaps she was desperate. She had her arms around his neck and kissed him in return. 


	8. Five Minutes

A new school year had started. Seoul Elite International Academy (SEIA) received many new students this year. 

Jisoo was one of them. She never moved away from her house, but was put into this school in Seoul. Her dad drop her off and picked her up everyday on his way to work. So she ended up staying longer than everyone else after school. But that wasn’t a problem to her because she thought it would be nicer to be in Seoul longer. She was happy because she could go to Jaebum and wait for him, this way he didn’t have to come see her. 

“Jaebum-ah, I guess we’ll be playing at approximate playground now,” she said to herself while giggling happily, skipping down the school’s hallway. She was searching for her homeroom but she was so pre-occupied that she didn’t see people were looking at her oddly. 

  


  


Jaebum was sitting by the window reading a book while the class gossiped in joy about him. The girls were elated to be in the same class as him and the boys were hovering around him, asking him about his younger cousin, Jung Nami.

“Nami is still in the hospital,” he answered with eyes locked on his book. 

“Jaebum-ah,” Oh Seyeon came over and asked, “Nami, is she still mad at me?”

Oh Seyeon was the older sister to Oh Sehun, same class with Jaebum, Nami, Kim Yoohwan and Do Kyungsoo. She and Nami were best friends, and both had a deep crush on Jaebum since he transferred to the school. Last summer she confessed to Nami regarding her crush. With Nami’s heart condition became more severe, she blamed herself for telling Nami about it. 

Jaebum looked up in confusion, “Hm? Did you two fight?” 

Seyeon shook her head, “Nevermind.” 

“Yah, Jaebum-ah,” Kim Yoonhwan slung his arm around Jaebum’s shoulders, “I heard you have a new girlfriend and you daringly brought her to Hwang’s class, is it true?”

Everybody in the class were all ears, especially the girls and Seyeon standing on the side. 

Jaebum sighed and steered his eyes away. He brushed Yoonhwan’s arm off. 

  


Jisoo was happily skipping down the hallway. When she went pass a certain class she backed up immediately. She saw him. From outside the class, she looked in and saw Jaebum with his hair up, and he was reading by the window. His friends were hovering around him. Jisoo was so happy when she saw him; for a moment she thought she would be alone in this school, but who would’ve known that he would be in this school. Jisoo stared at him with a big grin on her face. She was undecided on whether to call out for him, or to watch silently. She bit her bottom lip and heaved, then shouted, “Jaebum-ah!” She beamed. Her excitement got to her before her brain could make a decision. 

He looked up to see her grinning widely with eyes squinted. The book that he held in his hand almost slipped away. He gulped when he heard the class murmuring their discomfort at the weird girl. 

“What’s this? Jaebum-ah, is that her?” Yoonhwan asked. 

Jaebum kept his calm, he glared at her for a brief moment then returned his gaze to the book. Jisoo’s grin disappeared when she realized it was a bad move. She understood. They were to be strangers in this school. The girls were asking about her mentality and jeering her and derided on her status. 

“Yah, aren’t you a first year? Have some respect. Jaebum-ah? Shouldn’t it be Jaebum-oppa or sunbaenim?” One of them asked.

Jisoo steered her eyes over at her then bowed, “I’m sorry, I must’ve been mistaking. One of my friends has the same name and has that same hairstyle. I didn’t think clearly,” Jisoo smiled forcefully before walking away with a sulking face. 

Yoonhwan perked his lips when he looked at both of Jisoo’s and Jaebum’s expressions. They were strangers, but he was suspicious, especially when he noticed Jaebum staring blankly at the page of the book. He obviously had something else on his mind. 

––•••––

Jaebum had lunch with his group of friends from the same homeroom. They were in the same cafeteria as everyone else in the school. Jaebum chose the table that were closes to Jisoo’s and kept glancing over at her. He was glad that she made friends. She was smiling, although very faint but when she caught his gaze, she pouted. He turned and looked away. And it went on like this for a week. Jisoo’s appetite got worst each passing day. 

When he called, she didn’t pick up her phone. Jaebum sighed and threw his phone across his desk. It landed in front of Kwangsoo when he walked by. 

“Young Master…” Kwangsoo picked up the phone.

“Kwangsoo…” He said, then paused as he remembered The Fish Pond.

“Yes?”

The Next Morning.

Jaebum came to school early and in his hand was a bag from The Fish Pond, their Winter Lava Cake and their hot chocolate, he got them. He went to Jisoo’s homeroom and remembered the seat that she sat in. For the past three days, he had skipped class and went over to observe her. He left the bag on the desk, patted it and left with a smile, hoping that this would convey his feelings to her. 

When school started, he was sitting quietly in his class waiting for Jisoo to walk by. He was gauging her emotions based on her expressions when coming to class every morning. It seemed each day it had gotten worst. Today was no exception. He nodded with a faint smile when thinking about her expression when she see her present. Never did he expected that Jisoo gave it to her classmate instead. 

During lunch, Jaebum looked over at her table but didn’t see her. He waited for her to come but even when lunch time was over she didn’t come. He looked calm but inside he was panicking and wondering where she was. When everybody went back to class, Jaebum went to search for her. 

Jisoo found a piano room on the third floor and decided to hide there instead. She didn’t want to go to the cafeteria and watched him and everybody eat. She was also excited to find a piano room. She had wanted to learn about music and to sing so she could sing him a birthday song since they restarted their relationship. She asked him before to teach her how to play the guitar, but he refused. When she asked him to teach her to sing, he also said no. 

This time, she unleashed her anger on the piano and sang out loud in the piano room. 

She thought she would be happy to be at the same school as him, but what was she thinking? He looked so distant and was an upperclassman. Surrounding him were a group of wealthy kids that knew him better than her. And she saw the girls, they were pretty, and had interests in him. Possibly somebody that was more fitting with him than her.

“No. No. No!” Jisoo shook her head and slammed her hand on the piano’s keys, “Kim Jisoo, don’t think lowly of yourself!” 

“But…Kim Jisoo. Remember your place!” She reminded herself about Jennie once again, “Right, to make him happy. To stay by him until…but he’s already happy,” she sighed when she remembered him smiling brightly talking to Oh Seyeon, “he never smile like that with me.” She looked out to the window and noticed the beautiful sky, “That’s good…he’s closer to finding his happiness.” 

She sighed before going back to playing the piano while singing Happy Birthday.

“Kim Jisoo!” He called after he opened the door, “You’re off-tune!” Jaebum remarked.

She gasped and scowled when she saw him and heard his comment.

“Your piano skill is also terrible!” 

She gasped again and slammed the piano’s lid down then put her head down and stared outside the window. 

Jaebum closed the door and locked it. He took a seat next to her, he crossed his legs and opened his book and pretended that he was reading it, “Why are you still angry when I brought you your favorite cake–“

She sat up immediately, “I didn’t eat it! I gave it away!” She put her head down again.

Jaebum bit the inside of his lip, he couldn’t concentrate on the words on the page. He had to think about what went wrong that made her this mad. He tried but he couldn’t figure out the reason. If he kept a distance from her in school, and if she saw him with a gloomy face, she would then try her best to make him happy–happy–it dawned on him. The only time she was ever this down was when she saw how happy he was busking on the street. Could she possibly see something? 

“Kim Jisoo, I’m still not happy. At this rate, does this mean that you’ll have to stay with me forever?” He muttered.

Jisoo pouted. Her eyes widen when she deciphered his words. She sat up and stared at his profile. He was still pretending to read, but looked up when he felt her gaze. “Should I teach you how to play the piano and sing?”

She nodded. 

The corners of his mouth was pulled into a tiny smile, “Next time.” 

Jisoo heaved, she was about to storm out of the room but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him, “We only have five minutes left. Let’s not waste it.” 

“What?” 

She groaned when he kissed. He swept away her hair before caressing her neck. He pulled her in closer. Jisoo whimpered when he didn’t leave her breathing room, she pushed lightly on his shoulders and he gave her a small gap so she could breathe but he did not stop his kiss. Not until the five minutes was up.

  


  



	9. Caviar Pizza

At the end of the day, Jaebum was by himself in his homeroom. He was finishing up his book while watching over Jisoo who was waiting for her dad in the front of the school. Yoonhwan who walked by saw him by himself and wanted to have a small chat. 

“Hey,” Yoonhwan slammed his hand on the desk next to Jaebum, startling him. “You and that girl waiting in the front of the school–” 

“What about her?” Jaebum returned his eyes back to his book. 

“Come on dude, I’ve been watching you two–”

Jaebum narrowed his eyes at him. Well that didn’t sound creepy at all. 

“Okay that sounded creepy putting it that way,” Yoonhwan admitted it. 

“That IS creepy!” Jaebum responded with unflinching eyes.

“Okay, but hear me out.” Yoonhwan insisted. 

Jaebum sighed, returning his gaze over the window and saw her dad came to pick her up. He then turned to Yoonhwan, “Fine, go on.” 

Yoonhwan looked out the window then back to Jaebum, “She’s your girlfriend isn’t she?” 

Jaebum thought for a moment. He didn’t want to confirm it, but at the same time he wanted all other males to keep a distance. Particularly the guys from his class. Jaebum let out a faint sigh before casually turning a page of his book. He had a small smirk on his face as a sign. 

Yoonhwan was delighted, he sat down in front of Jaebum with a big grin and announced, “Don’t worry man, she’s not my style.” 

“She better not be!” Jaebum snapped at him before giving him a small smile. 

Yoonhwan signaled with his hand ‘ok’, “Got it! And your secret–” he made an action of zipping up his mouth, “I’m your best friend after-all!” 

Jaebum scoffed, “Says who?”

“Said the boy sitting in front of me who requested that I keep his secret last Winter–“

Jaebum snapped his book closed and tapped it lightly on Yoonhwan’s lips, “We don’t talk about that anymore.” 

Yoonhwan clicked his tongue while moving Jaebum’s hand away, “Come on, we have to talk about it. Since it is a very interesting subject at our school, Im Jaebum changing girlfriend like changing underwear–“ 

“Tsk!” What changing girlfriend like changing underwear? He only ever had two – one didn’t even count because she ignored him majority of the time. Jaebum didn’t want to talk about that anymore, he wanted to bury it deep. He glared at Yoonhwan but Yoonhwan insisted that they talk about him. 

“Jaebum, you know your Great Grandmother wouldn’t allow you dating any random commoner.”

Jaebum gulped while looking away, he knew. He knew very damn well and it was the main reason why he couldn’t properly express his feelings to Jisoo. 

“Whose family is she from?” Yoonhwan asked. 

“What?” Jaebum asked. 

“Your new girlfriend, whose family is she from? Come on, she has to be from some wealthy household in order to be in this school. Everybody knows that the girls in here are candidates for our future marriages. Particularly yours.” 

Jaebum had forgotten about this. Every students in this school were meant to be each other partners in the future, for political marriages. Jennie did attend the school last year. Though they’re cousin, Jennie was from a wealthy family, her father was the heir to a large cosmetic company that traded globally. Then his Great Grandmother suddenly revoked his heir status, then the Kim family suddenly broke their arranged marriage. And thus, Jennie disappeared. 

“What are you thinking of?” Yoonhwan asked when he saw Jaebum’s blank expression, staring straight ahead. 

Jaebum turned to him, “Nothing,” he said, but Yoonhwan could tell that he just had a realization. 

“Weird isn’t it?” Yoonhwan asked again, aiming for some confirmations, “Your ex disappeared, now your new girl suddenly appears in our school.” Yoohwan rested his chin on the palm of his hand. 

And they’re both related. So this meant that Great Grandmother did something, or there were probably some internal power struggles at the Kim’s Household. Jisoo’s family seemed to be middle class people and had nothing to do with a big corporation so he never questioned further. Jaebum felt a bit guilty because he would have to do some researches on them to understand it all. Particularly when these families showed their connections to his Great Grandmother. He loathed the woman for her strict, traditional and unbending rules. So any person she had close to him would be thoroughly investigated by him. This was a way for him to understand the inner-workings of the household in order to one day take over with ease. 

“Yoonhwan–“ Jaebum was about to say something but he was cut off when the door to the homeroom opened. They both looked to see their class’s President, Do Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo forwarded to Jaebum, “Im Jaebum-shi.” 

“What is it?” 

“The piano room is not a place for you to take your girlfriend to and have a make-out session.” 

Yoonhwan looked to the side with his hand covering his mouth as he snorted, suppressing his laugh on the side while Jaebum gulped, cleared his throat, licked his lips looking away. Many thoughts went into his mind at this point, particularly on who caught them. 

“Damn, you are wild,” Yoonhwan whispered. 

“Oh Seyeon reported, please be careful next time,” Kyungsoo warned him. 

Do Kyungsoo happened to be a very good confidant to Jaebum. He and Jaebum shared the same dream of becoming singers one day, so they somewhat understood each other and so he was always more lenient on the school rules when it came to Jaebum. He was too lenient that there were rumors in the school that the two were lovers. That scared their families a bit, they had to hide their friendship afterward. 

Jaebum nodded, “Thanks.” 

Kyungsoo then handed Jaebum a file, “I think you should learn more about your little girlfriend before you became too serious.” 

With that he left the two alone. Jaebum grabbed the file and stared at it. Yoonhwan sighed watching Kyungsoo’s back as he left the classroom. 

“What’s with that sigh?” Jaebum asked, “Are you two?” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, though he was just joking but Yoohwan made an x with his arms and rejected the idea repeatedly. 

“No, no, no, no. No. No!” 

Jaebum chuckled before sighing, “Relax, Kyungsoo already has a girlfriend.” Jaebum stopped and chewed his lips when he remembered he was not supposed to tell anybody that. 

“IM JAEBUM!” Kyungsoo slid the door opened, “KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT!” 

Yoonhwan gasped, covering up his mouth while Jaebum’s eyes widen at the shocking anger of their Class’s President. The two of them bursted out laughing. Kyungsoo shut the door immediately. This was the two’s first time seeing Kyungsoo’s unleashed anger.

––•••––

Jaebum was lying on the couch with the file opened over his face, his arms crossed and one of his leg was down. He was contemplating on what Yoonhwan said to him earlier. Kwangsoo was eating some fruits while researching for Jaebum on the Kim Lee Corporation. 

“Young Master,” Kwangsoo spoke when he heard Jaebum’s loud sigh, “It seemed like there were some internal struggles from the Kim Lee Corporation from last year, but there weren’t much informations about Miss Jisoo–“

“Her father was disowned…” Jaebum uttered. “I wish I’m disowned,” he murmured.

“Young Master, don’t say that.” 

“I wish I’m not part of this messy household,” he continued. 

“Young Master–“

Jaebum pulled the file off his face and he sat up, threw the file on the table, “Jennie’s family probably fell out of grace now that Jisoo’s father is put back in the family registry.” He scratched his head and sighed loudly, “That girl probably didn’t even know of what’s going on,” he said with a pained face, “Happily skipping around in school while dumb shits are happening behind the scene.” 

Kwangsoo pressed his lips together while his eyes shifted to the side. He had seen his Young Master’s frustration before, but this was the first time he heard him cursed. 

Jaebum was irked because he feared that Jisoo would be pulled away from him if her father fell out of grace and Jennie’s father came back into power. But he could not just go to his Great Grandmother and tell her his decision on who he would marry. Doing so would have her right away concocting something to ‘test’ the other side, just as what she did with Jennie’s family. Furthermore, she had brought back Jung Nami and instructed him to take great care of her. 

Jaebum was more annoyed when he thought about marriage prospects, it pissed him off greatly. He shouldn’t be thinking about how to dodge all these marriage prospects at this age, or how to make all these girls happy. He should be focusing on his studies. Granted, his Great Grandmother did tell him not to worry about marriage prospects because she would take care of it. To Jaebum, that was a life-sentence imposed on him as a punishment of his parents’s crime. And their crime was having him without permission. 

“Young Master,” Kwangsoo called him back to reality, “Your mother said she’s coming to have dinner with you.” 

Jaebum nodded, “Mm..” 

––•••––

Jisoo sat staring up at the clear night sky while clutching her heart. It hurt. It hurt because she was not over seeing him smiling so brightly with Oh Seyeon. It was odd for Jisoo, she never felt this jealous before. When she saw the many girls surrounding and looking at him in cram classes, she felt nothing. When she overheard the girls talking about their chances of marrying him, she felt nothing. Yet, seeing him smiling so brightly with Oh Seyeon stung her heart. Jisoo felt incredibly jealous, she wanted to know what they were talking about. What did she say to him that made him smile? She wanted to be able to do the same, but it seemed like the most she could get out of him was a small smile or a smirk. 

Jisoo groaned, “I’m such a failure at this happiness game,” she dissed herself, “Im Jaebum…Im Jaebum, how do I make you smile? How do I make you grin and laugh?” Jisoo rested her chin on her knees as she bit her bottom lip. She suddenly remembered what he said, _“I’m still not happy, does this mean that you’ll have to stay with me forever?”_ And she repeated. 

She still could not make out the full meaning of that sentence. She thought she got his intentions, but then she had a different thought when she thought of his smile to Oh Seyeon. Why did he told her that he was not happy when he seemed to be? Was that sentence to mock her? 

“Im Jaebum, does this mean that you want to stay with me forever? Or do you not want to?” It was hard for Jisoo to decipher Jaebum’s words as he said everything with a stoic expression. Jisoo shook her head and ruffled her hair, “aaah!” Jisoo stopped and puffed, “Let’s try and make him fully happy!” She picked up her phone and called him. She would ask him on a date and she would set up that date, to make sure he would laugh all day. 

  


_“What is it?” He asked._

And all of a sudden Jisoo’s energy depleted at the sound of his voice. She could see his stoic expression when hearing this voice. 

“Jaebum-ah,” she called sweetly, “Will you go on a date with me?” 

_“When?”_

“Um…um…” Crap! She called even before looking at the calendar, “Um…” She strained her eyes to look at her calendar, but not very confident because she didn’t know if he had free times. She groaned when she heard him sighing over the phone and could hear her name being called in the most exasperated way. 

_“Kim Jisoo.”_

And she was right! 

“Jaebum-ah,” She whined back. 

_He sighed again, “Jisoo, I don’t have time, sorry.”_

“Oh.” She inhaled as they both stay silent. 

He didn’t know what to say to her but could hear her disappointment. 

“Jaebum-ah,” She broke the silence and whispered, “The trees outside your old house is very pretty, especially in the Fall.”

Jaebum opened his eyes, stunned, he asked, “Is it?” 

“Mm.” Jisoo nodded while answering him without realizing that she let it slip, the most crucial words, _‘your old house.’_

Yet, Jaebum couldn’t be so sure. Jennie could’ve told her about it, but why would she casually mention something that Jennie told her? 

“Jisoo, I have to go.” He said when his mom entered the house with a box of pizza. 

“Good night,” she said. 

_“Have a good sleep and don’t think too much,” he replied._

It confused Jisoo but he already hung up before she could ask. 

––•••––

Eugene watched as Jaebum ate his piece of pizza, “How is it?” she asked after he took a bite. 

He nodded, “Not bad.” 

Eugene excited expression subsided at those words, “You were never this picky when you live with me.” 

“If you eat caviar everyday, your tongue will adjust to it,” he said with a straight face but his mom knew better that he was being sarcastic. 

“I bought you caviar pizza. Did you not noticed the black stuff on it? This whole box cost about a few thousand dollars,” she replied.

“Umma, this is third rate caviar, upgrade your value.” 

Kwangsoo gaped, watching them having a ridiculous conversation as he couldn’t fathom the idea of caviar pizza and the cost, did she mention thousand of dollars? 

Of course, Eugene and Jaebum was jesting with each other, mocking how the very rich people live their life. Though the pizza that Eugene brought over did have caviar on them, but it was a gift from a friend who owned a restaurant and wanted her to try it out. 

Eugene looked over at Kwangsoo’s stunned face and laughed, “I didn’t buy it. My friend gave it to me as a taste-tester.” She explained, “Come, have a piece.” 

Kwangsoo shook his head and waved his hand no, but Eugene insisted. 

“How is it?” Eugene asked, but seeing Kwangsoo’s expression told her that it was an odd combo. 

“I apologized, I never really eat these high class food, must’ve been the cheese–“ 

“You love cheese,” Jaebum chimed in with his monotone voice. 

“It’s, it’s…” Kwangsoo tried to find the right inoffensive word for it, but Jaebum answered it for him.

“Shit,” he threw the piece down on his plate. 

Kwangsoo couldn’t say a word and just nodded in agreement. 

Eugene sighed, maybe it was better to give it to somebody else than bringing it over to her picky-eater son. 

“Umma.” Jaebum licked his lips, he wanted to ask this question for a while. 

“Hm?” 

“Can I come home and live with you?” He asked quietly. 

Eugene breathed deeply.

“No?” Jaebum answered it himself, “I guess I’ll have to withstand another three years before I can emancipate from this family then…” 

“I’m sorry,” Eugene said with a shaky voice, “Umma is useless, I couldn’t win you over,” she caressed his back as the two of them sat on the couch staring blankly ahead. Kwangsoo felt a little awkward, looked down at the floor. 

––•••––

Jisoo thought that she needed some new clothes for Spring and Summer to come as the weather was getting warmer. Adding in, her date with Jaebum didn’t go through so she used the day to spend on herself. She went to Coex Mall with a few classmates of hers. They’re from her special home economic class that she took to better her cooking skills. 

Choi Minki, the only boy in her class was very fond of her, he would often look at her with admirations and he loved to talk to her compared to the rest of the girls in their gang. 

Seo Inhye, the girl with long black hair and round glasses was the most pragmatic and straight to the point. She took the class so she could live by herself in the future. 

Yoon Sohee was a girl that was more into fashion and makeup, she said she wanted to hang out with them because they seemed less haughty than the rest of the kids in the school. 

Ji Eunhee, the clumsy, yet very talented in sewing and baking. 

The four of them wanted to take Jisoo out when they heard she lived far from the school. Out of the four, only Inhye and Eunhee were in Jisoo’s homeroom while Minki and Sohee were in another. 

Jisoo was happily shopping with them and playing around until Eunhee pointed out that she saw Im Jaebum with a girl. Minki happened to see him and thus the whole group ended up following him. Despite Jisoo not wanting to, she was dragged along. 

Jisoo had to see him smiling and laughing with another girl many times that day. She thought it was Oh Seyeon, but Sohee insisted that it was Jung Nami, Jaebum’s known childhood sweetheart. Jisoo didn’t know that she had two competitors to deal with. 

“You know. Oh Seyeon has a crush on him as well.” Sohee stated to the rest of the group. 

Jisoo nodded with a pout, she kind of figured. 

“But Oh Seyeon and Jung Nami are best friends.” Sohee continued, “The upper-hand that Jung Nami has is her heart disease, she has very weak heart, and boys love fragile girls.” Sohee sighed and clicked her tongue. 

Jisoo was uncomfortable at the situation, it wasn’t right to spy on them like this. Even more after she heard about the two were best friends, it made her thought of Jennie and her. Jisoo breathed and clutched her heart, she never felt such discomfort, never felt so aching. This jealousy building up in her heart, it was never like this even when Jennie came back and told her that they were dating. That was because she faulted herself, but this was a different story. 

_Sweethearts. Sweethearts…_ Was all she could think about. 

While Sohee gossiped with the two other girls, Minki was closely watching Jisoo and noticed her having some difficulty breathing. 

“Jisoo, are you alright?” He asked and she nodded, closing her eyes to calm herself. 

“Can we go home? I think that’s enough shopping I’ll do for the day.” 

The girls groaned, “but we just caught something so interesting…” 

“I’ll take Jisoo home,” Minki volunteered. 

“Alright, have a safe trip you two.” The three girls said, misunderstanding the relationship between the two.

Jisoo just wanted to get out of there as quick as possible. 

“Jisoo, do you happen to like him?” Minki asked while they were walking out of the Mall. 

Jisoo stared at him. Was she that obvious? 

“It’s alright. Everybody, especially the girls seems to like him. You won’t be a special one.” Minki continued. 

Jisoo stopped and clutched her heart, she took in a deep breath. 

“What’s wrong?” Minki asked. 

Jisoo shook her head, “Nothing.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Jisoo nodded. 

“Minki, I think I’ll take the bus home by myself. It’s not too late.” 

Minki nodded. He weren’t one to push when she herself wanted to be alone. 

As soon as Jisoo got on the bus and out of the view of Minki, she immediately took baby aspirins and tried to calm her heart. 

“Not good,” She mumbled to herself with a sulking face, “Kim Jisoo, don’t think too much. Don’t think too much. He probably has his reasons.” She gulped then closed her eyes, “Don’t think too much, don’t think too much,” she recanted, inhaling and exhaling. She needed to calm herself in order for her heart to stop racing. 

She went straight to bed when she got home and even turned her phone off. 

Jaebum came to her house and left a small gift box in her mailbox. 


	10. Offtune Autumn

Jaebum didn’t come to school for the past days. When Jisoo called he stated that he was busy. She became even more annoyed. She thought that it had to do with Oh Seyeon or that girl, Jung Nami. Jisoo pressed her lips together and suppressed her anger as she breathed, trying to calm herself by thinking happy logical thoughts. This relationship of theirs, she shouldn’t take it serious. Since they had a silence agreement on how to conduct their relationship, it was not meant to be serious, she thought. It was only meant to be a plan to help him feel not lonely until Jennie returns. But she herself had said that she would be the only Gaeul he remembered, so it should mean that she meant to take back her place. Jisoo sighed, holding onto her aching head as she sorted out her thoughts and feelings. 

She groaned, holding her knees. Because Jaebum didn’t come to school so she hid in the stairways instead of going to the piano room herself. Furthermore, Kyungsoo had warned her that she would be punished if she go there without permission. 

“Yah. Can you be quiet for a moment?” Said an unfamiliar voice. 

Jisoo turned around and saw a girl with short hair by the terrace. 

“Who are you?” Jisoo asked. 

“A classmate.” She answered, taking a puff from her cigarette. 

Jisoo coughed, waving away the smoke.

“Aren’t you being a bit dramatic?” The girl remarked, “I’m all the way over here and you’re all the way over there. The wind is strong today, it should carry away the smoke before hitting you.” 

Jisoo cleared her throat, “Sorry, I am very sensitive to strong scents and smoke is bad for my heart.” Jisoo said honestly. 

The girl scoffed, “You rich girls are all the same. All fragile.” She said, however she put away her cigarette and introduced herself, “I am Lee Jooyoung, this is my last year.” 

“Oh, I am Kim Jisoo.” Jisoo smiled, walking up to her, “You’re very pretty!” 

Jooyoung glared at her. 

Jisoo pressed her lips together in nervousness, “I mean it. But, what do you mean by rich girls? I am not a rich girl.” 

Jooyoung scoffed, “You are one, how else could you get into this school?” 

Jisoo’s eyes shifted, “Grades?” 

Jooyoung laughed, “So you’re top of the class in our nation?” 

Jisoo thought for a moment. She was not even top of her class in her small district school, let alone the country, “I…I’m actually pretty bad at school,” she confessed. 

“Figured.” 

“But, my dad is a normal office worker, and my mom helped out a convenient store. We’re not that rich.” Jisoo explained. 

“Hm–“ 

“What is consider as _rich_ in this school?” Jisoo asked. 

“To own a business for the past two generations, whether big or small. You just have to be a business owner for the past two generations. That’s actually the revised version. Before it was either the past four generations or owned at least a mid-sized company that made millions annually,” Jooyoung replied. 

Jisoo laughed uncomfortably, her family wasn’t even in the $60k a year bracket, “My family couldn’t even make 1/10 of that annually.”

“Are you your dad’s accountant?” Jooyoung asked. 

“Was there a need of one?” Jisoo asked when she considered how their family was not that well off, and accountants are mostly meant for people with money to spare. 

Jooyoung laughed, “Everyone who is smart would have one. An accountant not just keep tracks of financial records, but they could be consultant for your financial situation. You’re obviously not one nor have you seen his financial records. So therefore, you don’t know anything,” Jooyoung concluded. 

Jisoo glared at her, but she agreed, she really didn’t know much. 

“That boy that you spent your lunchtime with. I suggest you don’t get too serious with him. His family is dangerous and powerful. They don’t allow just anyone to be with him. So prepare your heart to be broken, ‘cause you might not be fitting.” Jooyoung warned, but in a mocking way. 

Jisoo knew. She gulped and stared intensely at Jooyoung, “I know.” 

Jooyoung looked away with a sigh, “Well, class is starting. Nice meeting you.” Jooyoung said before picking herself up to go back to her class. 

Jisoo entered her home-economic class with slouched shoulders and a gloomy face that worried her group of friends. 

“Yah, what’s with you today?” Inhye asked. 

“Still not feeling well from the other days?” Minki asked. 

“She hasn’t feeling well since Sunday,” Sohee chirped. 

“Sweets can make one feel better. Want a macarons?” Eunhee asked. 

Jisoo couldn’t bring herself to smile but she had been eyeing the box of macarons since she entered the classroom. With Eunhee offering she just nodded silently. Eunhee gave her the whole box so she could pick. She took two, one on each hand: one green tea and one strawberry milk. 

She sniffed them before taking a bite out of the strawberry milk macaron, “Hm?” Too familiar, the taste was too familiar. 

“What’s wrong? It was the fresh batch that my mom made this morning. It was the best one–“

“Why does this taste like The Fish Pond’s?” 

“That’s because it is from there.” Sohee said casually, resting her cheek on her palm.

Jisoo gasped, all this time she never actually asked her classmate from which family they’re from. It seemed rude and she thought of them as normal kids. 

“You don’t know? Eunhee is the granddaughter to the owner of The Fish Pond. That coffee shop has been there for three generations already. Very famous.” Inhye informed. 

Eunhee smiled when Jisoo looked at her in awe. All this time, she had a golden goose for cakes in her class, as her friend, and she didn’t utilize her! 

“Eunhee-ya!!” Jisoo said excitingly. 

“I can’t get you Winter Lava Cake, it’s off limit as a free item.” Eunhee said, shaking her head with arms crossed.

Jisoo’s spirit depleted immediately, “ugh.” 

“That reminded me. Jisoo, who gave you the Winter Lava Cake last time?” Inhye asked. 

Jisoo stuttered, “Um…” 

“It was her first week in school and she found herself an admirer already,” Sohee joked, “Whoever it was, all the boys here are from some sort of wealthy family, so it’s not a lost.” Sohee smiled. 

Jisoo smiled back. 

Minki smiled, knowing who it was. He saw. 

“But, It would be nice if it’s one of the boys in Class 2-A,” Sohee sighed. 

“Isn’t that your homeroom?” Inhye asked. 

“Yeah?” Sohee started to list them, “Im Jaebum, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Yoonhwan, Lee Seunghwan, Shin Hoseok–“ 

“Okay okay, we get it!” Inhye cut her off, “The whole school have already got them memorized by now.” 

Jisoo was sitting in between the two of them and her eyes kept shifting back and forth to the both of them. Other than Jaebum and Kyungsoo, she had no idea who the rest were. 

“Class 2-B is also nice.” Minki joined in. 

“That class only have Oh Sehun,” Sohee snapped. 

“Alright class!” their teacher came in, “Sorry I’m late. But let’s get started on simple notes. Let’s get our recipes memorized before we start our baking procedure.” The teacher, Mrs. Hwang, started to write down the recipes and steps on baking a simple custard cake on the board. The class jotted down everything. 

Jisoo smiled enthusiastically while jotting down notes. She was thinking of baking the cake to perfection so Jaebum could eat it. She remembered him eating all those cakes the last time they were at the coffee shop. 

“Uwah, never seen anybody taking down notes so happily,” Sohee commented on Jisoo’s bashful grin, making her blushed. “Yah, you have a boyfriend or something?” She prodded.

Jisoo gave her an obvious look before returning back to her notes. 

“Who is he?” Inhye whispered. 

Jisoo quickly put up two fingers into an x in front of her lips, signaling ‘secret.’

“Aye~.” Sighed both Inhye and Sohee. 

“No fun.” Sohee pouted, then narrowed her eyes at Minki. 

Minki furrowed his brows at her. 

Inhye clicked her tongue, “Whoever your boyfriend is, at least he’s not Im Jaebum. If he is, you’d have to fight with Jung Nami and that’s a losing battle even before starting.” 

Jisoo gulped. She found it hard to concentrate after those words from Inhye.

“Pft, in this world, love is a fair game!” Sohee retorted, “If you’re brave, you go for the biggest fish, with the most delicious bait.” 

“Not practical, just a waste of time fighting with those people,” Inhye replied. 

Jisoo who sat in between them took in a deep breath before murmuring, “And here they go again.” 

“It’s the most practical! You want to live a good life, you have to go for the most prosperous!” Sohee replied, “Of course you just need to know how to play their game.” 

The girls in the rest of the class nodded in agreement. They were listening in to the gossips. 

Inhye rolled her eyes, “No time to play games with those rich spoiled brats.” 

“Class! Planning your marriage should be left to your family. Focus on your notes!” Mrs. Hwang shouted. 

Jisoo glanced over at Sohee a few times while jotting down her notes. 

“What?” Sohee whispered. 

Jisoo was reluctant, wondering if it would be too shameless but she was somewhat desperate and didn’t know who she could rely on when it came to love, so she leaned over and whispered, “How?” 

Sohee stared into Jisoo’s reluctant eyes for a brief moment then started roaring in laughters. Jisoo groaned embarrassingly when she saw all eyes were on her. She returned back to her notes while Inhye sighed at her giving in to Sohee. 

“Okay, okay, friend, I’ll teach you later after class.” Sohee patted Jisoo’s shoulder, covering up her mouth to quiet her own laughs. She giggled throughout the whole class, enjoying Jisoo’s naivety. 

––•••––

Jisoo counted the steps when she made her way up and down the stairs in front of the school while waiting for her dad to come pick her up. She thought over of what Sohee told her today, “I have to be aggressive?” She sighed, “I thought I am? I gave him hugs before… I have to initiate a kiss?” She groaned, “It’s hard.” She talked to herself as she skipped on the steps, “It’s hard to even make him smile, it’s also hard to get a date with him these days. I don’t even see him in school!” 

“Give up,” Said someone, stopping Jisoo in her track. 

She looked up and saw Oh Seyeon, “Hm?” 

“Give up on him. You will never get him. You won’t last long,” Seyeon advised. 

Jisoo’s heart raced when she saw her face and hearing those words. She stared at her with eyes like daggers. Oh Seyeon smirked when she saw Jisoo’s jealousy. 

“Really, give up. You are just a rebound Jennie. And she was just there to kill his time. Nami is the one that he care for the most. He has known her since they were ten.” 

Jisoo made a big sigh and she raised her head and crossed her arms, “What do you know about Im Jaebum?” She said proudly, relying on those letters that she received from him for those years. 

Seyeon smiled demurely at her, “Nami often lived at the Im’s main house and she usually live at Jaebum’s living quarter. When Jaebum is with Nami, he smiled very brightly. When he’s with you, all I see are gloomy expressions. Do you think this will last? You’re just his plaything for now.” Seyeon rolled her eyes as she walked down the steps and she stopped to say her last piece, “Just mentioning Nami’s name and he’ll smile very brightly. Don’t you want to see him smile like the other day? Try mentioning Nami,” Seyeon jeered. 

Jisoo pressed her lips together tightly as she tried to calm herself. Her heart hurt, but she was just stating the truth. In the end, Jisoo couldn’t do anything but sat at the stairs and waited for her dad. But because Jisoo was sometimes timid but a straightforward girl, she wanted to ask Jaebum about this. Yet, she feared that by asking she had cross a boundary that she was not supposed to. 

––•••––

Jaebum just got out of the shower and already he saw Nami standing in front of his room with a big smile. She was holding onto a book. When he saw it, all he could do was let out a loud sigh. She wanted him to read to her again. Honestly, she wasn’t a child anymore, why did she still insisting on playing this game? Nevertheless, Jaebum came out to have a talk with her. 

“Nami, it’s late, go to sleep.” 

“Oppa. Wah! you look like a cute puppy with your hair down.” She grinned. 

Jaebum put his hands in his pants’s pockets and stared at her stoically. 

“I was joking. Oppa, remember you always read to me before?” She said, hoping for him to do it again. 

“Go to sleep, we have school tomorrow,” Jaebum insisted. 

Nami pouted, her eyes welled up, “Just once, please…” 

“Nami, we’re not children anymore. You can read–“

“Oppa, I really miss hearing your voice. While in the hospital, I was hoping that you’d come, but you never did…” Her voice got quiet, “It was only when Great Grandmother asked…”

“Nami, you asked me to take you out on a date. I did. You asked me to stay home for a few days with you to help you prepare for school tomorrow. I did. I have a lot of homework to finish, can you please let me rest?” 

Nami gulped, lowering her head when she heard his calm low tone. He was angry. She could tell. And it was best that she didn’t provoke him further or she would really lose him, “Okay, I’m sorry.” She returned to her room with slouched shoulders. After a few steps she stopped and glanced back to see him in his stance, waiting for her to go back to her room. She had never seen him like this, something made him so mad. He was happy and nice to her days ago, and now his expression changed to the worst. 

Jaebum closed the door to his room and put the blinds down as well as pulling the curtains over. Even if they were his childhood friends, he trusted nobody that his Great Grandmother approved. And days before, she told him to make Jung Nami happy so she could sign a deal with the Jung family. She also suddenly brought up Kim Jisoo and Kim Jennie. She had already figure out that he knew and asked him his thoughts on Kim Jisoo. Panicked, it prompted him to tell her that he found Kim Jisoo not interesting. Now to keep to his words, he had to keep a distance from her. He wished so badly that Jisoo didn’t attend this school, because keeping a distance from her would be the hardest thing to do. 

Jaebum threw his phone on his bed when he saw the messages from Jisoo have reduced as days gone by and none today. That girl had reverted back into her hermit shell the more he didn’t answer her. Since attending the school she had not been herself. He noticed that she changed bit by bit and her smiles and playfulness had slowly disappeared. Or maybe he was never there to see it. 

-Ping- 

He gasped and dashed to his bed when he heard it. 

_Gyeoul, we need to talk_. – Gaeul

 _Meet me in the piano room tomorrow._ – Gyeoul 

Jisoo smiled when she received a text from him in just a second. 

_Good night._ – Gaeul

She pouted when he didn’t return her last text, “Im Jaebum, always hot then cold. I hate you!” She said so, but she was so eager to see him back in school that she couldn’t sleep until 2 a.m. when her brain exhausted itself and gave out. 

––•••––

Jisoo rushed down the hallway and as soon as she got to Class 2-A, she slowed down and pretended to casually walk by and paused to take a look. She stared into the class and saw them. Jung Nami was a very pretty girl, dainty as well. She emitted the feeling of a girl that needed protection. She smiled when she met eyes with Nami. Nami smiled back and when Jaebum raised his eyes to look at her, Jisoo blinked and turned away and walked to her class. 

Jaebum turned away to look out the window. Yoonhwan sighed as he read his book. Seyeon rolled her eyes and Nami observed carefully Jaebum’s postures and expressions. 

During lunchtime, Jisoo left her group of friends and went to the piano room as instructed. She rushed as she didn’t want to be late and wasted times. 

Nami had followed Jaebum everywhere almost, she didn’t want to let him out of her sight. Since the day Seyeon caught Jaebum and Jisoo in the piano room, she went and told Nami about it, as a way to make it up to her. And Nami who was not supposed to be discharged from the hospital begged to be discharged so she could attend the school to keep her place. So for this reason, Jaebum couldn’t casually go to the piano room, leaving Jisoo alone in there. 

Jisoo played the piano and sang her heart out. 

“Kim Jisoo.” 

“Jaebum–“ She turned back to her piano when she saw Jooyoung. 

“You are off-tune! And your piano skill is so bad! Why are you everywhere I go to take a nap?” Jooyoung then closed the door when she saw Jisoo lowering her head, crying. 

Jooyoung sighed, “What’s wrong? Was I right?” 

Jisoo nodded. 

“He didn’t show up? Is it this room?” 

Jisoo nodded without saying a word. This is the second time she met and talk with Jooyoung, but she found it odd that she was already giving out so much informations to her. 

“Im Jaebum, huh?” Jooyoung asked, leaning in to take a look Jisoo’s crying face, “If it’s that hard, then stop.” 

“I can’t.” Jisoo managed to answer. 

Jooyoung scoffed, “You’re only 15! There are many other guys out there.”

“It’s a promise.” Jisoo looked up. 

“So? Didn’t he just broke a promise with you?” 

Jisoo gulped, wiping away her tears, “That’s different. This is different.” 

“How so?” 

“You wouldn’t understand.” She looked away.

Jooyoung sighed loudly, slammed her hands on the piano keys, startling Jisoo. 

“Piano is costly, don’t break it.” Jisoo said meekly, making Jooyoung laugh. 

“The school has a lot of money–“ 

“Even so, it’s a waste to break a nice piano. Musical instruments are handcrafted and took lots of time to fine-tune…” 

“Did he say that?” Jooyoung asked. 

Jisoo nodded. 

Jooyoung sighed again, “You are so far gone.” 

Jisoo sighed along. She collapsed her shoulders as she looked out the window to a view of clear beautiful sky, “It seems like…It seems like I have a very tough rival.” 

“You still want to try?” Jooyoung asked. 

“I have a lot of questions in my mind. I need to get it out before I make a decision on it,” Jisoo answered. 

Jooyoung nodded silently. In her own mind, she had a different outlook on this girl, Kim Jisoo. Once she let her feelings out, everything became clear. 

––•••––

Class would resume in a few more minutes. Jisoo quickly washed her face dry and hastily made her ways to Class A-2. She stood outside and looked in to see them joking and laughing. He also laughed as if nothing happened. She took in a deep breath and walked in. 

“IM JAEBUM!” She scowled. 

All eyes were on her. Jaebum stared in shock. 

“I WAITED!” She said, clenching her teeth. 

He gulped. He knew that she would sulk, but he didn’t realize how hurt she would be until he saw her holding it all in. 

The class was stunned but then Oh Seyeon let out a chuckle and they laughed along. Jisoo took in a deep breath. Her eyes were locked onto Jaebum’s and she did not care for anybody else in that room. She swallowed her fear. 

“Our talk. It better be today or never!” She said before leaving, she made it clear to him that she won’t wait anymore. 

Jaebum gaped in surprise at her action before veering his eyes away. He licked his lips while suppressing his anger. He opened his book and started to read to calm his mind. 

Nami noticed that Jaebum had changed. He would never allow anyone, especially an underclassman to call out his full name in that way and daringly gave him an ultimatum. This girl, Kim Jisoo must’ve been very special. She had underestimated her rival. 

  


  


Throughout the rest of his class, Jaebum couldn’t focus, but he tried many times not to think about her. 

The rest of his class and the rest of the school had already giving Jisoo a nickname: Stupidly Brave. They all thought that she was an admirer of Im Jaebum that asked to meet with him and confess her feelings, but he stood her up. Jaebum let them ran with the idea. He didn’t go after her, but he would definitely have to talk to her, just not in the school area. Jisoo felt much better after she let all her feelings out and she didn’t mind one bit on what they were saying behind her back or mocking her. She was very focused throughout the rest of the day so she wouldn’t have to think about him. 

“Jisoo-ya,” Eunhee whispered, “If you ever needed to eat something sweets, let me know. I think I can get you the Winter Lava Cake.” Eunhee wanted to cheer her up after seeing Jisoo had been focusing all day and seemingly not herself. 

“I’m fine,” Jisoo responded calmly while taking down the last note. 

“Yah, are you really?” Inhye asked one last time. 

Jisoo nodded. 

“Jisoo-ya, it’s okay, if you are sad, just let it out,” Minki encouraged. 

“What use does that do?” Sohee snapped at him, “Yah, had I known it was Im Jaebum that you’re after, I would give you a different plan than last time.” 

“Can you stop?” Inhye chided at Sohee. 

“Why? She failed her plan, she has to restart–“

“Stop it!” Inhye said again. 

Sohee turned to the front and sighed, “Last year, there was a girl named Kim Jennie that completely stole his heart.” She whispered to the air in front of her, but it was meant for Jisoo, “Last year all the girls paid attention to him more after they had seen him smile brightly to that girl. It was very genuine and very pretty, and they also seen his mischievousness chasing after…”

Jisoo scratched her head while supporting it as she continuous to write down her notes. Minki who noticed that the notes on the board were already erased but she was still writing so he veered over and saw that she was drawing something. 

“You know why he was like that? It was because Kim Jennie ignored him–“ 

Jisoo gasped and the tip of her pencil broke, “oh, it broke.” 

Sohee shifted her eyes over, “It was odd, everybody could tell that they like each other. They were probably playing the push and pull game. I guess you should try the same thing.” 

Jisoo sighed, “That’s not the way to win anyone’s heart.” 

“Hm?” All four of them turned to her when they heard her respond. 

“If that person like you, he’ll like you no matter what. If he doesn’t like you, no matter what you do he won’t pay you any attention,” she pulled out an eraser and erase her drawings. 

“Are you going to give up just like that?” Sohee asked. 

Jisoo looked at her with puppy eyes and a pout. She let out a groan, “I’m so tired, can we not continue about this?”

“Okay, okay, okay, we won’t talk about it anymore,” Inhye chimed in. 

Sohee nodded and turned to Minki, “Now is your time to cheer her up.” 

“She said not to talk about it!” Minki whispered aloud. 

––•••––

Jisoo was waiting as usual for her dad to come pick her up. 

Jaebum came back to his homeroom to see if Jisoo was still waiting but didn’t see her. Nami wished to go home with him, he turned it down stating that he had to help out Yoonhwan on some Student Body related activities. Nami then insisted to stay but Jaebum reminded her of her doctor’s appointment so she would have to go home and that left him at ease. 

––•••––

Jisoo decided to go take a stroll around the city herself instead of going home and as she walked around, enjoying her own time she found herself walking to the Han River. She went and bought herself some churro and hot chocolate but forgot that she had spent most of the cashes that she had on her. 

She groaned when she re-checked her purse, then bit her lip while ogling at the churros. 

“I’d like a churro, you can put hers with mine on the same receipt.” Jaebum said glancing over at her with a sigh. 

“No, I don’t want it anymore,” Jisoo said to the seller before walking away. 

Jaebum quickly grabbed them after he paid and ran after her, “Kim Jisoo!” 

Jaebum was actually out busking again. The only thing that truly make him feel at ease and gave him some clearer thoughts. 

Jisoo stopped and turned back to give him a determined look. 

“You wanted to talk, didn’t you?” He asked, she didn’t answer. “Are you going to be irrational with me now?” 

Jisoo looked away, still angry at him. 

“She’s my cousin.” 

“I know!” Jisoo replied sharply, “The whole school knows.” She went on, “We all know you’re childhood sweethearts! I also know I have to be prepared for a broken heart to come! I also know I have no chance!” 

What have they been saying in school while he was gone? Jaebum knew they were gossiping and had always paired him and Nami up due to how close they were. That and she seemed to be a shadow of his, but he never let it bother him. Jennie seemed to be fine with it so he didn’t really thought much of it. Yet, why did it affect Jisoo this much? 

“She is my cousin, and she has a severe heart illness–“

“Couldn’t she just go get a heart transplant?” Jisoo raised her voice. 

Jaebum was stunned, this was not the Kim Jisoo he knew, “Kim Jisoo, are you listening to yourself right now? If getting a heart transplant is that easy we would’ve done that long ago.” 

Jisoo took in a deep breath. 

Angry, Jaebum continued, “Shouldn’t you be asking me first regarding my surroundings instead of listening and believing in what people said? She is my cousin. My Great Grandmother instructed me to take care of her. I have no feelings for her. She has a severe heart illness. She won’t be in the country long, she will have to go and get a heart transplant like you said. But currently her heart has to be stable…Jisoo…” He stopped when he saw her welled up eyes. 

Jisoo tried hard to not let her tears leave her eyes. She sucked in her anger and was determined to not show her weakness. 

“Im Jaebum-shi…” She said calmly. 

It hurt. When she used formal language with him, it pained him to hear and see her this way. 

“Why did you date me? You, always looks gloomy when you’re with me. You smiled so brightly when you’re with Jung Nami or Oh Seyeon or your friends. If you’re happy with them–“

“I’m not happy.” He said immediately. He understood now, this was what bothering her. 

“But you are! You’re smiling so brightly is a sign of happiness, you should be with them!” 

“Jisoo…” He said gently, in an almost begging voice to have her stop. He thought foolishly that if he didn’t show her his smile, she would stay by him. He had forgotten to calculate in outside factors. 

“Can we take a break?” 

“Kim Jisoo. You promised me that you won’t leave me–“

“Until you found happiness,” she was adamant. 

Jaebum scoffed, “So all this time you were looking to see if I found happiness so you can leave?” He didn’t mean what he said, but found her a bit absurd right now. 

“That wasn’t my intention!” She retorted, “I–“

“Kim Jisoo, I am still not happy. Will you believe what I said? Or will you let your jealousy get in the way of your mission?” His eyes and voice turned cold. 

Jisoo inhaled and proposed, “I can still make you happy without us being together!” She said proudly. She had thought it over, she also added in his obligations to Jung Nami, that it would be best that she left him some spaces. Yet, she didn’t tell him that she would wait for him until Jung Nami left. 

Jaebum smirked when he could tell her intention. He got a bit closer to her and leaned in to whisper, “If you weren’t my girlfriend, you wouldn’t be able to get this close to me and do whatever you want. Kim Jisoo-shi.” He leaned back, “Let’s see how you can make me happy being an invisible girl.”

Jisoo scoffed before turning away to leave. Jaebum clicked his tongue and kicked the ground in frustration. He thought it was a good timing that they ended for now. Yet, somehow it hurt, especially more when he realized he didn’t even get a last kiss, “Agh!” Something that he had been waiting for since coming back to school, but foiled by so many people. Jaebum calmed himself and concluded that he would wait. He was confident that he could get her back and by that time came, he would get his present in ten folds. For now, he had to make sure to not make further misunderstandings. 

––•••––

Jisoo returned home and found in her mailbox a gift box from days ago. She tilted her head when she saw the name on it, it was for her and from Jaebum. 

“He obviously did something wrong that he gave me a present!” She said bitterly. She didn’t open it and decided to give it back to him tomorrow. She thought that simply giving it back to him would allow her to get close to him. Though it killed her inside because her curiosity skyrocketed, her fingers itched to open it, but no! No! “Jisoo, no!” But that could only cover one day, what about the days afterward? What would she have to do to get close to him? “But he has friends, his friends will make him happy. Why do you stick to me when you obviously have people that make you smile?” She asked herself, “Im Jaebum! Why? Why?”

“Honey.” 

“Umma!” 

“Jisoo-ya, that boy,” Her mom came into her room and closed the door. 

Jisoo feigned innocence, “What boy?” 

“Jisoo-ya, Umma and Appa knows, that gift box.” 

Jisoo grabbed the box and hid it behind her. 

“Your dad saw it a couple of days ago in the mailbox. He didn’t want you to know about it. He doesn’t like that boy,” her mother said. 

Jisoo’s eyebrows knitted when she realized what her dad had done. Her face scrunched up and she wondered why everyone wanted to have a say in her dating life, “Umma?” She wanted to ask if she also hated him. 

Her mother stayed silence but her expression showed a slight indifference, “Honestly, if he likes you, then there’s nothing wrong with it…It’s just that…”

“Umma, we broke up.” She said quietly. 

“Oh…” 

“It’s okay, it was nice,” she said with a faint smile, “To have a boyfriend.” 

“Ah,” her mother smiled, “Having someone loving you is a nice thing–“

“Umma…h-h-how do you feel when you see Appa with another woman?” She asked. 

Her mother gasped, she sat down on her bed and thought carefully on her words.

“He…he said it was his cousin.” Jisoo added, “Truthfully, I haven’t seen anything…I only seen them here and there…And, and she has a severe heart illness that might have to leave the country for a heart transplant, she needs to be happy, so…” 

“Jisoo-ya, are you hurt?” Her mother asked. 

“A little.” She answered honestly. 

“Does he looks like a genuine guy?” Her mother asked, “Can you trust his words?” Jisoo sat down on her chair and wondered if she could trust him. While her mother continued, “I mean, Umma don’t know him. I haven’t really met him. The only other time we ever seen him was with Jennie…and he’s dating you now? Uh… dated.” 

Jisoo glanced over at her mom. Her parents hid the box was probably for this reason, they misunderstood him. The whole thing was her and Jennie’s fault, “Umma, he’s not that bad.” 

“If you think so…” Her mother smiled, “Your dad however, doesn’t like his family.” 

That reminded Jisoo, she had wanted to know how she got transferred over to Seoul Elite International Academy, “Umma, why was I transferred over to that school? Did you know that in order to get into that school, our family has to own some business?” 

“Ah, I guess we can’t really keep it a secret from you long. Well, your dad owned some businesses, and that’s how you got transferred over. Anyway, don’t think too much about this. Just follow your heart and go to sleep.” Her mother left before Jisoo could retort back that the family had to own the business for two generations. 

Jisoo felt guilty after her talk with her mom. After thinking thoroughly and her mind was cleared, she thought that she should’ve trusted Jaebum more. And why was she so jealous? It was wrong to get so jealous, especially over Jung Nami. She should’ve waited and gone to him and ask him and let him explain. Yet she went and caused a mess. 

“He was probably very angry.” She whispered to herself when she remembered herself giving him an ultimatum in front of the class. All this time he wanted their relationship to be a secret and she went and destroyed it all. Jisoo stared blankly at her phone, she had her message box opened but didn’t know what to do. 

Jaebum came home and went straight for his room without even giving Nami a glance. When Nami asked Kwangsoo what had happened, Kwangsoo told her to just simply give him some spaces. Nami thought that it had to do with Yoonhwan but then she felt suspicious and thought of Jisoo. She wanted to go and knock on his door but remembering Kwangsoo’s words and knowing that Jaebum could not be manipulated, and if you pushed further; he would distant himself from you, she went back to her room. 


	11. Gaeul's Blue

Jisoo ran into Jaebum’s class and right in front of everyone she slammed the gift box down on his desk. She gave him a forlorn stare and left.

“What’s this? She’s still trying?” Oh Seyeon mocked, “What a Stupidly Brave Girl.” Some members of Class 2-A laughed along with her.

Nami kept quiet when she saw that Jaebum wasn’t happy. Yoohwan didn’t find it funny either. Jaebum picked up the box and threw it in the trash. The girls laughed with satisfaction when they thought that the gift was bought by Jisoo as token of affection to Jaebum. However, what a pity it was. The box’s color was Tiffany Blue, a color renowned to Tiffany & Co.

Throughout the day Jisoo ran into Jaebum a few times and each time she turned away and avoided him. He was always with Nami whenever they met. Her spirit depleted each time she saw them. It seemed like in that school, it wasn’t hard to get close to him, but it was hard because he was always with her. Jisoo wasn’t the only one with low spirit, the other party was also pretty frustrated. He thought that there would be times where they would run into each other so he could tease her, but as it turned out, every time they met she ran away. The situation was prolonged for a few more days.

Each day Jisoo would only give Jaebum quick glances as she strolled by his homeroom. She had noticed something off about him. It seemed like he didn’t get enough sleep. He always had his head down and didn’t talk to anyone, not even his group of friends. Nami could only gaze at his back, not daring to disturb him. Gone were his usual smiles in the morning, and there weren’t any throughout the rest of the days. The cold Im Jaebum had returned.

Nami also noticed the changes in Jaebum, attempted to cheer him up, asked him if he could review her piano practice and teach her how to sing. To which Jaebum agreed.

While Jisoo kept a distance from Jaebum, she hadn’t stop thinking about him. She wondered if it was because of her that he started to be distant from his friends. If she was right, then he shouldn’t do that for her. Yet again, she smacked herself on the head and said, “Yah, who are you that he would distant himself from his friend for you?”

 

Jaebum watched as Nami played the piano happily, “You’re really good.” He commented. His comment made her day, she blushed and grinned happily.

“I don’t think so. It would be better if oppa help me everyday.”

“Nami, you specialized in Classical Music. There is really no need for me to teach you.”

Nami’s smile disappeared when she felt that he was faraway, even though he was so close, right next to her.

“Jaebum-oppa, is it a chore when you’re with me?”

“Do you want me to be honest?” Jaebum asked.

Nami gulped bitterly, “It’s alright. One day, I will make you like spending your times with me, one day.” She said with her head raised, full of confidence.

Jaebum chuckled when he remembered Jisoo confidently told him that she would make him happy and that she would be the only Gaeul he would remember, “Fool.” He whispered with a big smile.

Nami smiled thinking that his playful word was for her. She returned to happily playing the piano.

––•••––

Jisoo skipped lunch again. She didn’t want to go to the staircase either. She wanted to go and play the piano and sang her heart out, so she decided to sneak into the piano room instead.

There was a big window on the door of the room, but she paid it no attention and opened it. She gasped when she saw them on the floor. Jung Nami was cowering on top of him. Jaebum gulped when he saw Jisoo gawking at them.

“Uh…” Jisoo stuttered awkwardly. She didn’t know how to react or what to say to them.

“Jisoo–shi.” Nami said meekly.

“Sorry, I didn’t see anything!” Jisoo shut the door and walked away as if nothing happened. Even though her heart was beating rapidly, it was pounding, she not just felt it, but heard it. And she started running to get far away as possible.

Jaebum knew that this would be hard to explain. Even though they were on break, he was planning on not having any misunderstandings because he knew they would be back together in time. He was prideful and she was in the wrong. He wanted her to come to him and knowing her personality, she would. If only she ever had a chance to. His plan was foiled once again.

“Oppa…” Nami called gently.

Jaebum returned his bleak gaze to her, “Get off me.” He said with a chilling tone and iced-cold eyes. Nami gasped and quickly got off of him.

“Sorry.” Nami said.

Jaebum picked up the composition book and put it back on the piano.

“Oppa…I didn’t mean to!”

“Nami,” He turned back to her, “Don’t try this trick again, it’s not cute.”

Jaebum left the room while Nami sat herself down on the piano’s stool and cried. “Was it because I left that one year that you’re distancing yourself from me?” She sobbed.

––•••––

Jisoo hid on the stairs to compose herself. She closed her eyes and paced her breathing. She had concluded that it was the end. It was something she had expected. She reminded herself that she was the one who asked for the break up, therefore, she shouldn’t complain or feel sad. She was determined and so she cried her heart out. She got jealous and pushed him away. Once again, she was the fool.

Minki who was coming down the stairs heard her crying and immediately he ran down to check, “Jisoo!”

Jisoo gasped and looked up at him with teary eyes. She meekly let out, “Minki.”

Minki put his arm around her shoulders, “It’s okay, just let it all out.” He nudged her head to have it rest on his shoulder, “It’s better to cry it all out then bottling it all up.”

Jaebum went back to his class and sat down at his desk rather than running after her. He was undecided on what to do in this situation. He thought for a brief moment before letting out a loud grunt as he threw his head back with his arms swung on the sides. He scrunched up his face in anguish. When he opened his eyes, he saw Oh Sehun looking down at him.

“Hyung!” Sehun smiled and gave him a peace sign, “What you doing?”

Jaebum sighed before sitting up properly, he fixed his tie then responded, “What are you doing in my class?”

“Walked by, saw you, came in to have a chat. So… did Jung Nami succeed?”

Jaebum glared at him with suspicion. Sehun backed up when he realized the plan didn’t work. Jaebum’s eyes narrowed as he thought about what Nami just did. He also thought of Sehun’s older sister who was very close to Nami. He put two and two together then called, “Sehun…”

“Hyung…?”

“What did your sister tell Nami to do?”

Sehun brushed it off, “Hyung, you and Jung Nami, everybody knows, it’s a push–“

“Sehun.” Jaebum said in his domineering voice. He smirked as he rested his cheek on his hand, “You want me to tell everybody about you and this person named Ren?”

Sehun turned pale and serious, “Hyung, we’re just friends–“

“Sehun.” He repeated.

“Noona told Nami to bring you to the piano room and try her best to kiss you and so she could take a photo the piano room has cameras if something happened it’ll capture you two so she would have evidence and posted on the board for the whole school to know and therefore will bring you two together as a couple.” He breathed after letting it all out. He couldn’t keep a secret, especially when the other person was pulled out as a chess piece. He was weak, but he didn’t want the other person to get hurt.

Jaebum slammed his fist on the table as he stood up. He would have to go find Oh Seyeon for those photos. He also dragged Sehun with him.

Jisoo cried so much that she fainted on Minki’s shoulder. Minki startled when he couldn’t wake her up, so he shouted for help. Jaebum and Sehun was passing by and overheard. As the two of them came through the doors, they met eyes to eyes with the pair sitting on the stairs. Jaebum eyed Minki and gulped when he saw Jisoo comfortably in his embrace, blood was rising under his skin.

“What’s wrong?” Sehun asked.

“She fainted.” Minki answered.

Sehun made his way over but Jaebum pushed him away as he rushed over. He picked her up and carried her to the infirmary without saying a word leaving Minki and Sehun to ponder about their relationship.

“Sehun-ah,” Minki called.

“What were you doing with her?” Sehun asked.

“She’s a friend.” Minki said with a smile, “Other than that we have no other relationship.”

Sehun nodded, “Aren’t you going to ask what I was doing with Jaebum hyung?”

“I trust you.”

Sehun scoffed before pinching his cheek, “Have some sense of jealousy!”

Minki brushed his hand away, “That hurt!”

––•••––

Jisoo was sent home that day.

Jaebum went to take care of Seyeon and those photos. She refused to handle them over and even threatened that she would post them on the student’s board tomorrow so everyone could see. Jaebum was pissed, but he decided to let her have it, “Alright, do whatever you want,” he said. Then before leaving, he added, “But do keep in mind. You might ruin Jung Nami’s life forever with this one move.”

Seyeon scoffed, “If the whole school knows, your family will have to go ahead and arrange your marriage–“

“You think it’s that simple?” Jaebum smirked with his hands in his pants pockets, “Why do you think Kim Jennie disappeared? Why do you think I have to keep a distance from Kim Jisoo?” He scoffed and laughed, “Oh Seyeon, I didn’t think you’re this stupid, but you surprised me today.”

“Seyeon!” Nami ran over to Seyeon’s side, “Give them to him!” Nami didn’t want to be an enemy of Jaebum, and definitely didn’t want to be parted from him.

She got the hint when Jaebum mentioned Jennie and Jisoo. His Great Grandmother didn’t want anyone to get attached to him, nor him attached to anyone. She wanted to strictly be business when it came to their marriage. This way, divorce would be easier on both sides if their families had a fall out.

“Nami!” Seyeon stared at her reluctantly, she didn’t want to let it go. Nami grabbed the camera and handed it to him.

“Oppa, sorry. This won’t happen again.” She said before dragging Seyeon away.

“Nami!” Seyeon shouted at her.

“I’ll explain it to you later!” Nami responded.

Jaebum went through the camera and deleted everything. He realized he could’ve use those photos to explain it to Jisoo, but he decided to just delete them all as explanations would hurt her more.

––•••––

When Jisoo woke up, it was a new day. On the way to school she checked her phone and saw a message from Jaebum. She hesitated but opened it.

_She asked me to review her piano skill. We were about to leave, she tripped and fell on me. I didn’t think it was that important to explain… – Gyeoul_

Jisoo wondered why he sent an explanation, but she felt a bit better after reading it.

Jisoo got permission to use the piano room and was in there during lunch time. She still wanted to practice properly. She wanted to at least be able to play one song. As she played happily, the door swung opened. She was startled.

“Kim Jisoo.”

“Kyungsoo-sunbaenim! I have permission!” She pulled the paper out, “Mrs. Hwang allowed me to stay in the piano room for today’s class.”

Kyungsoo sighed, “Kim Jisoo. Don’t misunderstand my friend.”

“Hm?”

“Jaebum. He doesn’t speak much. And he can be very moody and hard to put up with…But he is not the type to two-time–“

“I know. We broke up. So he could do whatever with Jung Nami,” Jisoo laughed uncomfortably as she turned back to the piano, “I was a bit…in the way.”

“Kim Jisoo-shi.”

She turned back to Kyungsoo.

“That boy, he likes you a lot.” Kyungsoo said. He left her with those last few words that further confused her.

 

Jisoo groaned and scratched her head. She felt her emotions was being played since she started school. Was this how it would be to have a boyfriend? Was relationship this complicated? She shook her head and thwarted the complicated thoughts away to continue her piano piece, “It’s okay. It’s done now. If he’s not happy, then I’ll make him happy later. Just not as a girlfriend. But if he’s happy, then let him be.”

The door was then swung opened again.

“WHAT?” She shouted, then gasped when she saw him at the door.

Jaebum jerked back when he heard her scream. He smirked when she turned away in silence, “How many people have been disturbing you?” He asked while sitting down next to her. He also brought a book with him, “I was looking for a place to finish my book.” He said when she didn’t answer him.

She glanced over at him but quickly turned back when their eyes met, “You might want to go somewhere else. My piano practice might be a distraction–“

“No. You are improving. It was really nice to listen to. You must’ve practiced a lot these days.”

Jisoo flashed a quick smile at him, “Thanks.”

Jaebum smiled as he opened his book, “You can just continue, don’t mind me. Other places are a bit hectic. This place is somewhat very soothing.”

Jisoo cleared her throat and reached out for the keys while staring at his little smile from his side profile. It made her happy when she saw him smiling.

“Kim Jisoo-shi.” He called while she was playing Fur Elise, “I’m interested. You seems to don’t like me.” He said casually while eyes were locked on his book.

Jisoo lifted her hands off the keys, “That’s not true!”

Jaebum cracked a smile and asked calmly, “You avoided me so much for the past days. Are there something that you’re dissatisfied with with me?”

Jisoo stared at him for a moment because she was confused by him. She questioned his motives for asking such a question. Was it not obvious that she liked him? She liked him so much that she ran around just to peek at him. She liked him so much that she was made foolish a few times. Had he not noticed? If she was dissatisfied, she wouldn’t put in so much efforts. Jisoo stared at him with a pout and teary eyes. She didn’t know how to answer that question, but she gave him her thoughts, “Your hair. I don’t like it when it’s up.”

“Really? A lot of girls like it when I show my forehead.”

“I don’t. You look very scary. With that brooding face and that hair!” She looked away as she said.

He smiled and asked in a soft voice, “What else?”

“Hm…We don’t even have a class together,” she murmured.

Jaebum laughed. Jisoo turned to look; it caught her by surprise. This was the first time she heard him laugh since they were together and he was grinning.

“Kim Jisoo, we are not in the same year. Furthermore, we’re not even dating. Why should we have a class together?” He smirked at her and she turned away blushing.

Jaebum sighed, he turned back to his book. He stared blankly at the pages while biting his lip to suppress his laughs.

Jisoo steered her eyes to peek at his profile. She remembered Sohee had told her, advised her to have a little fun with her boyfriend. To not be a prude and sometimes give him a kiss. A kiss out of the blue would make him happy. But she never got the chance to do. Jisoo bit her bottom lip with her eyes closed, she took in a deep breath. She turned and gazed at him before leaning in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jaebum gulped with eyes widen. He looked up and saw her grinning.

“I did it!” She said, patting her chest as she exhaled.

“Kim Jisoo. What does this mean?” He asked about her kiss.

“I finally was able to initiate a kiss. Although, it’s a bit late…I guess, it should be called a goodbye kiss?” She chuckled awkwardly.

Jaebum scoffed, “Was it that hard to kiss me that you’re celebrating with a peck on the cheek?”

“You don’t understand. It was very nerves wracking when we were together. Also, we don’t often have a chance together, especially in school. When we’re in here, it was always you that kissed me after the piano session end.” She pouted, “I was planning it for your return, but…Never-mind.”

Jaebum chewed on the inside of his lips to sort out his thoughts.

Jisoo put down the piano’s lid and concluded her day. She got some stuff off her chest and was ready to go back to class.

“Kim Jisoo.” Jaebum stopped her when she was about to walk out the door.

“Hm?” She turned back and saw him got up and closed in on her. She backed up and hit the door. She gulped when she found herself barricaded against the door by his body, his arms.

“We have five minutes left. Should I give you a good-bye kiss in return?” He asked raising her chin up to look at him.

Jisoo thought their relationship was gonna be over. She was ready to forget but here he was, in front of her with his body so close. She didn’t reply but he knew when she tip-toed for his kiss.

He gave her the most tender kiss and the deepest that he could managed.

Jisoo tugged on his shirt and hugged him tightly while squirming when he pushed his tongue further.

When he parted his lips, she gulped, swallowing whichever was transferred from him to her. She opened her eyes to see his wide mischievous smile.

“Come back to me,” his whisper resounded in her ears.

––•••––

Jaebum asked Kwangsoo to take him to a candy store. At said candy store, he couldn’t figure out which candy to get. He held up a bag of Hershey Kisses and when he tried to bounce it on his hand an idea came to him.

Kwangsoo too was looking at candy and he remarked, “Young Master, are you thinking about White Day too?”

“What about White Day?” Jaebum answered with eyes still locked on the bag of Hershey Kisses.

“Well, it’s the day when a guy return the favor of Valentines Day. He would give the girl he likes candy,” Kwangsoo replied, he held up a box of Godiva’s chocolate.

“When is it?” Jaebum asked.

“March 14th.”

Jaebum scoffed, “Isn’t that last month?”

“I forgot about it,” Kwangsoo hissed, feeling the pressure of a good boyfriend’s image, “Now I have to buy something or she’ll sulk.”

Jaebum finally remembered, he was away during White Day. He also remembered that day she wanted to go to The Fish Pond was on Valentines.

“Kwangsoo.”

“Yes?”

“Can I customize Hershey Kisses?”

Kwangsoo turned to his Young Master and raised his brows, “I suppose you can if you can find a local shop.”

Another idea came to Jaebum when he remembered that the only time she ever kissed him was when he was sick and asked for one. He smirked when he found a perfect way to let her give him kisses with ease.

––•••––

Jaebum came to school with his hair down. The whole school swarmed to his homeroom to look and take photos. They were shocked, he rarely put his hair down. Seyeon smirked when she saw him. She turned to Nami and smiled, “What’s this?” Seyeon asked, “He put his hair down? Nami, is it because of what you said? Is this his way of making up to you?” She whispered to Nami and Nami smiled shyly.

Jaebum groaned, putting his head down on the desk. He stayed up all night perfecting his little plan and made sure Kwangsoo could get it to The Fish Pond in time for his chocolate kisses to be delivered by noon. He was dozing off until he remembered that he hadn’t seen Kim Jisoo in the precinct. He turned to the hallway and saw her stopped in front of the door when she saw a crowd of girls in front of his class.

She turned to look and saw him secretly giving her a smile. She immediately looked away with a blushed face before trying to make it through the crowd.

When she got to her class, it was empty but Inhye and Eunhee were there waiting for her.

“What’s with the crowd?” She asked them.

“Did you not see?” Inhye asked.

“See what?” Jisoo responded.

“Jisoo-ya, didn’t you see Im Jaebum when you passed by?” Eunhee asked.

Jisoo sat down and reassessed her thoughts before asking, “Mm…he had his head down, was it something out of the ordinary?” Since it was too hectic Jisoo just went straight to her homeroom without getting a clearer look.

“Im Jaebum, he had his hair down.” Inhye informed.

Jisoo gasped with a gape following when the quick image of his hair almost covering up his eyes flashed through her mind. Just yesterday she had told him about his hair and today he put it down. She smiled to herself while the rest of her classmates returned to their seats when class started.

“Why are you smiling?” Inhye asked.

“Nothing.” Jisoo answered in a soft elated voice. Inhye wasn’t satisfied with the answer. She had a stare down with Jisoo. Jisoo felt the pressure and made up an excuse, “I just remember I saw something interesting yesterday.”

“What is it?” Eunhee asked.

“Uh…” Jisoo face suddenly turned indifferent when she overheard some gossiping.

“He never put his hair down, why did he suddenly change it?” Asked one classmate.

“I overheard that it was because of Jung Nami.” Another answered.

The girls sighed in unison, “of course.”

 

Jisoo also sighed along with exasperation. Mood was ruined. Her little mood swing caught the attention of Inhye and Eunhee, however.

They both patted her back and said in unison, “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

“It’s a tough competition.” Inhye nodded.

Jisoo laughed brushing their hands away, “I’m fine!”

––•••––

During lunch time when everyone crowded in their little unit in the cafeteria. Jisoo went back to her homeroom to get her composition notebook with Inhye, Eunhee and Sohee tagging along. Along the way they were nagging her about her skipping meals, and wanted her to come eat with them.

“Yah, you fainted the other day because of malnutrition, you have been skipping meals a lot lately!” Inhye chided her.

“Jisoo-ya, take care of your health!” Eunhee said.

“I’m fine, I ate this morning!” Jisoo replied.

“I understand that us girls have to look good, but even I don’t skip my meals,” Sohee chimed in.

“I am fine!” Jisoo repeated, “I just wanted to get my composition notebook so I can practice–“ She stopped when she saw a box on her desk.

The other three girls gawked, they too were stunned.

“Yah, Jisoo-ya, is your admirer back?” Sohee asked ecstatically while Jisoo examined the box.

It was a thin square shaped box with Autumn leafs pattern.

“Open it.” Eunhee said.

Jisoo opened the box and gasped. “Hershey kisses?” She asked when she saw the familiar shapes.

“No, these are..custom made?” Inhye questioned upon further examination.

There were thirty pieces in the box. Each piece wrapped in pastel green foils and the thin paper strip protruding said: _Gaeul_

Jisoo was shocked when she saw it, immediately she took one and unraveled it. She blushed when she read the strip.

_Gyeoul wants a kiss from Gaeul._

“What the?” Sohee laughed, “Yah, Jisoo.”

Jisoo slammed her palm on the strip to hide it.

“Who is this creep?” Sohee asked, “Do you know him?”

Jisoo lightly tilted her head with awkwardness, “Kind of…” She ate the chocolate happily.

“Jisoo, there’s a card underneath,” Eunhee said when she lifted the tray of chocolate up.

Jisoo quickly took the card. She wanted to read it but then she eyed the three girls who stood around her with anticipated eyes.

“Jisoo, we are friends, aren’t we?”

Jisoo groaned. They would never leave and would never leave her alone unless she read the card to them. Jisoo clicked her tongue before sighing, then proceeded.

 

Congratulation!

You’ve been invited to play a Kissing Game. In this game, there will be only two players: Gyeoul, and Gaeul. The game is very simple, there are thirty pieces of chocolate in this box. Each piece has a simple message: _Gyeoul wants a kiss from Gaeul._ For every piece that you ate, you would have to find Gyeoul and give him a kiss. If you fail to do so, you will get a punishment, and that punishment will be decided by Gyeoul. For eating a piece, you have accepted to play this game. For accepting to play this game, you have accepted to be Gaeul.

Awaiting your Kisses – Gyeoul

 

“WHAT?” The three girls were flabbergasted. Jisoo bit her lips and kept mum.

“Jisoo-ya, this is a creep, report him.” Inhye suggested.

“Are the chocolate good?” Eunhee asked and Jisoo nodded.

“This sounds fun.” Sohee tapped her chin and pondered, “I wonder…who is Gyeoul?”

Jisoo gulped. She had ate a piece. She had accepted the game. She found this a bit absurd, yet she was constraining her smile. She got a bit excited, a bit eager to know what would happen if she didn’t accept this game or fail to give him a kiss.

“I think, somebody was just playing. I have to think about this.” Jisoo said. She asked them to give her some times and let her think it through, “Can you guys give me some space today? My head is a bit confuse and I don’t want to be in that crowded room with full of people. I’ll eat lunch with you tomorrow, how about it?” She wanted to quickly get rid of them so she could run to the piano room. She was sure that he was waiting there.

The three sighed in agreement. They made sure that she pinky-promise them that she would be eating with them tomorrow.

“Okay!” Jisoo grinned. Collected her composition notebook, placed it on the chocolate box. She waited for them to leave the room before grabbing the box and sprinted.

 

Jisoo stopped when she got to the front of the piano room. She took in a deep breath to compose herself but saw through the window that he was sleeping. Jisoo had a chance of carrying out her mission. She quietly snuck in and carefully closed the door. She then tip-toed over, as best as she could to not make a sound. Stealthily, on his sleeping profile, she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Jaebum smirked and opened his eyes, “What are you doing here?” He asked, “What did you just do?”

Jisoo straightened up and looked away while tightening her arms around the chocolate box in front of her chest.

Jaebum sat up and let out a loud sigh while stretching his arms, “And here I am, was excited about the punishment if you failed.”

“What is the meaning of this?” Jisoo whined.

“You wanted to give me kisses right?” Jaebum asked innocently, “I’m just making it easier on you.”

Jisoo glared at him, “You let your hair down!”

“You said you don’t like it when my hair is up.”

Jisoo then murmured while looking away, “Other people were saying it was because of somebody else.”

Jaebum steered his eyes away suspiciously when he saw her jealousy, “Well, she did say I look like an adorable puppy with it down.”

“Hul.”

Jaebum sighed, “Come over here.”

She hesitated but obediently followed. She sat down next to him, “Did you stay up all night for this?” She asked pointing to the box.

Jaebum nodded.

“Sorry.” She whispered.

Jaebum smiled, “Eat lunch with me.”

Jaebum also had meticulously prepared a hearty lunch for two. Cooked by Kwangsoo.

––•••––

Jisoo couldn’t stop smiling when she was in her home-economic class that her four friends were staring at her with suspicious eyes, especially the girls.

“Something happened didn’t it?” Inhye asked.

“Who is Gyeoul?” Sohee asked.

Jisoo put up an x with her two fingers in front of her lips while giggling aloud.

They sighed and said, “This again?”

Jisoo covered her mouth while laughing.

Mrs. Hwang suddenly prepped them for a new classmate, “Alright class! We have a new classmate. Although I don’t know why anyone would enroll in this class so late, but please welcome our new classmate.”

“Who is joining so late?” Sohee asked.

The rest of the class wished that it would be a guy. While Jisoo wished it would be Jaebum, but he would never–

“IM JAEBUM!” The class shouted when the door opened.

Jisoo was so stunned that she let her face dropped from her cupped hands when her arms collapsed.

Jaebum stood nervously while biting his bottom lip. He didn’t know where to look but targeted Jisoo. When Mrs. Hwang told him to find a seat, the class immediately called for him but he went straight for Inhye and asked, “Sorry, I can’t see very well from the back, can I have your seat?”

Inhye stuttered, but she grabbed her stuff and moved away to let him have it. She took another seat from another student that was sitting between Eunhee and Minki, right behind Jisoo.

Jaebum settled in his seat while the class was too stunned, all they could do was taking photos of him and bragged to their friends. Jisoo couldn’t keep her eyes away from him. She was astonished, she couldn’t believe her eyes. He was here, in her class, in front of her! Just the other day she was complaining about his hair and not having the same class as him, and today he was in front of her. Jisoo felt so happy that her heart almost burst out. She confirmed that he put his hair down for her, and came to Home Economic for her.

Jisoo’s gaze was too intense and uncomfortable that Jaebum turned and whispered, “Should I leave?”

“Hm?”

“If I’m here, you wouldn’t be able to focus, so maybe I should leave.”

Jisoo turned her head to the front instantly after she heard that. Jaebum smirked and turned to the front. Mrs. Hwang handed him a needle and threads, along with a small embroidery frame with white silk. He stared at it, not understanding what to do. Jisoo held up the thread and the needle and told him to thread it, put it through the hole, tied it at the end.

“We are practicing stitches today!” She exclaimed with a big grin.

The whole class had their eyes on them. They wished they were the one sitting next to him, so they could teach him.

The female student sitting on the other side of Jaebum tried her best to get his attention but he only leaned one way, to Jisoo.

Despite what Jaebum said, Jisoo kept staring at him.

“Ah!” She pricked herself when she wasn’t careful.

It startled Jaebum that he looked up and saw her smiling at him while making another stitch, “If you prick your finger again, I will leave this class.”

Jisoo lightly groaned before turning back to her project.

Sohee, and Inhye glanced over to them then to each other. They came to a conclusion. Minki smiled when he saw the two. Eunhee was in her own world; while everyone was still practicing their stitches, she was already embroidering a cute puppy with the initial D.K..


	12. one, two, three...

Jisoo finished her chores and begged her parents to let her go out to the convenient store to buy some snack. There, she met Jooyoung, who was working as a cashier for the store. She was so happy to see Jooyoung that she went and bought more things to help her out and also waited for her to finish her shift so they could get to know each other more. She also wanted to inform her about her and Jaebum getting back together. 

Jooyoung was tired from her shift but was amused by her that she entertained her for a bit during her break. 

“Jooyoung unnie,” Jisoo called her endearingly that it put a smile on her face. Jooyoung dabbed her cigarette when she remembered Jisoo’s words regarding her weak heart. Jisoo found it odd that Jooyoung was working there as a cashier while attending SEIA. She wanted to ask the question but quickly held herself back. She didn’t want to intrude on her privacy. She must’ve had her reason that she couldn’t tell anyone. Jisoo came to a conclusion that Jooyoung’s parents probably owned the store. 

Jooyoung noticed Jisoo’s perplexed expression and fidgetiness. Jooyoung smirked when she figured that Jisoo was probably wondering about her private life. She didn’t want to lie. She lived life very straightforward, if people genuinely had interests and ask, she would tell them. If they didn’t she would keep mum. None had been genuine with her. Whenever she saw Jisoo, her younger sister’s image popped up in her mind. Her overprotective side came out. There were numerous times she let her guard down and became vulnerable whenever she saw Jisoo cried. She didn’t understand much, but she easily gave in to this girl. She felt a sense of closeness to her, so much so that she would willing to tell her a bit about her self. 

“Jisoo,” Jooyoung gulped lightly, “I have a secret, I’d like you to know. Will you promise me that you will never tell anyone about it?” 

Jisoo was reluctant to. She didn’t mind keeping secret, but if its too big then she would have to think about it. 

Jooyoung smiled and reassured her, “It’s nothing relating to life and death, it’s much simpler, but I don’t want anyone to know, until I graduate.” 

Jisoo relaxed and nodded. 

Jooyoung took in a deep breath before attempting to tell Jisoo her story. A story that she had kept inside since attending the school; A story that feared her about the possibility of people finding out. She didn’t make any friends or eat in the cafeteria with others to keep herself invisible to others. She opted for solitary places to get away from interacting with anyone. 

When Jooyoung was very young, she had a little sister, not much younger than her. Their parents went bankrupt over bad business decisions and had to leave them at an orphanage. When Jooyoung was eight, a wealthy lady came with her son to the orphanage for philanthropy work. Her son got lost and she was the one who found him, from then on he took a liking to her. Then that family, for the happiness of their son, separated her from her younger sister. They adopted her to become a companion with their son. For many years she lived in a foreign country as a study mate until they decided to send her back to South Korea. They funded her tuition until she graduate. They had planned for her what school she would attend. Overall to keep her at a distant length from their son. She frankly didn’t mind to be away from him, and was happy when she came back to South Korea. She would be closer to her younger sister. She hoped that when she found her, she could come and claim her and together they could leave South Korea. That was her future plan and so she further didn’t want to instigate that school. 

After hearing the story, Jisoo felt happy that in that school there was someone else that didn’t come from a higher background, but at the same time she felt a heavy burden and somewhat protective over Jooyoung. She also developed a high level of admiration, and she showed it with her warm bright eyes at Jooyoung.

Jooyoung smiled and laughed when she saw, “Don’t pity me, you pitiful hopelessly in love girl.” 

Jisoo smiled bashfully while looking away. 

Jooyoung scoffed but was happy for her.

––•••––

Nami couldn’t understand why, but Jaebum had locked himself in his room for hours after school was over. She stood in front of his door, ready to knock but held herself back. There was a rumor in school that she had heard, it was relating to him enrolling in home economic. The idea amused her, she too wanted to join but she heard that that class had Kim Jisoo. The whole school was wondering if Kim Jisoo had successfully caught Im Jaebum with her annoying tricks. She had the same sentiment, was very annoyed and wanted answers, but Jaebum wouldn’t speak to anyone. 

Jaebum just couldn’t understand the stitches that he had to do. Either the needle was too small or his hands were too big. His threads got stuck when they were dried and rigid and then they broke when he pulled too hard. Jaebum clicked his tongue and threw the frame and the needle down in front of him. He let out a loud sighing groan. He questioned his own talents in needle works. Should he just take an F for this project? But running away from a challenge would make him weak. The bigger question was, why did he choose leaves as his embroidery project? One big leaf was good enough! But that girl had to express that she wished to embroider the fallen leaves under the row of trees at his old house. Worst of all, he himself chose to do it! So he left himself no room to complain. 

It wasn’t really the embroidery project that pissed him off, it was more that Kim Jisoo didn’t give him kisses. He was sure that she ate some of the chocolate secretly at home but didn’t keep her end of the bargain. He just couldn’t find a way to catch her cheating. 

In his annoyed state, he went to open the door and beckoned for Kwangsoo. 

“Oppa!” Nami shouted when she saw him.

“Nami go finish your homework.” He brushed her off, then slammed the door as soon as Kwangsoo got in. 

Nami frowned with tear swelling in her eyes but she held it in and stormed back to her room. 

Kwangsoo stood staring at Jaebum fidgeting fingers when he attempted to thread the needle. He was amused by the stitches that Jaebum made, they were not even, and his threads were tangled in knots when he flipped the frame over. 

“No, no, no,” Kwangsoo said, trying to take over for him but Jaebum refused. He wanted to learn it himself. Kwangsoo sighed and sat down next to him, he picked up a needle and some threads, “Look at me.” And Jaebum looked eagerly at his driver, now Butler, and embroidery teacher, threading a needle. Jaebum copied all of Kwangsoo’s moves. Throughout the whole day and the rest of the night he tried to finish up his project for Home Economics and did nothing else. 

––•••––

“Class, we have a new student,” The homeroom teacher announced.

Class 2-A looked up to see a foreign young man walking in and bowed to them. Jaebum returned his gaze to the front after he saw Jisoo’s father escorting her in through the entrance. 

“My name is Mark Tuan, nice to meet you all.” He announced himself, “Please treat me well.” He smiled and all the girls sighed with loving eyes. The boys too, sighed exasperatedly, more competitions for them. The homeroom teacher assigned Mark a seat next to Jaebum and Yoonhwan. Mark greeted them with a smile. Yoonhwan greeted back with a big smile while Jaebum just nodded in acknowledgement of who he was. 

Jaebum met Mark last year. It was a brief encounter at those wealthy people gatherings. He was a very uptight person last year, very moody and non-talkative. Jaebum was a surprised and a bit suspicious when he saw that smile. He could never trust anyone of his peers who were from wealthy household. Despite living with his wealthy paternal side and raised with etiquettes, Jaebum still couldn’t take a liking to the lifestyle. Often time, he felt the rich people were disgusting and ugly with their endless calculations in order to manipulate people. If he could have it his way, he would change a lot of the system. For now, he would have to move along to their current. 

Jisoo made a promise, and as someone who kept her promise, she ate lunch with her group of friends a few days. The first few days was a bit awkward for her because they were gossiping about her while taking glances. Gradually it lessened when they got used to her presence. The gossip got stale and they stopped when Im Jaebum didn’t pay Jisoo any attention. 

The cafeteria became very rowdy when the famous group of Class 2-A entered with a new addition that was Mark Tuan. Since Kyungsoo was their class rep, he took Mark around and offered for him to sit with them at lunch so he wouldn’t feel left out. For Mark, he didn’t mind eating by himself, matter of fact he liked it better by himself. However, he came with a purpose of searching for someone, so a crowded place would be easier to find her. 

Jisoo glanced over at their table and smiled when she caught Jaebum glancing at her. Inhye, and Sohee were resting their face on the back of their hands. They glanced over to the other table then back to Jisoo and Eunhee. They both sighed and tutted at the two hopelessly in love girls. Jisoo steered her eyes to the both of them with a small pout before grinning bashfully. Sohee narrowed her eyes at the piece of chocolate on Jisoo’s tray before grabbing it.

Jisoo gasped aloud. She pouted and glared at Sohee, groaning in her attempt to reach for it. To which Sohee chuckled.

“Sohee-ya!” Jisoo whispered aloud, begging her to give it back. 

Sohee shook her head, “Jisoo, you’ve been eating a lot of these. How many have you been eating?” Jisoo didn’t answer but kept reaching for the chocolate prompted Sohee to egg on, “Answer and I’ll give it back.” 

Jisoo was reluctant and didn’t know how to answer. She didn’t want to say it out loud for fear that he would hear it. But if she didn’t answer then it would be embarrassing when Sohee ate one then read out the strip. She decided to use hand signals but also whispered along, “Ten.”

“YOU’VE EATEN TEN ALREADY!?” Sohee announced loudly and Jisoo gasped and whimpered, all eyes were on them., “Can I have one?” 

Jisoo shook her head while discreetly giving Jaebum glances. He glanced over at her and a smirk formed on his face. He caught her. This would be great evidence for an after school talk. 

“Yah, Jisoo! We are friends, best friends! Shouldn’t you be sharing them with us?” Sohee provoked further when she caught Jaebum glancing over to their table. 

“Anything but this! I will buy you a whole box of chocolate if you want–“

“Yah, stop it.” Inhye chimed in when she saw Jisoo looking uncomfortable. 

Mark stared smiling at their table. he found them amusing in comparison to the rest. They were the loudest in that room and it seemed like a lot of girls were sneering at that girl who was whimpering and cringing to her friends. 

“Who are they?” Mark asked the people at his table while keeping his gaze straight at the other table, catching Jaebum’s, Kyungsoo’s, and Sehun’s attention immediately. 

Jaebum followed Mark’s eyes and noticed he was staring at Jisoo in particular. 

When none of the boys answer him, Seyeon answered, “That is a group of misfits, that Stupidly Brave girl!” she said aloud while pointing at Jisoo, catching everyone attentions, including Jisoo and her gang. Nami tugged Seyeon’s arm to stop her, “Her name is Kim Jisoo.” She then went on to introduce the rest, adding in a rumor or two about them to Mark.

Jaebum was not amused, neither was Kyungsoo, and Sehun, for each one of them had someone they loved sitting at that table. 

“Yah!” Sohee shouted back. 

“Sohee!” Inhye pulled her back. 

“Yah! Lee Jooyoung!” The rest of the students in the cafeteria murmured aloud when they saw Jooyoung came and stood behind Jisoo. 

They snickered and gossiped further about Jisoo and her relationship with Jooyoung. They murmured, wondering about what Jisoo did that had Lee Jooyoung came breathing down on her. Jooyoung had a bad reputation in the school. Because she came from an ambiguous background that she was painted as daughter of a mafia leader, the most evil and a delinquent. All Jooyoung wanted was peace and quiet while she waited for her graduation. She didn’t dare to stir up the pot so she let them had their fun. However, there were a few times that she stood up for herself. That secured her position and reputation as somewhat of warrior in that school, that even the queen-bee don’t dare touch. 

Jooyoung was waiting for Jisoo to come to the staircases or the piano room. She had some great news that she wanted to tell her. But when she didn’t show up, she took it upon herself to go see her. She came in with a scarf wrapped around her face. She was hiding from someone, but the students were shocked, they announced her presence and that person overheard. She tried her best to not look around for him, and hoped that he didn’t notice, but it was too late.

And he whispered to himself, to which Jaebum overheard, “So this is where my father hid you.” 

“Lee Jooyoung.” Sohee, Inhye, and Eunhee whispered and signaled Jisoo to look behind her. 

“Kim Jisoo-shi,” Jooyoung spoke up. 

Jisoo turned back and saw her, immediately she grinned and greeted excitedly, “Jooyoung! You’ve finally decided to come eat with me!” She shouted with her elated voice. The rest in the cafeteria was even more shocked than seeing Jooyoung. Jisoo could rest assure that after this incident, no one would dare to gossip or talk badly about her. 

“Can you spare a few minutes for me?” Jooyoung asked. 

Jisoo nodded with a smile, she turned back and grabbed her lunch tray, also the piece of chocolate out of the stunned Sohee’s hand, “I’ll see you guys later.” She and Jooyoung left the room, leaving everybody there gawking.

––•••––

On the way to the piano room, following right behind Jooyoung, Jisoo noticed that Jooyoung seemed very off. Her aura looked more feminine, and it seemed like something heavy was being lifted off her chest. 

“I was waiting for you to come, so I can show her to you.” Jooyoung whispered, pulling out photos of her younger sister, now all grown up. 

Jisoo’s eyes sparkle when she heard that it had to do with her lost younger sister. She was happy to take a look at the photo. 

“Her name is Chaeyoung, she came back from Australia a few months ago. She is a little younger than you.” Jooyoung said with an elated voice, ready to show off her younger sister to Jisoo, “She was adopted by the orphanage’s family and they moved to Australia for the past few years. That family came back because the father passed away.” 

“She’s cute!” Jisoo commented while beaming. 

“Jisoo-shi, I know this is wrong of me to ask, but I feel very hopeless lately,” Jooyoung said softly with nervousness in her voice, “There is no one that I can trust, other than you–“

“Don’t worry, I will keep your secret!” Jisoo announced. 

“It’s not just that, but I wanted to ask for a favor from you,” Jooyoung continued. 

“What is it?” 

Jooyoung looked into Jisoo’s eyes with hesitation and guilt for putting this upon her, but she was so desperate after knowing that he came to the school; That family will send her away, or it could be worst. 

“Jisoo-shi, if something ever happen to me…Can you please keep an eye on my sister for me?” 

Jisoo was confused, she had thought that Jooyoung would want to stay there until graduation. She was excited to find her sister, now the two of them could leave. Yet, why was the sudden change? 

“I know you are confused, but, I feel like they will send me away again, now that he’s here.” 

“ _He?_ ” Jisoo asked. The new face that she saw sitting next to Jaebum in the cafeteria flashed through her mind. Combined with the murmurings of the students regarding a Taiwanese’s exchange student reminded her, “Him?” 

Jooyoung nodded, “If he ask about me, please don’t tell him anything.” 

“But we’re all in the same school, you can’t hide from him forever,” Jisoo responded. 

Jooyoung bit her lips in agitation, she knew this. She knew that soon she would have to face him and face all of her emotions for him. He would definitely ask and egg her on. She would let all her senses go. She was so happy that she found her younger sister but then came this news of a new student from Taiwan; She was hoping that it wasn’t him, but after a brief glance of him made her so nervous and desperate. She wished for them to hurry and send her away, but at the same time her younger sister…She wanted to see her and apologize to her for leaving abruptly. She also hoped that they’d be together forever again. 

“I’ll deal with him later, but I think his family would send me away soon as they found out that he is here in this school.” 

“Ah~” Jisoo finally understood, this meant that she would be separated from Chaeyoung. No wondered she came and asked for a favor. Jisoo nodded in agreement. She wanted to help in some ways, but didn’t know how. _Maybe Jaebum can help._

Jooyoung saw her deep in thought and warned her, “Don’t think anything foolish. Chaebols are ugly people, let them handle it themselves, stay far away as possible.” 

Jisoo turned to stare and whimpered, exactly that of a younger sister, “Jaebum–“ 

“Jisoo-shi, I don’t like your boyfriend, but that kid also has some suffering himself, don’t bother him. I also don’t wish to owe him anything,” she said.

Jisoo nodded. But She needed to let some of this burden out and who else could she trust but her boyfriend? However, that would go against her promise with Jooyoung, then she would be an untrustworthy type of person. She shook her head at the thought of telling Jaebum, she would not do it, she would not be that untrustworthy person. 

Jooyoung smirked when she saw Jisoo’s frustration. She knew immediately that this girl would want to run to Im Jaebum and talk about this. Frankly Jooyoung did not mind Jaebum based on what she had seen of him, so she did not mind if Jisoo tell him. Furthermore, Jisoo was very transparent when she became bothered, Im Jaebum could easily extract it out of her with a few words. Right from the beginning she had known, but still told her about her background because she could trust her, and him. 

“Well, that was all I have to say, it was nice seeing you happy again. And thank you.” Jooyoung concluded with a grateful smile that made Jisoo blushed. 

It was Jisoo first time seeing such a gentle smile on Jooyoung. She wondered if that person didn’t come here, would Jooyoung be grinning all days and let go of her bad habits because she had found her sister? She truly wanted to see Jooyoung smile like that again and hoped that she could see it everyday. 

Jisoo sighed, resting her face on her palms, with the piece of chocolate rested on the piano in front of her, she took one look at it and made an annoyed face, “You, because of you that I almost got embarrassed to death today!” 

“Don’t eat it if you don’t like it,” he said, leaning against the wall. 

She turned around and smiled when she saw him. She quickly turned back with a blushed face. She believed that he had heard about her and the ten pieces of chocolate in the cafeteria. 

“Kim Jisoo-shi,” he simply called and her shoulders dropped. He definitely heard!

Jisoo shifted her eyes to the side when he sat next to her and gave her his full attention. He glanced to the piece of chocolate, then back to her. She grinned at him. 

He grabbed the piece of chocolate, “You should eat your piece of chocolate for the day,” he encouraged, placing it in front of her.

Jisoo smiled, “For your hard-work, and for how much I admired you, and how great the chocolate is, I think I’ll save it…”

Jaebum smirked, he pushed the chocolate back, “Chocolate have an expiration date, Jisoo-shi.” 

“I’ll eat it tomorrow!” She exclaimed. 

“It’s meant for one a day,” he retorted. 

“But it’s so bland! I got bored of it!” She exclaimed in frustration.

Jaebum scoffed, “How many pieces have you been eating, Kim Jisoo-shi?” 

Jisoo bit her tongue and pursed her lips realizing that she had let it slip. 

“Jisoo.” He called when she turned away from him, “Where are my kisses?” 

“Um…” she started to stammer on her words, “I-I didn’t eat, okay, maybe I did eat some, I kind of…forgotten.” His gaze was impossible to get rid of unless she obeyed the rules and got ready for punishment, “I was so happy so I ate them with impulsiveness, then I realized that I ate too much in a day, that it would be absurd to give you all ten kisses in a day, so I thought–“

“I’m fine with ten kisses in a day,” he responded. 

“But it was meant for one a day, ten kisses in a day wouldn’t be so special–” 

“No, I am seriously fine with ten kisses in a day,” he repeated seriously. 

“And it’s not even a week and I already finished 1/3 of the box, what would I do for the rest of the month?” Jisoo ignored him and finished her rant. 

“I’ll send you a new one if you finished them.” 

“I’ll get fat!” She made excuses to delay the punishment as best as she could. 

“Kim Jisoo-shi, I just want my kisses. It doesn’t matter if you eat them or not, if you open it, I will get my kisses.” 

Jisoo turned away with gaping mouth, speechless. He was shameless! She had no other words to reply back to him because he was adamant about getting those kisses. 

“I don’t understand,” Jaebum smirked when she looked away, “What is so hard about giving me kisses when we had already kissed so many times.” He leaned in close to her blushed face and whispered, “Our lips not just touched many times, but so did our tong–“ She covered up his mouth immediately when she heard the word. 

“Fine.” She said, leaning in close to his face and he closed his eyes for her to land a kiss on his cheek. 

“One.” He counted them, “two.” When it came to the sixth one, he sighed and asked, “Jisoo, is there something wrong with my lips? Why are you only giving me pecks on the cheeks?” 

She pouted in frustration at his pickiness. Jisoo heaved then grabbed his face and turned it straight at her. She stared at his face and those eyes of his. He smirked with a sweet smile, becoming elated, waiting for his kiss. The excitement quickly dissipated when she finished her end of the bargain…with only pecks on the lips. Same thing, just different location. Jaebum would not let this blandness slide, he would have to upgrade the quality of this game. Plus, she had a complaint about the blandness of the chocolate, so it was perfect timing. 

“Jisoo, we have five minutes–“

“No we don’t!” She exclaimed, knowing what he meant when he said that, and she thought he had enough kisses for the day.

“But we do.” 

“We don’t, because I am leaving first then you follow five minutes later. You have five minutes, I don’t!” She said.

He pulled her back, “We can always go in a little later. The teacher won’t say anything–“

“Not to you, you’re Im Jaebum! I will be in trouble. Ah! Stay!” She ordered, pointing to the exact spot that he should be at before leaving, “Follow five minutes later!” 

“What? Is it embarrassing to go back to class with me?” 

“No.” 

“Then why can’t we go back together?” He asked.

She sighed, “Just, just don’t ask further. Just stay for at least five minutes.” She closed the door and ran. 

Jaebum sighed and followed right behind, but at a far distance so she wouldn’t complain. 

“Kim Jisoo-shi?” Mark grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her. 

“What?” She asked when she turned around and saw him, “That guy,” she murmured.

“What guy?” Mark asked, “Kim Jisoo-shi, right?” 

Jisoo nodded, twisting her arm lightly to get out of his grip. Mark noticed and let go. 

“Sorry,” He said. 

“It’s okay, you’re new here?” She asked and he nodded with a smile.

“I am Mark Tuan, you are Kim Jisoo, right?” He asked again. 

“Mark Tuan…” Jisoo repeated, “How do you know my name?” 

“A friend told me.” 

Jisoo was surprised but when she thought that it could be Jaebum who told him because they sat together during lunch, she became less suspicious. “What is it?” 

“Kim Jisoo-shi, can I ask you about that person that took you out during lunch time?” 

Jisoo was stupefied, she stuttered with mumbles. She had to keep her secret with Jooyoung, but she couldn’t lie, “A friend of mine.” She answered honestly. 

“What is her name? Can I meet her? Can I become your friends too? Can I hang out with you guys?” He asked with a grin. 

Normally Jisoo would say yes to some of the questions because she was that friendly to anyone who were in need of companions, but this is regarding Jooyoung’s future. “No. I’m sorry, we don’t have any more opened spot–“ She stopped herself, not even understanding what she was saying while Mark chuckled. 

“Kim Jisoo-shi,” He whispered with his arm over her shoulders and she leaned back with a gulp, “You are very cute yourself, how about we skip class and go somewhere–“

“Sorry, but she’s reserved limited good!” Jaebum claimed after pulling her away from him and had her in his arms. Jisoo hugged him and whispered his name when she realized he came just in time. 

“Im Jaebum…” Mark smirked, noticing the two were a pair.

Jaebum gulped while holding onto Jisoo. 

“I was just playing a bit,” Mark smiled, “I just wanted to ask her some questions–“

“I’m sorry but my girlfriend is not obligated to answer to you, or anybody if she doesn’t want to.” Jaebum responded sternly. 

Mark conceded with a smile, “Okay, sorry.” He eyed Jisoo, “Kim Jisoo-shi, I really want to become your friend, please allow me that chance next time we meet.” 

“Let’s go Jisoo,” Jaebum pulled her away.

“Where are we going? We’re not going to class?”

“No, let’s skip class and go on a date, you wanted to go on a date right?” 

“We’ll get in trouble–“ Jisoo whispered, holding on tight to his hand. 

“Didn’t you say that I am Im Jaebum? No one is going to say anything or question what I do,” He responded with his usual smirk.

“Yeah, but I will be the one in trouble.” 

“Then I will take the punishment for you,” he replied.

“Really?” Jisoo asked with a big grin. 

“In that way, they won’t do anything to me,” he responded wittily. 

Jisoo scrunched her nose at him, he’s smart, she admitted, but she wished he could just leave that last part out, “What if you’re not Im Jaebum that I’m dating–“

He scoffed, “Isn’t it obvious? If I’m not Im Jaebum, then we’ll both be punished together for skipping.” 

“Then let’s not skip!” 

“But I am him, so we can skip,” he whispered with a small smile.

Mark smiled watching their backs as they bickered along the hallway. 


	13. Letters Found

“Im Jaebum!” She called and kicked open the door to the piano room. 

Jaebum smirked, he was waiting. He knew that this would be her reaction when she saw the latest upgrade of the chocolate, “Happy that your chocolates are now with different fillings?” 

She ground her teeth and hissed, she was annoyed. She slammed the box down in front of him, “What! Is this?” She asked angrily, showing him the wrapper on one piece.

He snickered, “You ate one already? So here to give me my kiss?” He joked. 

“Jaebum!” She whined. 

Jisoo was angry because of the words on the wrapper, this game that he made had became so dangerous. It wasn’t just the chocolate that was upgraded, but also the rules, and worst of all, the kisses became specific. 

Jaebum sighed then read the wrapper, “I want a two minutes kiss on the lips. It’s a normal kiss. Why are you acting like I’ll make you kiss me on the neck?” He smirked and her eyes widen.

“Don’t tell me…”

He chuckled, “Don’t worry, it’s at the end, by then you’ll have more confidence to do it.” One of the new rules was that she had to eat the chocolate by number. They were numbered from one to thirty. Each piece had a different type of kisses that she had to carry out. “This is just the first month with the new box, the second box will be randomized.” He smiled and chuckled satisfyingly. The first time she ever saw him grin this widely and he used it in the most mischievous way! 

“Why did you suddenly change the rules?” She whined, really annoyed by him. 

“You said the chocolate was bland.” 

“But you could just change the chocolate only!” She retorted.

“Your kiss, no, pecks were bland as well!” He rebuttal, shutting her up. She turned away admitting that it was a fair game. He gave her bland chocolates, so she gave him bland kisses, or in his words– pecks–. Jaebum sat waiting leisurely for her to prep herself. 

Jisoo turned back and inched closer to the him who was looking up to her with a smug smile. That smugness of his was waiting to judge her kiss, but she had entered a dangerous game, and dropping out would be a cowardice move. She extended out her arms for his shoulders and he leaned back, not understanding what she’s trying to do. “Hold still!” She demanded when he twitched around. She gulped and firmly held his shoulders in place. His smirk got wider, amused by her stiffness. She closed her eyes and moved in. 

“You’re gonna aim for my nose?” He joked. She pulled back, was very pissed at him. She decided to leave but he pulled her back, “I’m joking!” His arms wrapped around her waist and he looked up to her, “I’m ready.” He said with his eyes closed so she could do it easily. 

It was awkward and embarrassing for Jisoo but she was so used to his kisses that pretty soon she had her arms around his neck and enjoying their small little moment together before class resumed. 

  


Nami was clutching her chest in agony after witnessing them kissing inside the piano room. She was so desperate that she had to confess her love somehow. Her regret in life was never properly confessing to him. Had she came on a little stronger, had she just came out and told him her feelings, Kim Jennie wouldn’t happened, and Kim Jisoo would not be the one in that piano room with him. 

––•••––

Mrs. Hwang asked the class to hand over their embroidery project and Jaebum had his folded with the one tree and one single fallen leaf underneath it faced up. Jisoo glanced over and gasped at his embroidery skill, she immediately hid hers. Because he decided to do the Autumn scene for her, she decided to do the Winter scene for him. She planned to do a big snowflake, but it was too hard that she did something much simpler, blue dots everywhere as snow. 

“Kim Jisoo.” Jaebum whispered with clenched jaw, all Jisoo could do was replied with a sorry and discreet puppy eyes at him. He looked away while clicking his tongue. He went all out and she gave up halfway. 

“Sorry.” Jisoo whispered, “I had to study so didn’t get a lot of time to finish it. I will make you a separate snowflake later!” She tried to appease him but he looked away and rested his cheek on his palm to hide his little smile that he had. Jisoo pouted in silence with a sigh followed. She looked at her fingers and murmured, “I pricked myself a few times.” 

He steered his eyes over and gulped when he saw the bandages on her fingers. “I also got pricked,” he whispered. She steered her eyes over and saw his fingers were in bandages and she laughed quietly. 

“Kim Jisoo,” Mrs. Hwang called, “You seems to be ready to show us your project–“

“Huh?” She deadpanned with heart beating rapidly. 

“Can you show us your embroidery project?” 

“Go Jisoo!” Sohee shouted with full of encouragement. She only wanted to stall time using Jisoo. 

Jisoo was reluctant to, but managed to get herself up, in front of the class. She gulped and took in a deep breath, “My project…I initially… I wanted to do a big snowflake on white silk, but I didn’t have a lot of time. So I decided to do some small dots as snow.” She showed it to everyone, and the class looked down, trying to hide their snickering. “They look easy, but they’re hard to do!” She exclaimed, emphasizing that last point, that they’re hard to do as she flipped over to the other side. “They’re double sided! It took me a long while and I got a lot of pricks on my fingers to get it right!” The class looked up to examine. They awed in wonder, admitting that it was double sided. 

Mrs. Hwang took a closer look and nodded, “What name did you give this piece, Jisoo?” 

“Um…” she stuttered and bashfully smile, glancing at Jaebum, who was not one bit amazed or amused by her, “Winter has Arrived.” She said, he scoffed aloud to hide his happiness. She bit her lips and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Alright, next. Im Jaebum!” Mrs. Hwang called. 

Jaebum proudly got out of his seat and presented his piece to everyone. He had no explanation for the piece, but flipped both sides to show it to everyone that his too was double sided, but more skilled.

“Wow, Im Jaebum-shi, what is this called?” 

Jaebum hesitated for a bit, he had thought of a name for it already, but since it was a pair with hers, he changed it, “Autumn is Here.” 

The class snickered and gossiped, wondering if Jaebum was mocking Jisoo with that name. Jisoo too was not amused. 

“Alright. Next, Ji Eunhee!”

Eunhee went up and proudly showcase her puppy prancing over hedge of flowers, double sided and the whole class dropped their mouth. 

“She went all out, didn’t she?” Jaebum murmured, feeling competitive when he saw Jisoo’s widen sparkling eyes with a big smile, admiring Eunhee. He looked away with a sigh and murmured inaudibly to himself, “Do Kyungsoo, we’re gonna have to have a talk about this girlfriend of yours.” 

––•••––

Jisoo didn’t understand why and how but her stomach had been acting up the past days. Sometimes the ache went away, other times it came so heavily that she couldn’t walk properly. While she was rushing to the piano room for lunch, she was stopped by a stern voice. 

“Kim Ji.soo.shi!” Mark called, “Where are you going?” 

“Uh…meeting up with Jaebum.” She answered honestly.

“Can I come?” He asked with a smile. 

Jisoo shook her head, “No. You’ll be an awkward third wheel if you come.” 

“I don’t mind.” 

Jisoo shifted her eyes at his weirdness, wondering if she wasn’t obvious enough for him. His words and actions made Jisoo confused. She was suspicious of him. He couldn’t take ‘no’ as an answer and was determined to be her friends. She thought about it a lot, then she came to a realization. _No way! Is he? Does he like me?_ She shook her head when she remembered that it probably had to do with Jooyoung. 

“What is on your mind, Kim Jisoo-shi?” Mark asked, studying her expressions and behaviors, “Perhaps you’re wondering why I am trying to befriend you?” 

Jisoo looked at him in slight shock, wondering if he could read minds. 

Mark let out a small laugh, “I don’t read minds, I just study people expressions and plus, I have no other ulterior motives–“ 

“You do!” She responded. 

“Oh? Can you tell me what your thoughts on my motives are for being in this school, for befriending you?” Mark asked, amused by how easy it was to get her to talk. 

“You’re…” Jisoo contemplated, shifted her eyes and thought properly, “You’re trying to befriend me so you can get close to Jaebum!” 

Mark smirked, apparently she was a little smart, “And why would I am trying to get close to Jaebum?” He would not give up. He would for sure extract all the informations regarding Lee Jooyoung from this girl. He wouldn’t believe that in this small school he wouldn’t be able to meet her. She couldn’t hide from him forever. 

“Because you like him!” Jisoo claimed. She threw Jaebum in the mix, believing that this would be the best route, to have him help indirectly rather than the direct route. Saving him times and frustrations. “I’ll have you know, Im Jaebum is mine! I won’t let you or anyone have him!” She announced before turning around proud of her genius idea. She smiled, skipping down the hallways to the piano room while Mark scoffed and chuckled at her naivety. 

  


“Jaebum-oppa!” Nami cried. She hugged him from behind, preventing him from leaving. “When is it going to be me?” 

Jaebum let out a deep sigh, he didn’t know what else to say to her. He said so many times that he had no romantic feelings for her. He only saw her as a younger sister. 

“Oppa, it was so painful to see you with Kim Jennie. I waited patiently for Kim Jennie to disappear. I thought I would be next and the only one, but now it’s her cousin. When is it going to be me?” She asked, begging him to give her a chance. 

“Nami,” Jaebum whispered, pulling her arms away from his waist, “You can’t force these things.” 

“But you didn’t even give me a chance!” She exclaimed, “Was it because of that one year that I left–“

“Nami, the year that I met you, was the year that I started my love for her. You never had the chance.” He said coldly. 

“Jaebum!” Jisoo opened the door to show him that she had seen them from the window and couldn’t hold it in any longer, “I don’t like this! Are you two done?” She asked before exclaiming, “If not then I’ll leave!” She chose to believe that he had his reasons this time, but at the same time this scene annoyed her. She at least wanted him to know that. She also wanted to know what he would do if she left. And so she rushed out.

“Jisoo!” Jaebum called, he brushed away Nami’s arms and chased after her, leaving Nami sobbing to herself. 

“Jisoo!” He called but she was so angry that she didn’t want to see his face. “JISOO!” He called again when she tripped and fell flat on the ground, “You okay?” He asked while she cringed, holding onto her stomach, “What’s wrong?” 

She cried in pain, “My stomach is acting up.” 

“Stomach ache?” He asked, steering his eyes down to her legs, he saw blood, “Jisoo, you’re bleeding!” He looked at the line of blood that was dripped down. He couldn’t understand why such a line was made when she tripped. He wanted to see but it went up further in her skirt that he didn’t know what to do, “Jisoo, I’ll carry you to the infirmary–“

“I’ll do it.” 

Jaebum looked up and saw Jooyoung. 

“Moved and get the floor clean and don’t speak of this to anyone,” she warned. 

“She’s hurt!” Jaebum shouted.

“Hush! I told you, if you don’t want her to be embarrassed to death, then don’t mention it to anyone.” Jooyoung pulled Jisoo up and helped her to the infirmary, “Remember to clean the floor and not tell anyone about this event.” Jaebum did as told while Jooyoung escorted and stayed with Jisoo in the infirmary until her parents came to pick her up. 

Jooyoung sighed when she left the infirmary. Immediately she came face to face with the person that she was hiding from, Mark Tuan. He skipped class and was waiting for her from the time she entered with Kim Jisoo. 

“How are you?” Mark smiled. 

Jooyoung gave him a brief glare before walking away. 

“Jooyoung!” He grabbed her and hugged her from behind, “I miss you. How long will you intend to hide from me?” 

“Let go,” she said, brushing his arms off, but he tightened his embrace.

“Jooyoung, please. I really miss you, don’t you miss me?” 

Jooyoung heaved before she elbowed him so he could let go. 

He yelped, holding onto his stomach. 

“Tuan Yi En. You are a spoiled brat, and I don’t like spoiled brat,” she announced before walking away. 

Mark clicked his tongue before slamming his fist on the wall angrily. 

––•••––

Jaebum didn’t understand what was wrong with Jisoo, but she didn’t attend school for two days. When he called she didn’t pick up. He was agitated and couldn’t fully focus with school. He thought that it was because of the piano room incident that she was still angry at him and didn’t want to see him. He sent message after message explaining what the situation was about, but he received no reply. Desperate, he asked Kwangsoo to take him to see her. And he went with flowers. 

It was awkward and tough to come face to face with Mr. Kim, who didn’t seem to like him much. He had to stay and talk to him for at most fifteen minutes, which seemed like hours to Jaebum. There wasn’t much talking, just a few questions on his name, his family, of which Mr. Kim already had known. Afterward was a nine minutes of silence. Mrs. Kim said some nice words and allowed him to go see Jisoo. 

“Jisoo,” he called. 

“Jisoo, he came to see you,” her mom announced.

Jisoo groaned and whined ‘no’, turning on her stomach so they couldn’t see eyes to eyes. It was too embarrassing to look at him. After that incident she learnt about her female body and became so embarrassed when she remembered that he saw her bleeding. It was so difficult to hear his voice, now how would she face him at school? 

“Go away, I don’t want to see your face.” She said in her muffled voice, “Not right now.” 

Jaebum felt hurt. He didn’t know how to reply to that, but she was in severe pain so he would have to be patient with her, “Aunty, she said she has stomach ache–“

Mrs. Kim closed the door and whispered to him, “Come with me, I have a few words to talk with you. She’s currently embarrassed. It’s her first time. Come, help me take care of some garden works.” 

Jaebum nodded and followed. 

Mrs. Kim was busy preparing the soil in the front yard for some flowerings and vegetations, as well as checking on those trees that Jisoo cherished. 

“Are you digging up the tree?” Jaebum asked when he saw holes at the base of the tree. 

“Yes, these trees are dying.” 

“Are they?” He asked in shock. She gave him some gloves and direct him to dig out the soil for her. 

“Aigoo…Jisoo was always about cherishing these trees. All year round she’d always tell me not to chop them down, and water them everyday.” 

Jaebum’s eyes widen when he heard all these informations. He wanted to ask her immediately when they moved in, but Mrs. Kim rambled on and he felt rude to stop her. 

“She loved them so much that everyday she would come out and talk to them.” Mrs. Kim laughed, “That girl, when she has interest in something, she put her all in it.” 

Jaebum smirked, agreeing with her as he dug out the dirt, but at the same time his ears were piqued because he was getting confirmation on what he suspected for a while, the mystery of his heart was being solved at such an unexpected place. 

“But, when she has no interest for something, she left it completely. Like these trees.” 

Jaebum turned and asked, “What do you mean?”

Mrs. Kim sighed, “When was it? Ah, I think it was last year? She started to become more moody and kind of lost interest in these trees. She talked to them less, when she looked at them, she would have a moody face on. It was painful for a mother to see. I wonder what was wrong. She was slowly giving up on them…”

Jaebum quickly added up the timeline and believed that last year he was with Jennie, it could be then that she got discouraged and left her love to die slowly. Yet, she didn’t give up. 

“Recently she started to take care of them again. She looks happy when she comes out and talk to them. It seems like she has a lot to say to these trees. But you know, once a living thing is dying, there is no other way you can rescue it.” Mrs. Kim sighed while looking up to the big tree. 

Jaebum too looked up to the tree in astonishment before responding with a small smile, “It’s okay. These trees took in all her sadness and decided to leave with them.We’ll plant something new.” 

Mrs. Kim gave him a brief glance before deciding that she liked him, “Im Jaebum-shi, what is it about my daughter that you like? She is a simple girl that doesn’t like to compete with others. She also isn’t very bright compared to the girls you seen everyday. She does everything with emotions and heart, she doesn’t know how to be calculative–“

“That’s why I like her,” he answered. He was digging the soil while explaining his reasons, “I like her because she has no motives. I like her because she didn’t give up…” he said, referring to himself, “I like her because all she wants to do is make me smile.” 

“Im Jaebum-shi, do not worry about my husband. I can take care of him myself.” She turned and whispered to him, “However, if you make my daughter cry, that is the end of you and her.” 

Jaebum gulped and nodded when he realized that he was given permission to date her daughter. 

“Keep digging for me.” She ordered and he returned to the dirt. 

“Oh.” Jaebum was surprised when he saw a tin box underneath, “Could this be the reason for the trees dying?” He whispered, Mrs. Kim turned to take a look and realized the item belong to Jisoo. 

“Ah! That’s Jisoo’s letter box. So she buried it underneath the tree.” 

Jaebum gulped nervously. He wanted to open them because he knew the letters that she buried belong to him, “Can I have it?” He asked.

Mrs. Kim laughed, “Why? They’re letters that belong to that boy that Jisoo always talk about. Since the day we moved in, I think it was a few years back, she received letters from this boy–“ Mrs. Kim stopped when she saw Jaebum’s eager face, “Are you that boy?” 

Jaebum nodded reluctantly, a little scare of her reactions. 

She smiled. “So you’re the reason for these dying trees.” 

He nodded embarrassingly. 

“Please do not hurt her.” Mrs. Kim repeated and Jaebum nodded. 

  


Jaebum entered the car a bit frustrated. While he got confirmations on Jisoo being the real Gaeul, he just couldn’t understand what type of stomach ache she had that prevented her from going to school. And why they kept her at home and not at the hospital?

“How is she?” Kwangsoo asked. 

“Kwangsoo, what kind of stomach ache would hurt so much and let you bleed, but why don’t they put her in the hospital?” He asked innocently. 

Kwangsoo thought for a brief second before bursting out laughing. 

“What?” 

“Ah, Young Master, it’s…it’s called cramp.” 

“Cramp?” 

“It’s…” Kwangsoo himself found it hard to explain this to a teenager, especially a boy, but if he wanted to have future kids, he would have to prepare himself. It’s good that this Young Master was smart enough, so he could practice on him, “You see, have you heard about the menstrual cycle?” 

“What’s that?” 

Kwangsoo cleared his throat in shock, he thought his Young Master read a lot of books, but probably not one on women’s health. “You see, once a month, a woman, or girl will bleed,” he stuttered trying to explain it as best as he could, “They ovulate, and if sperms are not in there,” he breathed when he saw Jaebum squinting his eyes questionably through the rearview mirror. “When a woman ovulate, her eggs need sperms, if there is no sperms in there, they will be flushed out and thus, she bleeds.” He said clearly and then he continued, “When sperms are attached to the eggs, then she’s pregnant–Young Master, I will get you a book to read on this later.” He concluded.

“How long does it last?” Jaebum suddenly asked, “…Her bleeding.” 

“Um, at most one week? Well, that’s what the cycle is for my girlfriend.” 

“What do I do to help?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing!” Kwangsoo emphasized, “You best let her be, you do or say a simple word and she’ll kill you!” 

Jaebum was even more confused, but abide by Kwangsoo’s words. “Kwangsoo, I saw her.” 

“Saw what?” 

“Her bleeding.” 

Kwangsoo gasped, “No, no, you don’t. You didn’t see anything!”

“But I did–“

“No you didn’t! You did not see a thing! Remember that! You saw nothing!” Kwangsoo looked in the rearview mirror sternly and Jaebum nodded, understanding what he meant. However, he got so worry that he sent a simple message. 

_I didn’t see anything. I’m sorry I couldn’t be able to help you. Get better soon. - Gyeoul._

––•••––

Jisoo was not angry, but was embarrassed when she learned about her first menstrual cycle. She had a health talk with her mom and became even more embarrassed when she remembered Jaebum saw her and even commented about her bleeding. Worst of all was that after having a big health talk with her mom, she questioned all those kisses that she had with Jaebum and their future kisses. Suddenly dirty thoughts were rampant in her mind. She became curious about what would come after kissing. She never questioned why there were so many type of kisses and why tongues need to be involved. She just went with the flow with him. Now she questioned everything, their hugs and their touchiness. She had concluded that it would be very awkward to meet him, but she couldn’t let those awkwardness be known. She would have to act normal around him. But how would she act normal around him when the first time she met him in two weeks would be on an all school five days camping trip?

Jisoo sighed, gazing at everyone unloading their luggages from the buses. When she met eyes to eyes with Jaebum she turned away with a blushed face. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her before leaving with his squad. 

Jooyoung was an upperclassman, so she was chosen to be team leader for the female group. The group was randomly chosen by the school in order to let the upperclassmen and the underclassmen get to know each other. Lucky Jisoo had all her friends from the Home-Economic class in a group, but also, Jung Nami and Oh Seyeon. Jooyoung sighed in defeat when she saw all of them in the same group. She had a hunch that this would be tough on her. 

Yoonhwan who saw the special group found it amusing, he immediately pulled Jaebum and the rest over to have a little talk with them. He found it highly amusing that Jisoo, Seyeon and Nami were in the same group and wanted to see their reactions in front of Jaebum. He also wanted to see Jaebum’s reactions when seeing them together. 

When Jaebum came over, Jisoo immediately hid behind Jooyoung’s back. Mark smiled at Jooyoung but quickly fixated on Jisoo. He flirted with her when he saw Jaebum glaring at them.

“Kim Jisoo-shi,” He whispered leaning his head to the side to look at Jisoo, “Should we become closer friend after this? I hope we can become even closer, after-all, you don’t want me to take away your Im Jaebum–” 

Jisoo yelped, making Mark chuckled satisfyingly. The rest was left in befuddlement at their sudden closeness, especially Jaebum. 

“Stop it.” Jooyoung said firmly, “Go back to your station. The rest of you, take your luggages and follow me,” she ordered. 

Jisoo followed immediately, wanting to get away as soon as possible. She thought to herself on ways to deal with these people for the next five days. She would have to face Jaebum, that’s a must! But Mark Tuan was so sinister, she feared talking to him. However, for her Jooyoung unnie, she would have to deal with him as best as she could. Then there was the case of Jung Nami and Oh Seyeon sleeping in the same cabin as hers. Though there would be Jooyoung, Inhye, Sohee and Eunhee with her, but it would be best that she be on guard. 


	14. Chasing Thunders: Part 1

There were bunk beds in their cabin. Some girls were complaining at the quality of the bunk beds, but Eunhee immediately grabbed Jisoo and declared their territory. Eunhee wanted the bottom bunk and Jisoo went along when she saw that others were already paired up. While the girls busy unpacking, Seyeon and Nami was staring at Jisoo. Some other girls noticed and started to gossip about them. 

“Jung Nami sunbaenim,” a girl came up to her and discreetly pull out a letter, “I’ve always admired your friendship with Jaebum oppa, can you give this letter to him for me?” 

Seyeon smirked lightly, grabbed it in agreement. When the girl turned her back, she crumbled up the letter in her palm. Nami returned her gaze to Jisoo. 

“Eunhee…” Jisoo whispered to Eunhee, “I think someone is staring at me…” 

Eunhee glanced over and saw the two, “Jung Nami and Oh Seyeon are glaring at you,” she whispered, “Does this have to do with that kid Im Jaebum?” 

Jisoo groaned exasperatedly. Not only did she have to face Jaebum, but now in the same cabin as these two and the rest of the girls were gossiping, staring at her. She thought she had gotten used to them by now. For the most part their gossips were just about her stupidity. They still referred to her as that girl that confessed to Im Jaebum and got rejected. 

“Are you guys done?” Jooyoung came in and asked, “The orientation is starting and there will be bbq for dinner, come out and join the rest.”

Everyone followed out except for Jisoo who had no appetite or care to socialize. Eunhee stuck to her for a moment when Oh Seyeon and Jung Nami was still glaring at her. Nami whisked around and left when she decided to take up Jaebum’s time if this girl wasn’t moving. Seyeon followed right behind after giving Jisoo a smirk and a reminder, “You’ll be gone in a few days if they found out.” 

Jisoo bit the inside of her lips, suppressing her anger and fear. Eunhee patted her back, “I brought your favorite cake, do you want some?” Immediately Jisoo brightened up. 

“Lava cake?”

“Mini Lava cake! A special order from some–“ Eunhee stopped when she remembered she was not supposed to say anything other than delivering it, “Someone ordered a special mini version, the management likes the idea so much that they decided to make it a limited item.”

“You went through all the trouble? Hide it or else it’ll be gone–“

“No need, they’re all yours,” Eunhee handed her the whole box. 

Jisoo awed, “Eunhee-ya, you’re the best.” 

Eunhee smiled in return, but she felt a bit guilty because she was only the deliverer. It was a special order that her family received and that she helped deliver because it was for someone in the camp. She also didn’t expect it to be Jisoo until she read the card. 

“Anyway, are you not coming?” Eunhee asked. Jisoo shook her head and recoiled back to their bunk bed prompting Eunhee to sit down next to her, “What’s wrong?” 

“Eunhee-ya, do you have it yet?” Jisoo asked. 

“Have what?” 

“Mmm…your period,” Jisoo asked with her meek voice. 

“Of course, mine started three years ago, what is it? You haven’t–“

“It started, few weeks ago.” 

“Ah, was that why you were out of school?” Eunhee asked and Jisoo nodded. “How do you feel?” 

“It hurt so bad! Is it the same for everyone? Why do girls have to go through such painful ordeal?” Jisoo groaned. 

Eunhee laughed, “It’s not always that bad, but I guess since you started kind of late that it hurt more than usual. It’s alright now. Hm…is there anything else?” She asked again when she saw Jisoo staring off into the distance, “Jisoo? Is it related to Im Jaebum?” 

Jisoo nodded.

“Ah, so it’s true, the two of you are together. Then don’t mind the gossips and those girls, just continue on with your relationship. People will talk but don’t let that get in the way of your love–“

“It’s not that! It’s…it’s…” she whimpered, “He saw.” 

“Saw what?”

“My bleeding.” 

Eunhee gasped and Jisoo hushed her up, “Please don’t tell anyone.” 

“Are you sure he saw?” 

Jisoo nodded aggressively, “But he said he didn’t see anything…I know he saw! He said that to make me feel better.” 

“Then what’s the problem?” Eunhee asked, “Then play pretend that you don’t know that he saw because he said he didn’t see and trust in those words. He’s also going to pretend that he didn’t see anything when he sees you, I’m sure.” 

Eunhee patted Jisoo’s back and encouraged her to come out and play with the rest of the people. Jisoo nodded but request for a few minutes of alone time to sort out her thoughts. It was not regarding whether he saw her or not, but more so their intimacy. Furthermore, she had noticed small details about Jaebum. It was a very weird feeling, it was as if the separation turned him into a whole different being. 

“Kim. Ji. Soo.-shi!” 

Jisoo jumped back and gasped. Mark Tuan with his bright smile and squinted eyes was greeting her at the door when she came out. “You scared me to death!” 

He chuckled, still with that squinted smile of his. 

“What do you want?” Jisoo asked. 

“Can we be friends?” 

“No!” 

“Tsk, Jisoo-shi, I am not a bad person, or some evil demonic being. I just simply want to be your friend. Rather, you are being so mean,” he pouted with a whine, attempting to guilt trip her, “How could you reject a foreigner that has no idea how the South Korean’s school system work. I could be bullied if I am a loner in this school–“

Jisoo got irritated with his tone that she cut in, “Who could possibly bully you! From the time that you came to our school to now, you have accumulated a fanclub! You are probably second to only Jaebum in our school regarding popularity and respect. I’m not dumb!” 

Mark’s smile disappeared and he cleared his throat to change into a more serious low tone, “I’m sorry, I almost forgot, you’re not dumb at all. You’re surprisingly pretty perceptive toward people’s intention.” 

Jisoo raised her chin proudly hearing a praise coming from someone else that was not her parents – not even her parents made such comments–. Mark smirked lightly and continued, “So, Jisoo-shi is the best candidate to be my friend in this school. I am not that perceptive around people. Well, I have a wall up mainly because I’ve been tricked before…For some reason, I feel like Jisoo-shi would not trick me or play with my emotions.” 

Jisoo felt a little bad. At the same time, she was very confused. She couldn’t decide whether he was genuine or playing with her. She had seen him smiling and getting along well with the rest of his class, so how could he not be perceptive to people? And the people around him didn’t seem that bad to the point of tricking him. 

Mark pulled back his fish line a bit in order to coax her, “Jisoo-shi, it’s okay. I’ll let you think about it, but please make it quick because I don’t want our friendship to wait for too long.” 

“No!” Jisoo shouted at his back when he walked away. Mark payed no attention to her answer, instead he was grinning, satisfied with their brief exchange. 

  


Jisoo cringed at the bothersome thought before joining the rest, “Uh–” She stopped and turned the other way when she saw Jaebum and his guitar. 

“Stop right there!” Jaebum ordered and she obliged but refused to turn around to look at him. Jaebum was cautious with each step that he took toward her, afraid that she would run away if he came on too strong. He wanted to make it clear to her that he would wait before letting her be. He moved closer, but kept a few inches from her. He stood frozen for a few seconds. She felt his warm presence behind her and prayed that he wouldn’t touch her, because her heart was racing like mad. She was ridiculously nervous just hearing his breathing, if she were to see his face, she would probably faint. Jaebum was very careful, he could feel that she was nervous. He chose his words carefully, making sure that they would be effective but his pride wouldn’t be hurt. 

Jaebum reached out his hand but pulled them back when he sensed her tense back. His hand formed into a fist and he bit his bottom lip for a brief moment, “Kim Jisoo-shi,” he sighed, “I don’t mind not having you around.” 

Jisoo pouted and eyebrows came together. Her shoulders came up when she inhaled, from a nervous wreck to a fireball about to explode by a few words.

Jaebum smirked and continued, “But do stay close where I can easily find you.” 

She let her shoulders down when she confusedly let out a tiny, “Hm?” 

Jaebum smiled amusingly and whispered, “There is a story of a wandering ghost on this campground. If you are scared in the night…good luck.” He mocked, “And finally, have fun.” 

Jisoo’s blood boiled at his mocking tone, but she waited to hear his footsteps further away to turn around and saw his back and the back of his hand waving at her. “Im Jaebum!” She ground her teeth, “hmph! I’m not scared! I’ll have you know, in my childhood, I often chase after thunders!” It was true. Jisoo loved thunders. One time she went on a camping trip with the her family oversea, the area they went to was a huge lake and there was a thunderous storm. The thunder storms were crashing down onto the lake, the sight was mesmerizing to her and the sound of the thunder piqued her interest even more. She imagined the loud sound that came from the sky to be the roaring of a lion. From then on, when rain came, she would listen carefully to catch the sound and count the seconds the light flashed. She became interested with the lightnings that she would chase after them, just for a photo. 

After orientation the students broke into groups of friends for a campfire. As always the Home Economic squad were always together, this time included Jooyoung. They enjoyed their time around the fire, grilling the provided marinated meat and sweet potatoes. Kim Jisoo then let out a loud sigh that caught the attention of the whole group. They noticed she was resting her face on the palm of her hand and eyes were staring hopelessly toward Im Jaebum. 

“What’s wrong?” Inhye asked. 

Jisoo sighed again, she couldn’t help but stared at Jaebum’s broad back. Were they always been that broad? Or was it just her imagination? She noticed how handsome he had gotten, even from afar. Suddenly every small features on his face appeared clearly to her: from his Adam apple moving when he gulped, to how his jawline moved when he talked. And the smile he gave to his group of friends. His fingers plucking the string on his guitar, everything about him made her heart beat faster. 

Jaebum could see her at the corner of his eyes. He smiled and steered his eyes over to catch her oggling at him. She quickly turned away, but was stunned. He didn’t understand their situation but he figured he would let her be. Whenever she wanted to talk she would come and talk to him.

“Yah, Jisoo, what happened to you the past weeks?” Sohee asked. 

“Flu.” 

“Ah~are you still sick?” Inhye asked and Jisoo shook her head. “Good, good.” 

Sohee suddenly sighed looking to Jaebum and his group, “tsk tsk.” 

“What is it?” Inhye asked. 

“How exactly does one infiltrate that group?” Sohee sighed.

“I thought you’re part of that group? With your status, you should be. Why are you around us?” Inhye asked. 

“Hm…” Sohee stayed silent, prompting Inhye to provoke further. 

“Change of heart?” 

“Jisoo, eat something.” Jooyoung suggested when she saw Jisoo’s endless gaze over at Jaebum, “Jisoo.” 

Jisoo returned her gaze at Jooyoung and saw that the whole group was staring at her blatant admiration for Im Jaebum. 

“He shouldn’t be there with them if he’s yours,” Sohee commented. 

Jisoo glanced over then back to her friends and became honest, “I–I can’t face him.” 

“What happened?” Sohee asked. 

Jisoo steered her eyes over to Eunhee for help, hoping she’d understand. Eunhee, was also a very honest person, and blunt. So she let everyone know, “She had her first period a few weeks ago and he saw.” The rest but Jooyoung gasped aloud. 

Sohee roared out in laughters, catching everyone attention. Inhye had to cover her mouth to shut her up. 

“He didn’t see anything.” Jooyoung chimed in, “I saw and took you to the infirmary.” 

“Don’t lie to me, I can take the embarrassment. It’s just that, I feel weird around him now.” Jisoo confessed. 

“Do you not love him anymore?” Minki asked. 

“It’s not that. It’s…It’s…he looks different.” 

“How so?” Sohee asked. 

“Like more handsome?” Jisoo rubbed the plectrum in her hands – the gift that he gave to her few months ago –she brought with her to camp. She then described to her friends the changes in Im Jaebum. “Strange, I never noticed in details about him, but now, it seems like everything about him is different…” She said as she glanced over at him. “He has a very broad back; I have the urge to touch it. His Adam apple moving is also very alluring, his jawline is very sharped…” 

The more she described him, the very obvious it had became to the rest, and all they could do was smirked and chuckled at her. 

Sohee couldn’t help but rolled her eyes and commented, “Aish, so she’s still a virgin.” 

“Huh?” Jisoo gaped with widen eyes.

“Hurry up and go over there and claim him,” Sohee suggested. Jisoo shook her head and Sohee continued, “Okay then, tonight, take him to the cabin on the edge of the camp and do it and he’ll be yours.” 

Jisoo was even more confused. 

“Sohee.” Inhye side-eyed her. 

“Jisoo,” Jooyoung interfered, “It’s natural that you’ll have those thought of a person you like. Especially more after you started your menstrual cycle. They are just hormones, you’ll get use to them soon. Don’t do anything drastic or listen to…” Jooyoung glanced over at Sohee and continued, “Weird stuff.” She advised and Sohee rolled her eyes. 

Jisoo nodded obediently to everyone of Jooyoung’s words. 

Mark Tuan who had keen eyes and keen ears could eavesdrop even from far away, found a good excuse to sit with the misfit crew while also having Im Jaebum coming over to entertain him. 

“Ji~soo~shi!” 

Jisoo looked up and saw Mark smiling down at her, “Can I join?” 

“No!” She responded.

Mark chuckled before making himself at home between Jisoo’s and Minki’s seat. Jisoo eyed Jooyoung apologetically.

“Don’t worry, he’ll leave soon,” Jooyoung murmured. 

“Jisoo-shi, thanks to this camping trip I think I can get closer to you.” He said with a smile, completely ignoring Jooyoung this time. “Jisoo-shi, what do you want to eat? Chicken? Should I grill it for you?” 

“No, I can do it myself–“ Jisoo stared at Jooyoung for help but Jooyoung was looking away. Minki tried to chimed in but Mark also ignored him. 

Mark’s action puzzled that of Inhye, Eunhee and amused Sohee as they watched on.

Jaebum couldn’t focus when he saw Mark Tuan sitting so close to Jisoo that he kept staring at them while striking his guitar out of tunes. 

“Yah!” Kyungsoo and Yoonhwan called for him. 

“Huh?” 

“Are you still with us?” Sehun asked, “You were out of tune.” 

“Jaebum oppa, are we boring you?” Nami asked. She knew that he didn’t want to be in this group, but he was dragged here by her, “Can you just pay attention to us, your friends?” 

Jaebum licked his lips trying to assess the situation. But he came to a boiling point when he glanced over to see Mark Tuan scooting closer to her. He cringed and slammed on his guitar’s strings, dropping his plectrum before he stormed over with his guitar. 

“Jisoo-shi, remember what we talk about before?” Mark whispered as he scooted closer. 

Jisoo squinted oddly at him, “no?” 

“TUAN YI EN!” Jaebum called and pulled on the back of his collar.

“AH! Did someone let the vicious tiger out?” Mark said in jest before standing up to greet Jaebum’s annoyed face. 

Jisoo looked up to see Jaebum in rage, having a stare down with Mark. Afraid that the two would throw blows and Jaebum would get hurt that she shot up and grabbed lightly on his arm and whispered, “Jaebum.” She nudged his arm when she saw Nami and his friends coming over. 

Jaebum steered his eyes over to her. Jisoo gave a small signal for him to look over to his friends. When he saw them coming over, he looked at Mark, who was subtly smirking at him. “Come with me,” he said before handling his guitar over to Jisoo. Mark followed him before the rest of Jaebum’s friends made their way over. They asked Jisoo what happened and she mumbled. Before she could say a word, Nami took the guitar out of Jisoo’s hands. They joined Jisoo’s group while waiting for the two. The two groups now merged into one, they sat around the campfire in silence while the rest of the school looked on with envy at the sudden oddity. 

Far away from everyone’s view, the two boys interrogated each other. 

“What is your purpose for being in this school?” Jaebum asked. 

“None of your business.” Mark answered, “and why are you so worked up over that girl?”

“None of your business, but don’t sit too close!” Jaebum warned, “Also what is this about you trying to be her friend?” 

“None of your business. I can be friends with whoever I want–“

“She doesn’t want to be your friend!” Jaebum cut in.

“Is that you speaking for her, or is that her true thought?” 

“That’s both of us warning you.” Jaebum clarified.

“Then have her come and tell me–“

“She’s uncomfortable around you!” 

“That’s not true, she and I had nice conversations with each other without you rudely interfering.” 

Jaebum clenched his teeth and muttered, “Tuan Yi En–“

Mark pushed Jaebum back against the wall and placed his arm over his shoulders. He smirked when he saw innocent Jisoo at the corner of his eyes. Jisoo saw them. 

“What are you doing?” Jaebum asked.

“Having a little fun.” Mark replied with a smile. Jaebum raised an eyebrow at his sudden mischievous smirk. “Jaebum-shi, I think you have greatly misunderstood. I don’t want to be that girl’s friend, I want to be yours. I want us to be friends, and maybe…more…” Mark closed his eyes and brought his face closer to Jaebum’s. 

Jisoo covered her mouth with a small gasp. She ran back in shock. 

Jaebum punched him in the stomach to get him off, “The person you want is Lee Jooyoung. Don’t think I don’t know. Don’t play this weird game ever again.” He warned while Mark held onto his stomach and laughed. 

Jisoo sat back down obediently next to Minki. The rest saw her flushed face and asked what happened, she didn’t say anything and kept mum. 

“You saw something in the restroom?” Sohee asked. Jisoo shook her head. “Then what is it?” 

“Secret.” Jisoo answered briefly before clearing her throat and went back to grilling her chicken. 

Jaebum came back out to a large group, but he didn’t care for anyone else. He wanted to sit next to Jisoo but she quickly pulled on Minki’s arm and pulled him over to fill up the space. Jaebum glared at Minki. Sehun glared at Jisoo. They were definitely pissed and jealous. Kyungsoo signaled for Eunhee to scoot a bit further away to have Jaebum sat next to him even though Nami and Seyeon were already preparing a seat for them. Mark came out and sat at the empty prepared seat. 

“Well, is it me or has this group gotten bigger?” Mark snickered with his broad smile.

Jisoo stole glances at Jaebum and Mark. She was still in shock at what she saw while the rest glanced around at each other awkwardly.

“Yah!” Jooyoung called for Jaebum, “You with that guitar, play something,” she commanded, hoping that he could break the ice with a song. 

Jaebum cleared his throat and fixed the strings. When he went to play, he found that he had forgotten his plectrum. He decided to just do it barehand. When Jisoo heard the first note she turned to stare at him. Due to her new found observant skill, she noticed he played without the plectrum. She knew nothing about guitar playing, but she felt bad when she saw him plucking those strings with his bared fingers. 

“Can I borrow that?” He asked, pointing to her chest, she flustered when she heard his voice, “That is a plectrum isn’t it? Can I borrow it?” She nodded and took them off and handed over to him. He looked at it and smiled faintly. He was happy that she still had it, and cherished it. Whatever she was embarrassed about or angry about, he would let her be until she would come to him. He was sure that she wouldn’t leave. 

“Don’t break it,” she murmured and he snorted trying to suppress his smile from expanding while fixing the cords. 

“If it break, I’ll get you another one,” he responded with a cold voice. 

“I-I don’t want a replacement.“

“Do you want it back?” Jaebum asked, handling it back to Jisoo. 

Nami who picked up his plectrum wanted to give it to him, but pulled back when she saw their sweet bickering. She felt very bitter, but she bit her lips to suppress their anger. 

Jisoo leaned back and shook her head. 

“Yah, just sing something and we can go back to the cabin, it’s getting late.” Jooyoung ordered. 

And he started to sing a song that he wrote, only he himself knew this secret, but he wished the person sitting across from him would listen to the words and get a hint. That is, if she too remembered what she did two years ago. 

_I walk along the fence to take a peek._

_The Autumn Leaf that settled underneath the tree._

_Who are you thinking of?_

_Who made you smile so brightly?_

_The wind blew by and you sat idle._

_Letting your hair flew along as you close your eyes_

_And you smile._

_My heart skipped a beat_

_When I see you underneath the tree_

_The Fallen Leaf._

He stared at her looking down, wondering if she understood the content of this song. If she even noticed that he was there gazing at her from afar. Well, it didn’t matter now if she understood or not. He could finally let all these feelings out. 

_I walk along the fence to take a peek._

_The Autumn Leaf that settled underneath the tree._

_The wind blew by and you swung your legs_

_As you flip the page._

_What are you reading?_

_What story made you laugh out loud?_

_My heart skipped a beat_

_When I see you underneath the tree_

_The Fallen Leaf._

Mark clapped with a grin and praised Jaebum, “So wonderful!” The rest joined in and Jaebum sighed, glaring at Mark who was grinning satisfyingly at him. Jisoo gasped, eyes darted between the two when she remembered the affair from a few minutes ago. Jaebum was perplexed while Mark snorted, amused at her reaction. Jaebum glared over at Mark with suspicion. He believed that he did something for Jisoo to react this oddly. But he didn’t want another weird episode with him. 

Jooyoung noticed Jisoo was being awkward decided to release the group and let the girls go back to their cabins. Jisoo quickly dragged Eunhee with her. 

“Jisoo what’s wrong?” Eunhee asked when they’re further away from the boys. 

“I’ll tell you later tonight, but I don’t think I can stay there longer.” Jisoo responded, walking as fast as she could to go back to their cabin. 

Meanwhile Nami and Seyeon wanted to stay longer but Jaebum retreated and Mark followed, even put his arms around his shoulders. 

“Don’t touch me!” Jaebum shouted, pushing his arms off his shoulders, “We are not that close!” 

Mark snickered. The rest of Jaebum’s friends looked at their bickering as something very odd, but amusing. 

–––

Late at night when the lights were off, Sohee quietly snuck into Jisoo’s bed and whispered, “So…Are you still a virgin?” She quickly covered Jisoo’s mouth when Jisoo let out a yelp, “Sh! It’s me, Sohee.” 

“What are you doing in my bed?” Jisoo asked. 

“To have a girl talk.” Sohee smiled. She desperately wanted to know if Kim Jisoo had done the deed with Im Jaebum. 

“What girl talk? There is nothing to talk about.” 

“Jisoo, I bet you and your mom don’t talk about intimacy with a boy, have you?” 

“She did.” Jisoo answered. 

“Not in details I’m sure.” Sohee responded and Jisoo’s eyes wavered. Sohee sighed, “So hard to believe, at this hormonal age, that Im Jaebum was able to contain himself for so long.” She then gasped, “Either that or he has no interest–“

Jisoo stared at Sohee blankly for a minute before stuttering, “W-W-What do you do, after a kiss?” 

“You want to know?” Sohee asked. 

Jisoo nodded quietly. 

“Follow me.” Sohee whispered. Jisoo was hesitant, but Sohee egged on, finally convincing her when she told her that if she wanted to be in a non awkward position with Im Jaebum, then she better follow her. 

“Where are we going–“

“Sh!” Sohee shushed her up and the two snuck out of the cabin, not realizing Inhye was right behind. 

“Where are you guys going?”

“Ah!” They gasped.

“It’s me.” Inhye informed.

“Tsk!” Jisoo slapped her on the arm and so did Sohee. 

“Hey, how dare you go out without bringing me along?” Inhye fired back, along with the slaps on the arms to the both of them. Jisoo and Sohee squirmed. “Enough, are we not going? Let’s go.” Somehow Inhye ended up leading the squad. 

“Where are we going?” Jisoo asked again.

“Jisoo-ah, we’re a group of four girlfriends, look around you, who is missing?” Inhye asked. 

Jisoo looked around and realized Eunhee isn’t with them, “Eunhee?”

“Smart Jisoo!” Sohee commended with a tap on her shoulders. 

“Where is she?” Jisoo asked again. 

“Aish, don’t ask just follow along.” Sohee sighed.

–––

Jaebum couldn’t sleep so he snuck out and decided to take a hike around the campground. 

“Where are you going?” Asked a voice so familiar even though he got acquainted with him for only a few weeks. He knew right away and rolled his eyes with a big sigh. Mark Tuan appeared with a grin and he put his arm over his shoulders, “Can I come along?” 

“No.” Jaebum brushed his arm off from his shoulders. 

“Tsk, alright.” He said, but when Jaebum walked away, he followed, “I’m just taking a walk around the campground.” He said when Jaebum turned back to glare at him. “You’re not going to forbid me to are you? I can just go back and tell the Class President.” 

Jaebum clicked his tongue and preceded his route. 

“Speaking of the President, where is he?” Mark asked, “I haven’t seen him.” 

“You weren’t even in the cabin the past hour and you asked about him?” Jaebum replied. 

“Strange, I saw him thirty minutes ago while making my way back to the cabin. He was going out, I was gonna follow him, but I saw Jooyoung and so went to talk to her–“ 

Jaebum cut in with a snort, “She talks to you?” 

“She does whatever she likes.” Mark smiled. 

“So she brushed you off like always.” Jaebum smirked.

“She does whatever she likes.” Mark repeated with a fake grin.

“Uh.” They both stopped when they saw Oh Sehun and Choi Minki from afar. They quietly made their way over when they saw the two seemingly having an argument. 

“Oh Sehun, so you don’t trust me?” Minki asked.

“I’m just saying, to stay away from the girl.” Sehun replied.

“She’s my friend! Can’t I be close to my friend? And it’s a girl, it’s not like there’s a guy in our group of friends.” 

“Choi Minki, don’t think I don’t know!” Sehun responded suddenly with more anger.

“Don’t know what?” 

“You had a crush on Im Jaebum.” 

“What!?” Minki gasped at the absurdity. 

“So you tell me you don’t?” 

Minki stared into his eyes and said, “Yes, I do. I did. I had a crush on him, but that was the past, why do you have to pull it up? What does this have to do with Jisoo?” 

“You are nice to her so you can get close to him–“ 

Minki was so angry that he slapped him across the face, “You don’t trust me!” 

“I…I…” Sehun stuttered when he saw the tears rolling down. 

“I’m sorry I have no interest in guys.” Jaebum said aloud to them. 

“Yo, you have no tact.” Mark criticized. 

“Better no tact than letting them breaking up over a big misunderstanding.” Jaebum retorted. 

“Tsk.” Mark smirked at him before muttering, “Bruh. You’re not the one to speak here.” 

“He confessed to me once. I rejected him. Once I reject someone there is no second chance. No matter if he tries to get close to my girlfriend, there is really no way to get close to me other than being my girlfriend. And that position is already taken. I don’t plan to give her up.” Jaebum said firmly to the both of them. 

Sehun knew he crossed the line and he put his anger on the wrong person. He looked back to Minki and reached out his hand to hold onto his, but Minki pulled back. 

“I…” Sehun whispered, wanting to apologize.

Minki couldn’t look at his eyes. He was too disappointed, shook his head in disapproval, he didn’t want to hear it. 

Sehun looked toward Jaebum and Mark for help. The two of them stood in silence, staring back at him. 

Mark sighed before he saw Jisoo passing by, “oh…Kim Jisoo?” He also saw Sohee and Inhye leading, they were sneaking around, and seemingly entering the woods area of the camp. Jaebum also saw them. Sehun and Minki turned around to see the three girls rushing into the woods, immediately they followed when Jaebum sprinted toward them. Jooyoung followed right along when she saw the girls and the boys together entering the route to the abandon cabin. 

“Jisoo!” Jaebum called. She turned back and gasped when she saw him. “What are you doing out at this time? Where are you going? Where are you taking her?” He turned to Sohee and asked. 

“Relax, I’m just showing her some interesting thing, a thing that women should be taught. Come Jisoo.” She pulled her along deeper into the woods. 

The boys followed, but Jisoo didn’t want to go anymore, especially with him there. “Let’s go back,” she whispered to Sohee. 

“Let’s just take her back,” Inhye agreed. 

“Nope, this is something she should see.” Sohee said. 

“See what? Seriously do you know how dangerous it is out here, where are you taking her?” Jaebum asked again. 

“Don’t worry, since you’re here, you’ll protect her. Nothing will be dangerous.” Sohee retorted before stopping in front of a cabin. She immediately hushed all of them up. 

“What is this?” Sehun asked meekly, “g-g-ghost house?” 

Mark squinted his eyes when he saw lights seeping out, “Someone is in there.” 

“G-g-ghost?” Sehun repeated. 

“No such thing!” Jaebum clenched his teeth at him, “Jisoo, let’s go back.” He grabbed her wrist but she pulled back and gasped. She couldn’t look him in the eyes and attached herself more to Inhye, far away from him. Jaebum was hurt but confused on her behavior especially with her giving random glances at him. 

“Jisoo, come closer and listen,” Sohee pulled her up to the cracks of the door and let her listen. 

Jisoo hesitated but listened and her jaw dropped. She heard heard moans coming from inside. A guy voice and a girl voice, her eyes widen when she heard Eunhee’s name being called softly, “I don’t want to listen anymore.” She whispered wanting to get away. Before she could get away, out came Jooyoung who stormed through the door and caught the two lovebirds in the act. 

Eunhee screamed and Kyungsoo quickly pulled the blanket over to cover them both. 

The group stared at them and they stared back blankly. 

“Yo, it’s not even the first day at camp,” Sehun remarked with astonishment.

“You wanted to know what comes after kissing right?” Sohee said aloud to the deadpanned Jisoo, “Now you can go and explore Im Jaebum’s broad shoulders, jawlines–” 

Jisoo gasped. She quickly covered up Sohee’s mouth. She even wanted to sew it up right there. So she couldn’t say another word; Announcing to the whole world on what a freak she was. All while hoping that Jaebum didn’t hear those words.

Jaebum gulped after hearing Sohee’s implications and understood why Jisoo kept a distance from him. He looked away feigning innocence when Jisoo briefly glanced at him. Mark, Sehun and Minki snorted, trying to hold back their little laugh. 

“You two put your clothes on and come back to the cabin.” Jooyoung ordered then turned to the group, “The rest of you better not say anything,” she ordered, “If I caught anyone of you spreading this around, you’ll be dead with me.” Jooyoung then turned back to the pair, “Sorry, first time don’t often go smoothly.” She said sarcastically after breaking their little tryst. Mark snorted, earning him a glare from Jooyoung. 

“It’s not my first time.” Eunhee replied bitterly, everyone including Kyungsoo raised their eyebrows in question. 

Jooyoung rolled her eyes, “Whatever, I’ll wait for you two outside.” They all left to let the two dress so they could go back together. 

The group came back without anyone noticing anything, but that night, Jaebum really couldn’t sleep. Though the reason now was entirely different from before. He understood that he had to give her space, but how long would this last? Should he just go and do what Kyungsoo did and got rid of this awkward space or wait for her…But what would she expect from him? That was the scariest part, the expectation that she would have of him for their first time. He thought he did well putting away such thoughts since that time when he was sick. He thought he did well containing himself for the past months. 

“You honestly think too much.” Mark murmured, “Sex is sex, just try it and see how it’ll goes. At best you’ll know how it feels inside her, at worst you won’t get pass the gate, but for sure you won’t climax at first try.” 

“What are you saying?” Jaebum whispered back in protest, “Are you implying that I–“

“A virgin.” Mark murmured before he fell asleep. 

Jaebum clicked his tongue and plopped back down to his pillow. He tried to sleep away the crazy thoughts. 

Strangely for Jisoo, her heart became a bit calmer. Although still a bit hard to sleep as her thoughts were all in a jumble. _What’s with Jaebum and Mark Tuan relationship and why were they kissing? Were they kissing? Kyungsoo and Eunhee were…Would I have to do the same with Jaebum? No, would he want to?_ _Contained himself…has no interest…_ She whined and commanded herself to sleep. _Sleep!_


	15. Chasing Thunders: Part II

Jisoo huffed, trying to rush through her morning routine of brushing teeth, shower, blow-drying hair, getting ready to join everyone at the dining hall for breakfast. 

“Kim Jisoo!! Why did you wake up late?” She scolded herself, “First morning at camp and you messed up already!” She quickly combed her hair and put on her shoes before rushing out the door.

“Yah!” 

Jisoo gasped, was startled by the voice. She turned around to meet Oh Seyeon. “What do you want?” Jisoo asked before mumbling to herself, “Were you always there?”

“Isn’t this your?” Seyeon threw the necklace with the plectrum at her and Jisoo gasped and tried to catch it but failed, it landed on the floor. She quickly grabbed it and blew on it, afraid that it would break. “Don’t put your stuff everywhere.” Jisoo nodded and about to leave, but Seyeon then muttered, “Also, don’t you dare tell anyone about my hair!” 

“Huh?” Jisoo didn’t noticed until she pointed out, but made a loud gasp when she saw Seyeon’s messy ramen hair.

Pissed, Seyeon forwarded to give her a warning, “Kim Jisoo, a word about this,” she pointed to her head, “And I’ll make sure here is the last of you and Im Jaebum.” 

Jisoo nodded before running to the dining hall. Along the way she bursted out laughing. She had thought of letting the rest of her group of friends know, but when she got to the dining hall she was preoccupied with everyone chatting and deciding what to do at camp. She thought there would be a schedule for the students but everyone was just planning to do their own thing. Jisoo asked her friends and found that camping was just an arrangement for the students to get to know each other better. In other words, a meeting ground for the kids of the wealthy family to get accustom with each other, nothing more important than letting them picking out their own future partner.

“Mmm, how boring!” She declared to the rest of her friend.

“Should we go out and do something fun then?” Sohee suggested, “Like going back to the abandoned cabin–“ 

Eunhee shoved a chicken wing in her mouth to shut her up, “You like chicken don’t you?” 

“Tsk, come on, Jisoo was curious!” Sohee used Jisoo as an excuse in an attempt to defend their break-in from last night. 

“But you don’t have to!” Eunhee then lowered her voice when Kyungsoo cleared his throat as the few students glanced over at her, “You don’t have to do that! We’re friends!” She whispered through her teeth. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Jisoo apologized. 

“It’s not your fault, it’s this witch here!” She glared at Sohee. 

“Sorry.” Sohee said casually. 

“Tsk, whatever.” Eunhee replied, she was angry but was not someone who would keep it inside for long. 

Jisoo glanced over to see Minki’s downcast expression and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Just, just feeling a little sad.” Before Jisoo could reply, he spoke up and reassured her, “It’s alright, I’ll get over it soon. I’m going to get a little breath of fresh air.” 

Sehun kept his eyes on Minki all morning. When he saw that his boyfriend wasn’t happy. He too was not happy, he was torn inside. There were things that he couldn’t tell anyone, he was put in a difficult situation. He never wanted to hurt him, but he lashed out. Now he feared that this would be the last of them. When Minki got up, Sehun immediately stood up and followed. 

“Hm? Where’s Jooyoung unnie?” Jisoo asked when she looked around and didn’t see her, nor did she see Mark Tuan. 

“Don’t know, we haven’t seen her this morning.” Inhye informed. 

“She didn’t eat breakfast?” Jisoo asked. 

The girls shook their heads, and Jisoo pouted before deciding, “Then, I’ll go find her!” 

“Uh? Jisoo…” Eunhee bemoaned, “Don’t leave me with them!” 

“Sorry, Eunhee-ya, I don’t want to stay here either. I’ll be back!” She rushed through, but didn’t fail to give Eunhee a task, “Oh, remember to put my tray away!” 

Jaebum decided to leave early. Nami grabbed onto his arm and called out, “Jaebum-oppa!”

“Sorry, I don’t feel so well. I’m going to go back to the cabin and rest.” He pulled his arm away. 

Nami sulked, eyeing the people around her at the table. There were only Yoonhwan and Kyungsoo left. She would go after Jaebum, but that would be even more awkward and she didn’t want to piss him off, so she awkwardly waited for Seyeon instead. 

––•••––

“Jooyoung, I really didn’t know that Mama would send you away,” Mark explained. 

“It’s okay, I’m fine now,” she responded.

“Are they going to send you away again because I’m here?” He asked. 

“Maybe…But I don’t plan to go anywhere. I’m staying here for my little sister. It’s best that you keep a distance from me.” 

“Jooyoung, you know I can’t do that–“

“TRIED!” She said through her clenched teeth, “If you want me to be happy. Then you have to! I don’t want to keep running away just because…” 

“Because of what?” He cornered her against the wall. When she flustered, he smirked and continued, “So you remember? I thought you had forgotten all about it. I personally thought it was stupid of them to send you away, just because you were in my bed–“ 

She pushed him away, “Really! Please! I just want to live a normal life!” She broke down and he backed away.

––•••––

Jisoo had a hunch that Mark Tuan would try to bother Jooyoung again, so she rushed to find her to help. However, on her way around the campground, she found a conversation between two siblings that confused her, and put her in a tough spot. 

  


“Noona, I don’t like her.” Sehun said to Seyeon. 

Seyeon scoffed, “People like us, don’t marry for love. Furthermore, Sehun-ah, you should stop it already. This has gone too far.” 

“But noona…” 

“Oh Sehun, you don’t listen to your older sister anymore. Do you want dad to know about your little love with that kid named Choi Minki?” 

Sehun’s face turned frightened and he squinted, “Noona please, don’t do anything.” He pleaded. 

“Fine, if you can take Kim Jisoo away from Im Jaebum, I won’t tell dad anything.” Seyeon instructed. 

“That’s not right.” Sehun whispered bitterly, “She’s going to suffer in a loveless marriage…” 

“And?” 

“I don’t think, it’s also that easy to court her…” Sehun tried his best to reason with her, but she would not have it. 

Seyeon suddenly pulled out a photo of him and Minki together on a date, “Sehun-ah, if you come on a little stronger on her, you’ll be able to–“ 

“Okay.” He agreed, swallowing back his anger and fear, “Just don’t hurt him, please.” 

“Alright.” Seyeon handed the photo over to him, “I do have more though. So it better be a success.” 

  


Jisoo gasped and quickly ran off. She was confused, but also angry! How could an older sister like that exist? How could she bribed her younger brother to do such a thing? Was she, Kim Jisoo that easily fooled? No one could court her unless she allowed them to! Jisoo chewed on her lips, wondering what she could do. Unconsciously she went in search for Jaebum. If anyone that could help her dealing with these people, it would be Jaebum. Yet, when she got close to the window of his cabin, she hesitated. He was reading quietly by the window but he was stopped by the quick and light pacing from outside. 

Jisoo was pacing. She didn’t want to bother him since he was reading, but her mind was in a mess. It was winded since even before camp, and it went into overdrive after the eavesdrop. Also, she thought that eavesdropping on someone was wrong, Jaebum too would think of it as an immoral thing to do. If she went and tell him about this, he would scold her. 

Jaebum didn’t look up but he heard the all too familiar sighs and whispers, and he knew, “Jisoo?” He called and she frozen up. “Do you want to talk to me?” He asked, but she didn’t answer. “Still don’t want to see me?” 

“Mmm.” Jisoo played with her fingers. She inadvertently scooted a bit closer to the window, “There is something…I just saw something…weird.” 

“What did you see?” He asked.

“Hm…not saw, but heard.” 

“What did you hear?” He asked again. 

In her attempt to explain what she overheard, an image of Mark Tuan and Jaebum from last night appeared. She made a light gasp when she correlated the incident to Sehun and Minki. Jisoo closed her eyes and gulped. She had to ask Jaebum about Mark Tuan. If the two of them were in that way, she would give up and let them be, if not, he had some explaining to do. She didn’t know where to start, so she ended up using Sehun and Minki to gauge his thought process, “I heard…Oh Sehun, and Choi Minki are dating.” 

“Ah, that.” 

“That? That? You knew?” 

“Well, you only been in this school for a few months…” 

“Then…what do I do?” Jisoo asked, “I heard a big secret–“

“That’s right, it’s a secret. So you shouldn’t tell anyone.” 

“But, it’s not right.” She muttered. 

Jaebum closed his book and sighed, he looked out to the window to have a clearer look at her, “What is not right? People love whoever they love, we’re nobody to get in between them.” 

She glanced at him, “You…and Mark Tuan…” She murmured. 

Jaebum was taken aback. He squinted his brows at what she meant. A moment later, he smirked when he remembered the event from last night. He figured that she probably saw something strange, it was probably what Mark Tuan did. Mark Tuan was suspiciously mischievous last night, so he definitely did something that she saw, “What did you see last night? Between me and Mark Tuan?” 

“Did you two… kissed?” She glanced at him. 

Jaebum smirked lightly with eyebrows raised, full of mischief, he answered, “We did.” 

Jisoo gasped with widen eyes at him. She gulped with uncertainty for their future, and asked, “Did you, like it?” 

He scoffed, turning away to cover his face with his hand to hide his big grin. 

Jisoo further asked, “Are his lips soft?” 

To which Jaebum turned back with a glare, “Huh? You want to know how soft his lips were? You want to try?” He asked angrily. 

Jisoo jerked back when she noticed she asked the wrong question. She then blurted out, “I didn’t mean that question, what I meant was… between my lips and his, who’s softer? Who do you like more?” She shouted at him but quickly covered her mouth. She was taken aback by her outburst, and so was Jaebum. “I–I gotta go!” She announced. 

“So do I!” He replied before closing his windows. Jaebum sighed aloud and rubbed his forehead. He was frustrated with himself for his inability to withstand her cuteness, it was harder than usual. 

––•••––

Jooyoung leaned against the pole of the pavilion while Mark stood not faraway, together they looked out to the nice view, unable to continue their conversation. It was very hard for Jooyoung to forget him. Even more whenever he came to her, he came with full force and not letting her breathe. He clearly was trying to suffocate her with his love. But she knew better not to get involve with wealthy people. Especially when if they don’t like her, they’d plan to send her away and cut off her salary and made her a deal. One that she could never refuse, that she had to keep to or she would have to pay back everything. All of this, because she fell in love with her young master. 

Mark blamed himself for the past year, for telling her that it was alright. That nothing would happen, he coaxed her into his plan. He thought that his parents left for business for a few days would be fine for her to stay in his room, but he didn’t factor in the household staffs with their envious eyes. If it weren’t for him, for his impulsiveness, she wouldn’t have to run and hide. She wouldn’t have to push him away in this way. If there was any other way that he could correct this fault, if he could go back in time, he’d wait it out instead of rushing everything and risk losing her. If only, If only… 

––•••––

“Kim Jisoo isn’t the problem, Im Jaebum is…” Sehun sighed frustratingly, “Noona, you obviously don’t love this little brother of yours. You clearly want me dead.” He murmured on the way to find Jisoo. “Kim Jisoo!” Sehun suddenly called out. He stormed toward her and grabbed her by the wrist, “I have something to say to you.” He dragged her with him out further into the field, he then pushed her against one of the tree, “Kim Jisoo-shi, I have a confession–“

“I don’t want to hear it!” She already knew what was to come, so might as well cut it short, “I don’t like you.” 

Sehun took in a deep breath. He wasn’t happy with this situation either. He was pretty angry himself, at this whole absurdity but he had to calm himself in order to make this work. Lives were put on the line because of this girl, “Hear me out. At least…” 

“I don’t like you.” She repeated. Sehun pressed his lips tightly together with his eyes closed. He took another deep breath with hand still gripping tightly onto Jisoo’s wrist. When he didn’t say anything in return she chanted, “I don’t like you, I don’t like you, I don’t like you. I already have Jaebum, I don’t like you. I already have Jaebum, I don’t like you–” 

“I KNOW! I KNOW!” He suddenly shouted.

“Good! Then we’re done!” She brushed his arm off and ran. 

Sehun clicked his tongue, was ready to chase after, but he stopped and his expression changed when he saw Minki watching from afar. They exchanged looks for a minute before Minki turned away and left. _Ah! Shoot. I need to explain or I won’t be able to survive the whole school life with his sulking face…_ He stopped and hesitated for a moment when he remembered what Seyeon had over him. “Explain, then cleanly break off, so we both won’t be hurt. So you won’t be burt…” Sehun whispered to himself on one of the biggest decisions of his life. He knew from before that their love was going to be short, it was a fun time, it was not meant to last long. Yet, along the way, some lingerings and yearnings were created. And this, would be one tough event in his life to go through. 

  


Minki sat by himself at the picnic table, thinking of fond memories that the two of them had together and especially his confession. He smiled to himself then put his head between his knees and started to cry. From the beginning, he knew this wouldn’t last, what was he thinking putting all his feelings in this relationship? 

Sehun caught up, but he stood to the side when he overheard him crying. He didn’t know what to do. He moved closer but Minki looked away and still didn’t want to talk to him. “Wait.” Sehun said before he ran off to search for Kim Jisoo. He thought that it would be better with her there as she was his friend, and she was also the cause of all this mess they were in. 

Jisoo was on her way back to the cabin. She didn’t want to go anywhere but napping, she was tired, all her thoughts were in a jumble. She thought that school was tough, but school with wealthy kids seemed to be a bigger mess, so many weird people around. 

“KIM JISOO!” Sehun called. 

“Ah! I already told you–Ah! Where are you taking me?” She asked as he dragged her with him. 

“You’ll know when we get there.” Sehun answered. 

“I told you, I don’t like you!” 

“I know!” Sehun replied back, “But this is urgent!” 

“What could it possibly be that you are dragging me. Oh Sehun, if I fall– Minki…” 

Sehun let go of her hand, “Help me. Please.” 

Jisoo stared wildly at his sadden back. And the shaken, insecure voice of his when he whispered for help confused her. She didn’t know where to start. She thought them dating was weird. Yet, here he was, asking her for help. How would she know or understand this relationship in order to help them? “I–I am bad at this.” She said honestly. 

Sehun made his way over to Minki and called Jisoo over to sit in between them. Jisoo was reluctant to, but for her friend, she felt obligated to. The three of them sat awkwardly together, unable to say anything to each other, didn’t know where to start. And Im Jaebum was watching them from faraway. 

Jisoo glanced at Minki, then to Sehun, then back to Minki. Neither of them wanted to talk. They both turned away from each other and stared off into the distance. Jisoo was frustrated with this situation. Even the Kim Jisoo with a box full of experience on how to deal with icy cold Im Jaebum couldn’t stand this situation. She sighed then ordered, “SOMEBODY START!” That startled the both of them, forcing them to turn and stare bewildered at her. 

Sehun cleared his throat then glanced over at Minki, then to Jisoo. He took a deep breath, “I–From the beginning, didn’t take this relationship very serious.” He said honestly. 

Jisoo gasped before asking through clenched teeth, “How could you?” 

He shot her a glare to have her shut up, then continued, “You understood right?” He asked Minki. “The both of us, society doesn’t like us together…” Jisoo who was in the middle was perplexed. She understood somewhat, but not entirely. Sehun continued, “A male loving another male, a female loving a female, this society doesn’t like that. They want a nuclear family, a male and a female, producing a child. They don’t like us, they don’t like us loving each other. They think it’s weird that two male love each other…” 

Jisoo understood now, and she was also one of those that thought it was weird. Suddenly she felt like the worst person in the world for having such thought, and all she could do was sat in silence, listening to Sehun’s words. 

“A male heir, is a fortune for a big corporation. Not just because he could take over the business, but also because he can reproduce; a male heir who loves another male… does not deserve all that is handed to him. Does not deserve love,” he gulped, choking back his tears. “That’s why, from the beginning, I didn’t take it serious–.”

“Then why did you confess?” Jisoo asked, half angry for Minki, half sad for the both of them, “If you knew all that. Then why did you confess and got his hopes up?” 

Sehun was unable to answer, but he tried to defend himself, “He was let down by his crush, so I thought I should–.” 

“So you don’t like him?” Jisoo asked. 

“That’s not it.” 

“You like him?” Jisoo asked simply. 

Sehun hesitated, but nodded, “Yes.” 

“Then what’s the matter? Then just love him, and all those other people can just be background!” 

Sehun rolled his eyes at her naiveness, “It’s not that simple.” 

“How could it not?” Jisoo continued. 

“Do you know who his crush is?” He asked. It was an attempt to have Jisoo riled up. He wanted her to be shocked, but to Jisoo, it wouldn’t matter who his crush was, because currently Minki was hurt because of this other person sitting next to her. 

“Oh Sehun!” Minki suddenly spoke up, stopping him from telling Jisoo. He didn’t want their friendship to break because of a boy, but that made Sehun a little angry, so he blurted out. 

“It’s your precious Jaebum. He liked Im Jaebum!” 

Jisoo stared at Minki with a bit of hurt. Wondering if it was true, hoping that he would say that it wasn’t true. 

“I-I liked him, but he rejected me! So there’s nothing going on.” 

Jisoo heaved. She became silent for a brief moment. When Minki attempted to explain and apologize, she turned to Sehun and blasted him, “At least Jaebum didn’t get his hopes up!” She then turned to the stunned Minki, and gave him an approved nod, “Good taste.” Then she turned back to Sehun, “If Jaebum loves someone, he wouldn’t let that person go so easily, if he doesn’t like someone, he would break it up. He is more a man than you! It’s okay Minki, you can always find someone else similar but with a taste in other male.” If only Im Jaebum could hear all this; he wouldn’t be able to hide his emotions. He wouldn’t have to worry about anything. Kim Jisoo already had a high level of trust and admiration in him. But all he could see was Jisoo having a conversation with these two by herself. “If you love someone, you should be honest with them, and apologize when you’re in the wrong. Apologize!” She ordered Sehun. 

Sehun glared at her with widen eyes, thinking that she had gone crazy. 

“Apologize to him. You dragged me here and wasted my time when all you have to do is just talk it out and apologize properly!” She continued when he looked confused, “Do you love him or not? If you do, then you apologize, if not, leave him for somebody better.” 

Sehun cleared his throat then sighed exasperatedly. He didn’t know what apologizing would do. With their current circumstance, there was no fixes to this. It was mandatory that he was to get marry and reproduce if he wanted that heir status. Keeping a secret lover that was a male was dangerous, not to him, but to his lover. If he apologized, and they’re together then what would be next? 

“I’m sorry.” Sehun said genuinely, “I don’t know what will happen after this, but I’m sorry. I like you from the beginning. I truly really like you. I didn’t want to see you cry because of Im Jaebum…So I threw away all the consequences, and confessed. Just so I can see you smile.” 

Jisoo smiled hearing his genuine feelings. 

Minki laughed, wiping his tears, “Kim Jisoo, you’re amazing.” 

Jisoo turned and questioned, “What?” Before Minki could answer, she shot up, “Oh! I have to go see Jaebum!” She jumped down from the table and ran to find him. She advised Sehun to be honest, but all this time she wasn’t entirely honest with Jaebum. She wanted to change that. 

“That girl is weird.” Sehun concluded. 

Minki laughed and nodded, “She doesn’t live in a clouded world.” 

“Even if it’s clouded, she would probably yell at the sky to clear them away.” Sehun chuckled, even though there were uncertainties in their future, he had decided to make the best of it. 

––•••––

Underneath the lush green tree, Jisoo wished to make an honest confession to Jaebum. 

“You had a conversation with Sehun and Minki?” Jaebum asked. She swung his arm back and forth, and she nodded, “You have something to tell me?” He asked. She nodded again. He said softly, “Tell me.” 

“Hm…Sehun and Minki, they’re dating.” 

“Mhm…I know that.” 

“Minki, had a crush on you.” Jisoo said. 

Jaebum was taken aback that she found out, but he confessed, “He did, he confessed to me once, I rejected him. That was before you came.” 

Jisoo nodded. 

“You called me out just to tell me that?” 

Jisoo shook her head. She stared into his eyes and said, “I want to be honest.” She looked down and rocked herself back and forth, “I..I like you since long long long ago.” She looked up with hopeful eyes at him.

He gulped, “How long ago?” 

She bit her lips. She wasn’t ready to give away too much informations. She was afraid that he would find it odd and if he ever questioned her regarding her and Jennie, she wouldn’t be able to fully explain. But she still wanted him to know, “Long ago!” 

His face saddened when she refused to tell him _their_ secret. Even though he knew, he wanted her to tell him. Jaebum cleared his throat, “I also have a confession.” 

She was all ears. 

“It’s a secret.” He smirked. 

She gasped, “Im Jaebum!” 

“What?” He asked. She pouted, looking down to her feet while kicking the ground. She looked so cute so he threw her a bone to catch, “I lied.” 

She looked up, “About?” 

Jaebum sighed, “Mark Tuan and I didn’t kiss. I lied. Just so I can see your reaction.” She gaped. Was speechless at him, the nerves of him to play her like that! She hissed through her clenched teeth, was about to play-hit him, but stopped when he asked, “What about you? You have something you have to be honest with me about.” 

“Uh…” 

“You, said something to Mark Tuan. Which was why he was acting weird with me…and when we came here, he said something to you…What…” He moved in closer, “Did you,” and closer, “say to him?” 

Jisoo backed up when he came closer. She stuttered, “Y-y-you see…w-w-weeks ago. H-he said he wanted to be my friend–“ He moved close with each word that she stuttered. Jisoo wanted to push him back, but he got so close that her face met his chest. Her hand hesitated to touch that chest, she pulled it back. She gulped before looking up to only see his chin. “He asked to be my friend so he could get close to Jooyoung. I didn’t want him to, I wanted to tell you but I don’t want to drag you into–.” He moved closer and she backed up, “So I said…um…” He backed her against the tree. “uh oh.” 

“You have nowhere else to go,” Jaebum smirked. 

Jisoo took in a deep breath before grabbing his face and gave him a kiss on the lips, “it’s a secret!” She shouted running away, leaving Jaebum stunned and weakened. 

––•••–– 

For the rest of the day the students gathered outside and played. They could barbecue and play sports. Jisoo was dragged by Sohee, Inhye and Eunhee to play with them. She couldn’t help but kept her glances toward an awkward group of people that was sitting around the campfire. Whenever she looked at them, all she could do was sighed. 

“What a boring group of people.” Inhye said, regarding Jaebum’s group of friends, and him. 

“Why do they only sit around and not come play with the rest?” Sohee asked. 

Eunhee chimed in, “Maybe they’re not good at it.” 

“You mean your puppy isn’t good at it?” Sohee asked, referring to Kyungsoo. 

“Hey!” 

“Let’s just play!” Jisoo shouted. The four had decided to start out with tennis. 

“Jisoo, have you play tennis before?” Sohee asked while serving. 

“A little!” Jisoo answered and she jumped to hit the ball. She hit it and it flew over to Jaebum’s campfire, stunning everyone. She gasped and hid behind Inhye when they glared at her. Jaebum’s death glare disappeared when he saw her hiding with a guilty cringed. He knew right away the culprit was her. 

Inhye and Sohee laughed, and sarcastically congratulated Jisoo on her first amazing hit. 

“Let’s play something else.” Jisoo suggested. 

“What do you want to play?”

“Uh…Badminton!” 

They raised their brows at her. The two sports were very similar, she seemed to not be good at the racket. 

“It’s lighter! Harder to hit far!” She said. First serve and she hit it straight into the campfire, again. The birdie caught on fire and was burnt. They switch to volleyball. Once again, Jisoo liked to aim only at one place, Jaebum’s campfire. While it got everyone pissed, and Jisoo had to apologize embarrassingly with endless bows; Jaebum had to cover his mouth to hide his suppressed laughs. Mark too was laughing. 

  


“Jisoo, you’re pretty bad at this.” Sohee commented. 

“I know!” She whispered desperately. 

“Find something that doesn’t require you to hit anywhere to play.” Eunhee suggested. 

“Jisoo!” Minki came to the rescue, “Come play with me!” He shouted, and it caught Jaebum and Sehun’s attention. 

Sehun turned to Jaebum and mouthed, “Can’t you take her away?” To which Jaebum answered with a shrug. 

Minki asked her to come blow bubbles with him instead. She happily accompanied him, but instead of blowing them, she rather popped them. She found soap bubbles amusing to the point of actually laughing while trying to pop them. Jaebum kept glancing over to her. And when no one was looking, when everyone was busy with their friends, he rushed over and grabbed by her wrist, “I’m going to borrow her for five minutes.” He said to Minki. 

Jisoo was surprised but followed him, “Where are we–“ she found herself backed against a wall, and trapped by his arms, “Jaebum?” 

He stared at her for a few moments before he took a deep breath. And he dove in; a five minutes kiss would surely suppressed his urge for a few days at camp.

––•••––

Jisoo had a busy day. By the end of the day she just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep. Seyeon had just finished with hers. The two met in the middle of the entrance. Seyeon was ready to leave, but before leaving, she chided at Jisoo. “You are terrible at everything! Is there anything you’re good at?” She paused, then asked, “It seems like you’re very popular with the boys these days. Why don’t you decide on a lower class and let Jaebum have some face?”

Jisoo couldn’t take it in. She was so tired, she was mentally and physically exhausted having to deal with so many arrogant young masters and young mistresses in a day. Why couldn’t they just be normal and have some fun like everybody else? Why couldn’t they just barbecue and talk about their future or worry about their grades? Why must the topic of gossip be about her? She had a lot to say and she didn’t hold back. “Why do you like to meddle into others business?” 

“What?” 

“Why are you so mean? Even to your own little brother! Why do you care who he loves? Why make him do things he doesn’t want to? Do you not love him? What kind of an older sister are you?” 

“Kim Jisoo!” 

“WHAT? Why don’t you mind your own business? If you are so high up then you ought to mind your own business!” 

Seyeon was boiling inside, but due to Jisoo’s last sentence and the other girls eavesdropping by the door that she stayed calm, “Kim Jisoo, you are uncouth!” 

“And you? You’re a mean person that has no friends. The people who cares about you, you pushed away; the people who don’t care about you, you keep close! One day, those people will betray you! And then you have nobody left but you yourself!” Jisoo heaved and sighed in relief. 

Seyeon gulped and decided to leave. She didn’t want to hear anymore of it. Jisoo chewed on her lips at Seyeon’s dense personality. Jisoo’s last few words was very effective, however. Seyeon rushed out because she feared that she would break down in front of her and everyone there. 

––•••––

Jisoo groaned, flopping around on her bed. It was only the second day at camp and she was tired, done with the whole camping trip. While the rest of the girls were energetically up talking to each other she herself was ready to die in slumber. “I want to go home.” She muttered, even texted Jaebum the same thing. 

“Why?” Sohee asked, sneaking into her bed again. 

“Sohee-ya, can I be alone tonight?” She whined. 

“You will be, but after a few questions.” 

“No, no more questions.” She whispered. 

“Sohee, leave her alone.” Inhye chided. 

“Please…” Jisoo pleaded. 

“Tsk, fine.” Sohee climbed down and let her be. 

_I want to too, but I can’t go home. Stay with me. - Gyeoul_

_Don’t want to! - Gaeul_

_How are you going to get home then? - Gyeoul_

_Mm…I’ll walk home! - Gaeul_

_You do know we’re up the mountain and tens of miles away from main road right? - Gyeoul_

_Why can’t you entertain me a bit? - Gaeul_

_I am. - Gyeoul_

_I mean, at least agreed that I should go home. - Gaeul_

_But how are you going to go home? - Gyeoul_

_Then tell me, how do I get home? - Gaeul_

_Walk. - Gyeoul_

_You just said we’re up the mountain and miles away! - Gaeul_

_But you wanted to go home. - Gyeoul_

_OTL, Im Jaebum! - Gaeul_

_Ke - Gyeoul_

_???? Wow, you can’t even smile and laugh properly even in text!?… - Gaeul_

_TT TT TT TT TT - Gaeul_

_I can call Kwangsoo to come pick you up. - Gyeoul_

_Yes! Please! - Gaeul_

_When did you become so spoiled? - Gyeoul_

_Furthermore, do you not want to stay with me? - Gyeoul_

_Are you not afraid that your boyfriend will be stolen? - Gyeoul_

_You’re gonna leave me here with a bunch of girls? - Gyeoul_

_They’re not interested in you! - Gaeul_

_Mark Tuan? You gonna let him steal me away? - Gyeoul_

_He’s only after Jooyoung! - Gaeul_

_Did you know, not only Choi Minki had a crush on me, but Oh Sehun also had one back in middle school. - Gyeoul_

_Wow, are you some kind of magnet? - Gaeul_

_I’ve never heard or seen anyone boasting this much, especially to their girlfriend. - Gaeul_

_Well, your boyfriend does. - Gyeoul_

_But I really wanted to go home. I have a headache. - Gaeul_

_Go to sleep then. - Gyeoul_

_Good night. - Gaeul_

  


She pouted while staring up to the ceiling. She kicked her blanket, ready to sleep. Jisoo took off the necklace with the plectrum pendant and left it on the built-in shelf above her head and whispered to herself. “Time to sleep.” 

Jaebum sighed in contemplation. 

“Are you not going to go there tonight?” Mark asked, regarding the abandoned cabin. 

“If you don’t, I’m going.” Yoonhwan whispered. 

Jaebum sighed again, rubbing his temple with a squint. 

“Yoonhwan, who are you going with?” Kyungsoo asked with curiosity. 

“None of your business.” Yoonhwan retorted.

“You will definitely be stood up. Seyeon noona is vicious on people she doesn’t like. And she doesn’t like you.” Sehun chimed in. 

“Shut up. You’re gonna be my little brother-in-law in the future, so you better watch yourself kiddo.” Yoonhwan responded. 

Sehun scoffed, “You watch your back, actually no, you don’t have to, you won’t be able to set foot in our household’s garden–no, not even the street of our house!” 

“Why you little!” Yoonhwan threw a paper ball over to his side. Jaebum sighed and left his bed. 

“You’re going?” Asked the rest of the squad.

“You guys are too loud.” Jaebum replied, “I’m taking some fresh air.” 

“Uh huh…” They snorted. 

  


Jaebum took a stroll away from the cabin and to the route of the abandoned cabin. He stopped to look at his phone for a brief moment. He made a loud sigh and send her a message. 

_When everyone is asleep, can you come and stay with me tonight? I’ll wait for you at the abandoned cabin. - Gyeoul_

He sent the message, was a bit relief, but became on edge on the possibility of her not getting the message. She was probably sleeping, and he sent it a bit too late. He let out a groan, remembering that he told her to go to sleep just minutes ago. If she didn’t see the message, he would have to stay there in that cabin by himself, all night long! Still, he continued to go toward the destination. 

  



	16. Chasing Thunders: Part III

Jisoo was in her deep sleep until a thunderous roar came and woke her up. “Thunder!” She whispered, immediately she looked around to see if anyone was awake; she grabbed her jacket, the flashlight and her camera. She nuck out of the cabin. Whenever there were thunders and lightnings, she would like to chase after them. 

Jaebum waited in the cabin, when thunders came he thought for sure that he would have to stay there all night by himself. Much to his surprise when he heard knocking at the doors. Jisoo followed the lightnings and came upon the cabin. She saw the lights were on, without a second thought, she came to knock on it. Jaebum hesitated, but he thought that it was probably one of the boys coming, he came to the door and said, “It’s occupied!” 

Jisoo was taken aback by the voice that she blurted out, “JAEBUM?” 

He opened the door immediately, and when he saw her, he gulped with nervousness and excitement. 

Jisoo’s face brighten up when she saw him, “You’re here for the thunders too?” She asked with excitement.

“Huh?” 

“The thunders! Lightnings, why are you here?” She asked innocently. 

Jaebum sighed, “Jisoo, where’s your phone?” 

She searched for it, but couldn’t find it, she concluded “I left it in the cabin.” 

“Jisoo, did you read my text?” 

“The text? Ah! You were so mean!” She declared, only had recollection of their conversation before she slept. 

Jaebum sighed aloud, rubbed his forehead in defeat. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, come inside, it’s gonna rain soon.” 

“But it would be hard to see the lightning inside.” She objected and wanted to stay out. 

“You like lightning?” He asked. 

She nodded, “I find it interesting, especially when thunders come after.” 

“You can still see it from inside, we just have to open the window.” 

She was reluctant to, outside would be a clearer picture, and the lightnings had been moving, changing places. 

“Jisoo, don’t you want to stay with me?” Jaebum asked bluntly. 

She groaned, glancing at him then the sky outside. 

“Kim Jisoo, I am not happy right now, why don’t you come and try to make me smile?” 

She looked at him with a pout and groans. 

Jaebum turned serious and pulled her in, shut the door before he backed her up against the door, “Have you forgotten about the idea of the exploration of Im Jaebum’s body?” 

Jisoo flustered at his bluntness. 

“Are we now back to normal that you aren’t intrigue by my body anymore?” He asked.

Jisoo felt dizzy at the bombarded bluntness, he left her speechless with a red face. 

Jaebum smirked in satisfaction at her reaction, “We’re alone,” he whispered, “Perfect opportunity for you to try…” he said, but inside he was a nervous wreck. 

Jisoo suddenly jumped when a lightning flashed, “Thunder!” She shouted after pushing him away and ran to open the window. She counted the seconds before the thunder arrived. Then another lightning struck, and repeated, but it was a pity that she couldn’t see where the lightning was. 

“Jisoo, let’s just have a talk,” Jaebum suggested when he patted the mattress to have her come sit next to him. She glanced at him, then back outside, she was reluctant to sit beside him. He noticed her hesitation and awry expression that he apologized. “I’m sorry. I won’t do anything weird. I just want to have a talk. I’ll wait when you’re ready.” 

Jisoo came to sit next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer and she gazed into his eyes. 

“Do you want to?” he asked. 

She nodded lightly, but said, “But, it’s my first time. So I might not be good, or –“

“Then I don’t want to do it.” He said with eyes still gazing at her. Jisoo’s lips pulled into a frown, she didn’t even get to finish her sentence. “I don’t want your first time here,” he continued, caressing her cheek, “I don’t want your precious first time to be here, not in this place. We will do it when we get home.” 

Jisoo smiled and nodded to which Jaebum gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

“But, I don’t want to go back to the cabin,” she said, “Can we stay here together.” He nodded and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his body, “Is it okay for us to sleep like this?” 

“Huh?” 

“Mm…think of it as a little practice?” Jisoo innocently suggested, thinking that this would be a great idea. To Jaebum, this was torture, the worst torture in hell. Yet, he obliged because she was happy. 

When they laid down together, Jisoo did not let go, rather, she moved in closer and felt herself comfortable in his embrace. She was happy she got to feel his chest and hear his heart beating that she giggled. Jaebum gulped with every touch from her. To him, it was very uncomfortable, he could feel his whole body reacting. He closed his eyes and counted sheep, a foolish attempt to fall asleep faster, counting the night away, but it didn’t work. 

“Jaebum, I think there’s a snake below us.” She whispered, and he gulped with face scrunched up, trying his best to take care of his reaction. “Jaebum,” Jisoo whispered. 

“Jisoo, please don’t make any sound.” He begged. 

“But there’s something–“ 

“Jisoo! Please! Don’t touch anywhere!” He said after he grabbed her wrist that was moving down, “Especially down there.” 

Jisoo was perplexed then gasped when it dawned on her, and she asked, “Jaebum, is there anyway that I could help?” 

“Stay quiet, I will take care of it myself.” 

She nodded obediently. Pretty soon she fell asleep and so was he. 

––•••––

When dawn appeared, the two of them walked back to their cabin before everyone woke up. Jisoo quietly snuck in, believing that everyone was still asleep. 

“Kim Jisoo.” The resonant voice of a nosy busybody of a friend, Yoon Sohee, called out her name as soon as she made it through the door. 

“Sohee…” Jisoo whispered a plead, “Can you please–“

“Did you do it?” Sohee asked immediately.

“Please, stop!” Jisoo shook her head as a signal. 

“Aish, you two are such slowpokes.” She commented before leaving her be. 

Jisoo pouted, went over to her bed and grabbed her phone. She then saw the text message from last night. She gasped, “So this was what he meant. Ah, I’m so stupid!” 

“Finally admitting it?” Sohee joked. 

“Leave me alone!” She retorted. 

  


When Jisoo and Sohee was having a small friendly quarrel, Seyeon was watching. Nami came out of the shower, but she was holding something very familiar to Seyeon. “What are you doing?” She whispered to Nami when she saw Jisoo’s necklace with the plectrum pendant. 

Nami raised her head and said, “She left it, she didn’t do a good job at keeping it safe.” 

“Nami, this is not you.” Seyeon whispered. 

“What do you know about me?” Nami snapped. 

“Nami, this is wrong. She didn’t leave it, you stole it.” 

“Oh Seyeon, remember. You owe me.” She whispered with clench teeth.

Seyeon swallowed her anger and frustration. She kept quiet.

––•••––

Jisoo went into a frantic when she couldn’t find her necklace. She wasn’t herself all day, didn’t even bother to reply back to Jaebum’s text. All she wanted to do was find the necklace and she looked everywhere herself. Then a female student came and told her that Oh Seyeon had it. They told her that they saw Seyeon took it and threw it down the hill slope. Jisoo went to find Seyeon. She didn’t understand why Oh Seyeon took it. She remembered that when Seyeon saw her necklace, she gave it back to her. So why would she took it and threw it away? Was she mad that Sehun wasn’t successful with the confession? 

“Oh Seyeon!” Jisoo called, when Seyeon was in the middle of a conversation with Yoonhwan. “Give it back!” She demanded. 

“Give what back?” 

“My necklace!” 

“What necklace?” Seyeon asked. 

“You know which one, the one that you saw last time.” Jisoo replied. 

“I don’t have it.” Seyeon said. 

“The girls said they saw you took it and threw it.” Jisoo retorted. 

Seyeon scoffed, “Then that really mean I don’t have it, I took it and threw it away.” 

“I don’t believe you threw it away.” Jisoo retorted confidently. 

Seyeon was a little speechless. A stranger, a girl that she ridiculed every-time she see her, didn’t believe that she threw away a necklace. “What made you think I wouldn’t do it.” 

Jisoo bit her lips. She had thought it over, even if Seyeon was angry, she wouldn’t be petty enough to do such a thing. No, what did she know about Oh Seyeon to come to that conclusion? Truthfully, Jisoo didn’t know it herself. She had no answer, but still believed that she didn’t do it, “A hunch.” 

Seyeon laughed, “You’re an idiot.” 

“Oh Seyeon…” 

“Seyeon didn’t take your necklace.” Yoonhwan chimed in. He couldn’t stand the situation. He didn’t like to see Seyeon being misunderstood. 

“Kim Yoonhwan, keep your mouth shut.” Seyeon warned him. 

Yoonhwan couldn’t do it, “You should go find Jung Nami and ask her for it.” 

“Kim Yoonhwan!” Seyeon shouted at him. 

Jisoo stormed away angrily in search for Nami. She had had enough of these people and their games! Even more so of that girl acting all meek and innocent, while behind everyone’s back was being calculative. She even threw her best-friend into the mud! She hated those type, and she would not let this slide, not anymore! 

  


Nami was sitting quietly on the bench up the mountain trail, she was hiding, but also waited. She wanted to see if anyone would come and find her. She was hoping that Jaebum would come, but instead, it was Kim Jisoo. 

“Kim Jisoo-shi, I didn’t know you also hike.” She said with a smile. 

Jisoo extended her arm with palm opened, “My necklace.” 

Nami laughed, “What? Aren’t you a little rude?” 

“Cut the act, Nami-shi. Please give me back my necklace.” 

Nami scoffed, “It’s not yours.” 

“It is mine.” 

“It’s not! You don’t belong here. That plectrum doesn’t belong to you.” Nami insisted angrily, she heaved as her heart started to beat faster. 

Jisoo could tell that the angrier Nami get, the harder for her to breathe. She tried her best to stay calm and be calmed in responding with the best possible ways, so that her heart wouldn’t act up, “Jung Nami-shi, that necklace–“

“I’ll make a deal with you! An exchange. I’ll give you back this necklace, and you give me Jaebum.” She said proudly. 

“No.” Jisoo responded immediately. 

“I’m going to throw it away!” She threatened. 

“Throw it then!” Jisoo shouted, she couldn’t stand this type of childish behavior, especially coming from Jung Nami, “If you throw it away, I will find it!” 

Nami scoffed then threw it down the slope, “You said it.” 

Jisoo glared at her before going down the rugged hill slope to search for it. 

Seyeon who came to make sure that Nami was alright witnessed the whole thing. She saw Jisoo going down the slope to search for the necklace and wanted to help, but Nami dragged her back.

“She said she’ll search for it, let her be.” Nami said coldly. She had changed so much due to intense jealousy that it was sickening for Seyeon to watch. Seyeon kept looking back at the frantic Jisoo who was wiping her tears, searching for that necklace. 

And when another rainstorm came, when everyone was in the dining hall eating, Jisoo still didn’t return. 

Nami was eating fine and was smiling, but Seyeon found it so hard to swallow. She left the dining hall in a rush. She went back to the hiking trail with her umbrella. She was relieved that Jisoo was still there, but at the same time could see that she was tired, searching the slope in the rain and in the mud. 

“Kim Jisoo! Come up!” She pleaded, “Just tell Jaebum to get you another one!” Jisoo continued and didn’t reply to her. “Kim Jisoo! If you die her, it’s going to be in vain! Kim Jisoo!” She clicked her tongue and ran back in desperation. She knew only one person who could get this stubborn girl to quit, and even if he became angry with her, then so be it. She didn’t want to see anyone die at that campground, and especially if this girl die, Nami would be the one in trouble. 

“Im Jaebum!” Seyeon shouted when she stormed into the dining hall all wet. Everyone stared at her, but she went straight and grabbed his collar, “Listen, your girlfriend is being stupid right now! She’s going to die if you don’t go and stop her!” He didn’t understand, but he could tell by Seyeon’s drenched clothes that Jisoo was doing something in the rain. He thought that she was chasing after the lightnings and thunders again. He rushed out with Seyeon trailing behind. Jooyoung and Mark followed. Sohee, Inhye, Eunhee and Minky followed naturally. Kyungsoo, Sehun and Yoonhwan couldn’t help but follow the whole squad, leaving Nami sitting there uncomfortably by herself in that dining hall where everyone’s eyes were on her. 

Jisoo was neared exhaustion when she found it. She was happy but one little slip and she fell, slid down the slope and scraped her knee. She yelped but picked herself back up and started to crawl up the slope, but she had no energy left and just wanted to rest. The rain was pouring, and the ground on the slope was getting soft, if she stay there it wouldn’t be good. So she tried her best to climb back up, at least till she reached the hiking trail. 

“Jisoo!” Jaebum called when he saw her down the slope, immediately he went down to get her, the rest of the squad came to help. 

“Jaebum, I found it!” She shouted at him, but he ignored her. He just wanted to get her up to level ground. It pained him to see her exhausted and drenched with a scraped knee, limping, so he picked her up and carried her back to the dining hall instead. 

In the dining hall. Jooyoung scrambled to get them towels and Mark went to get the first aid kit to treat her wound. Jisoo was made to sit at one place to wait. Jaebum dried her hair for her, even though he was drenched himself. 

“Jaebum, I found it.” She said again. 

“Found what?” he asked in a solemn voice, he was very angry. He didn’t know what happened, but somebody was playing a cruel game and he hated it. 

“My necklace, with the plectrum that you gave me.” She said innocently, showing it to him. 

He stared numbed at it for a few seconds. And he smirked, he was angry, but that anger became rising fury. Because of this little piece of thing that this girl almost lost her life. He took it out of her hand and threw it out the window. 

“What are you doing?” Jisoo asked. 

“DIDN’T I TELL YOU THAT I’LL GET YOU ANOTHER ONE IF YOU LOSE IT OR BREAK IT?” He yelled but his voice was shaking. He hadn’t realized that it could be this easy to lose her if he wasn’t careful. Everyone’s eyes were on them. 

Jisoo became silent, she sniffed and murmured, “I want to go home.” 

Jaebum crouched down and caressed her face. 

“I want to go home, I don’t like it here. People are so mean here.” She cried into his ears when he pulled her in for a hug and stroke her head. 

“I’ll have Kwangsoo come and pick you up when the storm stop.” He said sweetly to her but was glaring over at Nami and Seyeon. Seyeon looked away while Nami turned and walked away, to which Seyeon followed. 

“Jisoo, next time, call us.” Mark said while treating her wound, “We’ll help you search for the item.” He said softly, staring at her with gentle eyes. Jisoo nodded quietly. 

  


  


Seyeon sighed as she followed behind Nami, “Let’s just stop it.” 

Nami turned back and glared at her. 

“I am tired.” Seyeon said, “I think this should end.” 

“What?” Seyeon scoffed, “It just started.” 

“No, I meant us.” Seyeon said seriously, “I believed I don’t owe you anything, anymore. I thought that we were friends, but…It ends here, unfortunately.” 

“Oh Seyeon…” 

“Yeah, unfortunately, our friendship is done.” Seyeon repeated and Nami laughed before walking away.

  


  


Due to the incoming heavy storm, the trip was cut short a day. The family was contacted to come pick up their children the next day afternoon when the weather was cleared and nice. For this, the students decided to throw a last day barbecue before their chauffeurs came.

––•••––

They made the last campfire and Jaebum made Jisoo sit with him, to much of her disdain. She didn’t want to join his awkward group of friends, but her group of friends just barged in and joined them. Nami couldn’t stand them, but she was so stubborn that even though it was awkward, she stayed. 

After a few events, Sehun had thought it over and before anything more happen, he had made a decision. He wanted to make it clear to his sister, so he asked to meet up and talk. 

“What is it?” Seyeon asked. 

“Noona, I just wanted to let you know. It’s alright. You can tell him. I will be fine,” he said. 

Seyeon chuckled, “What? Oh Sehun, are you listening to yourself? Do you understand what you said to me?” 

Sehun nodded confidently, “I don’t want to hide. I want to live life the way I want.” 

“Why?” Seyeon asked, “You’re giving up your heir status! Why?” 

“I love him.” He said simply. 

Seyeon chuckled then laughed, “For love, Oh Sehun, for love, you’re giving up your heir status?” 

Sehun responded calmly and confidently, “For love, that I will give up my heir status. For love, that I want my older sister to be happy.” 

Seyeon gaped speechlessly. 

“Noona, you keep living like you don’t exist and that nobody knows, but I can see; you wanted to be loved by Umma and Appa a lot. You wanted to be an heir, you have interests in that company more than I do. Yet, they never took you serious, because you’re a girl. I don’t want this heir status. It doesn’t fit me. I will ruin that company. So, noona, you take it. And I will pave a different path for a happier life. Even if this love ever to fail, I rather that I went for it with no regret.” When Seyeon didn’t say anything, Sehun continued, “So, you can show Appa and Umma those photos. They will probably kick me out, but it’s okay–.” 

“I will keep your secret, for you.” Seyeon said, staring blankly away, “Noona, will keep your secret.” 

For a brief moment, Sehun stared at her with no response. Everything he bottled up came out. His heart was pumping, he was so nervous that he was practicing his speech for all morning. He had wondered if it would be right for him to announce it to her. He couldn’t sleep last night. He kept wondering to himself if it was the right decision to make. He didn’t even know or belief that they would last after graduation, but living a life full of lies was not the right way, definitely was not the right way. He wasn’t confident and needed a shoulder to lean on, someone that was close to home that would stand by him. His older sister was always there for him, even if she did things that he didn’t agree with, but she was protective and he feared he would lose her if he ever confessed who he was. So coming to see her to tell her all this was a big decision. 

Sehun, had never expected that a big sister would always be his big sister. His tears fell. He cried as he laid his head on his sister’s shoulder, “Noona, it’s so hard! I can’t help it. I can’t change! I love who I love. I can’t change myself. I didn’t choose to be different. I was born like this. I can’t stop! I don’t want to ruin somebody else’s life in a loveless marriage.” Seyeon stroked his head. “It’s so hard not to have a shoulder to rely on.” 

“You have me now,” she whispered. 

  


  


When everyone was present at the campfire, Jooyoung requested Jaebum to sing the last song to celebrate the ending of this camping trip. 

And he chose a particular song, for a particular somebody. A song that he wrote on this camping trip. 

_The leaves turned red, Gaeul has arrived._

Jisoo turned her head to lock eyes with him the moment she heard the first phrase of the song. 

_Butterfly fluttering in my heart, my heart, my heart._

_As you stood next to me, to me, to me._

_Underneath the golden ginkgo tree with you, with you, with you._

_Your cheeks flushed red as you said to me, to me, to me._

_I have fallen since forever, forever with you, with you, with you._

_The leaves turned red, Gaeul has arrived._

_Butterfly fluttering in my heart, my heart, my heart._

_As the wind flew you here to me, to me, to me._

_Down from heaven, you came to me, to me, to me._

_I have fallen since forever, forever ~ forever with you, with you._

Jisoo smiled happily, and that made Im Jaebum happy. 


	17. Cherish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Smut in this chapter.

_Before the camping trip, Jaebum was called over by his father to have dinner together. He had something to discuss with him, it was possibly the first time in a few years that they had a long talk and a proper meal together._

_“You’re going on a camping trip?” Father asked, and Jaebum nodded. “Hm…Are there any particular girl–“_

_“No.”_

_His father smiled, he picked a piece of grilled meat and put it in his bowl, “It’s your favorite, isn’t it?”_

_Jeabum nodded._

_“Do you still want to go live with grandpa?” Father suddenly asked._

_Jaebum contemplated, “Am I allow to marry whoever I want if I live with grandpa?”_

_Father stared up at him and chuckled, “So you already have someone in mind.” Jaebum steered his eyes away and Father replied, “Yes. Grandpa only wants you near him and away from the Im household.”_

_“I have to move?” Jaebum asked._

_“That is a must!”_

_Jaebum gulped and thought thoroughly, “Can it not be so soon.”_

_Father sighed heavily. He too had to think of a thorough plan to have his son out of the country without the Im household catching on to the whereabouts of Grandpa._

_“Can I…stay till the end of the year?”_

_Father nodded. Jaebum started eating, but he was thinking of what to say to Jisoo. How to tell her of his leaving. Would she stay waiting for him? For a brief moment, he was somewhat happy. Grandpa would not force him to marry for business, he would be free._

_“Has your mom visit you?” Father asked._

_“Sometimes.”_

_“How is she?”_

_“Happy as usual.”_

_Father nodded, “Good, good.”_

_“She doesn’t mention you, or like it when I mention you.” Jaebum said, staring up at his father, waiting for his reaction._

_Father sighed and nodded, “good, good.”_

_Jaebum smirked lightly, “Will you remarry?”_

_Father coughed, almost choked on his water when his son asked a ridiculous question at the dinner table._

_“That’s what Great grandmother wants,” Jaebum said._

_“What great grandmother wants is what great grandmother wants. What I want, is what I want, two different things. I’m currently buried under works, no time to marry someone.” He threw out excuses, but Jaebum didn’t buy it._

_“It’s not like you have to show love to that person you’re marrying. Probably another divorcee from a failing company that has a few kids. I’m going to have step-siblings don’t I?” He asked, but dreading the idea._

_“Let’s not talk about that.” Father said._

_“Mom has a friend that seems to be good at cooking. He always cook some nice dishes for her. He owns a few restaurants. She seems to like him a lot.” Jaebum informed._

_“Good for her,” Father murmured._

_Jaebum dropped his chopsticks and finished his meal. He paused before asking, “Did you two end it because you fell out of love, or is it because of Great Grandmother?”_

_Father made a loud sigh, he thought it over for the best answer. Something that would give his son a warning and allow him to think of the consequences of going against Great Grandmother. But Father knew that this son of his was someone that you couldn’t easily manipulate, and he would have it his ways, so how to tell this child of the difficult road ahead so he could be prepared?_

_“If I were you, I wouldn’t let my lover go…” Jaebum said deadpanned._

_“Your mother would die, if I don’t do as told. You would never be born…”_

_Jaebum responded with a smirking smile, “Wouldn’t that be better? No messes.”_

_“Jaebum…” Father tried to appease him, “Taking you into the Im Household was not my idea.”_

_Jaebum closed his eyes and sighed as he looked away annoyed._

_“Nevermind all that, what’s done has been done. Just think about your camping trip and your exams.”_

_Jaebum licked his lips then suggested, “Kwangsoo, I like him. Can you send him to a proper university.”_

_“Ah, You seem to really like Lee Kwangsoo.”_

_“He is very smart. Can you help him?”_

_“Wouldn’t you want to ask first?” Father suggested, “He might not want to move away from you. He also seems to like you.”_

_“Send him to an Ivy League school. I’ll talk to him about it later.”_

_Father smiled then said, “You want him to be one of your men in the future.”_

_Jaebum lightly nodded._

_“Alright.” Father agreed, but also informed Jaebum on a banquet coming up, “You know those gatherings of chaebol–“_

_“I don’t want to go–“_

_“Too bad. We’re hosting it, you’re coming.”_

_Jaebum clicked his tongue and cussed under his breath as he turned away annoyed._

_“Also, Great Grandmother is also inviting that Kim family…”_

_Jaebum returned his gaze to his Father._

_“That family, you used to date the girl? Jennie? Well, no, Great Grandmother is inviting someone else from that family.”_

_Jaebum gulped in fear. Great Grandmother was really trying to get her hand on the great marriage prospect for him._

_“Don’t worry, it will happen in a few months. You’ll have time to prepare mentally.” Father joked, knowing full well his son’s despises for these type of events, “Finish all the food on the table so I can send you home without feeling guilt toward your mom.”_

––•••––

Jisoo was worried for the inevitable, but at the same time she was happy to be back at school. Knowing that right after school, she would go home to her own bed and sleep properly every night. Nobody would disturb her, she wouldn’t have to share a bathroom with a bunch of nosy people. She wouldn’t have to be around a bunch of gossipy people. From the camping trip, the whole school now know about Jaebum and Jisoo. There were less gossips, but they were still there, envious ones. 

Jisoo walked down the hallway while sighing loudly, wondering if she should go greet Jaebum at his class. Now that everyone know, they don’t have to hide it, therefore she should be allowed to go greet him. Yet, the other half of her brain told her to be modest, to keep things as usual, to not make a scene. _But it’s not fair! Everyone knows! I should be allowed to greet my boyfriend in the morning! But, if we’re too open, people will be envious and then more trouble will come. Aish! Oh! Class 2-A._

“JAEBUM-AH!” She shouted as soon as she got to the classroom, her reasoning couldn’t win over her impulsiveness. 

The class stared strangely at her and all of a sudden she got embarrassed. 

“He’s in your class,” Seyeon informed while Nami turned to look out the window. 

Jisoo gaped with widen eyes, shocking to hear that he would visit her homeroom in the morning. She stared at the long hallway with students crowding around her class and she rushed toward it. When she got there, she saw Jaebum turning toward her. He didn’t smile or smirk. Jisoo and the students watched him and his blank expression making his way toward her.

“What are you doing here?” Jisoo asked. 

Jaebum smirked then he leaned in and whispered, “You have to finish all of them by the end of the month… I’ll be waiting for all my kisses.” 

Jisoo glared at him as he walked away, wondering what he meant by that before she turned to see her desk. She let out a loud gasp and a loud scream, “IM JAEBUM!!” 

Inhye and Eunhee cringed staring at Jisoo’s desk that had three boxes of chocolate kisses. 

“He’s pure evil.” Eunhee said.

“He’s the devil.” Inhye corrected. 

“A thirsty devil.” Sohee chimed in, “No wonder she wouldn’t let me have one.” She then reached out her hand, “Though, I kind of want one–ouch!” Jisoo slapped her attempt away. “Fine fine, finish it all in one month, so your boyfriend can get all of his kisses.” 

Jisoo whined at her, “Stop, I’m annoyed already.” 

“You’re annoyed, but everybody is envious of you. Look.” Sohee pointed to the students outside their classroom and inside, crowding with their phones out. The worst scenario for Jisoo, the last thing she wanted was to be at the center of attention. She tried to hide herself with the chocolate boxes. 

Her friends laughed at her as the homeroom’s teacher came in. 

––•••––

Before lunch started, Jaebum asked Seyeon out to have a little talk. 

“You have something to say to me?” Seyeon asked. 

“Thank you.” Jaebum said, “For letting me know…Jisoo told me it wasn’t you.” 

Seyeon raised her head high and replied with, “Tell your girlfriend, I’m not an evil person.” 

Jaebum nodded with a smile. 

––•••––

Lunch started, but instead of the cafeteria, Jisoo went to the stairs and had a talk with Jooyoung instead. 

“What’s wrong?” Jooyoung asked. 

Jisoo turned to her and pouted, “It’s coming.” 

“What’s coming?” 

“The inevitable.” 

Jooyoung chuckled, “What’s the inevitable?” 

“Mmm…My first time.” She said hugging her knees, turning away from Jooyoung in embarrassment. 

“When?” Jooyoung asked.

“I don’t know, but he said that we will do it after the camping trip.” 

“Do you want to do it?” Jooyoung didn’t even finish her question and Jisoo already nodded, “Be honest.” 

“I do, I do, but…what do I do? I don’t know what to do,” She groaned. 

“Be cute, actually you don’t have to do anything. You just be Jisoo and that boy will know what to do.” 

Jisoo’s brows furrowed in disbelief. 

“You’ll know when you do it.” Jooyoung said, and again Jisoo groaned at her advices. Jooyoung laughed, “Wear cute bra and undies, and use protection…condoms.” 

Jisoo stared at her with desperation, “I have to buy it?” 

“Best if you do, just in case. If he don’t want to use it, don’t do it.” 

Jisoo nodded. 

Jooyoung sighed and said, “I think you should just go talk to him. If you are uncomfortable at something, you should also tell him.” 

Jisoo stuttered in hesitation, “It’s embarrassing…Will he get to see my body?” 

“You get to see his… It would be the same for him.” 

Jisoo groaned but jerked when her phone went off, messages from Jaebum came. 

_Are you trying to hide from me now? - Gyeoul_

_No. - Gaeul_

_Come to the Lake House in 3 days. - Gyeoul_

Jisoo gasped and her heartbeats rose. It was really coming. She looked to Jooyoung and nodded, “Three days. He wants to see me in three days.” 

Jooyoung smiled and Jisoo deadpanned.

––•••––

By the end of the day, Jaebum was packing up before leaving when Sehun out of nowhere popped up from the hallway’s window, “Hyung, hyung.” 

Jaebum steered his eyes over but paid no attention to him. 

Sehun whispered aloud, “Hyung, do you need my help. I have a stash of porn for you to watch–“ He stopped when Jaebum glared at him.

“Appreciative, but I don’t watch gay porn.” Jaebum replied. 

Sehun scrunched his nose, he was pissed. He defensively stuttered, “W-W-Who said I watch only gay porn? I also watch other type of porns, like heterosexual porn, girls on girls–.” 

Mark suddenly came over to his desk and relayed monotonously, “Remember, don’t do what you see in porn.” Jaebum stared wide eyed at him. He was prepared to punch him if he were to say more, but Mark cleared his throat and said, “Just speaking from experience.” 

While Jaebum got a few advices from his friends, Jisoo was dragged to the mall for lingerie shopping, and a crash course in sex ed. 

––•••––

Jaebum sighed, dropped his arms and threw his head back on the chair. “Kwangsoo…” He lazily called out to him.

“Young Master.” 

“Can I come live with you?” He asked and Kwangsoo jerked back. “Only for three days.” 

“W-why?” He asked. Kwangsoo’s eyes took a quick shift toward his young master’s desk and saw an oddly familiar image on the screen of his phone. “Young Master, you’re watching…” 

Jaebum sat up and rested his cheek on his fist while eyeing Kwangsoo, “I am preparing for a big test.” He said with hands searching for his phone to flip it down. 

Kwangsoo leaned back a bit with furrowed brows, wondering what test it was until a moment later it dawned on him. “O..OH!” Kwangsoo pulled a chair over and sat next to him, “Young Master, it’s very simple… You just need to be careful, and…just… listen to her. What she wants, or what she feels, you just have to listen carefully.” 

Jaebum sighed, pulling out his notes instead. 

“Young Master, you’re not watching anymore?” 

Jaebum shot him a glare before turning off his phone. Kwangsoo backed away, leaving him be. 

Minutes later, Kwangsoo came in with worry on his face, “Young Master…” 

“What is it?” 

“Your father, he said you have to come to the main house. Apparently your Great Grandmother fell and is currently in a coma.” 

Jaebum stared blankly at him, he didn’t understand why he should care about this. She had a group of caretakers, doctors and nurses taking care of her, why did they need him? 

“Young Master, it’s out of courtesy that you must go.” Kwangsoo reminded him. 

Jaebum threw his book in frustration. 

––•••––

Jaebum was on locked down. He couldn’t go to school. It had been three days, there were no signs of him. He didn’t text or call, didn’t answer calls. Jisoo didn’t know if their plan was still on. Yet, she still went on with the plan, to have Sohee and Inhye came to pick her up from her house. The girls lied to her parents and said they would have a sleep over to help each other study.

“Jisoo-ya, will you be fine walking there yourself? What if he’s not coming?” Inhye asked. 

“He’ll come, I know he will.” 

Sohee sighed and tutted, “But he didn’t call or text and wasn’t in school for the past three days–“ 

“I have to go!” 

“If he don’t come. Call us. We’ll pick you up. Don’t stay there and wait.” Inhye said, and Jisoo nodded. She took a deep breath and walked towards her destination. 

  


Jisoo waited in the front of the gate for him. She paced back and forth while time ticking by. When rain started falling, she tried to find a place to hide. At first it was sprinkling, then the rain started to pour. When she couldn’t prevent herself from getting soaked, she started to cry. 

“Sorry!” He said, trying to dry her face for her. 

When she opened her eyes, he was in front of her, drenched, gasping for air. 

“Sorry, Sorry,” he repeated. He gave her a kiss before trying to explain to her, “I had Kwangsoo drove me around the corner and ran here as soon as I could.” And he fumbled through the keys to open the gate. 

Jisoo followed right behind while sniffing and drying her eyes. She noticed that he was in his suit, “I thought you wouldn’t come,” she said, “You didn’t come to school, didn’t call or text, or answer–.” 

“Come here.” He called her over so he could dry her hair for her. She hesitated but moved slowly toward him. “I’ll dry your hair for you, and I’ll explain.” She sat down next to him and he proceeded to dry her hair for her. “I was at my Great Grandmother’s place. I didn’t want to answer or call you. Three days ago, she fell and was in a coma. Appa made me come see her and stay with her. She woke up yesterday and was all well. But since I was there, she decided to have me entertain this house guest…The house guest has a daughter. I was on a date with her today.” 

Jisoo frowned and she brushed his hands off, “I can do it myself!” She turned away from him and did it herself. She was disappointed and was jealous. He was with someone else for the past three days, was with someone else before he came to her. Must she always be a fool? 

“I told her that I will end the date at noon, but that girl–“

“I’m going home.” Jisoo announced. She was furious the more he mentioned about that girl. He asked her to come here. He planned to do that with her, but here he was mentioning some other girl. He was with someone else, he left her waiting in the rain. 

“Jisoo!” Jaebum grabbed her hand, “It’s raining outside. Kwangsoo went home.” 

“I’ll call Sohee to come pick me up,” she said.

Jaebum finally realized that she was jealous. However, he just couldn’t find a way to appease her. Being arrogant to her was something he often did, but looking at her soaked in the rain waiting for him made it difficult for him to say any mean things to her. 

When she was getting teary eyes, he pulled her in and hugged her. He tightened his arms around her and pleaded in a whisper, “Don’t go.” 

Jisoo felt his heart beating rapidly and it gave her a bit of a jolt to her nerves. The nervousness was never gone. Even if she was angry and jealous, her love for him was too deep to let go that easily. 

“Jisoo, I want to…hold you.” He whispered before gazing into her eyes, “Can I?” 

She stared doe eyed at him before nodding to give him the permission. Jaebum planted a gentle kiss on her forehead before moving down to her lips. 

  


Outside it was pouring. The rains hitting the roof and the pavement was very ambient to the nice cool weather. The little droplets fogged up the window drops by drops. Jaebum and Jisoo sat on the bed staring awkwardly at each other. She gulped and he got shaken up, but he kept his calm exterior in checked. She didn’t know if she should start or let him start. He could tell that she was waiting for him. He stole glances at her and her see-through dress; He could see the color and the outline of her bra, it looked very cute. And a small smile crept up on his face. Jisoo discreetly followed his gaze. When they met eyes to eyes again, Jaebum came clean. 

“Jisoo, I am not good at this.” He confessed. Jisoo pouted with questionable eyes. Jaebum continued, “I might be good at kissing, but I am not good at this. This is my first time.” 

She pressed her lips together in shock. She was not expecting this. For a moment she thought he was lying. She was a bit happy that she would be his first. But she didn’t quite believe him.

“Do you believe me?” he asked when he saw her disbelief expression. Jisoo faintly shook her head. Jaebum subtly smiled looking away The first time she saw his genuine smile, though it was not as wide as what she had seen before, but his shy smile was mesmerizing that she leaned in to have a closer look. 

“Jaebum.” 

“Hm?” Jaebum returned his gaze and saw her up close to his face. 

“I don’t care,” she said, taking in a deep breath, “It’s my first time, I just want to do it with you.” 

Jaebum nodded and Jisoo leaned back to her position as before. He reached out his hand, his finger gently glide on her dress’s placket. He stared into her eyes and whispered, “I can take this off, can I?” 

Jisoo nodded, sitting there obediently for him to fiddle through the buttons. 

He gulped when he saw her smooth cleavage, and the cute pink bra peeking out. He licked his lips and took in a deep breath, pushing the dress off her shoulders. His finger gently slid down from her shoulder to her heaving breast.

“Um…” She cleared her throat, her fingers twitched and her eyes glancing at him.

“Can I?” He asked, wanting to touch them. She nodded and his finger slid down, he gently touched them. It was soft, very soft. They were full and perky, held up by the bra. His hand slid around the cup. He was enthralled by it. He wanted to feel the texture of her breast and so he slid his hand around her back, “Can I?” She nodded and he unclasped the bra. Her breast dropped out when he pushed it away He gently nudged her breast and caressed them. Jisoo closed her eyes to feel his caress and she heaved. She could feel her nipples erecting. Her nipples were small and pink, he couldn’t help but ran his thumb over it. Her breast was so soft, he couldn’t stop gently fondling them. 

“It’s cold.” She suddenly said. 

“Huh?” he was taken aback, but scooted closer to her, “Sorry.” He said. “Is this good enough?” He asked with his arms wrapped around her.

“Your body is wet.” She whispered and giggled in his chest. 

He winced at his own stupidity, “I’ll take off my clothes–“

“I want to do it.” Jisoo announced. He blushed but she couldn’t see it because he held her tight for a brief moment to let himself calm down. When he let go and leaned back, he saw her smile. She was shy but her eyes were bright and warm. She reached out her hands for his shirt’s placket. She unbuttoned and slid the shirt off his shoulders. She could see his broad shoulders and his collarbones clearly and his whole body; his chest and stomach with subtle creases of his abs moving as he was breathing. 

“Jaebum,” Jisoo suddenly held on tight to his dress shirt and asked, “What do I do next?” 

He let out a small laugh. He too didn’t know what he should do, but seeing how nervous she was, he decided to lead. He gave her a kiss and had his arms around her waist pulling her in closer to him, “Don’t be nervous, I’m here.” He whispered as he caressed her neck before giving her another kiss. Jaebum had decided that he would just have to follow his instincts and let his lust guide him. 

He gave her a gentle kiss on the neck and his thumb brush lightly under her breast. She closed her eyes, but her mind was so busy trying to figure out what was going on, and what she should do that she became even more nervous. Her hands shook when it landed on his shoulders. 

Jaebum felt her tenseness and released her from his embrace so he could see her scrunched up face and tight shut eyes, “You don’t want to do this?” 

She snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head, “I want to, I want to, but–“ she gasped when he suddenly placed her down on the bed. 

Jaebum hovered on top of her and stared into her eyes, “Close your eyes, and don’t think of anything else.” And she closed her eyes as instructed. He was a nervous wreck but he didn’t want to show it to her, he wanted to make it as pleasant as possible for her. Giving her gentle kisses from her forehead, to her nose, down to her soft lips. And when she didn’t know what to do with her hands, he placed them on his chest, “You wanted to explore my body, didn’t you? You can do whatever you want.” He whispered in her ears before giving her a kiss and caresses on her neck. She slid her hand down from his chest to his abdomen and felt it moved. It relaxed her when she could tell that he too was nervous. 

Her hand slid down to his belt buckle, it stopped when she didn’t know what she should do. He smirked and pulled her hand to caress his nether region. She felt the bulge and her eyes shot opened when his fingers rubbed against her underwear. Her legs suddenly closed when she felt the wet fabric rubbed against her skin. 

Jaebum then pulled her dress off, “Jisoo,” he looked up at her, “Open your legs.” 

“What are you going to do?” she asked when she saw him lowering down. 

He smirked, “Open your legs, and you’ll know.” And she obediently spread her legs. Jaebum positioned himself in between her legs and he gently licked the covered clit, making her moan. 

“Jaebum!” She called, wishing that he would stop because it was embarrassing, she didn’t understand why he would have to do that, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to try and see what that would result in, and what it did was making her moan. He liked that sound of her gasping and moaning and in between was his name. 

Jisoo felt his tongue ran through her whole nether region, from her clit down to the sides, it felt a bit uneasy, but also a tingling sensation that she wanted more. These sounds that she made, she didn’t understand what and why they came out, but it came out whenever she felt excited, “Jaebum.” She moaned when she felt him trying to take off her underwear. She didn’t want him to see it, she didn’t even expect him to look at it, yet, he was licking and nibbling at those parts. What she expected was that their genitals joined, and that was it, but this went beyond expectation. She groaned when she felt his fingers inside. 

“Jisoo,” he breathed when he came back up. Her face was flushed red when she stared at his face, “I don’t think I can hold on any longer.” He whispered before fumbling through to take off his belt and his pants. She peeked and saw his member and she gulped, knowing and expecting that it would enter her any moment.

He positioned himself, and she wondered about condoms. Suddenly she forgot if she had brought one; Should she let him go in without it? Jaebum was about to enter, but he suddenly stopped, “One moment,” he said hastily and she was dumbfounded at what he was trying to do when she saw him dangling over the end of the bed, reaching for his pants that he just threw. He was searching for that one piece of condom that he ran in the rain to buy before getting there, “Sorry,” he said as he faced her. And his hand shake when he tried to tear the thing open, but decided to rip it open with his teeth instead. The image of him ripping through the packet suddenly looked very attractive to her. She watched as he put it on with his shaken hand, he too was very nervous but he didn’t let it shown on his face, but his hands revealed it all. 

“Jaebum,” Jisoo whispered and reassured him, “Take your time.” He stopped and looked down to calm himself with a small chuckle. He couldn’t believe that there was a day of him losing his cool over something like this. At the same time, it was good that it was with her and not someone else. 

Jaebum took in a deep breath and looked back up to her, he moved in closer in between her legs and let his member glide between the lips of her opening. It went in smoothly and she groaned. He hovered over her. When he looked down he saw her staring wide eyed at him and her arms snaked around his waist. He licked his lips and his hips moved. She groaned with a wince and he cleared his dried throat to ask, “Does it hurt?” 

She nodded, “A little.” 

“Sorry.” He breathed into her ears, but he couldn’t stop moving as it felt too good, “Jisoo, I can’t stop.” 

Her arms tightened around him, “It’s okay. It’s starting to feel better.” 

He closed his eyes and listened to her breathing and moaning to gauge if she actually enjoying it or just lying to him. He didn’t want her to feel unpleasant, even if he was a selfish boyfriend, he’d want to know where he should stop if it get too much. 

Jisoo moaned when she finally felt the pleasure of his member throbbing inside of her with each thrust, “Jaebum, it feels good.” She whispered, making him blushed. He didn’t know what to do when hearing such words. And even more when she moaned, “Don’t stop.” He gulped when he heard her panting, breathing out, “Oppa, don’t stop.” It got worst when she said, ‘oppa’, with that redden daze face of hers. He breathed out, hands gripped tightly on the bedsheets to control himself from going wild. Jisoo felt his thrust suddenly got a bit harder and a bit faster. Her moans got louder and he tried desperately to hold back. 

“Jisoo, I’m sorry.” Jaebum breathed, she didn’t understand what he was sorry about, but he knew that he couldn’t hold it any longer. 

And she gasped stiffed at one place a moment later after her hips was lightly gyrating him. 

––•••––

Deep in the night with Jaebum passed out from exhaustion, Jisoo was wide awake. She couldn’t sleep, all she could think about was what they just did. She couldn’t believe they went through with it. Couldn’t believe that she gave all of herself to him. She never expected to be with him. She also thought that it wasn’t that bad. It wasn’t that big of a deal. It was strange at first, still a bit so, but it seemed pretty normal and not so dramatic as what her friends made it out to be. And she was so worried for nothing! Jisoo smiled. When she turned to see Jaebum sleeping face she smiled and inched closer to his chest, to listen to his breathing and groans in the silent night. Little did Jisoo know that because of her that Im Jaebum had done extensive research, so he would not mess up, yet he himself felt that he didn't do enough..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew writing teen romance's hardest part would be their 'first time'? It was actually pretty hard to get it right, so I apologized if it's not satisfying.
> 
> My favorite part in writing this scene was probably Jaebum trying to search for that condom. He's a nervous wreck but still managed to stay calm for certain part.
> 
> The title of this chapter is as so because I was listening to Alec Su's Cherish while writing that scene. There is a mood to it, idk if you want to know what mood it is, it's a kind of sad bittersweet song, so that might ruin your mood LOL.


	18. Small Little Goals

Jaebum opened his eyes to see her all cuddled up in his arms. He smiled tightening his arms around her petite body. He stroked her cheeks contentedly before giving her gentle kisses, waking her up. 

Jisoo was woken up by Jaebum’s kisses and his whole body on top of hers. She thought that he was not satisfied with their first time, that he seemed to want to do it a second time, “Jaebum?” Jisoo whispered while he attempted to make a mark on her neck. 

“Hm?” He broke away to look at her and saw her scared puppy eyes. 

“Is it okay? To do it again so fast?” She asked rendering Jaebum stunned. She was genuinely wanting to know if it was alright for them to do it the second time but that was very cute to him that glommed her.

To Jaebum’s ears, it was a request to do it again. He couldn’t help himself at how cute she was and he had planned to correct his mistakes from the first time, and thus, Im Jaebum found a way to take full advantage of Kim Jisoo’s first time. 

––•••––

_–– Yi En, mama will be in Seoul in a few hours. I will stay for a few days to conduct some business. I hope you are well behave, I will come see you at school. ––_

Mark clicked his tongue. What could he do about this? His mom coming to the school. She would definitely stay with him, which was why she left a message telling him beforehand to not bring anyone over. If she was to stay, then why would she want to come see him at school? He sighed when it struck him. It was done deliberately. She came to see Lee Jooyoung. 

“Do I surrender, or do I forward?” He asked himself while playing a one man baduk game. At this time, he suddenly wanted to talk to Im Jaebum. Even though Im Jaebum seemed to not like him, Mark considered him as someone that he could talk to and somehow pissing Jaebum off made him feel a bit better. It often made his muddle thoughts became clearer. 

––•••––

It was still very early in the morning, the sun hadn’t came out. Jaebum let out a loud sigh while holding on tight to Jisoo’s hand while he walked her back home. He didn’t want to leave yet, he was expecting them to stay for the whole day. Kwangsoo suddenly called and said he’d come and pick them up, there was an emergency at home. He was even more pissed after hearing the news. _Wait until I’m more grown. I can do whatever I want._

Jisoo who followed after watched his broad back and felt his tight grip on her hand, smiled happily without looking ahead. When he stopped suddenly, she bumped into his back and let out a yelp. 

“You alright?” He asked glancing back to see her groaning and cringing, “Sorry–“

“Who?” Asked a semi high pitched voice. 

Jaebum cleared his throat and Jisoo slowly poke her head out from his side to see a figure of a young man on his bike. The young man too was leaning to his side to peeked at her. 

“Girlfriend?” he asked when he noticed how tight Jaebum held onto Jisoo’s hand. 

Jaebum nodded. He cleared his throat to introduce them to each other when he saw her curiously peeking while nudging on his shirt, “My cousin, Jinyoung.” 

“Hi!” Jinyoung said with a smile. 

“H-hi.” Jisoo smiled back, “Jisoo, Kim Jisoo.” 

When Jisoo had wondered why Jinyoung was there Jaebum answered it immediately, “He is Park Jinyoung, my cousin from my mom side. He lives around here, I used to live with them.” 

Jinyoung nodded happily, “Ah, hyung, where are you going at this time of the night?” Jinyoung paused before taking another peek at Jisoo but she hid her face behind Jaebum, “And with your girlfriend…” 

“The lake house.” Jaebum answered and Jinyoung awed, realizing what it meant. Jaebum squinted at him and asked, “You, running away from home again?” 

Jinyoung nodded. 

“Why?” 

Jinyoung pointed to his head, “cluttered mind.” 

Jaebum nodded, “I won’t tell aunty.” 

Jinyoung smiled and nodded, understanding the situation. He then responded, “I won’t tell a soul.” 

“Okay, then we’ll leave–“

“Hyung.” Jinyoung suddenly called, “Do you need me to…”

“Hm?” Jaebum was confused, but knowing Jinyoung, it was probably something mischievous that he was about to say. 

“You know there’s a convenient store nearby…” Jinyoung smirked, “You want me to go and get you some rubber–“ 

“Park Jinyoung.” Jaebum called with his deepest voice and Jisoo was a bit confused when she heard the word ‘rubber’. She didn’t know that it was a term used to mean condoms. Jaebum then gulped, “We’re from the lake house, going back home.” 

“Oh!” Jinyoung exclaimed loudly, further embarrassing Jaebum. 

Jaebum took in a deep breath with eyes closed to stop himself from lashing out in the middle of the road. He said as a threaten, “I think I’m going to give aunt Jinkyung a visit tomorrow–“

“I’m joking, I’m joking! I’m leaving now!” Jinyoung sighed and said, “Hyung take care. Nice meeting you Jisoo-shi. Bye.” Bidding them farewell before biking away. 

That was the first time Jisoo met Jaebum’s most endearing cousin. That was also Jinyoung first time meeting his cousin’s first and only love. 

  


“Jaebum.” Jisoo whispered. 

“I’ll send you to Sohee.” He said, “If I send you home to your parents, they’ll know about us together.” 

Jisoo nodded, “Jaebum.” She nudged him, “Will you come to school tomorrow?” 

He stopped, “I’m sorry, I won’t be in school for the next few days. Don’t wait for me.” 

Jisoo pouted disappointedly, “Can I call you?” 

“I won’t pick up.” 

Jisoo looked down bitterly, her hand that was gripping tightly on his, loosened, but Jaebum would not let go. 

“I promise I’ll return as early as I can. Kwangsoo is waiting.” He said. When he saw how dejected she looked, he leaned in and whispered, “Don’t forget to eat the chocolates. When I come back, I expect to receive all my kisses all in a day.” 

Jisoo smiled, responded, “I won’t eat them. So you won’t get your kisses!” 

Jaebum sighed, “When will you learn? You won’t win this game against me. I’ll get what I want in the end.” 

Jisoo scoffed, but Jaebum was in a hurry so he nudged her to move along. He let Kwangsoo take her to Sohee while he went back to the main house. 

––•••––

Mark’s mother came to South Korea for a business conference and met up with Jaebum’s father for a small request. 

“Bai Zhen, how nice of you to come see me.” 

Bai Zhen smiled, “It had been long, Gyeoul oppa.” 

“What bring you here?” He asked. 

Bai Zhen’s eyes wandered when she looked for proper words to say, “I have a request.” 

“What is it?” 

“There is a girl. She goes to the same school as your son. Her name is Lee Jooyoung,” Bai Zhen paused wondering if what she was about to do would be right, but she reasoned that it would be beneficial to both the girl and her son in the future, “I want you to help me send her away–“

“Bai Zhen–“

“I will back you up for Jaebum’s future seat in the Ok-Im Board of Directors.”

Gyeoul hesitated, but the lure of Jaebum’s safety in the corporation was very tempting. It would be best for Jaebum to have a big backup in the future for his own decisions. Yet, the Tuan Group was someone that Great Grandma didn’t take much of a liking to, but she needed them to sustain the Ok-Im Corporation. Gyeoul tapped on his desk and thought thoroughly. If he took the deal, then the whole Board would definitely sabotage them in someways.

“Gyeoul-oppa, Why do you go against your grandmother when you and her have the same goal for Jaebum?” Bai Zhen asked, she was curious on this one thing. 

“Grandmother, would control his whole life. He would not have his own desire, his own decisions, his own life. She will make sure of it. The Ok family, will not let him live. They want the bigger share of the corporation since the merge…” He paused then sighed, “Also, it would make Gaeul happy.” 

Bai Zhen smiled and nodded. 

“This young lady, Lee Jooyoung, what do you want me to do?” He asked, accepting their deal. 

“I don’t want any harm, I just want her out of the country.” 

“Why?” Gyeoul asked. 

“Yi En… have been getting too obsessed with her. It’s not good.” Bai Zhen expressed. 

“Yi En, is Jaebum’s age isn’t he? Isn’t it good that he has someone that he likes?–“

“Just not her.” Bai Zhen insisted. 

Gyeoul was curious, but he didn’t want to push further, so he agreed. However, he had his secretary do a little research instead. 

––•••––

After having a talk with Gyeoul, Bai Zhen went to the school to see Jooyoung. Jooyoung was startled and nervous when she saw her. But she wasn’t surprised and knew that sooner or later, she would come. 

“How have you been?” Bai Zhen asked with a smile. 

“I’m good, Madam don’t have to worry about me.” Jooyoung whispered, “I didn’t contact, or told the Young Master–“

“I know.” Bai Zhen said, “He came on his own. I came to see you–“

“I don’t want to move.” Jooyoung let out a painful plead, “I want to graduate and see my little sister.” 

Bai Zhen cleared her throat feeling a bit uneasy, but reassured Jooyoung, “You will graduate from here. However, I have arranged for you to attend a university oversea. I hope you will take the opportunity and have your own life in the future.” 

Jooyoung desperately wanted to say no, she didn’t want to owe more debt to this family. Especially with every debt, she had to pay with her heart. Yet, she knew that this was them pushing her further away, as far away as possible. 

  


  


Jisoo spent her time in the piano room without Jaebum. She groaned, lazily playing the piano. She couldn’t focus and became curious on the reason for his constant disappearances. It hurt to know that all his time would be spent at home with Jung Nami. Nami too didn’t attend classes. 

The door suddenly slid opened and startled her. She turned around and shouted, “Jaebum!” Her expression turned sour when she saw Mark Tuan’s mocking smile. She turned around with a cringed and hands pounding on the keys in frustration. 

Mark grinned as he sat down next to her, “So this is your hiding spot.” 

Jisoo was about to shoo him away but decided on just a quick glance when she remembered how nice he was to her at camp. With her gaze returned to the keys, she murmured, “Don’t ask me about Jooyoung unnie.” 

“Don’t worry, I have gotten over it.” He said, but Jisoo didn’t believe it.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Really…?” 

Mark’s eyes darted before he suggested that he would play her a nice song. 

“No, it’s alright.” She rejected. 

Mark insisted, stating, “I will teach you after you hear it. I’m sure you want to learn how to play it after you hear it.” 

Jisoo pulled back her hands and let him play. And he played the song that Jaebum played at camp for her. Jisoo was in shock. She wondered if he and Jaebum wrote the song together and they had a fight over it. When he saw her spaced out expression with a gape, he explained. “I learn music since young. I can play any song after hearing it once.” Jisoo didn’t believe it, and she it showed on her face. Mark didn’t mind, he asked, “So, do you want to learn how to play this song?”

Jisoo was reluctant to, but she nodded with a repressed smile. She wanted to surprise Jaebum by showing him that she could play that song that he wrote for her. 

Mark sighed happily, “Okay, start from here.” He pointed to the keys, “Jisoo-shi, after this, can you be my friend?” He asked bluntly, garnering Jisoo’s confused stare. “I’m not joking when I ask to be friends.” He said quietly to her, “I want to be your friends. I promise it’s not for Jooyoung. I won’t use our friendship to get to Jooyoung. I am really keeping a distance from her.” 

Jisoo looked away to think about the situation. Why would he want so bad to be her friends? Her status and wealth were nothing compared to the company he had. Perhaps he still wanted Jaebum…

“My mother is here.” He continued, “She will take Jooyoung away.” 

“What!? But Jooyoung unnie want to stay here, especially for her younger sister!” 

Mark glanced at her before returning his sad gaze to the piano keys, “I know, so I now have to be on my best behavior so my mother wouldn’t force her away.” 

“What did you two do that was so bad that your Mother is keeping her away?” Jisoo asked.

Mark turned to her and asked bluntly, “What did you and Jaebum do last night?” 

Jisoo blushed then turned away. 

Mark smirked then continued, “What you guys did, was what we did, but we got caught.” 

Jisoo gasped. A thought of her future with Jaebum came to mind. What if they get caught? Would she then have to run like Jooyoung too? She groaned aloud, holding her head for her excessive imagination. 

Mark found it amusing and seemingly knowing what she was thinking of, started to feed into her ideas, “Jaebum’s family is probably worst than my mother. They would probably send you far away, then change your identification, have you married to someone–“

“They can’t! I am not apart of their family! They can’t do that!” She shouted back.

“Oh, they can, they can do anything, to anyone…” He said with a low grim tone and widen eyes. Jisoo heaved, face turned pale when she felt paranoid at the thoughts. Mark chuckled aloud, “So long as your family behave and is like, you’ll be fine.” He said, patting her back. 

She glared at him, “I’ll just ask Jaebum to teach me how to play this song. I don’t want to learn from you!” 

Mark pulled her down when she stood up to leave, “Aish, I was just playing. That’s what friends do. I’ll teach you properly and won’t tease you. I promise.” 

Jisoo puffed in annoyance, but she noticed his solemn face when he started to play a different song. Jisoo sat back down and accompanied him for the lunch hour. 

––•••––

Kwangsoo didn’t like the idea of going to study abroad. Particularly when he wasn’t consulted first. He also didn’t want to leave his girlfriend. He was pretty much ready to settle his life as just a chauffeur, butler. The pay was good enough, and he believed himself to be at the age to settle down, and if he could keep this job for long then he could afford his wedding and support a new family. He was ecstatic thinking about getting married. 

Kwangsoo bowed, “Sir, this is very generous of you. I’m highly appreciative, but I don’t want to. Rather, my goal is now more in settling down. I don’t want to study abroad, even though it was one of my dream, but I had given that up a while ago.” 

“Kwangsoo-shi, My son requested it. You haven’t talk to him?” Jaebum’s father asked. 

Kwangsoo shook his head. 

“Then, why don’t you have a talk with him first.” He suggested, but when seeing Kwangsoo’s determined face, he continued, “At least, have a talk first. Weight your pros and cons so you won’t regret it later.” 

Kwangsoo gulped and nodded. 

When he left the office he saw Jaebum waiting for him. He gave a bow and was about to reject the offer, but Jaebum started, “Will you come and work for me when you return?” Kwangsoo was confused for a moment. He wanted to reject the offer, but Jaebum continuation left him a little speechless. “You are a business student, you major in economic, so you must’ve think a lot about your opportunity cost. You gave up on your time so you can take up a job to serve a young master in order to earn money for your schooling. You said that it is a great opportunity for you to have such a job, easy pay and a nice young master. Here you are, being given an opportunity for a bigger possibility in life. Are you going to give it up? Have you been too content with the wage? Did you give up on all those years of schooling and the bigger goal in life because of how comfortable you are now? Kwangsoo, I believe you are much smarter than what you’ve shown…but of course, your opportunity cost now is your contented happiness versus your arduous goal. So you choose.” 

Kwangsoo bit his bottom lip and thought seriously. He would have to give up his girlfriend, his family, his friends, yet, this was his goal since young. To study abroad in a prestigious school and climb up the corporate ladder. This type of opportunity don’t easily come by, and when they do, it might not be real, and yet, here he was contemplating. When did he became so contented? He should be taking it at the first offer. Getting married was also another goal of his, but that should be after he had an established career. This was written in his journal long ago, the steps of his life. That contented happiness won’t last long, the arduous goal would be rough, but that would be a long term investment. But, how to know if that long arduous road would yield long term happiness? What if the contented happiness would yield a longer term of happiness? 

When Jaebum noticed how hard Kwangsoo was thinking about his future, he gently reminded him, “Kwangsoo, ambitions, are you scared of them?” 

Kwangsoo stared at him with dawning eyes. 

Jaebum smiled and asked again, “Will you come back and help me?” 

Kwangsoo bowed, “Yes!” 

“Then, I wish nothing but success and happiness for you.” 

Kwangsoo looked up and grinned, nodded his head, “Don’t you worry, I will be successful!” 

––•••––

When Jaebum didn’t come to school, Jisoo wrote a letter and manually sent it to the Lake House’s mailbox. Everyday was a letter for everyday that he didn’t attend school. Despite her curiosity she didn’t dare to call and ask. But she did text him once, telling him that she wrote him some letters and left them at the Lake House. She was hoping that he would reply like old times. Although she was a bit worried that he would figure out once he saw her handwriting, but she missed him so much that she would risk it. 

Jisoo sighed when she saw her letters were still left in the mailbox, “So he didn’t come.” 

“Jisoo.” 

She gasped excitedly. But she took a deep breath to calm herself, believing that it was just the wind and her imagination. 

When she didn’t turn around, Jaebum forwarded and said, “Kim Jisoo.” 

Jisoo heard it clearly! His deep sterned voice over her shoulders. She felt his presence right behind her. If she fall back, would he catch her? But she would definitely hit his body and then would he hug her? And she grinned, giggled when she felt his chest. Jisoo happily turned around to wrap her arms around his neck and exclaimed, “Jaebum!” She knew right away that it was him, and her mind wasn’t playing trick on her. 

He gave her a small smile and had his arms around her waist, “You didn’t forget me.” 

Jisoo pouted, “I should be the one to say that!” 

Jaebum smirked, “I can’t really forget if you send me a text reminding me, right when I was slowly forgetting…” 

Jisoo let go of her arms and tried to push him out, but he held on tight. “I was joking.” He said with a sigh before letting go of his arms. He grabbed the mails in the mailbox before taking her hand and entered the gate, “Come on, I have to study for my exam. Only day I’m allow out.” 

Jisoo felt a bit odd, there was a change in Jaebum’s personality. He seemed much more at ease. Perhaps it was due to their first time that it brought them closer. Jaebum understood somewhat of his planning so he felt more at ease. He already planned out his life. This time, it wouldn’t be as childish as before. This time, there were steps to take. And as long as she was willing to wait, he would make sure that by the end of the long arduous road, he would bring her full of happiness. 

  


  


Jisoo was so happy that she was all smiles setting up her study station. Jaebum rested his face on his hand and watched on the side. 

“Happy?” he asked. 

Jisoo nodded. 

“Then, do you remember, the chocolates?” He asked and she became petrify.

“Um…” She smacked her lips, “I-I… haven’t eaten–“

“Don’t lie. Your mom said otherwise.” He said through his teeth. 

Jisoo gasped, “Umma?” 

Jaebum sighed and turned back to his notebook, “I called your house and asked if you can come study with me today. I should do that at least if I want to get on their good side.” He glanced at her. He felt guilty for what he did out of impulse, and so became more careful and respectful. “Umma said you ate the whole box…” He leaned in close, “…Where are my kisses?” 

Jisoo bit her bottom lip glancing away form him. He moved closer, with face neared her cheek, “Kim Jisoo…you’re breaking the game rule… you know what that entail? That call for a punishment.” 

Jisoo’s eyes darted, trying to find a way out. She hadn’t seen him for the past few days, and she missed him a lot. So she sighed and gave in. She gave him a kiss–the longest–on the mouth kiss that threw him back on the floor. 

“That’s good enough!” She declared when she sat back up and returned to her study. 

Jaebum scoffed, he sat back up and leaned in closer, “That’s not for you to declare.” 

“But I want to study!” She groaned, “You want to study too didn’t you?” 

He clicked his tongue and went back to studying. 

An hour or two of quietness, Jisoo rested her elbow on the desk and her face on her hand. She started to admire Jaebum’s side profile. Jaebum feigned obliviousness and tried his best to focus. It was hard to focus. He wondered what it was about him that she was staring with those endearing eyes and small little smiles. He suddenly remembered the topic of him moving. He had to tell her, but she would be disappointed and wouldn’t be able to focus on her study if he told her. He wanted to see her smile some more. “Jisoo.” 

“Hm?” 

His voice was softer than normal and there was a small smile on his face when he asked, “What do you plan to do in life?” 

Jisoo pulled back her arm, “Hm…Isn’t it too early?” She asked, “Isn’t it too early to think about that? It’s only my first year in high school.” 

“It’s alright, just think what you want to be after graduation, your goals.” 

“Mmm…” Jisoo found it hard, she didn’t know what she wanted to do. 

“When you were little, what was the one job that you want to do?” Jaebum asked. 

Jisoo furrowed her brows and became serious. She didn’t know, she never thought of it. Her friends all had their dreams. She would make excuse for it. She believed that she’d find something to do when the day came. When would that day come? She was very serious when Jaebum asked her the question. She squinted and her eyes became watery when she couldn’t think of anything. She turned to him and answered in a shaky voice, “I don’t know.” 

He immediately scoffed and changed the subject, “Why don’t you just prepared to be my wife then.” 

He said it in jest, but she took offense and responded, “Who says I have to marry you? And no! I will not be just a housewife!” She turned around, “I will find something to do!” 

“Good.” Jaebum replied. 

Jisoo turned back and asked, “What about you?” 

Jaebum answered immediately, “Graduate, get into a good school…” He paused, there was one goal in his life that he wanted badly to achieve, but now he wasn’t so sure.

“What about bing a singer?” Jisoo asked, and that was in his mind. 

Jaebum turned back to his notebook and muttered, “I think I’ll give that one up–“

“Why? You look so happy when you sing!” 

Jaebum smirked, he looked away with a smile and muttered, “I found another source of happiness.” 

“But, I want to see you sing.” Jisoo murmured. 

Jaebum turned back and said, “Alright. Graduate, get into a good school, become a singer, have my own company…” Jaebum paused while staring at Jisoo’s hopeful eyes. 

“And?” Jisoo asked. 

“Get marry.” He answered. 

Jisoo pressed her lips together and blushed. She asked further, “A-and?” 

“Have kids. And a happy family.” He finished. 

Jisoo grinned happily, even though she was not so sure if that meant that they would be together, but she was happy to hear his plan for his future. “But, having too many goals and dreams, it’d be hard to achieve them all,” she said. 

That was true, but Jaebum had a different approach to dreams. “A human has an average lifespan of eighty years, the first twenty years are small little dreams that one have and achieved to prep for the bigger ones. The next sixty years are ample of times for everyone to set many dreams and fulfill them. Dreams don’t have to be grand, they can be as small as baking a cake for your love one, or…just simply making someone happy.” 

Jisoo blinked, realizing that he meant her when he said the last few words, “But…I haven’t achieved the most simplistic one, yet… it’s actually very hard.” 

Jaebum turned back to his book and replied, “No, you have achieved it already.” 

To Jisoo, he never gave her that big smile, and that to her was the signal to the process of her goal, but so far it was all small little smiles. Maybe she was getting greedy, wanting him to always smile and laugh when next to her. 

“Jaebum…” 

“Hm?” 

“If. If I pass my next exam. Will you grant me a wish?” She asked, and her wish was to see that big grin of his. 

Jaebum looked at her suspiciously.

“Any wishes!” She exclaimed, to make sure that he would not back out. 

Jaebum nodded and reassured, “If you pass, I will give you anything you want.” 

“Yes!” Jisoo grinned, turning back to her notebook and was so determined and energized. 

Jaebum narrowed his eyes with other ideas in mind, “But, we don’t have to study now. Let’s take a break.” 

Jisoo shook her head. She was determined to get that big smile of his as a reward, “I have to study. I am not you. I can’t pass if I don’t study.” 

Jaebum clicked his tongue in frustration. _Stupid! Why did I agree before getting what I want first?_ He sighed loudly before returning to his notes. After a few minutes, Jisoo sighed, and groaned when she couldn’t understand a certain question. 

Jaebum gulped, closing his eyes, trying to calm himself and concentrate, but it was so hard when the image of her from the other night flashed through his mind whenever he heard her sighs and whimpers. 

“Jisoo!” 

“Hm?” 

“Please, stop, sighing.” 

“But–“ 

“We can take a break and study later.” He suddenly decided. 

Once again, she shook her head and went back to being a diligent student. 

Jaebum licked his lips, trying to find ways to get away from her. He felt himself getting more excited. He immediately he closed his book with a puff, grabbed his note and the book, his writing utensils and left. “Stay there!” He demanded when he saw her jerked up, “I can’t focus next to you. Give me an hour!” And he rushed into another room, and let out a sigh of relief. 

Jisoo was confused for a moment, but she shrugged and went back to her notes. 

  


  



	19. The End of Summer

Every other day Jisoo would accompany Jaebum at the Lake House. He would in return tutored her if she needed any help. One day, Jisoo was tired of studying so she decided to look around the house. She hadn’t fully examined the place. When she had a closer inspection of where things were, she found it very cute. Surprisingly very contemporary in style. And it seemed like it was never fully abandoned, every place looked so clean. She thought that it must’ve been Jaebum who stay there whenever he left home because she saw a corner with a single bed that looked like it was used often, with books lying around and wrinkled beddings. 

She opened the door to a room adjacent to the one they used before. “Hm?” she murmured while looking carefully at the photo frames that were placed on the desk. The photos were of a woman and her baby, and she guessed that it would be Jaebum and his mom. There was another photo frame that was placed down, she looked at it and it was of a man. She guessed that it was his dad. But there was no photos of the three of them together. Jisoo felt a bit bad for invading their privacy, but her curiosity couldn’t stop her from opening the drawers. She tilted her head when she saw a bunch of letters, “To…Gaeul?” All the letters had the same title, and some were not opened. Immediately she grabbed the letters and ran to call for Jaebum. “Jaebum, Jaebum! I’m sorry for being nosy, but look what I found!” 

He stared at the letters then reached for them. 

“Are they for me?” Jisoo asked innocently. 

Jaebum smirked, “No, these are not written by me.” 

Jisoo sat down next to him, she was very curious. There was someone named Gaeul, living in that house, and someone else wrote letters to her. How could there be such a coincidence? 

“They’re letters written by my dad to my mom. His name is Gyeoul, and her name is Gaeul.” 

Jisoo gasped. Her face lit up, she got excited at the idea that his parents were Gaeul and Gyeoul, and they were too. 

Jaebum noticed the unopened letters, “Hm? I don’t think I’ve seen these before.” 

“Ah, could it be that your parents are still sending letters to each other?”

Jaebum scoffed, “No way in hell umma would respond.” And he was right, as those letters were written ‘To Gaeul.’ 

“What happened?” Jisoo asked, “I noticed the photos in the bedroom, there wasn’t any of you three together…can I ask such a question?” 

Jaebum stared at the letters, “My mother, was sixteen when she gave birth to me. She wasn’t wedded. The two of them planned to elope, but great grandmother found out about it and had father under house arrest. Umma gave birth in a foreign place, all by herself. A year later, aunty Jinkyung came and took us home. We live with them for a few years. Then great grandmother wanted custody of me. Umma thought it was better for me to go with them…” He paused and proceeded to read the letters. 

“I’m sorry.” Jisoo whispered. 

“When I was eleven, it was as if he knew…Appa gave me the key and the address. I ran away and went to this place. I found the letters, though there were certain part that I don’t get in the letters when I first read it. I think I fully understand now.” He turned to stare at Jisoo who was pouting with all her attention to him. “I also thought, it was pretty amusing that you call yourself Gaeul, and demanded to be my one and only Gaeul, while insisting that I’ll be Gyeoul.” 

“You’re the one who called me Gaeul.” She murmured under her breath thinking about those letters exchanged when they were little. 

Jaebum raised his brows at what he just heard, but then smiled. He flipped the unopened mail over and decided that his mom need to see it. 

“Jisoo.” 

She raised her head, “What is it?” 

“Aren’t you interested, at the fact that my mom gave birth to me at sixteen?” He thought that little fact would have her gasping, but it didn’t affect her at all. 

“What about it?” 

“We are there age.” He leaned in and whispered, “It might happen to us.” 

Jisoo squinted, she understood this. She understood his ways of teasing her, and replied, “That’s why, it’s best that we don’t do it often!” 

Jaebum was so taken aback that he just wanted to pound on her, but she brushed him off and declared that she needed to study. However, Jaebum would have to get it out of his system before the exam; he sighed then muttered, “Aish, Kim Jisoo-shi, you are so cruel. You had what you wanted, and now, not even eyeing my side profile, my jawlines, or broad shoulders–“

“Stop! Stop stop!” Jisoo whined, she plugged her ears with her fingers to not listening to that voice of his. 

He chuckled grabbing her waist and pulled her in close so he could whisper, “You used to give me only pecks on the cheeks. Now, whenever you feel like it, you give me kisses on the lips, and even gave me a mark on the neck. And now freely telling me not to do it often?” 

Jisoo pressed her lips together to suppress her smile, steered her eyes away, and insisted on staying innocent. 

Jaebum sighed desperately, “Yah, Kim Jisoo. You like seeing me being desperate don’t you? Should I beg?”

“YES!” She turned and shouted excitingly, and he jerked back. 

“So this is what you like…” He murmured, letting go of his arm and returned to his notes. Jisoo pouted in disappointment. He pressed his lips with the back of his hand and feigned obliviousness when she nudged him. 

Jisoo poked him on the side, wanting to tickle him, but he didn’t budge, “Jaebum…” she whined. When he didn’t pay attention to her, she tugged on his shirt, then lifted it up slowly with her one finger grazing his skin. 

He turned to her and asked, “What do you want?” Despite knowing full well what she wanted with that gesture. 

Her finger lightly drew some random gestures on his skin, and she smiled and responded softly, “What you wanted to do…” 

He glanced away and smirked contentedly. Without another word, he got up, and she followed. 

––•••––

Since Mark’s mother was still there in Seoul, he really kept himself a great distance from Lee Jooyoung. This didn’t sit well with Jooyoung. It was not that she suddenly missed him, she had always missed him, it was because it was painful to see him hurt. He may looked like someone who had a lot of friends, but in reality, he didn’t keep them. He alone considered them as his ‘friends’, but they didn’t know that. He never asked, or declared them as his friends, so they would never know. Though it was also very interesting for Jooyoung to see him openly declaring friendship with Jisoo. However, she knew that it was because of her that made him made that bold choice. Luckily for him that Jisoo was someone with a soft heart, and it didn’t take long for her to accept someone if they treat her right. If it wasn’t Jisoo, if it was someone who seemed hard to deal with, Mark Tuan would rather be alone in that school. 

Jooyoung saw him alone in the piano room, but she didn’t dare to go in. She rather stay outside and watched his back. He was probably playing that song that he played for her when they were young. When she cried from missing home and he came and played her a lullaby to help her sleep. Jooyoung felt very hurt whenever she thought of those memories, but she couldn’t face him. It wasn’t his mother pushing her away that kept her away, it was something else. Something she did that she could never face him, and if he knew, he would hate her. So it was best to keep him at bay, and never tell him the secret. 

He suddenly stopped playing when he felt someone was outside watching him. Immediately he got out of his seat and went for the door. He stopped in front of it for a brief moment before opening it and called out her name, “Jooyoung?” But she wasn’t there. Mark folded his hand into a fist, he really wanted to know what was it that she was so afraid of? Did she really not love him that she was willing to go with every pieces of his mom’s plan? Was he that useless and weak? If he was a grown up, he would be able to do so many things at will. Even though he had always thought that he did things his own ways, but it always return to the same place. It was like a round-about that he kept running around. He was let live the way he wanted, but in the end, he still had to comply within the boundaries. “When, until when?” He asked himself, “You were the only one that allowed me in, and now even you pushed me away.” 

  


“Mark-shi!” Jisoo called, she came as scheduled to learn that song that he promised to teach her. 

Mark looked up and saw her, smiling at him. He stood frozen, didn’t expect her to come. He thought she was annoyed with him for barging in and demanded for her to stay the other day, “Jisoo?”

Jisoo nodded, “Jaebum said I can learn the songs from you since he won’t be here for a few days.” 

Mark was surprised when he heard that it was Jaebum that let her come see him. He thought that kid always hated him. Every-time they met in those banquet, he would keep a distance. It was a little sad, he always wanted to befriend him, even if they fought after each meeting. 

“Are you okay?” Jisoo asked when he didn’t respond. 

Mark gently shook his head, “I’m fine, uh, yeah I’ll teach you both songs.” 

“Both?” She asked ecstatically. 

“Yeah, I remember the other one too and kept playing it to myself…um…Jaebumie, is really good at making songs.” He said as Jisoo settle down on the chair. 

“Jaebumie…” Jisoo repeated in a whisper. She found it interestingly cute and was thinking of reporting it to Jaebum later. 

However, Mark realized his embarrassing mistake so he decided to tease her a bit, “Jisoo-shi, if you say another word about how I call a friend to anyone, then you can rest assure that this piano here will be gone. There won’t be a piano room, and I will teach you the wrong songs.” 

Jisoo gasped, “What? What did I say? I didn’t say anything?.” 

Mark smirked with a gentle smile, “Alright then, have you practice what I taught you?” 

Jisoo nodded. He then told her to demonstrate it for him, so he could critique. Jisoo played happily while Mark was not all there. He was deep in thoughts, and Jisoo noticed when she glanced over. 

“Jisoo-shi, am I annoying?” He suddenly asked and Jisoo stopped, she turned to look at him. 

“Hm…at first, I only was mean because Jooyoung unnie seems like she doesn’t like you. And you were strangely always around, and trying to befriend me. I thought that was weird. Then Jaebum and you didn’t get along. But, you’re not so bad!” She smiled at him. 

His lips pulled into a tiny smile when he stared at her with glossy eyes and said, “Thank you.” 

Jisoo grinned happily and responded with, “You’re welcome!” 

He chuckled and returned to the piano, “Jisoo-shi, there is a very simple song that I like to teach you. It’s a song that I played for this other person, long ago. Whenever I feel sad, she always came and sit next to me when I play the piano. Would you like to hear it?” 

Jisoo hesitated but nodded. While he played, she noticed his expression was that of a sad lonely person. Yet, this loneliness was very different from Jaebum’s. Rather than being attracted to and trying to make him smile, she just wanted to pat his shoulder and give him a smile in return. And she did. She patted his shoulder and gave him the friendliest and most warmth welcome smile. One that only a friend could give as comfort. Mark was taken aback, but a moment later he realized and accepted the gesture of friendship with a smile and a nod in return. 

––•••––

It was a surprise for Taecyeon to see his nephew strolling in, all dressed nicely with combed hair. Also shocking for Eugene to see Jaebum paying her a visit at the company. 

“What’s the special occasion?” Eugene smiled when he entered her office. 

Jaebum sighed, walked forward to her desk and laid down the letters, “Somebody sent you letters, but left it at the lake house.” He pushed the letters toward her. 

Eugene bit her bottom lip staring at the letters, “I see you’ve been at the lake house lately.” She looked up to Jaebum, who was staring at her without blinking his eyes. 

“Will you not look at it?” He asked. 

Eugene sighed, “Jaebum, no matter what, we won’t be together again.” 

“I don’t want you two together. I just thought that you might want to take a look at the letters. You haven’t visit that house for a few years. Yet, letters are still written and kept there.” 

“He can write as much as he can, and leave it there. I don’t care.” She replied and pretended to correct the editorial in front of her. 

“Umma. If you don’t care, then why don’t you sell that house?” He asked. “He gave you that house. So it is yours isn’t it? Your name is on the deed, why do you keep it if it’s painful?” 

“It’s yours. I kept it so you can have something of your own. You like the place a lot, don’t you?” Eugene asked. “You’ve been there often… Kwangsoo told me.” She smiled, paused for a bit before taking in a deep breath and explained to hi. “When your father gave me that house. It means ‘the end.’ For the first few years, I kept visiting that house, but he never came. So I decided to just leave it be. I wanted to give it back, but why should I? I should get something out of this marriage. If they kick me out after a year and took you from me…Forget it.” 

Jaebum back down when he saw hurt and regret apparent in her eyes, but he insisted that she should keep the letters, “In case, you have a change of feeling. Umma, should keep it. In case, you have no more feelings left, but you want to look back at those old times…” 

Eugene smiled and let out a big sigh staring lovingly at her son, and she took the letters, “Alright. Do you have anything else to tell me? Or just here to send me letters and leave? Do you want to eat lunch with me?” 

Jaebum nodded with a smile, “I’ll eat lunch with you.” 

Eugene shuffled the papers away and grabbed her bag and suggested, “Let’s go to a nice restaurant and eat, so we can talk some more.” 

––•••––

“Jisoo-ya, aren’t you afraid Jaebum is being taken away from you?” Sohee asked. 

“Don’t you want to know what he is doing that he hasn’t been in school for a few weeks now?” Inhye asked. 

Jisoo pouted. She too wanted to know, but at the same time it wasn’t like she didn’t get to see him. She saw him every other day of the week after school. 

“He visit The Fish Pond yesterday with a girl.” Eunhee randomly threw that out, catching everyone attention but Jisoo. She knew about that girl. Jaebum learned from past mistakes and told her about his days every-time they met, especially about the girl.

“Han Yoona?” Jisoo asked, “Jaebum told me about her. She’s a grand daughter to a friend of Jaebum’s great grandmother, they came to visit and will leave soon.” She said, trusting in Jaebum’s words. However, her friends side-eyed her. 

“Really, they are going to leave soon?” Sohee asked. 

Jisoo nodded. 

“If you say so.” She responded confusing Jisoo. 

“Well, I trust that Jaebum wouldn’t lie. Why would he?” 

“Alright, alright. We won’t tease you anymore. Your Jaebum is the most loyal.” Inhye said. 

“By the way, Jisoo-ya, are you coming to the Im’s family banquet?” Eunhee asked. 

Jisoo turned and questioned, “What’s that?” 

“Ah, you probably don’t know about this… actually you never told us what your family do for business?” Sohee left her interest on the side to inform Jisoo about the party, “Well, either way, every family in this school will probably be invited, as well as other wealthy family. There is a community for the rich, and every year they take turn to host a big party. More like for the grown up to make their business deal, and the kids to just, mingle… The Im family is hosting it this year. You’ll probably be invited.” 

Jisoo sat speechless for a moment; she never heard of it. She didn’t expect such a party exist, and Jaebum never mentioned it. Maybe her family didn’t get the invitation? “I should ask Appa…” She murmured to herself. 

“Kim Jisoo.” Seyeon came and asked for her, “Can you come with me for a moment.” 

Jisoo followed out to the hallway, “What is it?” 

“I’ll make it quick. Jaebum wanted me to relay a message. He said, don’t come to the party.” Seyeon said, and Jisoo’s face turned pale. She was so happy, and now everything became muddle. 

“W-why?” She asked with a shook voice.

“I don’t know. He just told me, to tell you, not to come. As for the reason why, you best ask him when you see him. Oh, but I don’t think he could come see you for the upcoming weeks. I don’t know what is going on with that family. Nami told me that since their Great Grandmother’s hospitalization, some stuff has changed. Jaebum is being watch more heavily and contained at the main house. Anyway, that’s all.” With that, Seyeon left Jisoo standing there, clutching her rapidly beating heart. Suddenly she felt dizzy and nauseous. 

“Jisoo-shi.” Mark came and tapped on her shoulder, “What’s going on?” He asked when she turned to look at him with a completely aghast face. “Jisoo, what’s going on?” He asked in a serious tone when she tried to gasp for air. 

“Jisoo!” Jooyoung called when she found her. When she saw her standing there frozen, she ran to her immediately. “This fell out of your bag,” she said, holding onto the container of aspirin. When she saw Jisoo’s hand shook, she opened the bottle and gave her a piece. 

Mark was left in silence when he realized that Jisoo was ill, but she didn’t say anything. He kept staring at her chewing that tablet of aspirin with her eyes closed, taking in deep breaths to calm herself. 

After a few minutes, Jooyoung and Mark took her to the staircase as requested. 

“You forgot to take your medication today, didn’t you?” Jooyoung asked, and Jisoo nodded. 

“Please don’t tell anyone.” Jisoo whispered, “Especially Jaebum.” 

“Why?” Mark asked. 

“It’s not right. He doesn’t have to worry about me. I can take care of myself.” Jisoo said. 

“No you can’t!” Mark responded with anger in his eyes, “Didn’t you realize it just now? If Jooyoung didn’t come with your medication. What should I do in that situation?” Mark scolded her. She gaped and he continued, “You were looking at me with an aghast look, your face was pale. I didn’t know what went wrong with you. I just thought Seyeon pissed you off, and let you stood there. You didn’t reply to me. If you told others that you have a heart problem, people would be more mindful. I would’ve known what to do in that situation–“

“Enough.” Jooyoung cut in when she saw Jisoo recoiled toward her while looking down with a cringed face, “She knows it herself what to do. Treat this as one of those rare situation. She will take care better.” 

Mark glared at Jooyoung in annoyance. He didn’t understand what was so hard about asking for help in such a situation. What was so hard in telling others that care about you regarding your well-being? It’s okay to be spoiled and tell others that you are not well. 

Jooyoung felt the same way, but she thought it would be best to comply to Jisoo’s wish while keeping an eye on her rather than scolding her and making her feel bad. 

“It’s okay, be more mindful next time. Remember to take your medication everyday and always have it on you!” Jooyoung advised, and Jisoo nodded. 

Mark gulped staring at Jisoo, then at Jooyoung, then he returned his gaze to Jisoo, “What, what did that girl said to you?” 

“Hm…” 

“Now is not the time?” Jooyoung cut in. 

“She said Jaebum wouldn’t come to school for a few weeks… and that Jaebum told her, to tell me not to attend the party.” Jisoo murmured. 

Mark chewed his lips while he thought it over for a moment, then he decided, “Don’t go as his guest. Go as mine.” He said with a smirk, “I need a partner. You can come with me.” He smiled. Jooyoung stared at him in shock, “And when you’re at the party. Pretend that you don’t know him.” He whispered, “We’ll teach him a lesson, as payback for today.” 

Jisoo let out a small smile. She could tell that he was trying to make her feel better. He probably won’t act upon this plan, nor she. 

“What about Jooyoung unnie?” Jisoo then asked, eyeing Jooyoung, Mark gazed up at her to see her reaction. 

She returned her gaze to the wall and answered, “I’m not going.” 

“Why not? Don’t you get an invitation? I heard everyone in the school will be invited.” 

“I do. But… I don’t have any thing to wear for such an occasion.” She answered. 

“We’ll just buy you something then!” Jisoo shouted with excitement, “If we find you something that fit, you will come?” 

Jooyoung stared at her excited face and nodded, couldn’t say no to that happy smile. Jooyoung would never attend such event, but after the incident from today she thought she should come to keep an eye on her. 

Jisoo then became quiet as she glanced over to Mark, “I can’t be your partner then…Jooyoung unnie–“

“I’m going by myself”, “She won’t be my partner.” The both of them said at the same time. 

Jisoo then murmured awkwardly due to their feign interests in each other, “o…kay…” 

––•••––

_I won’t be at the Lake House to help you study. I can’t see you until exam is over. So do your best. You don’t have to get an amazing score. Just pass, and I’ll give you whatever you want. - Gyeoul_

Jisoo was somewhat happy reading that text. However, she wanted to ask him why she wasn’t allowed to attend that party, but it was not the best time. She didn’t want to disturb him, she wanted him to focus on his exams, and she too would have to focus on hers. 

_Okay, you too. Do well, study well. - Gaeul_

  


–Knock Knock–

“Yes?”

Umma opened the door and asked, “Are you still studying?” 

Jisoo nodded, “Umma, I don’t want to eat fruits today.” 

“Ah, okay then.” Umma often bring her a dish of her favorite fruits for her study into the night, and that day was the same, “However, Umma have something to tell you.” Umma placed the dish on the night stand and sat on her bed, “Would you want to attend a special event? Your father received an invitation to a party, a grand party. Apparently it was passed out to everyone in your school, so–“

“Yes!” She answered with a smile. 

“Oh…you want to?” Umma asked again, and Jisoo nodded. 

“I want to. Some of my friends are going. So I want to see them. Oh, Umma, is it okay for you to also buy a dress for another friend of mine? Is it too much to ask? It probably won’t cost a lot?” 

Umma smiled, “Of course it’s okay. Who is this person?” 

“Oh, she’s an unnie in my school. She’s very nice to me. Always take care of me. She’s also similar to me…She doesn’t come from a rich background or anything like that… Umma…” Jisoo then remembered, she hadn’t ask her parents on what business they own that would allow her to be in that school, “Umma, what business do we own? The school’s rule was that the family has to own a business for more than two generations… we have a business that lasted that long?” 

Umma stuttered, she wanted to dodge the subject, but after a moment she thought that it wouldn’t hurt to tell her. “Well, umma and appa never tell you much about our background, have we?” 

Jisoo shook her head, “You said you two came from a small town. Fell in love, then got married, have me while working hard…You also told me about grandpa, that he was against you marrying appa?” 

Umma nodded, “N…No.” She then corrected, “Grandpa was never against us. It was umma that thought so. Your grandpa, loves us. He writes to me, and asks about you. It was I, who always kept a distance. I felt terrible because I left home and went against his wishes. Anyway. That is a story for another time. We have always kept it from you…Your father’s side. They owned a large company. Before you were born, your father was set up by a family member, and was forced to resign. Recently, a family member was caught doing insider trading, and was forced to resign. Your father’s father, your grandfather, then put your father back in power, in replace of that family member…Too hard to understand?” She asked with a smile when she saw her daughter’s wrinkled forehead. 

“What company?” Jisoo asked, she really wanted to know what was the name and what industry they’re in. 

“Kim Lee Corporation, owning 1/4 of the entire South Korean’s market. Rivaled of the Ok-Im Corporation. They owned half of the South Korean’s market. And they want to usurp us, so they could take over.” 

Jisoo gaped speechlessly. She could never fathom the scope of her family’s business. “What, position is appa?” 

“Director…” Umma answered, “Well, that’s enough for today. Why don’t you go to sleep early. You have exams coming up.” 

“But–“

“Good night.” Umma closed the door leaving Jisoo more speechless. 

She didn’t know that her family would be in such a situation: rivaled of the Ok-Im Corporation, owning 1/4 of the entire South Korean’s market. Now Jisoo understood a bit of why Jaebum kept a distance. At the same time, she didn’t understand why they had to keep a distance. Wouldn’t this just mean that she was suitable? Yet, what did Mark Tuan once said? “If your family behave…What does that mean?” Would her father have to comply with their terms? She felt a sudden heaviness. She felt her heartbeat increasing and there was a tiny twinge that hurt. Jisoo pressed her hand against her heart and kept it calm and believed that whatever it was, should be left for the grown up. She should only be worrying about her exams. 

––•••––

Jisoo opened her paper again and again with a big grin. Right away she texted to request for Jaebum to wait for her under the Ginkgo tree at the Lake House. She couldn’t wait to showcase the grade to him, and also couldn’t wait to see his smile. However, she told herself to calm down, he might not agree to her wish, but she had a plan. She had a speech of confession to give him, hoping that he would also like her confession. 

While he waited, she rushed over as usual. Along the way she tripped and fell. Her knees was scraped by the pavement, and so was her hands, but she brushed it off and went to him. 

“Sorry! I let you wait!” 

Jaebum sighed when he saw her. “I told you, don’t run.” He grabbed her hand when he noticed her palms had scratches on them. He blew on them to get the dust away. He sighed again and clicked his tongue when he saw her scraped knees. 

“It doesn’t hurt.” Jisoo said. 

“Don’t lie.” 

Jisoo nodded with a smile, “But I was so excited…” 

“You miss me that much?” He asked jokingly. He knew that she wanted to show him her grades. If she failed, she would be sulking and refusing to see him. 

“Well, that part too, but…close your eyes!” She asked and he closed his eyes with lips pressed together in a contented smile. 

Jisoo pulled out the paper and presented in front of him, “Tada!” He opened his eyes and saw that she not just pass, but her grades was above average. 

“Good Job, Kim Jisoo-shi… now tell me, what do you want, and I will grant it.” 

Jisoo smiled bashfully while rolling up the paper and gently grabbed Jaebum’s hand. 

“Remember when I said, I would leave you if you found happiness?” She looked down, and Jaebum looked down in an attempt to see her expression, “Well…I never specify on what terms…of happiness, that I would leave…” She paused for a bit, “Mm…At that time, what I meant was–uh.” He tipped her chin up so she would look at him. 

“Your eyes should be up here if you are planning to tell me something important.” 

Jisoo cleared her throat to get rid of the nervousness, and she took in a deep breath before proceeding, “What I meant was…If. If your happiness isn’t me. Then I would leave.” Her hand was getting sweaty and he felt the fingers that was fidgeting, holding onto his hand was slipping away. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. “If I am your happiness. Then, I will always stay! I won’t go anywhere!” She declared, “So…Im Jaebum-shi…If you are happy with me. Can I see your big smile?” She asked. 

Jaebum stood in silence for a moment then he looked down and smiled foolishly. This girl, he could give her anything and what she asked for, was to see him smile. All this time, all this time, he was worrying for nothing. He thought that if he didn’t show her his happiness, she wouldn’t leave him. He was such a fool that he took her for one. Of course Kim Jisoo was always an unexpected person. How would she leave him if she had already given him so much? Jaebum chuckled and looked up to show her his bright grin, as requested. And he kept that wide grin and squinted eyes when he saw her eyes glistened staring at him with a precious smile in return. 

“Don’t just stay, but wait for me no matter what.” Jaebum whispered. Jisoo blinked in confusion at his weird reply, but before she could ask further, he pulled her in and hugged her tightly. While gently stroking her hair, he whispered, “You have always been my happiness.” 

  


And Summer had ended. 


	20. Season of the Flying Leaf

It was Saturday, Mark was having a quiet breakfast with Mama.

“Mama cooked some of your favorite Taiwanese dishes, I know you miss them.” She said as she picked up some pieces to put in his bowl, “Yi En, you can stay here, but Mama hopes that you don’t get too obsess with Jooyoung. There is a reason Mama don’t want you two together. When it’s the right time, Mama will tell you. Okay?”

Mark smiled a little and nodded, picking up his food. Suddenly Mark was reminded of his conversation with Jaebum the other day.

_When Jaebum came to school to take his exam, Mark had a little conversation with him._

_“Why did you do that?” Mark asked._

_Jaebum’s brows furrowed, “What?”_

_“Jisoo. Why do you keep insisting to keep her in the dark whenever you have to do your family’s biddings? Sending someone over telling her to not come to a party without explaining to her?”_

_“Mark Tuan, it’s none of your business.” Jaebum reminded him before walking away._

_“You think being like that make you cool?” Mark retorted when Jaebum passed by his shoulder. “When you think that you’re protecting her, but you’re indirectly hurting the girl you love.”_

_“Mark Tuan, let me give you an advice.” Jaebum turned his head to face Mark’s profile, “Sometimes, it’s better to retreat. Especially when in a battle that you can’t win. Retreating doesn’t mean that you lose, it is just so you can buy time so you can re-strategize.”_

_Mark turned his head to glare at him, “And you’re doing so without telling her? She’s hurt because of you.”_

_Jaebum then retorted, “No, I will tell her when I see her. But I don’t know when I can, so I have to send someone as a messenger. Hoping that she would give it a thought. My girlfriend is not a weak girl. She will be fine.”_

“Mama,” Mark spoke, “By the end of the year, I will go back to Taiwan.”

“Really?” Mama asked with a smile.

Mark nodded with a smile, “Really. I will go back and be an obedient son, I won’t be obsessed over anyone.” He spaced out, deciding that he’d keep himself as a bachelor and would not accept any marriage candidates.

 

After Breakfast, Mark decided to give Jisoo a visit. And he came all dressed nicely with some flowers.

Jisoo was out pacing in the front yard while reasoning with herself on the matter of the party. She was undecided between going or not –Jaebum was obviously looking out for her – yet, she badly wanted to be with him for such an event. She wanted to see what a chaebol party would be like.

“Kim Ji.Soo.Shi.” Mark smiled when she jerked back seeing him, “Hi. What you doing pacing back and forth?”

“How do you know where I live?” She asked.

“Um…I asked around.”

Jisoo turned around and growled with hand formed into fist, “Which one of you, which one of you give away my house address?” She asked herself with images of each one of her friends flashed through her mind.

“It was Sohee-shi.” Mark answered.

“Yoon Sohee!!” She hissed.

“Jisoo-shi, can I borrow you for a day?”

“No.”

“Aish, why do you always say no to me? If Im Jaebum asks, you’d say yes–“

“Of course, he’s my boyfriend!” Jisoo exclaimed.

“But I’m your friend, your best friend!” Mark responded.

“I say no to friends very often.” Jisoo snarked.

“Tsk. Jisoo-shi, this is a matter of life and death…” He said, but when he saw her crossing her arms and narrowed her eyes, he then said, “It’s related to Jooyoung.”

“What’s wrong with Jooyoung-unnie?” She gasped.

“If you come with me. I’ll tell you.”

“It’s a trap!” Jisoo exclaimed, and Mark laughed.

“Yah, Kim Jisoo, you’re a very sharp girl. No wonder Im Jaebum has so much pride in you.”

“Hm?” Jisoo was all ears.

“Tsk, just come along. I really need your help. Just for this day. Remember, I will help you at the party–“

“About that, I don’t know if I’ll go.” Jisoo answered.

Mark sighed, “Jisoo.” He didn’t want to tell anyone this, but he was so desperate that he let her know, “I’m going back to Taiwan in a few months. I just want to see how Jooyoung lives.”

“You’re not staying?” Jisoo asked.

“No, I think it is better that I go back and do what my mother wants. Hm…If I ever have a chance, I’ll come and visit.”

Jisoo felt a little sad upon hearing such news that she agreed to go on this special date with him. They were a bit awkward walking side by side but Mark was skilled on one on one talk that he managed to squeeze a few informations out of her.

“Will you show me where Jooyoung works?” Mark asked.

“She’s going to be very angry with me if I do…” Jisoo murmured.

Mark sighed, “Do you want to know what Im Jaebum is doing right now?”

Jisoo had a hunch from long ago. He was probably on a date with some girls, that Han Yoona girl that he told her about. “Hm…probably studying.” She said casually.

“About what? Exams are over.” Mark laughed before looking at her expression in order to catch her mood, “You know don’t you?”

Jisoo nodded, “Mm. He told me.”

“He did?”

Jisoo nodded with a smile, “He wrote a letter and told me that he would have to escort some girl, and that I shouldn’t come to the party because he won’t be my partner, and he doesn’t want me to see him with another girl.”

Mark chuckled, “Is that so…?” He was wrong on Im Jaebum. So it turned out that they had a better relationship than he thought. And he thought he was the better one when it came to relationship management. He thought that by crossing out all the other girls, doing whatever he wanted so long as he could show Jooyoung his loyalty was enough. He realized he never fully communicate with Jooyoung, all this time she was abiding by his rules and ideas, and when she rebelled, he couldn’t stand it.

“I really want to go though.” Jisoo moped.

“Jisoo,” Mark called, “Do you know about Chaeyoung?” He suddenly asked.

Jisoo jerked back in shock, “How–“

“Do you know where Chaeyoung is?” Mark asked.

“I can’t tell you, but you don’t have to worry. Jooyoung-unnie already found her. The only thing now is that she is waiting for her graduation. After her graduation, she will come pick up Chaeyoung to live with her.”

“Ah~. That’s good then. She has everything planned out.” He bit his lips realizing once again that Jooyoung was very capable to live by herself without needing his help for anything.

Jisoo unconsciously let slip a little more information, “Though, Jooyoung-unnie asked me to take care of Chaeyoung if anything happen to her.” She murmured in question, “What would happen to her that she needed a third party to make sure her sister is safe? Furthermore, I never met the girl before. I only know she is working at an orphanage called Nest.”

Mark turned to give her a satisfied smile and she gasped, covering her mouth.

“You’re not supposed to know about that.”

“I didn’t hear anything.” Mark replied, and Jisoo groaned for her impulsive blabber mouth.

“Oh!” Jisoo stopped in shock when she saw that she unconsciously took Mark to Jooyoung’s work place, “Let’s go somewhere!” Jisoo attempted to drag him away but it was too late because Mark saw Jooyoung inside.

“Jisoo-shi, you are an amazing friend!” He remarked with a laugh while stroking her head, “Thank you.”

“It is just not my day!” Jisoo grumpily groaned.

He bought a few items and waited for her to come out to the cash register before checking out. Jisoo tried to hide behind him. She was shameful with herself for breaking a promise.

“Hi.” Mark greeted, Jooyoung ignored him as she scanned the items.

“I’m sorry.” Jisoo wailed from behind of him. Jooyoung sighed looking away, a bit disappointed but she figured that this day would happen sooner or later.

“I’m going back to Taiwan in a month or two. So you don’t have to worry. Just focus on your study and take care of your sister. But if you ever need help. Don’t forget to call.” He smiled genuinely before paying for both him and Jisoo, “Although, I’d like for us to become friends for the next few months. This cold war is a little uncomfortable…”

Jooyoung gulped with hesitation, “I’ll think about it.”

Mark nodded in content before leaving with Jisoo, who bowed incessantly to Jooyoung as an apology. When they left the convenient store, Jooyoung let out a little smirking smile.

“Jisoo-shi, let’s just take a walk.” Mark suggested.

“We’ve been walking.” Jisoo replied and Mark chuckled.

“Should we go buy you a dress then? We’ll buy one for Jooyoung too.” Mark suggested.

“Shouldn’t Jooyoung unnie come with us if we’re buying her one? We don’t know her size–“

“I do.” Mark said suddenly, making Jisoo blushed.

Mark laughed, “Are you now wondering if Jaebumie knows your size too?”

“No. Jaebum don’t have to know my size.” She replied, _he’ll just buy all the sizes._

“Because he’ll probably buy all the sizes and let you pick.” Mark was right on point, “I’m right aren’t I?” He turned and asked and she nodded. “Jisoo-shi, don’t you wonder, how long you’ll last with Jaebumie?” He asked, “You know, we’re in our teens. The grown ups don’t believe teen people really know how to love, and they believe that we don’t last long. We will break up and find someone else.”

Jisoo nodded, “I know. In the beginning, he and I already decided that we might break up by the end of the year.” She turned and smiled.

“Really, you both decided?” He asked.

“Hmm…I think he might move somewhere far far away, and I won’t be able to find him.”

“Might?” Mark asked, “how are you so sure?”

“He told me once, well… in a letter. But he has been distancing himself and has been saying some weird things, like ‘wait for me.’”

“Then you should definitely come to the party. You should try to stay with him as much as possible before you break up. Make this as the most beautiful time of your youth.” Mark smiled while looking up to the sky.

Jisoo sighed and tilted her head, then asked, “Why must this be the most beautiful time of my youth? Who said my youth have to be only this time? And I am sure I will have more times with him. Even if I have to wait long.”

Mark stared in shock then grinned and laughed, “Right.”

The wind suddenly passed by, Autumn had began.

“Jisoo-shi, let’s go to the mall.” Mark suggested, “I have never been to the mall in Seoul. So let’s go.” He grabbed her hand and dragged her along while she bemoaned her decision this Saturday morning. Yet, she couldn’t say no after seeing how downcasted he looked after that small confession.

“Jisoo, let’s go get you a dress for the upcoming party.”

“I said I’m not going.”

“You are!” Mark declared.

Jisoo stopped and derided him, “Do you always do things without consulting with others? If someone says they don’t want, that means they don’t want. You can’t force people to do what they don’t want to!” She was suddenly angry and was annoyed all morning. Mark of course knew that he couldn’t force her, but also knew that she had some frustration that she needed to let out.

“Feel better?” He asked.

“No!”

“Jisoo?” Asked a familiar voice.

When Mark and Jisoo turned to look, it was Jaebum and the girl, Han Yoona. And sitting between their encountering was their group of friends: Who also were eyeing the two pairs in front of them. They were shocked, but couldn’t pretend obliviousness.

“What happened?” Sehun whispered to Minki, to which Minki shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know.”

“Yah, why is Jisoo with Mark Tuan and Jaebum with, who is she?” Inhye asked.

“Han Yoona.” Kyungsoo whispered.

“Is she that new girl that Jaebum has to take to places the past days?” Eunhee asked.

“Apparently so.” Kyungsoo replied.

“I don’t understand why these girls latch onto Jaebum when he showed disinterest most of the times he’s with them.” Yoonhwan commented.

“Yah, this is going to be so interesting.” Sohee commented, “Yah! You four, let’s go on a group date!” She shouted and the rest pulled her down to shut her up.

“Why do you like to cause trouble so much?” Seyeon chimed in.

“Okay!” Mark replied, “Jisoo, want to come? Your friends are all here, also your boyfriend is here.”

Jisoo stared intensely at the pretty girl Han Yoona and nodded. She wanted to go and see how a rich girl would act, not that she haven’t seen one, considering that her school were full of them, but Yoona was a bit different from girls like Seyeon and Nami. She looked more mature and elegant, must be a very smart person.

“Okay. Then, how about we all go eat. Sushi?” Mark asked with a smile, “Kim Jisoo-shi, eating sushi!” He laughed at his own joke.

Jisoo glared at him, “Not funny.”

Mark sighed as he looked away as he joked, “Ah, this little lady is so hard to please.” He grabbed Jisoo’s hand, right in front of Jaebum and declared, “Okay, everyone let’s go eat sushi, my treat! Afterward, we’ll have to get Jisoo a dress!”

“I don’t want to eat sushi.” Jisoo said.

“Ah, then what do you want to eat?” Mark asked.

“I want to eat cakes.” She said with vulnerable eyes at Mark and he could feel her having difficulty in breathing when she grabbed onto his wrist, a signal to him that she needed to get away.

“Okay, then we’ll go eat cakes.” He said softly, “Try your best to stay calm.” He then whispered, “Did you take your medication this morning?”

She nodded.

“But it still hurt?” He asked, and she nodded again.

“There is a good bakery around here that we can all try.” Minki suggested when he saw Jisoo standing still, trying to calm herself. He knew something was wrong with her, but he couldn’t be so sure.

Jaebum was seething from within, and Yoona could tell when she glanced over and saw his death glares straight at the guy. Yoona smiled and grabbed his hand. Jaebum glanced over and she smiled back, but he pulled back his hand. Yoona smirked, she understood the situation.

“Jaebum and I won’t join.” She said, “I haven’t found my dress, yet.” She turned to Jaebum who was glaring at her. She suddenly linked her arm with Jaebum’s. Yoona was not much into this blind date thing either, she thought Jaebum was a bore to be around because he showed no emotions. However, that was a lucky day. When she saw how angry he got over a girl, she thought it would be fun to tease him a bit for the torture she had to go through with him the past weeks.

“Ah, that’s perfect! Jisoo, we also need to find you a dress. Let’s go dress shopping first then eat later.” Mark smiled and took her with him, to get away from there as soon as possible.

Jaebum jerked when seeing her walking away with Mark Tuan. He wanted to be the one to bring her to the cake shop, he wanted to be the one on a date with her. Yoona smirked, “Aish, why are you not chasing after and get your girl back?” She asked then dragged him to go after them, “Let’s have a little fun!”

The group that was in between them felt disappointed at the turn of event. The girls, Yoonhwan and Sehun wanted to follow, but Kyungsoo, Minki and Seyeon told them to sit down and finish their drinks and not to get into trouble.

To every shop that Jisoo and Mark entered, Yoona entered with Jaebum. She would try on the same dress as Jisoo, but then asked Jaebum for his opinion.

“It looks good.” Was what he said with a deadpan face for every dress she tried on.

Meanwhile, for every dress that Jisoo tried on, Mark had a compliment for everyone of them that finally brought a smile on Jisoo’s face.

When they were changing in the changing room, Jaebum leaned close into Mark’s face and asked, “What, are you doing?”

Mark asked in return, “How about you?”

“I have duty!”

“Oh, duty, duty, duty…” Mark sighed while rolling his eyes, “So do I. I wanted to take a friend out to have some fun, why you care though?” He asked with a shrug.

“You don’t just take someone’s girlfriend out for a date–“

“You’re out on a date with some strange girl while leaving your girlfriend at home on a weekend.” Mark retorted.

“I told you–“

“I don’t want to do this anymore.” Jisoo said when she came out with all the clothes, “I don’t like any of this. I want to go home. I don’t feel good.” She whined to Mark. “You stay here. I want to go home alone.” She said as she handed over the pile of clothes to Mark and a hurtful glance at Jaebum before walking out of that store.

Jaebum sighed hurtfully, it wasn’t as if he couldn’t feel it. When she was hurt, he was hurt. “Mark Tuan.” Jaebum stood up, “Stop going after Lee Jooyoung and try something new.” He suggested with a smirk.

“Hm?”

Jaebum smiled, “Han Yoona likes to go to clubs and party. Good luck.” He said before he rushed out after Jisoo.

“Aish!” Mark eyed Yoona when she came out in a dress, seemed to be more for the club than to any elegant party.

“Hm? Where is he?” She asked.

“And where do you think you’re going with a short skirt?” Mark asked with a smirking smile.

“Well, I was planning to bounce on this dud date.” She grinned before jumping down to grab his arm, “Jaebum was so boring the past days. He wouldn’t take me to clubs no matter how hard I requested. Can you take me?”

Mark chuckled in disbelief but he agreed.

 

 

Jaebum saw her walking as fast as she could to get out of there and he picked up his pace so he could catch up, and in a natural way he grabbed her by the wrist and held her hand. Jisoo was caught off guard, she wanted to pull her hand away but when she turned and saw him, he smiled and said, “I can finally escape.”

Jisoo stopped when she saw his smile, something that she didn’t expect. She thought she would only get to see that smile once, but there he was with that same smile that he showed her few days ago.

“What’s wrong?” Jaebum asked when he saw her frozen at one place.

Jisoo pulled back her hand, “I’ll be fine. Leave me be.” She said with a scrunched up face. Jisoo tried to escape from him but he followed right after. She could get on the bus and go home by herself, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t follow her.

Sitting in the back of the bus, she was on the other end while he was on the other. Jaebum was reminded of their date from last Winter and he chuckled, letting out a little laugh.

He was reminded of how she was completely all over him back then, but they weren’t even serious. Now, they even went as far as making love, but she chose to sit faraway from him. This development in their relationship amused him. _Had umma and appa went through this before? How would they resolve?_

Jisoo glanced over when he laughed to himself, and caught his gaze at her, “Why are you laughing?” She asked.

Jaebum leaned back and closed his eyes, “Reminiscing about a certain someone from last Winter. She was all over me when she was sick. And now she’s keeping a distance.”

Jisoo gulped and cleared her throat before responding, “I…I was sick. When I am sick. I do things that I myself don’t know about.”

Jaebum smiled, “That was very cute, now that I think about it. If only at that time I wasn’t so uptight…Had I known that there would be a day where I wanted so badly for that to happen again…”

Jisoo blushed at his sudden sweetness to her. She looked out to the window to hide her blushing face. If she was to have a heart-attack now due to his blunt sweetness, that would be very awful, so she combat it with, “You should’ve stay with Han Yoona, maybe she’ll do that to you.” She said before she got off the bus with him following right behind.

“Are you jealous?” He asked, chasing after her, “Jisoo. You already know about me and her, why are you still jealous?”

Jisoo stopped and heave before turning around to tell him, “Even if I know. It’s just a feeling that I can’t control. I am not like you! Able to keep it calm and joke about it. If you don’t feel jealous then good for you. I however, am petty and easily jealous!” She announced before entering the gate to her house.

“Jisoo!” Jaebum called but she slammed the gate in his face, “Aish!” he expressed in a scrunched up face, highly annoyed at this situation.

––•••––

For Jisoo flimsy body, who did not know what kind of party she would be attending that she chose a very loose shift dress with stand collar, in the color of bright mustard yellow with orange red leaves embroidery that glimmered in the light. Also matching colored leggings. She stood out from the rest due to color and style. While everyone there was either sexy or cute princess, in their eyes she was down to earth and naive, particularly when she had an oversized dusty pink overcoat on.

“Ji.soo…?” Mark uttered from behind, he just got there in time to witness something unfathomable.

“Mark-shi!” Jisoo was glad to see him.

“Who dressed you?” He asked immediately.

“I did!” She exclaimed with a bright smile.

Mark let out a loud sigh as he eyed her from top to bottom, from dark straightened hair to everything yellow covered by a dust pink overcoat to opened toe high heels. “What happen to that dress that I picked out for you? Why are we not matching? I thought we’re supposed to be a couple? What happen to our revenge plan?” The many questions, the many disappointments.

Yet, Jisoo giggled and replied, “The dress you chose was boring. This is better! Look, everyone is wearing almost the same thing that you picked!”

“Excuse you?” Mark asked, “You think your taste is better? You stood out, not in a good way to those people’s eyes.”

“Hm…When I was invited, I thought it would be a fun dress up party. Everyone is so boring.” Jisoo commented when she looked around.

Mark scoffed, “No, you’re just out of this world, Jisoo-shi.”

Jisoo ignored him and eyed around to find Jaebum, but she then spotted a woman who wore a very bright green dress with rich red hair. She was taken aback but also mesmerized, somebody who dared to be different, who went with such a bold color. She wanted to go over and greet her, but she was held back when she saw Jaebum with a girl. She knew who it was, and had already known why he had to do it. He explained it in his letters, but why did it hurt her? She thought she was over the jealousy thing, but it still hurt. She wanted to see his reaction, she wear such a stand out dress so he could easily find her, but seeing that scene, she didn’t want to be in the crowd. Instead, she wanted to hide.

“Jisoo!” Jooyoung finally came.

When she and Mark turned to look at her, Mark was in shock. Jisoo turned and grinned at him. “You matched! So how was my cupid’s skill?” She whispered. It turned out, Jisoo took Jooyoung to the same shop with the dress that Mark chosen for her, and had Jooyoung tried it on with her own size.

Mark glared at her, then exclaimed, “You, young lady… is unexpectedly mischievous!”

Jisoo grinned widely knowing that Mark was highly satisfied.

Jaebum face turned sour when he saw how happy she was with Mark Tuan, even though he knew that it was his fault that she had to come with somebody else, and even though he knew that she and Mark Tuan had only a friend type of relationship, it still pissed him off.

“Jaebum!” Yoona called grabbing onto his arm, pulling him over to greet her father. When he turned, Jisoo glanced over and saw them seemingly close that her brief moment of happiness disappeared. She now wanted to go hide again.

“Jisoo?” Jooyoung called.

“I’ll be right back.” She said before turning away, trying to search for a way out so she could go hide. Eugene who was in a bright green dress and red hair turned and saw a cute girl with mustard yellow leggings and witnessed the flowing hem of her yellow dress glimmers in the light as she ran away, she smiled, “And here I thought I was alone. Someone also know fashion among the young crowd.”

Jisoo’s group of friends came to the party as well, but when they want to see what type of style she had, they couldn’t find her. Even Mark and Jooyoung had no idea where she was. Jisoo was taking strolls along the corridor, she didn’t want to go back in, but she couldn’t go home because Umma and Appa were having a business meeting with some of the other CEOs at that party.

Jisoo sighed and whispered, “I wonder how Jung Nami is doing?” How could she deal with seeing the guy she likes, with someone else? _Oh_! Jisoo had a realization. Nami had always been on the side, since Jennie, to her, now having a Han Yoona wouldn’t be a problem. Furthermore, she lived with them so she probably knew something, so it would be easier to deal with. Jisoo was able to understand a bit of Nami’s jealousy and desperation. Pacing back and forth, she had many thoughts to occupy her times. She also couldn’t understand why a girl and a boy couldn’t love each other normally. Her friends from her old school often told her about how they were with their boyfriend. How easy it was for them to go on dates and study with each other, while she had to see him every other day or not even for a few weeks. They had to sneak around just to see each other for a few minutes. This wasn’t the era of Romeo and Juliet, this was the 21 st century they’re living in, why such a hassle?

This relationship had taken a toll on her, and now with the added feeling of him leaving in a few months. Even though he never said it, but he gave out hints. “Maybe I should break it up with him before I am hurt.” She murmured to herself. “No! Let’s go to the end! If I was to get hurt, It’d have to be worth it! I need to go through this!”

When she decided to return to the party, she inadvertently saw Jaebum alone entering the elevator. She quickly rushed to him but the doors closed. She stood and watched the number, to see where it stopped. She then memorized the number and went up to the same floor. In the elevator, she paced back and forth and asked herself, “Why do I have to chase after you? Why is it always me chasing after you? I don’t even know what suite he’s in. Do I go and knock on all of the doors?”

When the elevator ding opened. Im Jaebum was outside leaning back against the wall, greeting her, “Hi.” He said with delighted smile. Jisoo gasped and immediately pushed the close button but Jaebum rushed to have it open, and he pulled her out of that elevator, “Come with me.”

As soon as they entered his suite, he leaned her against the door and gave her a kiss, but she bit his lips and pushed him away.

“Why are you like this?” He asked.

Jisoo was angry and jealous, she wanted to leave. Suddenly she didn’t want to see him anymore. His smile that she always enjoyed somehow became annoying. She didn’t appreciate how he was smiling when he saw her from the elevator, it was mocking her, it was thinking of how much of a fool she was.

“You know why!” She shouted back before turning to leave.

“Jisoo!” He called and grabbed her arm.

“What?” She shook his hand off.

“I am actually jealous to death!” He back her against the wall and announced, “When I see you with him or any guy. When I see you smiling with other people that isn’t me. I get annoyed and pissed. I believed that’s jealousy.”

Jisoo didn’t believe him, “Maybe, maybe you’re just a possessive person in general.”

Jaebum narrowed his eyes in question, “But I don’t own you. Although I wish I do.”

Jisoo remained silence while Jaebum exhaled into her face, the close proximity of their bodies was somehow satisfying to both parties.

Jaebum stared into her lost expression and sighed aloud before letting out a string of desperate questions, “Why is my girlfriend unhappy? Why is she so cute but I can’t be neared? Why did she have to come with somebody else and not me?” He paused, and when he saw her looking down with her hand playing with his tucked in shirt, he continued, “Why can’t I see you as often as I like? Why do I have to hide you away? Why do I have to leave?”

“You are leaving?” Jisoo tugged on his shirt and asked.

Jaebum nodded, “I am going to live with my grandpa. It would be by the end of this year. Can I be selfished and ask for you to wait for me?”

Jisoo was hesitant, but asked in return, “Will you wait for me? Because if only I wait, then it would be my lost…”

“I will wait.” He whispered before giving her a gentle kiss and locked the door, “The grown up’s meeting won’t end in an hour or two. That Han Yoona girl found Mark more amusing that I am, so I am free.” He whispered staring mischievously at her.

Jisoo pulled back her hand a little knowing his intention but he gave her a kiss and pulled her hand to land them on his body. And with each kisses intensifying, her hand scrunched up his shirt to loosen them.

––•••––

Nami was annoyed with one Kim Jisoo, she thought that after the camping trip she would have Jaebum to herself after she went and told his Great Grandmother about her, but then out came a Han Yoona and she completely lost him. She thought she was the prized candidate to be his wife, she didn’t expect that Great Grandmother had other plans. She even dared to go and ask Great Grandmother on the reason for why she was kicked away and received a terrible answer, ‘The girl has to be healthy for reproduction and no genetic diseases that could be pass down to the next generation.’ A statement that brought so much pain and agony that she thought she could die straight away. If that witch was so specific, then why did she gave her a dream? And then crushed it? Why was such an old lady so cruel to a young girl? She was babying her, spoiling her, and then when she found a better candidate, she suddenly became just an illness that was not fitting for their lineage.

Yet, Nami still believed that she could be a candidate. She believed that Jaebum still care about her. She believed that her family was still the most powerful after all the girls that was presented. Never once did Nami asked herself on whether she truly loved Jaebum or was it just a fixation to get something that she couldn’t get since birth. She believed it was the former, so the question was never raised. But in her mind, she kept wondering why Jaebum never looked at her the way he looked at Kim Jisoo. What was it about her that was not attractive to him? Was her family not wealthy enough? She believed her family was much more wealthy than Kim Jisoo’s, so why would he ignore her?

And she stood in front of the door in front of his suite and cried, knowing full well the event that went on from within.

“Why, why am I the one that have to witness this?” She wailed to herself.

––•••––

As soon as Yoona saw Mark, she rushed over and linked her arm with his and exclaimed with a delighted grin, “Oppa!”

Jooyoung on the side stole glances over at them while Mark discreetly glanced over to see her reaction. Jooyoung cleared her throat in obliviousness before walking away. Mark uttered, trying to go after her but Yoona pulled him back.

“So nice to see you here!” She gasped, “Hey, we matched!”

Mark sighed and rolled his eyes after he saw that she was wearing a dark navy blue dress, and he was wearing a dark navy blue suit. The color was an exact match because it was from the same brand, same collection. Just his day, it was.

“Yi En.” His mom came over when she saw a cute girl on his arm. She was even more ecstatic when she saw that it was the Han’s daughter.

“Mama.” Mark responded dreadfully.

“Mrs. Tuan! Han Yoona.” Yoona extended her hand for a greeting.

“Yoona-shi.” Bai Zhen eyed her from top to bottom, “Very pretty.” She complimented, making Yoona smiled brightly.

The Great Grandmother leered her eyes when she saw the Tuan getting too close to Han Yoona and wondered where Jaebum was that his date was with someone else.

––•••––

Jisoo moaned in pleasure staring up at Jaebum’s satisfied smile. She wondered when he became so good at this game. And when did he became so alluring that she couldn’t even breathe properly underneath him. When did his heavy breathing became such an enjoyable tune to listen to. Jisoo squirmed and decided that she is forever lost in a trance, Im Jaebum’s trance.

––•••––

In the executive meeting rooms, there was a cold war between the Ok, the Im, and the Kim. The Im family completely surprised the Ok family by giving the Kim family a deal that they could not back down on, and that would come out of the Ok family’s shares. How Im Gyeoul did that sent complete threat to the Ok family. How was he able to get access to their shares. Unless someone sold it to him. The Im family on the other hand, was given such an important and massive deal, but they were hesitant on taking it.

Kim Kihyung was always very meticulous and careful, a deal like this and the expression of the Ok family showed him that someone was cheated. If he entered this game, then he would be in a dangerous crossfire. Yet, the deal was so attractive, really hard to turn it down. He lightly tapped on the contract spread in front of him and contemplated carefully. The Kim-Lee Corporation as of then was the second in the market, with a high chance of leading in the next three years. Three years might not be much, but in the business world, it could be an eternity. Anything could happen to the market, and the competitors might have already prepared a well thought out plan to counterattack. But he also believed in the young team of the Kim Lee Corporation, in their brains and wits to be able to come out with something better that could completely overtake the market in less than the expected period. After-all, his wife, Moon Heeyeon have always reminded him to have patience.

Kim Kihyung slid the contract to the middle of the table, “I do not know what this is about. However, I sensed some uncomfortable aura, so I believed that this is not the best time to conduct a generous deal. I would like to decline for now. I will have to reassess with my team. I hope you understand. I wish to enjoy the party that the host, Im Gyeoul-shi has planned.”

Im Gyeoul stood up with a grin. He shook hands with Kim Kihyung and apologized. “I hope we didn’t scare you today. Please, enjoy the party. If you needed anything, do let us know.” He then emphasized, “And do think about the deal properly.”

The Ok’s representative was not happy but put on a smile, and when Kim Kihyung left the room, the Representative then asked, “What, how?”

Gyeoul replied, “I did it through legal ways.” Gyeoul then leaned in close and explained, “It is not very wise, to spread your shares around to desperate relatives who need real cash than promised security.”

The Representative of the Ok family knew, but he was more curious on the process of getting the shares without the Ok family noticing. But Gyeoul would never let it be known, that he had a helper, inside the Ok family. Someone who greatly despised the Ok family and its lineage, someone who was ridiculed for his gender orientation and want nothing but to destroy their backwoods thinking. Ok Taecyeon, always felt more at ease with his older brother that came from a different mother. When the whole Ok family ostracized him, it was his older brother that came and sheltered him with care and accepted every aspects of him. He believed he was forever in debt, whether they were blood related or not. Taecyeon took majority of his shares as a potential heir and sold it to Gyeoul. He completely cleaned himself from that family line, with the help of Lawyer Kim Jaejoong, Eugene’s nephew.

The Ok’s representative stormed out of the room pissed, at the same time he definitely knew who it was that sold majority of their shares.

Meanwhile, Gyeoul made a call to Taecyeon, “Taec-ah–“

_“Hyung, I’m currently at the airport. I will be out of the country in ten minutes. Do not worry.”_

“Don’t forget to keep in contact when things settle down.” Gyeoul reminded him with a tired voice, “Live your new life in wonderful ways for me.”

_“Hyung, don’t bullshit with me. We will see each other again. You keep that in mind and keep yourself safe.”_

“Of course, now get on that plane and fly to a safe haven.” And he hung up with a sigh after that last farewell.

 


	21. Migratory Birds

Jisoo was unhappy that she didn’t get to say goodbye to Kwangsoo, but Jaebum thought it was unnecessary. He thought it would be harder for Kwangsoo to leave if Jisoo came to see him off. 

Jisoo thought that it was a bit unfair that he decided for Kwangsoo and her on whether they should see each other off or not. So the two of them were having a little quarrel in the piano room after he came back to school. “But I didn’t even get to know about the news of him leaving.” She pouted, tugging his arm, but he ignored her by feigning disinterest. His eyes were only on his book. “What are you reading?” She asked, resting her head on his shoulder with her arms around his waist. 

Jaebum smiled and turned the cover of the book toward her for her to read it. 

“The Princess Bride.” Jisoo stared at him in shock, Jaebum then returned to the book. Jisoo looked away but turned back and asked. “You… read these type of books too?” 

“Hm? Why? Can’t I read these type of books?” 

Jisoo leaned back a bit and blinked with lips pressed together while discreetly eyeing him from head to bottom, for some reason these type of romance books didn’t fit his image. 

Jaebum chuckled, “What kind of books should I read? In your mind, what books would suit my image?” 

Jisoo gazed at him for a moment. She realized that he had been smiling a lot. She smiled back and responded, “Something like… Sun Zi’s The Art of War.” 

“Do I look like such a calculative person?” 

Jisoo nodded with a straight face. 

Jaebum glanced away flustered, and replied inaudibly, “I read it when I was twelve.” 

“Machiavelli’s The Prince?” Jisoo added. 

Jaebum inaudibly replied, “Read it after The Art of War.” 

Jisoo then listed more books that she thought more suitable for Jaebum, “Animal Farm, A Tale of Two Cities, War and Peace, Mein Kampf, Dorian Gray, Utopia, Lord of the Flies, Ponzi Scheme, Freakanomics, The Wealth of Nations, Ali Pacha, The Republic, Faust, Dante’s Inferno…” Jisoo paused when she noticed Jaebum resting his arms on his legs as he leaned forward to gaze at her with adoring eyes and big grin. He was so impressed and taken by the list of books that just came out from her mouth. “What?” 

“Ponzi scheme, The Wealth of Nations, and Freakonomics. Kwangsoo would be so happy if he knew you have them in your reading list. Ali Pacha and Faust, Mein Kampf and Utopia.” He smiled and chuckled after every word. 

Jisoo was taken aback, she didn’t realize she was listing him her reading list, “I, I don’t read those. They’re just books that I’ve seen in Appa’s library.” She stuttered as she explained to him. Jaebum didn’t understand why she had to lie when talking about books, but he played along so she wouldn’t feel more awkward. 

“Ah, well, most of what you listed, I have read them. So you’re right at those books being suitable for my image. Though recently, I like to try something new.” He explained. 

“The Princess’s Bride, is a very fun book.” She said then paused, “Which part are you at?” 

Jaebum looked back at his book, he could just tell her the chapter, but he remembered a quote that stuck out to him, that he highlighted and remembered in his heart, he closed his book then turned to Jisoo with a grin and said, “If your love were a grain of sand, mine would be a universe of beaches.” 

Jisoo blushed with a shy smile, she too remembered that line, it was a very funny line from a very funny confession. However, she understood his intention on saying it to her, and so she replied, “I don’t understand.” 

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. 

“Buttercup isn’t very bright is she?” Jisoo asked while laughing. 

Jaebum shook his head, chuckling, “Definitely not.” This was the book that Jaebum saw her read two years ago, and he only get to read it now. 

“But,” Jisoo then remembered what happened after that confession, “Westley left afterward.” To Jisoo, there was a correlation between them and the pair in that book. 

Jaebum was actually passed that part, he thought then was a good time to express his love for her, but he had forgotten that one detail, that that was a farewell confession. When Westley expressed his love to Buttercup was also when he bid her farewell. Jaebum stroked Jisoo’s head and gave her a kiss, the last thing that Westley did before leaving. 

“He returned, did he not?” Jaebum asked her, regarding Westley in the book, “I too will return. Haven’t we talked about this? Don’t think too much. I can still contact you. We can have a long distance relationship.” 

Jisoo nodded. 

Jaebum smiled and rubbed her head, “Is this your favorite book?” 

Jisoo shook her head with lips pressed and a smile that told Jaebum that she would never tell him even if he asked. 

“What is your favorite book?” Yet, he asked anyway. 

“Secret!” She put one finger over her lips. 

“My favorite book is The Little Prince,” He said. 

She tilted her head, “Why? Doesn’t seem fitting.” 

“Hm…I guess, I can sympathize with him. I live in a small planet that is peculiar. Everything has to be a certain way…but there are few treasures that we cherish dearly.” 

Jisoo smiled, “Like the Little Prince, you are also waiting for migratory birds to get away from your planet.” 

Jaebum turned his head to her and asked, “You read it!” 

Jisoo discreetly nodded. 

Jaebum smirked then took a guess, “Your favorite book?”

Jisoo bit her bottom lip then nodded. She didn’t want him to know what she read, or what her favorite books were. That was something that she wanted to keep to herself, but his deciphering skill was too good, and she couldn’t lie when in front of him. 

Jaebum laughed in disbelief, he never thought that Kim Jisoo had this side of her. He always thought his girlfriend was just this weird simple girl, sometimes silly and most of the time too pure, but there was a layer of her that need to be more known, so that people could be more appreciative of her and not brand her a different way. 

Seeing Jaebum changed of expression, Jisoo took a mental guess of what he was thinking of, then said, “Jaebum. I don’t mind what others think of me. I rather enjoyed that people don’t know this side of me. You’re the first person that I will let in.” 

Jaebum pressed his lips together and nodded, stroking her head before giving her a kiss on the forehead, “Thank you, for letting me coming into your world.” 

Jisoo closed her eyes to enjoy his embrace, but then she jerked back and asked, “What happened to that girl Han Yoona? You said you’re going to tell me, but all this time we’re just talking about Kwangsoo and books.” 

“Ah, that girl…” Jaebum sighed, “That girl asked her dad to break off the engagement, stating that she found me boring, and that she has someone else in her heart.” 

“Who?” 

Jaebum stuttered as his eyes darted away, “Uh..uh…Mark Tuan.” 

Jisoo gasped, “How?” 

Jaebum shrugged, he didn’t want to waste his time telling her the story of him setting Mark up with Yoona during that shopping date few weeks ago. He also didn’t want to tell her about the story because he knew she would be a busybody for Mark and Jooyoung. 

Jisoo, however, saw it through his careless attitude and prodded further, “Jaebum…” She tugged his arm and whined. 

“Why are you so interested in another guy’s problem when your boyfriend is here?” 

“He’s a friend! Plus… It’s interesting to know how he took Han Yoona away from you.” She laughed. “Hm… I don’t think you’re boring. Why did she think you’re boring?” 

Jaebum smirked in satisfaction at her defense. He then told her about Mark engagement to Han Yoona, which was kind of shocking because he agreed to it. 

“En-engagement?” Jisoo asked, “He agreed?” 

Jaebum nodded. 

“Jooyoung-unnie?” 

Jaebum shrugged, he really didn’t know much about their relationship, other than Mark Tuan’s obsession with her, but he really didn’t expect him to really took his advice and went for somebody else other than Lee Jooyoung. 

“Does she knows?” Jisoo asked, kind of disappointed at Mark for giving up so quick. 

“I don’t think so. I don’t think Mark Tuan will tell her.” 

“Then I’ll go tell her!” She got up from her seat. 

Jaebum grabbed her hand, “Jisoo!” 

She whimpered with a cringed face. She didn’t like this idea, not one bit. 

“Jisoo, this is not our problem. Let them take care of it themselves. I don’t think Mark Tuan will really leave Lee Jooyoung, maybe he has other plans. Stay calm and don’t cause any trouble.”

“But–“

“Sit down!” He pulled her down, “If Mark Tuan didn’t agree to that engagement, the person who has to marry her is me. Do you want that?” 

Jisoo shook her head. “But it’s still not right. If he’s forced–“

“But he’s not. He agreed to it.” Jaebum said, but he thought the same as her. Mark Tuan was definitely threatened with the livelihood of Lee Jooyoung. 

Jisoo suddenly started to cry. 

“Why are you crying?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t like this.” She sniffed and he pulled her in to lean on his shoulder. 

“Say, Jisoo…If your parents force you to marry someone you don’t like. What would you do?” He asked when he saw that she couldn’t take the idea of forced marriage. 

“My parents won’t force me.” She answered, and he chuckled. “You don’t believe me? Umma, Appa and I had a deal way way back. I once told them that I won’t marry anyone except this kid, and that they shouldn’t in the future force me to or I’ll run away from home.” 

“What kid?” 

“Hm…this kid that I exchanged letters with.” She let it slipped and never realize that she did. However, Jaebum smiled as he hugged her tightly. 

––•••––

Jisoo’s father secretly made an appointment with Jaebum’s dad in regard to the massive deal that he received at the Fall Party. Upfront, it was seemed as a business deal between the Kim Lee Corp. And the Ok-Im Corp. However, there was something else underneath that Kim Kihyung wished to know, he had a hunch on what it was that Im Gyeoul wanted, and he was determine to not give in. 

Im Gyeoul that day was happy that Kim Kihyung made an appointment to see him, because he was determined to buy a portion of that private data mining company, Praedita, that Kim Kihyung owned. 

“Im Gyeoul-shi, I am sure that this contract is meant for something else. And not the merging of the two companies.” Kihyung started immediately.

Gyeoul smiled and replied, “You are a very sharp man. That’s right. I don’t much care for the merging of the two companies. What I want is to invest in Praedita.” 

“I’m sorry, but that is privately own, and I have enough fund for it. I do not need investment.” 

“Such a pity. But, do you not like the idea of merging with the Ok-Im? We are, after-all, the lead in the nation’s market.” 

“We are content at being number two.” Kihyung smiled, knowing full well that they would catch up in a year or two. Kihyung had one question, and if Gyeoul could answer it, he would agree. “I am very interested. I want to know why you want Praedita when you can very well set up a department for data mining and in not a year or two can very well operate well enough to possibly lead the industry.”

“I have datas in South Korea and a few part of the Asia, but I don’t for the rest overseas. Particularly the Americas, Europe, South East Asia and Africa.” Gyeoul answered.

“Well, those area aren’t too hard to data mine once you get a system going–“

“I don’t want this to be apart of the Ok-Im Corp..” He answered again, more honestly. 

“And why is that?” Kihyung egged on, he wanted to know the real reason for Gyeoul to put his life on the line like this. 

“I don’t know what will happen. Like you, I want something sustainable and substantial, that is separate from the corporation that I’m under. I want to create a sense of competition.” 

Kihyung was silent for a brief moment, “Praedita is my sweat and blood, it was created before I came back to this position. I don’t want anyone to have a hand in it. I want it to be a birthday gift to my daughter after she turns twenty-one.”

“Truthfully speaking.” Gyeoul tapped lightly on the table, “I have a son, he’s still in high school. I wanted to give him a present when he graduates. I’ve been looking around for something to invest in, so I can set a foundation for him. I don’t want him to be apart of the Ok-Im battle. I don’t want a big portion of your company. I just want a small percentage. The data mining industry is currently in an up trend and predicted to boom in a few years…” 

“Your son, is that boy who’s my daughter is dating. Im Jaebum?” Kihyung asked. 

Gyeoul narrowed his eyes as he was taken aback, “Really?” 

“You don’t know who’s your son is dating?” Kihyung laughed, then sighed when seeing Gyeoul flustering face when he looked down ashamed. 

“I don’t…talk much to him. The further we are apart, I guess the better.” Gyeoul gave a small sad smile and Kihyung clicked his tongue. 

“My daughter doesn’t like arranged marriages, so I won’t go that route.” Kihyung said, “But, in the future, I don’t want your son to take advantage of her in order to overtake the company. If you can promise me that. I can agree to this deal.” 

Gyeoul smiled and nodded. The agreement was signed and sealed in secret between the two fathers. 

––•••––

Jisoo was watering the plants in front of her house as instructed by her mom, then a grandpa came to the gate and smiled at her. It creeped her out a bit, the old man’s eyes disappeared when he grinned widely at her. 

“Excuse me?” She asked, “Are you looking for someone?” 

“Granddaughter!” He exclaimed. “It’s grandpa!” 

Jisoo was perplexed. She never saw her grandpa before, from both sides of the family. 

“Appa!” She heard her mother voice from the house. 

“Heeyeon!” 

It was a bit shocking for Jisoo, but she was happy to meet him. She couldn’t stop smiling when she looked at him, and grandpa too couldn’t stop smiling whenever he looked at his precious granddaughter. 

“Aigoo, my lovely granddaughter, stand up and let me take a closer look.” He said and had her stood up to turn around so he could take a good look. Then grandpa clicked his tongue in shame, “If only I wasn’t so stubborn, I would be able to hold you and cradle you when you were a baby and would see you grow up.” 

“There’s still lots of time.” Umma chimed in, “She’s still growing.” 

Grandpa nodded, “So, my lovely granddaughter, do you have a boyfriend yet?” 

Jisoo blushed and became timid, but nodded. 

Grandpa laughed, “Of course. My lovely granddaughter is this pretty, of course there will be lots of boys after her.” He then turned to his daughter, “Heeyeon-ah, you too have grown very pretty.” The old man had nothing else to say but praises for his daughter and his granddaughter, he was very happy to be contacted again, to be accepted again. 

––•••––

For a few days, Mark had been frequenting Jooyoung’s working place. He wanted to tell her about his engagement, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He thought that it would be better for her to not know about it. He didn’t even know what he was thinking agreeing to that engagement. He was desperate to get his mom off his case, at the same time, Han Yoona also made a deal with him. She asked him if they could fake their engagement so she could shake off the Im family. She didn’t much like that family, and she didn’t want to get marry so early. The family wanted her to be married right after their great grandson graduate, it scared her. She wanted to be single into her twenties, maybe thirties, but her dad wanted her to get marry early due to their company having some difficulties, that part she only told Mark about and nobody else. Mark took pity and thought that with her, they could at least delay it as long as possible, so he agreed. Yet, that thought of being unfaithful to Jooyoung kept plaguing his mind. 

“Stop following me.” Jooyoung turned back and said. 

“I’m not. I’m going somewhere, just so happen to be on the same route.” He responded. 

She heaved a sigh, “You’ve been going on the same route as I am for a whole week. Where exactly are you going?” 

“Somewhere…” He replied. 

“Please, stop.” She said firmly before turning back to her route.

“Am I that annoying to you? Is seeing me make you uncomfortable, am I that intolerable?” He asked and she with her back to him nodded. Mark chuckled before turning away and left. 

Jooyoung listened to his footsteps going further away before slowly turning back to look at his back with regretful eyes, “You’re not annoying one bit.” 

––•••––

Jisoo was very bothered by Mark’s engagement that she didn’t touch her food during lunch time. She groaned, her hands cupping her face. She was deep in thoughts. 

“Why are you like this?” Inhye asked. 

“Troubled.” She answered. 

“What kind?” Sohee asked, eager to gossip. 

“Hm…Jisoo don’t have your chocolate today?” Eunhee asked, thinking that she and Jaebum had a fight. 

“Jisoo-ya, why do you think so much?” Minki asked softly. “You’re troubling yourself over tiny things, as always.” 

“Yah, eat your food so the intense stare from the other table can be gone.” Inhye pleaded, talking about Jaebum who was staring over at their table. 

Jisoo shook her head, she couldn’t eat if she had too much in her mind.

Jaebum looked at his tray and lightly chewed his lips before he decided to bring his tray over to Jisoo’s table, and the whole school watched him trying to squeeze himself in between Jisoo and Sohee. Jisoo gave him one glance then paid him no attention. Jaebum meticulously took a spoon of rice, then piled it with a piece of meat and pickled beansprouts, “Ah!” he said, bringing the spoon next to her face and she opened her mouth and eat it. 

“Woah~” Her table of friends gasped with no other words, and so do the rest of the people in the room. _They must’ve done this very often for this to look so natural_ , was the thought that ran through everyone minds. 

“So she just wanted to be fed by someone…” Sohee whispered, the rest just nodded with suppressed snickering. 

“Why are you so interested in his case?” Jaebum whispered, but he picked up a piece of kimchi for her. 

She then pointed to the piece of beef on his plate, “beef.” And he combined the two and fed it to her. 

“Jooyoung unnie doesn’t want to talk to me.” She pouted at him. 

“Let it go.” Jaebum replied, and Jisoo shook her head. 

Inhye shivered at her cuteness, also at the two sickening affections to each other, “Yah, can you two tone it down? It’s so hard to eat… It’s so weird seeing Im Jaebum here.” 

“I’ll go back to my table after Jisoo finish her meal–“

“Jisoo!” 

“Jooyoung-unnie!” Jisoo shot up with a smile, and Jaebum got annoyed. 

“Why is it that you’re so happy seeing her?” He mouthed to himself. 

“Yah, don’t tell me that you’re even jealous of a girl.” Sohee quietly teased him. 

“Can we have a talk?” Jooyoung asked. 

Jisoo nodded and hurriedly follow. 

“Yah!” Jaebum glared at her, “Are you going to leave me here?” 

Jisoo jerked, “That’s right, you’re here…you’re…you’re here?” She then looked around to see all eyes were on her. She just came to realization that Jaebum came to sit next to her, in the dining hall. 

Jaebum dropped his spoon and sighed into the palm of his hand. All that effort in hopes to cheer her up and all she care for was her Jooyoung-unnie. 

“Sorry.” She whimpered. 

“Go and talk to your Jooyoung-unnie.” He muttered. 

“I’ll see you later.” She smiled and patted lightly on his shoulder and ran out before he could say another word, or give her a kiss. 

––•••––

Jooyoung sat in silence next to Jisoo while Jisoo waited for her to start talking. Jisoo wanted to tell her about Mark’s engagement, but with such a solemn atmosphere, she didn’t know if it would be appropriate. 

“Jisoo,” Jooyoung then started, “I am sorry to bother you so much.” 

“Not at all.” 

“I have another secret, I want to tell someone. I can’t hold it in any longer.” 

“What is it?” Jisoo asked. 

“I thought I can take it with me to the grave, but these past days, I can’t contain my emotions. Jisoo…” Jooyoung whispered. 

Jisoo was all ears, even scooted a bit closer to hug her, hoping that she would feel more at ease and comfortable. 

“Do you know what happen when two people falls in love, and when they became intimate?” 

“Hm?” Jisoo got a little confused, but she could piece it together what Jooyoung was trying to imply, “When two people showed their loves, they made love, and then afterward…” 

“A baby can be conceived if not careful.” Jooyoung murmured, to which Jisoo stared at her with widen eyes. 

Jooyoung looked away. 

Jisoo gulped staring at Jooyoung’s paled face, “You–“ She stopped when Jooyoung nodded. “Where is that baby?” 

“Do you know what happen, if a person don’t want their baby?” Jooyoung asked with a shook voice, “I gave it up.” When Jisoo heard that, it was a little sad that she had to put her child up for adoption. To go through nine months of nurturing that baby, and then giving it up. “When it was a fetus…I sent it away.” Jooyoung swallowed hard then repeated it clearly, “I aborted it.” 

Jisoo gasped with hand covering her mouth and she stared in shock at Jooyoung who looked like she was about to pass out when talking about this secret. She truly didn’t know how to react to such a thing but knew that all she could do was held onto Jooyoung. She gave her a tight embrace and stroked her head. Jisoo acted the opposite of what Jooyoung thought, which was disgust toward her, but because of Jisoo’s care, she cried. It was Jooyoung first time coming to acceptance of what she did and feeling severe remorse for her baby. 

There was no other words that Jisoo could say afterward, all she could do was pat Jooyoung’s back and let her cried while holding onto her. 

––•••––

“What happened?” Jaebum asked when seeing Jisoo staring into space on the way home. She then leaned onto his shoulder and hugged him, “Are you okay?” He asked. She shook her head against his chest with eyes closed, “Should we go to the lake house and study?” He asked. 

She nodded and he told his new driver to go there instead. 

––•••––

Mark came again to Jooyoung’s work place, but this time he was determined to tell her his engagement. When he came to the cash registration, she acted normal, but he stood there for a few minutes to gaze at her, then smiled and said, “You don’t have to worry anymore.” He paused and licked his lips. She thought that he would repeat the same sentence that he said to her a few times before, that he would leave for Taiwan and let her be, but then he continued, “I am engaged to someone. I’m afraid I can’t really follow you around anymore. That’s good for you isn’t it? Well…Hm…” he smiled before leaving. 

When Mark left that convenient store, he had a second thought and didn’t know why he even told her such a thing? If his engagement wasn’t real, then why even bother telling her so? Maybe what he wanted was to see her reaction. He wanted to see if she would be jealous or affected by it, but he watched her expression and it didn’t change, she was as normal as ever. 

Jooyoung herself didn’t understand why she would be affected by it, but she was heavily affected by that news. So much so that she couldn’t focus for the rest of the day and even walking back home was a challenge because her mind was elsewhere. She thought she wanted him to leave. She thought she wanted to end it with him. But she quickly admitted that all this time, she was being stubborn and prideful. That all this time she liked the idea of him chasing after her, liked the idea that he was still faithful despite her shooing him away numerous times. When she realized that she had pushed too far, was when it was too late. 

The car honk when she crossed the street crying, and he pulled her back, screaming, “WHERE ARE YOU GOING NOT LOOKING OUT FOR TRAFFIC?” 

She gasped with tears strolling down and his heart sunken. 

“Jooyoung…” Mark whispered. 

“Are we done?” She asked, “We’re really done…” She whispered, “I’m sorry.” A simple sorry that Jooyoung didn’t know where to apply. Sorry that she couldn’t stay by his side? Sorry that she did a terrible thing of aborting their baby? Or sorry that she couldn’t let go. 

To Mark, that simple sorry meant that she was sorry for abandoning him, and it meant for everything else that was hidden from him that she could not say, and he would take it, in its simplistic form. 

He held on tight to her hand before dragging her along with him. 

“Where are we going?” She asked, and he stopped. 

He wanted to take her home, but he couldn’t because Mama is still home. He would take her to a hotel, but if he used his card, his mom would know. He called Jaebum.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, it’s me.” 

_“What?”_ Jaebum asked, he was reading while Jisoo was sleeping next to him. 

“Do you have a place that I can borrow for the night?” 

_“Why?”_

“It’s urgent.” 

_“You can just book a hotel.”_

“I can’t, Mama will know if I used my card.” 

Jaebum came to a realization of what this meant. He sighed looking to Jisoo who was sleeping soundly. He didn’t want to send her home, but he also knew who Mark Tuan was bringing with him if he was this urgent to think of him for help. _“Okay, you can come to the lake house.”_ He said before telling him the address. 

“Thanks.” Mark said before hanging up. 

  


  


“Jisoo.” Jaebum nudged her, “Jisoo…wake up.” 

Jisoo groaned, opening her eyes to see Jaebum smiling at her, “Is it late?” she asked. 

“Mmm.” Jaebum nodded, “Wake up, I’ll take you out to eat your favorite cake.” Jisoo shot up immediately and grinned joyfully.

  


“Oh, it’s raining!” Jisoo exclaimed when they stood waiting for Mark to come, “Maybe we shouldn’t go out.” 

“No, we have to.” 

Jisoo extended her hand to catch the rain and started to laugh, was reminded of that day in the Summer. 

Jaebum turned to look at her serene face that was admiring the rain, “Thinking of that day?” He asked, moving the hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ears. 

Jisoo pouted, “You left me waiting so long that day! I was about to go back home and never see you again.” She hit his chest and he jerked back.

“I apologized.” He said, “And I made it in time, didn’t I?” 

Jisoo mouthed to herself, “It was so short. I wanted to sleep in that day.” 

Jaebum snickered, “Ah, it wasn’t because I left you in the rain. But it was because you didn’t get to sleep in with me that day that made you angry. Next time, I’ll let you holding on to me till morning.” He whispered in jest and she cringed, moving away from him with hands covering her ears. He moved closer to whisper more sweet things to her. 

Jisoo then changed the subject, “Why are we going out? Why are we still waiting here? Are we walking?” 

Jaebum sighed, “No, I’m just waiting for someone to come so I can let him in.” 

“Who?” Jisoo asked. 

“You know him, I think he’s bringing someone you know as well.” 

“Hm…” Jisoo tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Oh, they’re here.” Jaebum said when he saw Mark entering through the gate. 

“Mark-oppa!” Jisoo shouted, shocking Jaebum. 

“O-o-oppa…?” Suddenly he got a bit jealous. 

“Jooyoung-unnie!” 

The two of them rushed in, all drenched. Mark and Jooyoung glanced at the two in silence. 

“We’re leaving, you two can stay here overnight. If you need anything, you can call me.” Jaebum said before he grabbed Jisoo’s hand, “Let’s go get those cakes that you wanted, and then I’ll take you home.” 

“But…” 

“Aish, let’s go. Know the timing!” He tugged her hand and pulled her into the rain. 

“Jaebum!” She shouted chasing after him. 

He laughed, shouting back, “Don’t get wet!” 

––•••––

When Mark dried Jooyoung’s hair, she started to weep and cry. “What’s wrong?” He asked before hugging her.

“I’m sorry.” 

“I already know that part.” He whispered, “Are you hurt because I said I’m engaged. If so, then I should be the one to say sorry.” Because she couldn’t stop crying, he confessed, “I lied somewhat. Our engagement is a fake one. It is something to have Mama get off our case. She and I don’t love each other. We won’t get marry, not even in the future. She wanted to buy time, so she asked for my help…” 

“Yi En, I’m scared.” Jooyoung whispered. 

Mark tightened his arms. 

“I’m sorry I can’t let go. Why is your mom so against me? Yet, so nice to me? I don’t want to go live abroad. I want to graduate and live with Chaeyoung.” She sniffed and he gently stroked her head, “Yi En, I’m not a strong person.” 

“You are.” He whispered with eyes closed and he kissed lightly on the side of her head, “But Jooyoung, sometimes a strong person can break down and be weakened, it is normal. And sometimes, it is good to have someone there to hold onto them.”

“Yi En, will you ever hate me?” She asked, with face burying into his chest, “If I tell you a secret, I think you’d hate me if you know.” 

“Then don’t tell me.” She looked up to him with teary eyes and he gazed at her before repeating, “Certain secrets are meant to be kept to one self. I am not someone who need to know every secret.” He smirked, “I won’t die if I don’t know it.” He leaned down to give her a kiss, “You know I will forgive you for anything.” 

“But what I did was horrible.” 

“It must’ve hurt you a lot, didn’t it? If you’re hurt from that decision. Then I don’t think it is something to condemn you for.” He gave her another kiss, “Jooyoung listen, I don’t think you understand the extend of love that I have for you. If you think that this is just a Young Master’s game, then I am not a good enough lover.” 

Her tears fell and before she could say anything, he gave her a deep kiss. He didn’t want to let her go, and was glad that she couldn’t let him go. And whatever it was that she did, he did not care for because that would be in the past. All Mark care for at the moment was how to show her his true feelings and not a Young Master, toying with his servant. 

––•••––

Nami who was at her wits end could not take seeing Jaebum openly showing his love to Jisoo, had decided to go and beg Jisoo for him. She believed that she needed him the most. She believed that she couldn’t live without him, and need him to be by her side, because whenever he was by her side, her heart didn’t act up. She believed she was the most calm when he was next to her, and that he was the only one that treated her well. She didn’t need anyone else but just him. She needed him for her heart surgery, without him she would not survive that surgery. 

During lunch time, Jisoo as always was waiting for Jaebum in the piano room if their friends didn’t drag them into the dining hall. Nami knew where she was and went there to meet her. 

“Kim Jisoo shi.” She started. 

Jisoo stood quiet for a moment before giving a small smile, “Jung Nami-shi, how have you been? I haven’t seen you in school a lot. Is your heart stable?” 

Nami nodded, “Doctor said I can have a heart surgery.” 

“That’s great!” Jisoo said with a genuine smile. 

“But I don’t think I can survive.” Nami’s eyes were sharped and firmed, “Unless Jaebum oppa is with me. Can you give him back to me?” 

Jisoo’s smile disappeared and she bit lightly on her bottom lip, her eyes faltered. Jaebum stood outside when he saw the two girls were together. He didn’t want to interrupt them because he figured they were probably talking about him, and he thought it would be better to let them work it out on their own. Though he was very afraid that Jisoo would give in to Nami if she ever used her heart condition as a threat, knowing how soft hearted Jisoo would be. 

“Jisoo-shi, can you please let go.” Nami begged with teary eyes, “Jaebum won’t let you go unless you do. You don’t need him, at least not as much as I do. You are a healthy person and a lovable person, you surely can find someone that will love you and cherish you–“

“NO!” Jisoo exclaimed, “I still have a few months left with him! If he is not tired of me. If he still want to be with me, then I won’t let him go!” She shouted and Jaebum smiled when he heard it from outside. “Nami-shi, you should be a strong person and live without needing a person to survive!” 

Nami’s heartbeat rises, and she gasped, “Kim Jisoo, you never try living with a heart illness, what do you know about trying to survive without needing another person by your side. You don’t know that part.” She heaved, clutching her heart. 

“Nami-shi…” Jisoo called when she noticed her having difficulty in breathing, “Nami-shi, calm down. Nami-shi…NAMI-SHI!” She shouted and gasped when Nami collapsed. Jaebum stormed in when he heard a loud clunk. “Jaebum?” He gave her a brief glance before picking Nami up to bring her to the infirmary, but while he did so, Jisoo quietly repeated, “I didn’t do anything, she just collapsed…” 

“I know.” He said before taking her out, not even giving her a look. 

And Jisoo sat there feeling terrible with shaken hands. Why was loving someone who you could talk to became a huge obstacle to others? Did Jung Nami really need Im Jaebum to the point that she would collapse if she didn’t have him? Why was she the one who had to give him up? If he loved her, if he didn’t give up, then she shouldn’t either. It would be wrong to break up with him just because somebody asked for him, just because that person needed him, didn’t mean that he needed that person. If she loved him, then his happiness should come first, and if he was happy with her, then she felt there was no need to let him go. She felt she did the right thing by saying no, but then she felt so disheartened and perplexed when Jung Nami collapsed. And she started to cry and weep, couldn’t let go of all these thoughts. 


	22. Paper Cranes

For the past few days since the Nami’s incident, Jaebum didn’t come to school. Jisoo knew why and didn’t fault him. She knew that he probably had to stay by Nami’s side. Although it hurt a bit, she took it as her own fault for not pacifying Nami before replying. School went on as normal for Jisoo, with just a few gossips here and there regarding Nami and her, but gossips were just that, gossips. She didn’t let it get to her, until she came face to face with a very familiar face in the hallway.

“Jennie?” She mouthed when she saw her cousin, Kim Jennie, in front of her with a small smile and a light bow. She had forgotten about Jennie, had forgotten that she had to give Jaebum back to her. Which now she refused to.

Jennie felt awkward. She didn’t want to come back to South Korea. She wanted to stay in Hong Kong. She was accustomed to the weather there, or rather, she didn’t want to come face to face with Jisoo. She didn’t expect Jisoo to be in this school. She would never forgive herself for what she did, and she didn’t know how to explain it to Jisoo that she did not mean to, that she was forced to, but would Jisoo believe her?

Even before the two cousins could start their conversation, the Principal came to take Jisoo away to have a talk.

It was a blow to Jisoo when she found that it was her last day in school. She was withdrawn from school by her mom. She didn’t even get to properly say goodbye to her classmates, and didn’t get a proper greeting with Jennie. She went home with a heavy heart, questioning her mom’s decision without any heads up. Even more strange was that dad didn’t come pick her up, she had to take the bus home.

“Umma, Umma.” Jisoo called as soon as she got through the front door, but there was no one in the living room, yet there were voices from Appa’s study that she rushed to. She wanted to talk to her mom about her withdrawal from school, but she stopped when she heard their loud voices. “Umma, Appa?” She whispered to herself when she overheard their quarreling.

“From the beginning I didn’t like the idea of you coming back to the company! I didn’t like the idea of Jisoo attending that school! And now you’re bringing your little brother back?” Heeyeon started.

“He is family!” Kihyung replied.

“He set you up! And almost killed you!”

“I wasn’t careful, it was partially my fault for that set up. And that was just a car accident!”

“A car accident? What a coincidence that a car accident happened on the day of a corporate announcement of you being the new General Manager. What a coincidence that right after, that family disappeared! Is that not enough evidence?”

“You’re being ridiculous. He understood that he was wrong, so he went oversea to get more investments, and he came back with a few, that showed that he has mature!”

Jisoo gasped. She couldn’t contain her heartbeats when she heard her parents loud retorts to each other. She thought her parents had always been loving but there they were screaming at each other.

“Being ridiculous?! Okay, I am ridiculous! I admit it, but I don’t like it here! I’ve decided! Jisoo and I will go live with Appa! You stay here and do whatever you want for your family. I can’t take this anymore.”

“What do you want me to do? Give up everything!? I can’t just give up everything!”

“I don’t ask you to! Which is why I am leaving! We are going to have to separate if you don’t want to leave with me.”

Jisoo cried and felt her heart stopped. She gasped for air. One hand clutching onto her heart and the other onto the door knob before she blanked out and collapsed.

When her parents heard the loud noise, they looked to the door and rushed out because they knew who it was.

“Jisoo!” They shouted.

––•••––

Jaebum decided to take a day break and came to school so he could see Jisoo since she didn’t answer her phone and that worried him. When he came back, he saw Kim Jennie eating lunch by herself on the staircases when he tried to make his way to the piano room.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

Jennie looked away, “I don’t know anybody in the dining hall.”

“Your old friends?” Jaebum asked.

“They don’t know me anymore.” Jennie replied with a gulp afterward.

Jaebum cleared his throat and moved along.

“I’m sorry.” Jennie said, stopping him, “I left without telling you.”

“It’s okay. I’m over it.”

“I…I don’t like you.” Jennie then said.

“I know.”

“I never have any feelings toward you.”

“I know.”

“I didn’t write those letters.” She confessed.

Jaebum smiled and replied, “I know.” And he rushed to the piano room.

It was a short exchanged, but it somehow made Jennie feel a little better. Now she had to confess to Jisoo, yet after that first meeting, she didn’t see Jisoo again and she didn’t dare to go to their house. Her mom forbade her to.

 

Not long after, Jennie saw Jaebum rushing down the stairs again. This time he rushed to the dining hall.

“Where’s Jisoo?” He asked when he couldn’t see Jisoo sitting with her friends. Inhye, Sohee, Eunhee and Minki was taken aback by him, but at the same time they stuttered, they too didn’t know where she was. Jaebum glared at them and asked again, “Where is she?”

“She’s…” Inhye started, “She hasn’t been in school for the past few days.”

Jaebum clicked his tongue in annoyance and left. He then went to her house, but when he was there, nobody was there to answer the gate. It worried him, could she and her whole family left without telling him? He really wanted to see her, he needed to see her. At least just to see her smile and a hug would relieve his worry. How could she not be home? _Is she still angry at me? There must’ve been some great misunderstandings. Perhaps like last time she didn’t want to see my face._ He thought to himself while ringing the bell, hoping for a reply. He was at a loss, but he waited there, even if it was pouring down, he would wait. He really wanted to see her.

––•••––

It was Jisoo’s fourth day in the hospital, check ups are still happening due to her sudden collapse. All she could do was staying in her room and looking out of the window to see the rain pouring down. For the past few days she didn’t do much but just going back and forth on her thoughts on all the events that happened. “It seems like I can’t keep my promise for long.” She thought that all those events was a sign for her to let go. That she and Im Jaebum were not meant to be. Nami’s collapse, Jennie’s return, and her parents divorce and her moving, and he’s moving. Jisoo knew that it was only right to tell him about her moving. But she also thought of just leave and let him figure it out by himself. The latter seemed a little cruel considering that that was what Jennie did. When she checked her phone, it was exploded with text messages and missed calls. It was all the same messages, asking about her whereabouts. Out of all the friends, she only replied to Jooyoung.

_Jisoo-ya, where are you the past days? Are you alright? Unnie have something to tell you. - Jooyoung from 1 day ago._

_I am…in the hospital. - Jisoo_

_!!! Why? Are you alright? - Jooyoung immediately replied._

Before Jisoo could reply back, she received a call from Jooyoung.

“Unnie.” Jisoo’s voice was soft and weakened.

“Yah, what happened?” Jooyoung asked.

“Mm…it was nothing serious. I collapsed. Still in the hospital. I’m fine, but there are still some checkups to be done.” Jisoo responded.

“Yah…Jisoo-ya…” Jooyoung sighed, “Which hospital? I want to see you.”

“Please don’t tell others.” Jisoo requested before giving her the name of the hospital when she agreed that she won’t tell anyone, until Jisoo recovered.

––•••––

Jaebum coughed, got a little cold from staying out in the rain for too long, but right afterward he came back to the hospital to look after Nami. His personal doctor, also his older cousin, Joongki, did a check up on him and advised for him to also stay in the hospital and get his own room.

“It’s just a cold.” Jaebum uttered.

“It is just a cold, but you don’t look well. What’s wrong?” Joongki asked.

Jaebum looked away as he took his medication.

“Nami’s condition got a little worst, and she now refused the surgery.” Joongki thought that he was worrying over Nami, but in Jaebum’s mind was all Jisoo.

“I don’t care. She has gotten too spoiled. She doesn’t even care about her life.” He was clearly pissed that she used her life to threaten Jisoo just for him, it was something that he really hated.

“Jaebum?” Joongki asked when he saw how serious he was and not a word of care toward Nami, “What’s wrong?”

Jaebum looked away and pressed his lips, holding back his frustration and worries, “She doesn’t want to see me.”

“Na–Someone special?” Joongki asked and Jaebum nodded. “You were in the rain because you wanted to see her?” Jaebum nodded again.

“I was waiting for her dad to come home, to see if he could help. I thought she locked herself in the house and not answering my call. She didn’t attend school either.” He said with nervousness in his voice, “I…I’m very worried, I’m afraid she might leave without telling me.”

Joongki observed Jaebum’s expression carefully before he smirked and smiled, “Aish, so our Jaebum is deeply in love.” Jaebum shot him a glare in embarrassment, but Joongki laughed, “It’s okay. I’m sure it’s nothing that serious. Maybe after a day or two, she’ll call you. Girls are very soft hearted, they don’t stay angry for long.”

“You don’t understand. This girl’s heart is so soft that she would leave me if someone uses an illness as a bait–“

“Ahh~~” Joongki exhaled aloud in realization, “So this is why you don’t care for Nami… So this has to do with Nami.” Jaebum felt nauseous all of a sudden and just wanted to sleep. He groaned and laid his head down on the sofa’s armrest and Joongki ruffled his hair, “Yah, you’re a patient, don’t stay in the lobby. Hyung will book you a room.”

“Whatever.” Jaebum murmured, falling into a sleep.

––•••––

After Jooyoung visit, it became boring and quiet again, but Jisoo requested her mom to bring her her box of chocolate and the container where she kept the little strip of papers. She didn’t dare to ask her to bring the box of letters because she didn’t want to read them, not at the moment.

Sitting on her bed, she opened each chocolate pieces, she didn’t eat them but read the strip and started to laugh to herself. “Give me a kiss on the neck…so perverted. But I never get to do it.” She made small comments on all of them, “Call me oppa…” She laughed, “Oppa…” Jisoo then stopped and put them away then climbed out of bed, decided to go take a little walk.

 

Jaebum woke up to see himself in a private hospital room and rolled his eyes, “How fancy, it was just a cold.” However he suddenly felt very hot with a headache. His cold had turned into a fever. When he found his throat to be a bit dry, he got up and went to find something to drink. He was also a little shock that Nami wasn’t there, seeing how she would be everywhere he would be, especially if he was found sick. “She’s probably sleeping right now.” He talked to himself, “I guess this is better, no need to make my headache worsen–“ He paused when he saw _her_ picking up some drinks from the vending machine and walking away. Even from her side profile, he could tell, he was sure that it was her, _Jisoo_. He stood there for a moment in shock. Why she was in the hospital? He followed. With each step behind her, he took noticed of the hallways. It was the way to the Cardiology Department, the same as Nami’s.

When Jisoo entered her room, Jaebum stood in shock. Flashes of old memories that were warnings sign to him that he never took notice of. That one time when her mom told him that she had a weak heart, and when Mark Tuan said that he hurt her, and how they acted at the mall, a few times Jisoo had shown her conditions, but he was so oblivious to it, he was so stupid to not realize sooner.

Jaebum stood in silence in front of her door. His thoughts was in a jumble, but he took a deep breath and knocked on it. He wanted to make sure. He knew that it was her, but he was having a little hope that it wasn’t her. The last thing he wanted was for the girl he loved to be having any illness that would hurt her and he couldn’t be there to protect her. When Jisoo opened the door, his heart sunken.

“Jaebum?” Jisoo was shocked when she saw him, “What–“

“Why are you here?” He asked while glaring at her, “Why are you in the hospital? In the Cardiology Department?”

Jisoo’s eyes shifted, she didn’t want to look at him, but she responded with, “Please leave.”

“Jisoo.”

“Please leave! I don’t want to see you!”

“Jisoo! Kim Jisoo!”

Jisoo glared at him and started to heave and breathe heavily.

“I’m leaving, I’m leaving.” He said when he saw her seemingly having difficulty in breathing, “Calm down, I’m leaving. I’m leaving if you don’t want to see me. I won’t show myself in front of you. Just calm down, and when you want to see me, I’ll be in the hospital.”

She closed the door in front of his face and started to cry.

He stood in front of her door in agony and feeling helpless. He wished he could help, wished that he could be by her side during this tough time, but instead he had to take care of someone else.

––•••––

In the early morning, Jaebum went to see Jisoo, but he could only stay put at the door. He wanted to knock but he knew she wouldn’t answer him, so he turned around and left.

Nami was about to go see him after she heard he got sick, but when she saw him she hid away to see who he was seeing, but after seeing him left, she walked toward the door and knocked.

When Jisoo came to open the door, she was surprised to see Nami. Likewise, Nami was surprised to see her.

“Heol.” Nami let out a sigh, “Amazing, you’re here too? So, what did you do? Cut yourself?” She asked.

“Leave!” Jisoo said in anger.

“No, that’s not right, this is the Cardiology Department…So what trick did you use? Heart attack? Heol.” Nami mocked, “So you’re also using your heart to get a man to stay–“

“Leave!” Jisoo said firmly and loudly.

“Yah~”

“Ji. Soo. Shi!” Mark smiled when he saw her. “How are you?”

Jisoo looked at him with a squint.

“Jooyoung has work, so she couldn’t come. I begged her to tell me what’s wrong with you and the hospital.”

Nami stood quietly and awkwardly between them, but her head was raised high and she gave Mark some eyerolls.

“Can I come in?” He asked and Jisoo nodded. He then slammed the door at Nami.

Nami’s face turned sour, but she flipped her hair and turned around to go find Jaebum.

 

Jisoo sat quietly with legs up as she hugged her knees and looked out to the window.

“You, make people worry, what will you do about that?’ Mark asked while glancing around her hospital room and he noticed some small personal belongings from hers.

“You shouldn’t be, it’s a mild thing. It happened before, just some doctor checks up and I can go home. It’s not something severe.” She murmured.

Mark sat down next to her and said in a calm gentle voice, “How can we not worry about you? When you go around and called Jooyoung, unnie unnie, and started to call me oppa. We cannot not worry about you.”

“But it’s really not something serious. You can go back to your everyday life. I’ll be fine.” She repeated while looking down to the box of paper strips that she had by her side.

Mark glanced at it and asked, “What are those?”

“They’re just a small… souvenir?”

Mark squinted to read the words on the strip and had a little chuckle to himself, “Those are some very cheesy stuff that I would just ask instead of writing it on paper–“

Jisoo gasped and close the box so he couldn’t read further.

“Jaebumie?” Mark asked. “I didn’t know he could be this romantic.”

Jisoo groaned while looking away with a red face. She felt so embarrassed that another person had managed to read what’s inside those small strip of papers.

“Hm…You miss him? You want him by your side don’t you?”

Jisoo quietly shook her head, refusing to look at Mark, she didn’t want to show him her teary eyes.

“If you keep reading those, you’ll be more heartbroken. There is another way that you can keep those around and look at them without reading them.”

Jisoo was confused, she looked to Mark with tilted head, “What do you mean?”

“You want to get rid of them?”

Jisoo nodded.

“But you can’t because you started to read them and read them over and over again…”

Jisoo nodded.

Mark smiled, “Wait here, I’ll come back in about fifteen or twenty minutes.” When Jisoo nodded, he rushed out the door.

––•••––

It was out of impulse that Seyeon went to the hospital. She heard about Nami’s hospitalization and so she came with Yoonhwan. Even though they have severed their friendship, they had been friends since childhood, it was only appropriate for her to give Nami a brief visit. However, when Seyeon got to the place, she was ignored by Nami. She acted as if they didn’t know each other and was totally oblivious to her. It hurt Seyeon to see a childhood friend ended up this way, but she accepted it and finally heaved a sigh of relief. She felt her chest was much lighter afterward.

“Seyeon,” Yoonhwan murmured.

“I feel relieved. I was worried. She wanted it this way. I can’t force myself on her.”

“Seyeon, I will always be on your side.” Yoonhwan whispered.

Seyeon glanced over at him, then laughed, “No, I like to be alone.”

Yoonhwan was disappointed at her rejection, but he then nodded and give her spaces.

––•••––

Jaebum sat by himself at the hospital’s park and somewhat missed having Kwangsoo around. He wanted some advices, but he was still skeptical of his new driver. And Joongki was busy serving patients that he couldn’t have a private talk with. He didn’t want to see Jung Nami, because he would be reminded of Jisoo and would end up hating her for how annoying she was. Thinking about Jisoo, he started to piece events together and found himself to be so dumb for not realizing it sooner. “Aish, her mom did say that she has a weak heart.” He sighed aloud again when he remembered how she held onto Mark’s hand at the mall, and that time with Minki on the staircase where she fainted. Another loud sigh escaped his lips when he threw his head back, disappointed at himself.

“Jaebum-oppa!” Nami voice was loud, so loud that he could hear it even though she was feet away from him. Hearing her voice made him even more defeated.

––•••––

Seyeon didn’t know where she wanted to go, but she wanted to go out to the garden when she saw Jaebum sitting by himself. She paused when she saw Nami coming to see him. When she turned her head, to her surprise, Jisoo was right beside her. She was looking out the window, at Jaebum and Nami.

“You’re…” Seyeon gazed at Jisoo from head to toe, “You’re in the hospital, for?”

Jisoo was surprised to see her there, “I’m…” She didn’t know how to say it. She didn’t want more and more people to know about her heart illness. She thought it was unnecessary and people showering her with attentions for a mere illness was something that she didn’t want to deal with.

“You’re in the Cardiology Department… so you also have a heart illness?”

Jisoo was hesitant, but she couldn’t lie, so she nodded.

Seyeon noticed the hesitation and was curious as to why she wanted to hide it when Nami would announce it to almost anyone that showed her some attention.

“Does Jaebum knows?” Seyeon asked.

Jisoo nodded, “He knows…But I don’t want him to be worried. Furthermore, I think it’s enough that he has to take care of Nami. My condition is not as severe. I just need some more check ups and I can go home.”

“Are you used to going to the hospital?” Seyeon asked.

“Well, when I was young, I used to be in the hospital often, but as I grew older, I haven’t. I think this is the first time in two years that I’m hospitalized–“

“Something happened?”

Jisoo nodded in silence.

“Jisoo-shi. You don’t like it when others worry about you? You think it’s a burden to others?”

Jisoo nodded.

“Why is that?”

Jisoo looked away.

_“Don’t play with her, she’ll fall out of nowhere.”_

_“Sweetie, remember to stay away from that girl. If she collapsed again, her parents are going to bring trouble to us.”_

_“Jisoo, you’re very nice. But we can’t play with you. You fall whenever you run around with us and the teacher will blame us.”_

_“Yeah, Jisoo, you should know better. We have to stop each time something is wrong with you.”_

_“Your daughter is such a burden for my child. She cried and blamed herself whenever your daughter fell.”_

_“We’re very sorry.”_

She just wanted to play with her friends, but it brought upon so much burdens on them. And each time her parents bowed with a sadden face and apologize. Each time, every year throughout her childhood. Every new school year.

“It was, just…just something that I’ve grown to get accustom to.” Jisoo replied, “I’ll be going. I think the nurse will come to check on me again.”

Seyeon found it very intriguing that she was so opposite of Nami. Seyeon had thoughts that everyone with such an illness would be pretentious because growing up she only ever stay by Nami’s side. She didn’t think of Nami as someone pretentious but as they grew older, she became very spoiled and thought that everyone owed her everything, and to come across someone like Jisoo who chased people away and hiding from others when her heart acted up was interesting and made her think more about each individual and their surrounding that shaped them.

––•••––

Jisoo didn’t wait too long before Mark came back. “I’m back, sorry about that.”

“It’s okay.” Jisoo responded, “Where did you go?”

“To buy you something special.” He replied and showed her small packets of origami paper, “I thought I should teach you how to make a paper crane.”

Jisoo looked at the strips and wondered what would this have anything to do with paper cranes? Mark sat down and started to fold a paper crane, when he got to the finalizing stage, he picked up one piece of the paper strip and insert them into the flap that would end up being the tail. Then he folded the last step and the strip extended out from the tail.

“Now, you can keep it in a cage, or set it free.” He said as he put it in the palm of her hand.

Jisoo stared at it for a brief moment, she thought it was a bit ridiculous, time consuming as well as taking up spaces, “paper strips, I can keep in a box–“

“But you can take it out and read it. Putting it inside this crane, you won’t want to unravel it every time you want to read it, now would you?”

He had a point. She then started to make them herself while Mark watched, he wanted to help but she stopped him because she didn’t want him to read the strips. He smiled and nodded, but he glanced over them and read a few.

––•••––

Late in the evening, before going to sleep, Jaebum wandered over to Jisoo’s room and stayed in front of the door. He was going to knock, but decided not to until she opened the door and saw him.

“Oh?” She was about to close the door but he pushed through.

“Can we talk?” He asked, “It will be brief.”

Jisoo avoided eye contacts while taking a few steps back to let him in.

“Did you faint?” Jaebum asked.

Jisoo lightly nodded.

“Was it because of me?”

Jisoo was undecided on what made her collapsed, but for a brief moment she decided that it wasn’t him so she shook her head. Jaebum thought differently because of that brief pause.

“Why are you like this?” He asked, and she looked hurt and confused. “Why don’t you let me be by your side when it comes to these things? Why do you always do things by yourself? Why do you push me away when you’re hurt? When I’m hurt, you’d always insisted on being by my side, and trying to make me smile. Why can’t I do the same for you? Why do you push me away?” Jaebum felt nervous with tremendous anxiety after he found her in the hospital. He wanted to stay with her, but was pushed away whenever he made a step forward.

“What’s the use?” Jisoo asked coldly.

Jaebum squinted, “What’s the use?” He asked, “What’s the use? Kim Jisoo! I am your boyfriend! Shouldn’t I be with you when you’re in such a state? I didn’t even know you’re in the hospital until I chanced upon you myself. Isn’t that a little cruel? Am I not close enough to know about these things?”

Angry, Jisoo fired back, “And what would having you with me do? Will my heart illness be cured if you’re with me? What would happen if we break up? Would my illness be back? What will I do then? Will I die?”

“Jisoo! It’s not about that!”

“Then what is it about? I don’t need you with me! I can survive on my own! I don’t need you and everyone to care for me!” She shouted even though it hurt her so much to say those things to him. Never did she ever wanted to hurt or make him sad, but she was confused and lost, “This illness will be the same with or without a lot of people surrounding me and care for me. I can withstand it myself! It’s annoying! It’s really annoying to have so many people pretending to care when they truly thought of me as a burden.”

Jaebum narrowed his eyes in confusion, he was taken aback by her last statement, “Jisoo?” He whispered while she looked away with teary eyes, “Who said you’re a burden? What happened?”

“Leave.” She said with a broken voice, “Please leave.” She pleaded while tears rolling down, “I’ll be fine.”

“Jisoo…This happened before? And somebody said those words to you?” He asked, but she looked away in silence. “I’ll leave. I’ll come again to see you tomorrow.”

 

Nami who always followed Jaebum around, overheard their conversation and was overwhelmed by Jisoo’s words and it kept repeating in her head. Her tears rushed out and she couldn’t stop them. She had never thought of why she wanted so bad to have Im Jaebum around. And what his presence could actually do for her. She reasonsed that he was her knight, he was her security. Having him would make her feel slightly better. This torture feeling would be better. But, she never thought of what her life would be like without him. She lived her first few years of life without him, but with him, it got slightly better. And then she got comfortable. And the many people that care for her, her best friends, those people made her life comfortable, made her journey less hellish. And then, she got too comfortable to the point of blaming them, suspicious of their behaviors toward her. Questioning her best friend’s actions toward her, calling it ulterior motives. Just because she was jealous that they started to move away from her. They found friends that they could laugh with. She felt lonely. _And what would having you with me do? Will my heart illness be cured if you’re with me? What would happen if we break up? Would my illness be back? What will I do then? Will I die?_ Those words resonated and attached itself into Nami’s mind. How could she say such a thing? And what was this girl thinking announcing that she’d withstand everything herself? When she had Im Jaebum came to beg her to let him stay by her side, and yet she rejected him. Nami was filled with anger, partially because it was unfair for her. However, deep down, she knew the reason why she cried. She sold herself short, she never let herself survive on her own. It was always clinging onto someone, relying on someone and never let herself be independent. She never thought that she might be burdening to others.


	23. Flyaway Kisses

Jisoo wandered around the hospital early in the morning and found a very familiar scent. The Fish’s Pond’s Winter Lava Cake that she loved so much. Naturally she followed the scent and met a young girl in a wheel chair. Jisoo was very friendly, she sat down next to the girl with eyes on the cake. The girl turned her eyes to her and smiled. 

“Hello.” She said sweetly, “My name is Ji Eunmi.” 

Jisoo quickly pursed her lips and smiled back, “I am Kim Jisoo, sorry, I smell Lava Cake so I just–“

“I understand. I’d give you the cake if it wasn’t made by a novice.” She explained with a big grin.

“A novice?” 

“You see, this cake isn’t made by my Grandma, it was made by a neighbor oppa.” Eunmi revealed. 

Jisoo was disappointed, but the smell was very similar, so this novice wasn’t that far off. Call her greedy, but she still wanted a taste of it. Jisoo eyed the cake with lips pressed tightly together. Eunmi laughed, making Jisoo laugh along. “Sorry. I have a very sweet tooth. I couldn’t eat anything in the hospital. My favorite cake is the Lava Cake from The Fish’s Pond. It smell very familiar, the novice isn’t very far off.” 

Eunmi smiled and nodded, “He’s working hard so one day he could open a bakery.” 

“What’s his name?” Jisoo asked.

“Choi–“

“Eunmi!” Her cousin called. 

When the girls turned to look, Jisoo’s mouth dropped. “Eunhee!?” 

“Jisoo…” Eunhee too was shocked. She was worried sick and this girl was in the hospital all this time. She immediately ran to give her a hug. “You! Where have you been? I texted, called. Inhye texted and call, so did Sohee and the others, but you chose to ignore us?” She tightened her arms, didn’t want to let go. 

“Eunhee…I’m hurt, let go.” She begged when she felt crushed by the strength of Ji Eunhee. She never thought Eunhee would be having such strength, but here she was being squeezed by this tiny girl. 

“Unnie…” Eunmi tugged her skirt. “I think Jisoo is very hurt.” 

“Sorry. But I was so worry. Why are you in the hospital?” 

Jisoo stared at Eunhee, then to Eunmi, then back to Eunhee. “You’re related?” 

“Yeah, we’re cousins.” Eunhee said, turning to Eunmi with a smile and a stroke on her head. “And how are you feeling?” She asked Eunmi. 

“Better.” Eunmi replied with a soft voice. Upon a second look at Eunmi, Jisoo noticed that she had a cap on and there was no strand of hair. Her captivated stare made Eunmi spoke up. “I have cancer.” 

“Uh…Sorry. I didn’t mean to stare. It’s just…I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine. I didn’t know you’re Eunhee’s friend. She told me a lot about you…” Eunmi turned to Eunhee. 

“Well, she got bored while in the hospital, so I just take out stories from our group of friends to tell her.” 

“Ah…” Jisoo smiled but was very mischievous that she asked in a whisper, “So… did you tell her the story about you and Kyungsoo–Ah!” Jisoo yelped when Eunhee stomped on her foot. “So you didn’t.” 

“She’s young. She don’t need to know about that.” 

“But I want to.” Eunmi chirped when she heard the name ‘Kyungsoo’. 

“It’s not appropriate.” Eunhee objected and Jisoo laughed, all three laughed. 

Jisoo extended out her hand to Eunmi, “I should introduce myself appropriately. Kim Jisoo, I’m in here because of a heart illness.” Eunhee stared worrying at Jisoo. Jisoo glanced over and smiled, “It’s okay. I only have to do a few more check ups and I’ll be out of the hospital.” Eunmi shook her hand and introduced herself as Ji Eunmi with cancer that had been in the hospital for a whole year and won’t be able to leave any time soon. Jisoo smiled, taking a great liking to Eunmi, especially more after knowing that she was related to Eunhee. 

Eunhee let out a loud sigh, “My gosh, what is the luck, I have to kids here in the hospital that I have to go see often.” She frowned and whimpered, “I hate hospitals.” But she turned to Jisoo and asked, “So, do you want anything from The Fish Pond? I’ll go get you some.” 

Jisoo nodded with a widen grin. “Woah, Eunhee is getting prettier and prettier each day. Kyungsoo is so lucky to have you!” She cuffed and caressed her cheeks.

“Tsk,” Eunhee pulled her hands away, “I just feel bad. Plus, you and Eunmi just met, I’ll let you to have a little chat. I’ll get get you some food…I actually forgot about Eunmi’s food from Grandma before I came…”

“OH!” Jisoo and Eunmi expressed before Eunhee ran off guiltily. 

Jisoo sat down next to Eunmi. The two of them stared at each other for a moment before smiling and turning to look outside the window. They watched the clear blue sky where the birds flew about and the tree branches wavered in the wind. The leaves started to turn color and had fell little by little to the ground. It was as if they knew their future when they saw that beautiful scene of an autumn morning. 

“Jisoo.” Eunmi spoke up with a soft faint voice. “When your heart hurt, does it feel like being poke by small little needles and then nailed in by the tiniest nails?” 

“Kind of…” 

“Is it hard to breathe sometimes? Sometimes when it hurt a lot, it’s hard to breathe isn’t it?” 

“You feel the same right?” Jisoo asked in return with a little smile. “Hm…have you feel accustom to it? I kind of have.” 

Eunmi turned and nodded complete with a smile, “I am able to withstand it for a few minutes when I am in front of my loved ones.” 

“Me too.” 

“Jisoo.” 

“Hm?” 

“Have you been in love before?” 

“I am.” 

“Does he reciprocate your love?” Eunmi asked, her eyes couldn’t be taken away from the birds that flew boundless up in the sky.

Jisoo smiled, her eyes couldn’t be taken away from the trees that had turned colors and answered, “He loves me a lot.” 

“That’s good…I don’t know if mine loves me a lot.” She looked down with her shy smile, “I don’t think he knows I even like him.” 

“Have you confess to him?” Jisoo asked.

“I was…But I thought about it. I think it’s better that I don’t. He doesn’t need to know about it. It would be easier for him to let go when I’m not around.” 

Jisoo became quiet as she thought of the reason to persuade Eunmi to confess. She wavered the pros and cons but in the end she smiled and said, “If you feel that is the best way before you leave.” 

“I wrote him a letter.” Eunmi said. “It’s weird isn’t it? To confess in a letter, but I don’t want to throw it away. I don’t want to leave it with Eunhee because she would give it to him. Jisoo, would it be okay if I give it to you?” 

Jisoo raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure? I’m leaving too, actually… well, I’m going abroad.” 

“Perfect!” Eunmi smiled. “Then I’ll give it to you.” She took it out of her small purse that she had with her, the letter was always with her, it never left her side. She handed it over to Jisoo with both hands and a very earnest face. 

Jisoo could not say no to that face. If it made her feel less pain before she leave, then Jisoo would take it from her. However, Jisoo had one condition, “I have one condition. After you left, I am allow to do whatever I want with it–.”

Eunmi frowned upon hearing it but the letter was already out of her hand. When she saw Jisoo’s smirk, she smiled and nodded. Jisoo would never do it, and even if she did, hopefully it would be years later. “Thank you.” 

Jisoo nodded. 

“You two. I’m back!” Eunhee came in with hands full, bag of cakes and containers of packaged food. 

Jisoo laughed, “Eunhee, are we having a party?” 

“We are.” Eunhee said.

“Us three can’t eat that much.” Eunmi said, “I’m sure Jisoo and I aren’t allowed to eat a lot–.” 

“Who said there’s only three of us?” Eunhee asked. 

Jisoo gaped when she saw the whole gang came in with hands full. 

“Aigoo!” Sohee flew to Jisoo and put her in a headlock while rubbing her head, “You had us worry sick!” 

“Sohee, easy on her!” Inhye shouted. 

“Jisoo, I brought tangerines!” Minki announced. 

“Yah, you! Because of you he cried a few times.” Sehun scolded her while pointing at Minki. 

Minki turned to him and snapped, “I didn’t cry because of her, I cried because you pissed me off!” 

Jisoo laughed when she saw all of them coming to see her. “Eunhee, you didn’t have to.” She said with teary eyes. 

“Eunhee? She didn’t say anything.” Kyungsoo chimed in. 

“Yah. Are you on your girlfriend’s side or not? You want me to ignore you for the upcoming weeks?” 

Kyungsoo turned and responded, “I have a few mock exams coming up. It’d be great if you do.” 

Eunhee and everyone gasped. “Fine, I’ll ignore you! Hmpfh!” 

Inhye informed. “Mark Tuan told us–.” 

“More like you guys came and threaten him.” Minki whispered, garnering death glares from Sohee and Inhye. 

“My sister told me.” Sehun said. 

“Oh.” Jisoo was very grateful. She didn’t expect so many people would come just to see her in the hospital. She was truly fine, she really wasn’t in any severe condition. There was no need for such fanfare. 

“Ah, what’s with that expression?” Seyeon asked, she finally appeared with Yoonhwan. “Are you not happy seeing your friends?” 

“No no, I’m very very happy.” Jisoo smiled. “I’m just… a bit touched. I’m fine. I’m very fine. There is no need to waste your time this way.” 

“Waste time? Jisoo-ya, if you’re not worth the time, we wouldn’t come.” Minki murmured, a bit disappointed that she didn’t seem to take their friendships serious. 

Jisoo gulped, her eyes got watery and she pressed her lips together. She should trust in her friends more. If they had done so much for her the past months, then they would not abandon her and think of her as a waste of time. Sure, some people would find her as a burden, but there were some that care and found her time as something special and just as much as she loved spending her time with them, they too love to spend their time with her. 

“Yah!” Eunhee shouted at the group, “We’re here to celebrate! Not to make her cry!” 

Jisoo laughed and cried at the same time while being pacified by the whole group. Seyeon stood on the side and smiled, kind of enjoying the new environment that she had joined. Yoonhwan smiled when he saw her subtle smile. Moments later, Mark and Jooyoung came to join. Jaebum came by to check and heard a commotion in her room, was about to scold them but was pulled in by Mark to join them, despite it becoming an awkward atmosphere. 

When everyone left, Jisoo was alone in her own room not knowing what to do. The lively rowdy atmosphere made her tremendously happy, but now she was left with the sadness and the loneliness. She wouldn’t be able to see them again. She would miss them a lot. Jisoo stared out to the window and saw that it was still windy outside. She pondered for a moment when looking at the birds flying about, and she looked to the paper cranes that she had made yesterday. “You should be free.” She said to herself before picking the whole box up and released them into the wind. She smiled watching them attempting to ‘fly’ with the wind. Some dropped and stayed behind. Eventually they all dropped to the ground of the park. “It became much lighter.” She whispered to herself. Just like Eunmi who didn’t want to send her letter of confession, gave it to someone else. Jisoo couldn’t bare to threw the paper strips in the trash, even leaving them in the paper cranes made her heart ache. “Wait…Those strips… what if someone read them…!!! AH!” She yelped. “Kim Jisoo! You stupid!” She groaned but couldn’t do anything about it now. It would be even more awkward to go and pick all of them up. 

Coincidentally, Jaebum was sitting on the bench out in the park watching the patients come and go. He saw the leaves on the trees falling. And along with the fallen leaves where some some colorful paper origami. Upon closer inspection he noticed that they looked like the kind that were in Jisoo’s room that he had saw. He picked them up one by one and even looked around the park to see if there were any that flew away. 

  


Nami didn’t want to be a stalker, but when she saw Jisoo this morning she followed her. She wanted to have a talk with her, but whenever she was about to, something or someone came up. Initially she wanted to leave but she was so curious when she saw that strange other girl smiled and chatting with Jisoo that she sat neared by and listened in to their conversation. Not for long, she found herself sitting there and listening to the whole thing and when everyone showed up for Jisoo, she became very distraught. It was jealousy? No, it was not jealousy, it was a feeling of sadness. _If you’re not worth the time, we wouldn’t come._ “I’m sorry Seyeon.” She murmured to herself while crying in her own room. “You came to see me but I pushed you away.” She cried, understanding an important part of her youth. She had let it slip away, the time that should be spent with dear ones. The time to talk and understand each other. She wanted everyone to understand her and understand her pain and what she had to go through, but she never try to understand others. She wasn’t the only one in pain. She was ‘gifted’ with a heart illness, but others were ‘gifted’ with something else that pained them. While she took their loves, she gave nothing back to them. In the end, she was all alone. It was her fault, she pushed her one best friend away, and she didn’t try to make new friends while she held onto her comfort zone. 

–Knock– 

Nami wiped her tears and was expecting Jaebum. Although at the moment she didn’t want to see him. She felt a bit awkward after their conversation the other day where he apologized to her. When he did nothing wrong. She was the one who was a hanger-on. She was about to tell him off to make it less awkward but when she opened the door, she came face to face with someone entirely unexpected. “Kim Jisoo?” 

Jisoo stood in front of her door with a small bashful smile and in her hands was a box of cake. “Um…This is awkward, but I was wondering if you’re okay?” She had been worrying about her condition since her collapsed. Jisoo also came to tell Nami not to worry because she was leaving and so, she would ‘give’ back Im Jaebum so she could be at ease and go get her surgery. 

Nami chewed on her lips with hesitation. Even though she understood some part of her wrong, she was still jealous of Jisoo. To be able to capture Jaebum-oppa’s heart and her best friend and a whole group of friends, to be able to make a stranger smile, she was very jealous of that. Very jealous of her people’s skill. 

“Um…I came for another reason.” Jisoo spoke up when she saw how awkward Nami looked. But when Jisoo took another look at Nami’s actions, she realized something had changed. She didn’t know what Nami and Jaebum talked about earlier, but it seemed to affect her that she looked more vulnerable and less mean. “Do you like cake? Well, they ate all the fruits, so what I have left is this cake that hasn’t been touched. I wanted to share with you…after-all, we’re schoolmates…well, ex.” 

Nami extended her hand, making Jisoo flustered. “I–I kind of like cake.” 

Jisoo smiled and handed to her and she took it. “Um…Nami-shi. Don’t worry. I’m leaving.” Jisoo gulped, trying her best not to cry. “I’m leaving. I don’t know where, but I’m leaving. Jaebum…can you take care of him for me? Well, can you make sure that he’ll smile and be happy each day?” Jisoo looked down and softly said, “Because…I won’t be able to from now on.” 

Nami should be happy after hearing such words. It was what she had wanted. Yet, she felt that it wasn’t fair. She wanted Im Jaebum, yes, but she wanted it to be somewhat fair. She begged Jisoo to let go, she didn’t, she said she would never let go. The only time she would let go was when she had no choice. Furthermore, she would never be able to make Jaebum smiled the way he did when he was with her. She would never be able to make him becoming caring and mischievous the way Kim Jisoo did. She was used to having him around since young, she liked him because he was cute, but she fell hard when she saw how he was with Kim Jisoo. She wanted the same warmth but it never came out when he was with her. For Kim Jisoo, he would come and apologize to her. For Kim Jisoo, he would come and be by her side to appease his great grandmother. It was regretful that this came at a very ill time. “I can’t.” Nami uttered with tears strolling down her eyes. “I’m sorry. I can’t.” 

Jisoo bit her lips and wanted to cry. And she was angry. “Why now? You wanted him all this time? When I decide to leave like you wanted, you’re telling me no? Jung Nami, aren’t you too self-centered? You want this and that, made everyone skirt around you and when responsibility were handed over, you decided no?” 

Nami kept quiet, because she had faults of her own, and Jisoo was listing them. She had no rights to retaliate. It was Nami first sign of truly, maturing. It was very uncomfortable to be scolded by your rival, but she took it all. It was her first sign of leaving her comfort zone. 

Jisoo bit her lip to stop herself before she went overboard. She was very angry and she was crying too but she held back when she realized she put her anger on the wrong person. She sobbed and apologized. “Sorry.” Before running away. 

Nami closed the door and hugged the box of cake. She was scolded, but she didn’t feel any anger or hostility toward t _hat person._ For whatever she did, whatever scheme she had put out, _that person_ came to her dark time to share a piece of _her_ happiness with her. She regret that she didn’t do more to understand and befriend her. Was it too late? 

––•••––

Jisoo came back to her room and cried. She was so happy earlier but the news of her parents divorce came when she was all by herself. It finally came true. The looming fear. It was worst than being struck by a heart attack. She didn’t want to live apart from any one of her parents. She wanted to live with the both of them. Now she had to choose. No, she didn’t get to choose, her parents decided for her. Her parents knew that it would hurt her and she would not be able to decide so they did it for her. 

“Jisoo.” Jaebum called with some knockings on her door. 

She didn’t want to face him at this time, but when would she ever get to see him after her discharge? Maybe giving him a scolding would make him turn away. She thought and decided to do as so. She wiped her tears and sniffed, preparing her aloof face and opened the door. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Jisoo smiled and extended his hand, in it was a paper crane, “I came to get my kisses.” 

“What?” Jisoo scoffed. 

“I heard in this hospital there is a girl here generously gives out kisses. However, she hid them in paper cranes. If you caught them, you can come to exchange them to get her kisses.” He smiled. “I want my kisses.” 

Jisoo raised her chin, “Just two?” 

Jaebum smirked. “Kim Jisoo, who do you think I am? I of course don’t just have two. I have every cranes that you released.” He showed her the bag of cranes that he had hidden behind him. 

Jisoo gulped with hesitation. She really wanted to hug him and kiss him, but she was afraid that if she did she would never be able to let go.

“Jisoo.” Jaebum whispered. “How long will this cold war last? You looked so happy this morning but something happened didn’t it? Can you at least share it with me? I’ll share with you what I went through since I was a child. How much time you have left here, I’ll spend with you.” Jaebum stroked her cheek and gently removed her tears, “You know I will be moving. So let’s make whatever time we have left worthwhile?” 

Jisoo bursted into tears and he gave her a kiss and a hug. She hugged him tightly and sobbed, “Jaebum. I’m leaving too. Umma and Appa are not in love.” 

“It’s okay. It happened.” He whispered and stroked her head. “Jisoo… can I stay the night?” He asked and she burrowed her face in his chest, tightening her hold on him. 


	24. Autumn

Jisoo returned home as usual after every visits to the hospital. Her parents stayed together for a few months until the divorce papers could be finalized. Grandpa lived close by in Seoul and came to visit once in a while so Jisoo could get to know him more. She had left SEIA and return to her old school. Everything was back to its original place. 

Jisoo had her old friends, but she didn’t feel so close to them. But she would make it work because she had been denying her longing feelings for that group of friends from the Home Economic class and some more that came along. She missed them…She missed them a lot! Since exams started, everybody got busy and couldn’t make time for each other. Jooyoung had stopped working at the convenient store so Jisoo stopped going there often. 

Jaebum made time for her whenever he had time until recently where he went MIA again. He sent a text telling her not to worry and left it at that. At such a time, whatever Jaebum text her would make her worry. Despite leaving soon, she kept herself busy by tending to the garden and the trees around the house. She figured that if the past owners left them prettily, she should do the same so the future owners could enjoy them. 

While tending some of the plants, she overheard some bickering over the fence. 

“I’m telling you, it’s here!” 

“This house? Isn’t this a bit shabby?” Said an arrogant voice. 

“Shabby? Young master Oh, nobody lives in a grand mansion up a hill like you.” 

Jisoo grinned when she heard the voices, she knew them too well. Immediately she jumped up and shouted, “HEY!” And bursted out laughing they jerked back, almost fell off their bikes. 

“Yah!” Sehun shouted back. 

“Small face, long legs!” She shouted back, her nickname for him. 

“WHAT? Small face, Long legs?” Sehun dropped his bike and went to the fence, “Who gave you permission to give me a nickname?” 

“Stay put!” Minki ordered. “She’s giving you a compliment.” 

“Right.” Sehun awkwardly agreed. 

Minki sighed and returned to Jisoo. “He’s normally very sweet and shy, I don’t know why he’s fronting with you.” 

“Sweet and shy?” Sehun disagreed. 

Jisoo giggled, “Oh, I know.” She then reminded him of what he asked her back during camp by mimicking his vulnerable shook voice, “H-help me. Please.” 

Minki snorted. 

“Kim Jisoo!” Sehun scowled at her. 

“Fine fine.” Jisoo was very happy to see them. “What bring you two here? Isn’t it exam season?” 

The two of them looked at each other before returning their gazes to her. 

Minki pouted, he couldn’t bring himself to ask. He was scared of her answer so Sehun asked instead. “You can’t come to school, fine. But why are you not even contacting us?” 

Jisoo big smile slowly disappear. She thought they were busy so didn’t want to bother them. She exchanged messages with them but after a while she found herself not really knowing what to reply back to them. And they too replied as diplomatic as they could be. She didn’t know but they too felt that she had forgotten or was distancing herself from them, and so they held back, but they too missed her a whole lot. 

“Actually…” Sehun started but chewed on his lips in hesitation. He knew he wasn’t as expressive as Minki when it came to friendship, and he wasn’t sure if between him and Kim Jisoo would be considered as friends. But she helped him out once and he felt like having her around at school wasn’t so bad. “The kids at school. The group of people that you are acquainted with have been talking and mentioning about you every lunch time. You might think that we are arrogant rich kids that don’t know how to cherish friends or outsiders…but we met you. We played with you…We got to know you…um…We felt like…are you abandoning us?” 

“Huh?” Jisoo’s eyes widen at the question. Never! But who would ask such a question upon first meeting after a few months? 

Minki sighed exasperatedly, he need to intervene. “Jisoo. We miss you. The group wanted to come but are afraid that you might not want to see us.” 

Jisoo opened the fence and came out to give Minki a hug. “I’m sorry. I miss you too. I miss all of you. I thought that you guys would be busy and wouldn’t be bothered–.” 

Sehun sighed and bluntly said, “You think too damn much sometimes.” 

Jisoo broke her embrace from Minki to give Sehun a death glare. She kept her gaze and moved closer to him, he gulped and backed up slowly. Jisoo moved closer with her arms extended and he eyed Minki for help but Minki snickered and turned away. He knew what Jisoo was about to do and let her show him what ‘friendship’ mean. Sehun’s face scrunched up and eyes closed and he backed up against the wall when he felt two small arms wrapped around his waist. She gave him a hug. Never in his life he was hugged by a girl before. That was the first time. His first stolen in the most awkward way. 

“Kim Jisoo…” He muttered under his breath with eyes widen opened. 

“What the hell are you two doing?” Asked a deep grunt that had all three pair of eyes turned to look. 

Jisoo gaped and released her arms. She smiled with glossy eyes and face full of joy. She ran toward him and buried her face in his chest with arms tightly wrapped around him. He couldn’t be mad for long so he stroked her head with a simple closed smile before glaring at Sehun. 

“Do remember I’m gay.” Sehun reminded him. 

“I do think he’s turning a bit bi these days though.” Minki chirped, teasing his boyfriend. 

“Yah! Choi Minki, which side are you on?” Sehun whispered aloud. 

“Yours, of course.” Minki answered cheekily. 

“You two stop.” Jaebum ordered, not even letting Sehun retaliating. 

“What’s this? Are we all so close nowadays that we synced in thoughts?” Mark asked. 

“Jisoo!” Jooyoung came along with him. 

“Jooyoung unnie!” Jisoo exclaimed. 

“Why did she get such a loud greeting but I don’t?” Mark complained. 

Jisoo laughed, “Mark-oppa!” 

“O-o-oppa?” Jaebum’s brows furrowed. “He got that and I don’t.” 

Jisoo scowled, she really couldn’t please anyone. “You know what. Why don’t all of you go home.” 

“I’m joking!” Jaebum pulled her back when she turned around to go back into the house. 

“JISOO!” Shouted a rowdy group that quickly approaching them. Their hands were all occupied with bags from the supermarkets. 

“What the hell?” Sehun asked. “Didn’t you guys say you’re not coming?” He was pissed, they said they wouldn’t come and chose him to go and ask her. It was awkward as hell and here they were coming together. Why was he set up? 

“We thought about.” Eunhee began. 

“You’d easily fuck it up for everyone based on your communication skill.” Kyungsoo ended. 

“Heol. Talk about communication skill. President you should checked yours.” Sehun fired back. 

“You lost the game.” Sohee added. 

“Game? You mean that shitty rock paper scissors that you guys cheated?” Sehun would not back down. “You know how awkward it was to communicate with this alien here?” He asked, pointing to Jisoo. 

“Rude.” Said Inhye. Jisoo turned to him with a scowl.

“You had Minki with you.” Seyeon chimed in. “Jisoo’s best friend.” 

“Noona!” Sehun whined. “Even you pick on me? What is today date that everyone is on my case?” 

Seyeon sighed. “Jisoo…Is it okay for us to borrow your place for today?” 

“Hm? What for?” 

“To celebrate.” Seyeon smiled. “My little brother got accepted into a music agency. I wanted to celebrate his first achievement of life.” 

“What?” Sehun was shocked, he didn’t know. He was waiting for those letters for the past weeks. He was on edge the whole month since his audition. 

“You have one amazing older sister.” Yoonhwan complimented. “She kept watch on those letters for you so your parents wouldn’t know and planned this for you.” 

Sehun looked down in shame, but smilingly smirked, was very happy inside. 

“Jisoo. We also wanted to see you. So we try to use him as an excuse to come to your house… will your parents be okay?” Inhye asked. 

“Let me go ask–.” 

“We can go to the Ginkgo tree at the park near here and have a picnic there.” Jaebum suggested. “So we won’t bother uncle and auntie.” 

Jisoo nodded with a smile but ran in to ask if she could join her friends. She came out quickly with a bunch of picnic blankets so they could lay them on the ground to sit around enjoying their autumn afternoon.

It was a mild windy day, the sun was not so bright, a bit chilly but it was full of warmth, nonetheless. The groups sat around in a big circle with food laid out in the middle. They looked at one another awkwardly and broke into smiles and chuckles. They had never thought that they would be friends and would come together like this. 

“Amazing.” Sohee started, “I remembered I looked at you guys,” she nodded to the boys, “and had wonder how to ever join your circle…” 

“I’m the opposite.” Inhye said. “I wanted to avoid you all.” 

Eunhee looked over to Kyungsoo and smiled. “I didn’t even know how it happen.” 

“I thought you guys were very weird.” Yoonhwan commented. 

“We are kind of odd…” Minki agreed. 

“It’s find to be odd.” Sehun defended him. 

“I thought you guys were interesting.” Mark said.

“I…” Seyeon started, “I am glad.” She smiled at Jisoo. Sehun patted her back and gave her an endearing smile. 

Jisoo looked around with a smile before landing on Kyungsoo, “Kyungsoo oppa, you were so scary! Why are you so strict when it comes to the piano room?” 

“That’s because you were terrible!” Kyungsoo fired back and they laughed at her. Jaebum too laughed at her, making her sulked but he apologize immediately.

“I’m more shocked at you,” Sohee looked over to Jooyoung, “Joining us.” 

Jooyoung smiled. She didn’t know much about most of them, but somehow they welcomed her because of this one girl that brought her in, “Thank you.” She said to all, but most importantly to Jisoo. 

“I found all of you annoying!” Jaebum chimed in but turned to Jisoo with a smile, “Not you.” 

“Aish!!” They threw leaves at him.

“Um..” A meek voice called out not very far off and they turned to look. They were in shock when they saw her. “Your parents said that you’re out here, so I came…” Nami said to Jisoo. “Um…” It was a bit tough for Nami to come out of her comfort zone, even with a few friends of her own there, she felt that she had wrong them and didn’t know what to say so she stuttered. “I…I–I brought you your favorite cake. I–I remember you brought me one that night in the hospital.” 

Jisoo smiled and invited her in, “Come join us!” The rest were a bit shocked and wondered when the two became close. 

Nami was hesitant as she eyed around all the faces to see if she was welcomed. She especially stared longingly at Seyeon. When Seyeon looked away for a brief moment Seyeon looked downcast and didn’t want to join them. She did Seyeon wrong and if she didn’t forgive her, she didn’t want to be there to make her uncomfortable. 

“Come join us.” Seyeon said with a smile and loving eyes at her. 

Nami’s eyes lit up and got teary but she then looked to Jaebum and saw his smile. “Come join us.” He said. 

Nami’s lips pressed together as she tried hard not to let her tears fall while she eyed everyone, “C–Can…Can I?” She asked the whole group. 

“Come join us!” They all shouted and waved their hands, calling her in. She walked calmly into their world and presented a gift before sitting down to join them. 

After some fun games and a spectacular impromptu music shows from the boys, they became quiet again and the atmosphere suddenly turned quietly calm, like Autumn. And they started to tell each other their future dreams and goals, but those quickly turn into some sad hopeful confessions. Started by Eunhee. 

“I am leaving.” Eunhee stated. The group turned to Kyungsoo, but he wasn’t surprised. They had talk about it and it was apparently the would be the last time they would be together and it would be the last time Eunhee would be with them. “My cousin, Eunmi. You guys met her at the hospital once. She has cancer. We’re moving to the US for her treatments. Well, she was to go with her family, but since she was all by herself. I didn’t want her to feel lonely, so I decided to join.” 

Tears fell down Sohee’s cheeks and she couldn’t keep herself calm. Inhye too was crying. 

“Why are you guys crying?” Eunhee shouted at them, “You gonna make me cry!” She weeped and the others snickered at them. 

Jisoo stayed quiet while looking down with lips pressed. Jaebum noticed her expression and put his arm around her shoulders, let her head rest on his shoulder so he could stroke her head. 

Nami looked at the grim atmosphere and thought that her leaving would have everyone feel slightly more happy, so she gave them the news, “I am leaving too.” Their heads rose and all eyes were on her. “You already know about my heart surgery thing. I decided to go. I am serious this time. I won’t make anyone worry about me. And I’ll be fine.” She looked at Seyeon then to Jaebum with a nod to reassure the two that she would be fine without them. 

“I’m coming with you.” Seyeon quickly decided but Nami shook her head, rejecting her offer. “I really want to go. You will definitely be fine, but I won’t be. I want to be close to you all the way to the end.” Seyeon explained. “I want to see you succeed and then… I’ll let you go to a new comfort zone.” She smiled and Seyeon nodded. 

“Um…” Jisoo started her confession. “I am moving too.” All eyes were on her. “It will be in a few months. Umma and I are moving to live with my grandpa. Appa is staying.” 

It hurt Jaebum to hear the news that he had heard about first. He couldn’t do much, however, because he too would move to a new place, away from her. So when everyone looked to see his reaction, he decided to tell them, “I’m also moving.” Jisoo grabbed his hand and held on tight. 

Mark took Jooyoung hand and held on when she looked at him longing eyes, that she too would move. He understood and smiled at her with a nod. 

The joyful celebration quickly became a farewell party, where everyone could only solemnly wished each other success and promised that they would see each other again in the future, if not as the whole group, then hopefully individually passing by. 

Eunhee left to the US with Eunmi the next day. Seyeon left with Nami not long after. Yoonhwan gave his last confession to Seyeon but once again, was friend-zoned. 

Jooyoung accepted the study abroad deal from Bai Zhen when she told her that she would fund for Chaeyoung’s future. Mark knew and planned to go to the same university that she would attend. 

Sehun and Kyungsoo started their training together in the same agency, much to their surprise. Minki decided to follow Sehun and went for an audition, he passed and got into an agency. He wanted to see if the two of them could last long. 

Inhye and Sohee finally accepted their feelings and started a relationship in secret. 

Jaebum contacted Jisoo whenever he could as promised. Even if their group of friends had became smaller, they would try their best to get everyone together as often as they could, to spend their last few months together. Eventually, everyone got more busy with exams and trainings to get closer to their goals and only left we

––•••––

Winter arrived. 

_“I’m glad you’re back in power. Already business ran much smoother. Your older brother, Kim Kihyung was just a nuisance! Who is he to make some deal with me? He is just a baby, daring to go against me. I am at this age is much wiser and knows what’s best. Listen, I don’t want him to come back. And if you want your position to be secured. I suggest–“_

_“Great grandmother, you don’t have to worry. I already have a plan to deal with him. So long as you–.”_

_“I promise you. The Im family will always be on your sides and will give you our utmost support. I brought you back into power, didn’t I? Also Jennie is back in school isn’t she?”_

  


Jaebum sat quietly remembering that scene that he eavesdropped on. Eugene came to visit and the first thing he asked was, “Umma…how was it, when you eloped with Appa?” 

Eugene stared at him for a long while. She saw it on his face. She saw that he was in pain and wanted a way out. He would do exactly at what she did years ago. But that was a terrible idea. In the end you won’t win against that family. 

“Jaebum-ah…Umma is very sorry. But can you hold on for a bit more? Umma is always on your side–.” 

“You were never on my side!” He shouted. “You keep saying it, but you never meant it. You never showed me any support. You gave me over to this family so you can have a better life! You came to visit and acted like this great mother that is in pain, but you never really did anything!” He unleashed his anger. “Those people are so scary! You know what I heard the other day when I was there at the main house? A plan of murder.” His voice shook. “Tell me, how am I going to sit idle after hearing that? What can I do? Umma. I’m scared!” 

Eugene hugged him tight and hushed him while she patted his back, letting him cry in her embrace. 

––•••––

To celebrate their one year anniversary, he asked her to come to the Lake House. And she came with bags of instant noodles, some vegetables and snacks. He came with her favorite cake and a box of chocolate kisses. It was their first anniversary, but was possibly their last because after this they both would go their own way. But they let that sadness in the back of their mind and only celebrate the special moment together. Together happily playing in that house. When it was midnight, she coiled in his embrace and wouldn’t want to go to sleep. 

“If I go to sleep, then the time would move faster.” She said and he agreed. 

“Don’t sleep. Then we’ll stay up. We have enough food to last the night.” He laughed and gave her all the smiles that she wanted to see. When she fell asleep, he held her tightly but secretly shed some tears. Because he knew that something dangerous was happening. He couldn’t tell anyone. He wanted to stop them, but he didn’t know how. He didn’t know how to confront them, but he could only save one person. That was his only love. 

Deep in the night, Jisoo woke up to a thunderous sound. She jerked up and scrambled to the window to see if there was lightnings. Jaebum was awoken by her commotions. “Jisoo. Go back to sleep.” He said groggily. She smiled when she saw the lightnings and then counted for the thunder to come. 

“Jaebum! It’s thundering outside!” She shouted, rushing to grab her coat and her boot. Not forgetting her camera. 

“Jisoo! What are you doing?” Jaebum shot up and also grabbed his jacket and everything. “Are you going to chase after thunders now?” 

“Of course! It’s a rare phenomenon! Thunders and lightning in the winter? It’s going to be so pretty!” She replied and hurried out to search for the lightnings. Jaebum rushed after. He couldn’t stop her, he knew he could never when this was like her livelihood. Her one hobby that he found she was most passionate about. 

It was cold, and it was a combo of snow and rain. But she didn’t mind much and chased after the lightning that she saw. Eventually, she came upon some red flames and took photos. Jaebum’s face became pale when he saw it. Jisoo thought she saw the most pretty scene when rain stopped and only snow was left falling. Not for long she dropped her camera and started to cry. 

“Jisoo!” Jaebum called out when she cried running toward the flames. “JISOO!”

“UMMA!! APPA!!!” 

“JISOO!!” Jaebum called after. 

She was crying and screeching for her parents while shooting out into the road. The lights flashed and she rolled on the ground. 

“JISOO!” 

Jaebum ran out in panic. He held her lifeless body in his arms and with broken cries and shaken hands caressed her face while uttering the word ‘help.’ He looked up to see the brightness of the headlights shone at them. He saw three figures in the car, two were stern looking while one of them looked frighten. The car looked like they were about to run over the both of them when it came forward but at crucial moment swerved and ran off. Jaebum cried and called for help in the middle of the night while the house was taken by the bright flame. 

  


Eugene rushed into the hospital to see her son sitting waiting outside the trauma room. He was petrified. There were bloods on his hands and his hair was wet, sweat and tears rolled down his face. She received a call in the middle of the night from the hospital and had to rush out of bed, couldn’t properly dress and fell when she came out of the door. Of course her heart was lighter when she saw him outside of the room and not in, but he was a wretch. And whoever was in there, she felt even more horrible and had to call their parents. Before she even could approach him, her nephew who was a doctor at the hospital came and took her to the side to relay some informations. 

“Joongki, what happened?” She asked. 

Joongki took a deep breath. “There was a hit and run.” 

“Who is in there?” 

“A girl…a young girl. I think she’s Jaebum’s girlfriend.” 

Eugene covered her mouth in shock. She was speechless and she looked to her son and wanted to hold him. She wished to cradle him in her arms and she would never give him away even if she were to die. She regret giving him to that family. She would take him back. Somehow, someway. 

Before she could go and hug her son, Joongki held her back. He leaned in and relay one more piece of information that shook her core. “Her family…her house was burn to the ground.” She looked over to Jaebum again and bit her bottom lip in pain. What that child had told her, was related to this. And all she could do was watch and didn’t help. The surgeon came out of the trauma room. Jaebum didn’t budge, he was still in a trance. Much as he want to rush to the surgeon and asked him about her welfare, but he was very afraid of bad news. If he stay still…

The surgeon saw his pitiful state and didn’t want to conduct informations with him either. Eugene rushed over to the surgeon and asked instead. “I’m his mom. How is the girl?” 

“She’s currently out of danger, however, we don’t know when she’ll wake up. We will do more checkups on her.” The surgeon looked to Jaebum and saw him biting his lips with tightened eyes as he looked down. He was listening in. The surgeon then whispered to Eugene. “I’ll let you decide whether to tell him this or not…The young girl had a miscarriage.” 

Eugene cringed and went over to hug Jaebum. He buried his face in her stomach and cried some more. She too cried for the love of these two youngsters. A young girl just lost her whole family and her future and had the probability of never waking up. The greedy grown ups sat at home and was probably rejoiced after getting rid of their ‘enemy.’ What an ugly society was this? Eugene had no more of it. She would have to take back her son. She would not let this go on. 

And when Im Gyeoul came and saw the pair of mother and son holding onto each other, he was in agony. The two people he care the most in this world became like this because of his cowardly act. He was too passive in his way. Eugene saw him and stared him straight in the eyes. She was very angry at him. She left their son with him because she trust that he could provide him that warmth that he had gave her. But he failed. And Gyeoul could see it in her eyes, the regret and the anger, he could never be forgiven. 

  


When Jaebum finally was able to sleep on the sofa in Jisoo’s ward, Eugene went and gave Jaejoong a call. 

_“Aunty.”_

“It’s time. I want to serve those people papers. I’m going to take back my son and I don’t care how much it cost. I want that old witch to have a heart attack and roll over in the grave!” She said with a firm resonant voice that scared Jaejoong a bit. Joongki had told him earlier about what happened but to make his aunt this angry, meant that it was no accident that happened to that girl and her family. 

_“It’s going to be a tough battle.” Jaejoong replied._

“I’m well aware.” Eugene said. 

  


Eugene said nothing about the court battle to Jaebum and allowed him to stay by Jisoo’s side. Even if it was winter break, the friends came to visit as much as they could despite their hectic schedules. Jaebum would come to her ward everyday after school and read to her, all their exchanged letters. Mark didn’t know what went wrong despite asking Jaebum. He asked around but everyone kept their mouths shut. All he got was there was a big fire that burned down her house and that she was struck by a car. One could very well guess that it was not by accident. But he too was helpless. 

“She was very lively.” Jooyoung whispered, sitting by her bedside. Mark stood beside her, staring at Jisoo. “Now…” She caressed Jisoo’s hand, “Jisoo-ya…wake up. Unnie miss your voice alot! Unnie came to say goodbye. I am leaving in a few months. Won’t you wake up and bid me farewell?” 

Mark couldn’t say a word. He had so much to say in his heart, but he could not utter a word. All he could do was staring at her with watery eyes. He hoped that she could feel the love that he had for her and hoped that she would hear his heart. That she would wake up because he was waiting at the light tunnel, if she could just come toward it, he would guide her home. 

—

“You know. It’s kind of funny.” Inhye snickered by her bedside, “The person you bicker with the most, might end up being your lover in the future.” She stopped to stare at her, waiting for a reaction but gulped when she received nothing. 

Sohee patted Inhye’s head. She then let out a little laugh, “It’s funny. I taught you how to deal with a guy, yet I ended up liking girls more. Isn’t life interesting?” Sohee too waited for a reaction but when she received nothing, she bit her lips and cried bitterly. 

Jisoo was the first person that they decided to tell their secret to. 

—

“If you wake up. I’ll let you get unlimited access to the piano room.” Kyungsoo said. 

Yoonhwan, Sehun and Minki chuckled. 

“If you wake up. I’ll let you give me as many nicknames as you want.” Sehun said. 

“If you wake up…” Minki gulped, holding back his tears. “Please wake up.” He pleaded. 

“Jisoo-shi, if you wake up. I’ll tell you the many bad secrets about Jaebum.” Yoonhwan said. 

“Can you tell us too?” Sehun asked. 

––•••––

Jaebum was a little late today. He was kept back by that old hag again so he had to rush to the hospital. Eugene managed to get him to stay at the Kim household instead of living with the old hag. But that old woman pleaded to have her great grandson come see her at least two days a week. And it just so happened to be one of those days that he was kept back for long. 

Jaebum didn’t want to leave her alone by herself. He didn’t want her to wake up and see no one but a group of strangers. She needed someone there close to her to hug her and tell her everything would be okay. So he rushed through everyone in the hospital and straight to her ward. But when he was there, he had a panic attack. There was no one there. No traces of her. He ran out and screamed for help. Joongki had to hold him and explained to him what happened. 

“Jaebum. Her grandpa came to take her with him. I’m sorry.” He wept, wanted to ask why but couldn’t make out the words, but Joongki understood. “He didn’t want anyone to know. He had been filing paperworks to get her to transfer elsewhere. We couldn’t tell you. We weren’t allow to.” He wanted to say more, but he just couldn’t when his nephew was crying, had been crying in secret for the past weeks. And he didn’t want to give him any false hopes, but he told him one thing that might be able to calm him down. “The box of letters that you had. I gave it to the grandpa. If she ever woke up, hopefully she’d get to read those letters to know how much you love her. Hopefully, she would be able to find you.” 

To Jaebum, everything came crashing down that one winter. He started to uselessly wonder in regard to the ‘what-ifs.’ What if, he broke up with her at the initial stage? What if, he didn’t give her his love? What if, he left earlier than planned? What if…he never write that first letter? 


	25. Winter Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event in here happened a few months after the last chapter.

_Im Gyeoul sat in the middle in the backseat of the Roll Royce with two teenagers sitting besides him. “Jooyoung-shi, you can view me as a godfather or an uncle if you like. Don’t you worry, I will treat you as a daughter of my own. So be at ease.” He said to her. She sat quietly next to him and nodded. Jaebum was sitting on his other side rolling his eyes. Much to the disagreement of his mom, he decided to leave South Korea with his dad and go live with his grandpa. His father turned to him and smiled, “I promise, this time, I truly am promise you that everything will be to how you wanted.” Jaebum stayed silence throughout the drive._

_“Jaebum-ah, Appa loves you a lot. Appa loves you.”_

 

He shot up from the hospital bed and gasped and panted. Eugene jerked awaken by his suddenness. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

He looked at her and hugged her. He started to cry again.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. It’s safe now. Umma is here.” She patted his back and whispered softly into his ears.

“Umma…I remember!” He announced in a sob.

Eugene was frozen. She didn’t know what she could say at this point. Since they found him, he had been zoning in and out of consciousness and would wake up crying but didn’t say anything. The car with five people, he was the only conscious survivor. One was in a coma state, two died and one…body was never found.

Jaebum cried out in muffles, “He held me in his arm. He said he would protect me. He told me not to worry, he would protect me and her.” His voice was broken but he remembered those words from the man that he thought didn’t love him, didn’t care for him. “He held us in his arms. Told us in a calm voice that he would protect us. His voice was shaken, but he told me that he loves me. And he repeated until I could not hear it anymore.”

Eugene squeezed him and cried with him.

 

 

And Winter was never the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of this part. THANK YOU FOR READING. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you are still interested in the journey. I'll see you in [Autumn is Here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013466)


End file.
